Spinning Off
by cbianco
Summary: Mina Weasley y Hermes Granger, los dos mejores amigos de Harriet Potter desde primer año, le dan más de un dolor de cabeza a la-niña-que-vivió. UNIVERSO ALTERNO.
1. El Cuarto Año

Nota del autor: Creo que tengo que hacer algunos comentarios antes de que comiencen a leer este fic.

La idea para hacer este unitario salió del capitulo 37 de mi fic "Un extraño Lugar", en ese capitulo Ron es llevado temporalmente por una entidad a un universo paralelo en el que Hermione, Harry y él, no existen sino que sus lugares los ocupan estas versiones opuestas de ellos mismos (que son como sus hermanos gemelos que nunca nacieron.).

A su vez la idea de este universo paralelo no es idea mía sino que lo saqué de un fan art de una artista llamada dkcissner, que pueden encontrar en deviantart. Y me pareció una muy buena idea para utilizar en ese capitulo antes mencionado.

Bueno terminadas las aclaraciones voy a los agradecimientos

Para María y Sofi que fueron muy amables leyendo cada reglón que les envié y dándome idas para los personajes.

Muy bien terminado eso. Espero que disfruten de este singular fic.

Salvatore

ooOooOoo

Spinning off:

Hermes Granger se levantó temprano esa mañana. Sus compañeros de cuarto todavía estaba dormidos y el brazo de Neville Longbottom colgaba fuera de su cama tocando el piso. El chico se vistió rápidamente, se alisó lo mejor que pudo su crespo cabello castaño y salió de su habitación rumbo al gran comedor.

Mientras recorría el camino familiar no pudo evitar que su mente viajara unas semanas atrás hasta el baile de Navidad del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, definitivamente la había pasado muy bien. La verdad es que había estado algo preocupado por el tener que llevar una cita, todos querían llevar a alguna de las más bonitas y los chicos de años superiores tenían la ventaja de la edad. En su caso el utilizó esa misma ventaja ya que invitó a Romilda Vane una chica de segundo que, en las semanas previas al baile, le sonreía cada vez que lo veía y siempre encontraba una excusa para saludarlo o hacerle las preguntas más tontas que había escuchado en su vida. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que era lo que buscaba su compañera de casa. Además todavía resonaban en su mente las palabras de Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de su amiga Mina, "Apúrate o se agarrarán a todas las lindas." Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba invitando a Romilda Vane, una de las chicas más bonitas de Gryffindor, al baile de Navidad.

Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba bastante, y era su amiga Mina. La chica había estado actuando algo extraña antes del baile. Estaba bastante obsesionada con todo el asunto y parecía haberle tomado la afición a darle abrazos, acomodarse su cabello pelirrojo y sonreírle casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo después de consiguió su cita con Romilda, ese comportamiento extraño cesó abruptamente y siempre parecía tener que estar en algún lugar diferente al que se encontraba él. Hermes comenzó a sospechar que, por alguna razón, estaba rehuyendo de él.

Que Hermes Granger y Wilhelmina Weasley pelearan no era ninguna novedad, discutían desde hacía años, por cosas pequeñas y cosas importantes. Sin embargo esta vez parecía que era algo grave. Hermes tuvo la certeza de que algo le ocurría a su amiga cuando cayó en la cuenta que Mina desaparecía cada vez que él entraba en escena. Harriet, la amiga a la cual consideraba casi la hermana que nunca había tenido, se negaba a darle información; para colmo de males Lavender y Parvati lo miraban como si fuera un cerdo, sin que supiera a ciencia cierta que era lo que había hecho.

No conocer, no saber o entender cosas era algo que lo ponía de muy mal humor. Hermes siempre se había considerado una persona inteligente. Tenía las mejores notas de su año, dominaba aritmacia, runas antiguas, transformaciones y casi cualquier materia que se propusiese pero, las relaciones personales eran otra cosa. Las personas no eran fáciles de leer como un libro. El comportamiento de Mina lo desconcertaba, lo enojaba también al punto que un par de veces se había largado de la sala común al verla aparecer solo para devolverle el desprecio y los desplantes. Pero pocos minutos después, como era de esperarse, se había arrepentido. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas y no quería perder esa amistad… no quería perderla.

Hermes tomó la determinación de hablar con Harriet, debía ayudarlo a hablar con Mina, y arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos.

Finalmente llegó al gran comedor, y comenzó a buscar un lugar para sentarse. No era tarea difícil ya que muy pocos lugares estaban ocupados. A los pocos minutos comenzó a llegar más gente. Hermes vio que se acercaban a la mesa Mina y Harriet, la primera se sentó a unos metros de distancia de su antiguo amigo sin siquiera mirarlo y la segunda se acercó a Hermes.

Harriet se sentía mal con toda la situación que se había formado entre sus dos amigos. Mina, estaba enamorada de Hermes, y él sin darse cuenta le había roto el corazón. Además la confianza de la chica estaba bastante maltrecha, en parte gracias un vestido horrible, a un chiste muy desafortunado de sus hermanos, y otros sucesos que se encadenaron para la catástrofe. Hermes lamentablemente no parecía entender bien cual había sido su papel en todo el asunto.

-Hola Hermes.- dijo Harriet Potter sentándose frente a él, últimamente tenía que dividirse el tiempo entre los dos ya que no parecía haber forma de que volvieran a hablarse… o por lo menos discutieran.

El muchacho levantó su vista, el indomable cabello azabache de su amiga estaba mucho menos enmarañado esa mañana. Evidentemente Harriet estaba utilizando algún método de alisamiento.

-Harriet… Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Hermes en voz baja antes de que su amiga terminara de acomodarse un su lugar. -Es sobre Mina, debes ayudarme a hablar con ella… Esto no puede seguir así. No me habla, no me mira.- el chico dejó escapar un poco de la desesperación que sentía en el tono de su voz -¿Qué demonios ocurre con ella?¿Por qué se enojó conmigo de un día para otro?-

Harriet se llevó una mano a la frente, como si algo muy grande hubiera escapado a la comprensión de su amigo.

-Haré lo que pueda.- dijo la chica mientras se servía una taza de té. -Pero, no prometo demasiado. Mina es muy testaruda.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Hermes bajando la vista. -Solo inténtalo…-

Harriet permaneció unos diez minutos desayunando en silencio antes de, finalmente, levantarse e irse. Cómo podía decirle a su amigo que Mina no quería verlo porque, hacía unas semanas, se había dado cuenta de que Hermes era el único que quería que la llevara al baile.

Cuando llegó junto a su amiga, notó que no había desayunado demasiado y se dedicaba a observar su taza de té mientras jugueteaba con su cuchara. Preparó unas tostadas con mucha mermelada de frutilla y las puso en un plato frente a su amiga.

-Gracias Harriet, pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre…- dijo Mina sin siquiera mirarla.

-No te levantas de la mesa hasta que no las comas.- dijo Harriet firmemente. -Me estás preocupando Mina, comes cada vez menos y estás cada vez más pálida. Estoy pensando seriamente en mandarle una carta a tu madre diciéndole que tienes desordenes alimentarios.-

Harriet sabía que Mina no entraba en esa categoría pero quizás un buen susto a tiempo podía ayudar a prevenir una desgracia.

-¡Harriet!¡Yo jamás haría eso!- dijo Mina sonando indignada.

-Pero parece que vas en ese camino.- dijo Harriet seriamente. -Esto es culpa de la broma que te hicieron tus hermanos durante el baile, nunca has estado gorda… ni siquiera cerca de estar gorda. Tienes lo que los muggles llaman un metabolismo acelerado… a Dudley le vendría bien uno de esos.-

Mina sonrió al recordar al malcriado y obeso primo muggle de su amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón…- dijo la pelirroja tomando una tostada y dándole un mordisco. -¡Oh Merlín! Están deliciosas.-

Harriet le preparó otra taza de té para que pudiera bajar la comida. Y se sintió un poco más tranquila de ver que su amiga, lentamente se reponía del desastroso baile de navidad. Mina había sido su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts. Era la única chica de un grupo de siete hermanos, lo cual hacía su vida un poco complicada. Eran muy buenos muchachos, pero por alguna razón tendían a creer que el lugar de su hermana era la cocina junto con su madre, y si bien una de las pasiones de su amiga era comer las deliciosas cosas que ella misma preparaba, también le gustaba jugar al quidditch. Pero por alguna tonta razón nunca la dejaron y recién aprendió a volar en cuando llegó a Hogwarts. No era una estrella, pero era bastante buena y sus hermanos por supuesto no tenían la más mínima idea.

-Hermes quiere hablar contigo.- dijo finalmente Harriet cuando Mina se terminó la última de las tostadas.

-Y yo no quiero hablar con él.- dijo Mina testarudamente.

-Hermes no quiere perder tu amistad.- dijo Harriet tratando hacer razonar a su amiga. -Tu podrías intentar…-

-¿Que quieres que le diga…?- la interrumpió Mina. -¡Que me enojé porque quería que me llevara al baile y se fue con esa…! ¡Zorra…! Que se me rompió el corazón cuando los vi besándose- los ojos azules de la chica centellearon de ira primero y de tristeza después. -No me voy a humillar de esa forma… Está bien, si quieres puedo volver a hablar con él. Pero que no me pida explicaciones… no quiero hablar nunca más del asunto. ¡Nunca!-

Era un avance, solo quedaba que Mina pudiera superar sus sentimientos por Hermes. Parvati y Lavender le había sugerido discretamente que intentara salir con otros chicos, a Harriet no le parecía una mala idea.

-Está bien.- dijo la chica del cabello azabache -Nunca más se hablará del tema.-

-Bien, espero que así sea.- dijo Mina sonando satisfecha con el acuerdo. Que aunque todavía le dolía lo ocurrido en el baile, no quería perder a Hermes.

En ese momento aparecieron los hermanos gemelos de Mina, Fred y George. Sentándose cada uno al lado de su hermana.

-¿Que estás esperando que sea?- preguntó Fred afablemente.

-Es una buena pregunta.- dijo George.

La relación de Mina con sus hermanos no había vuelto a ser la misma desde el baile de Navidad.

-No es asunto de ustedes.- dijo Mina mandándolos a volar.

-Vamos, pequeña Mina…- dijo George sin querer retirarse todavía.

-…nos preocupamos por ti.- completó Fred.

-A ustedes les preocupa que no vuelva a cocinarles.- dijo Mina. -Recuerdo su cara cuando se enteraron que el dulce de calabaza, el pastel de chocolate, el Lemon Pie, la Cheesecake de naranja, los brownies navideños que tanto les gustan… ¡Y sus malditas tortas de cumpleaños! eran mi creación. Pasaron años pensando que las hacia mamá cuando, en realidad, ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.-

Una de las pasiones de Mina era la cocina. Había aprendido de su madre a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que se propusiese y siempre terminaba siendo delicioso. Desde que sus hermanos le habían dicho que estaba gorda no había puesto un pie en la cocina durante las vacaciones de invierno. Y la variedad de comida a la cual estaban acostumbrados los Weasley había disminuido drásticamente.

-Puede ser que no hayamos reconocido tu talento hermanita.- dijo George diplomáticamente.

-…pero ahora lo hacemos. Y realmente apreciamos lo que hiciste por nosotros en estos años.- completó Fred esperando que su hermana se ablandará un poco.

La pelirroja los ignoró completamente y los gemelos se retiraron derrotados.

Finalmente terminó el desayuno. Harriet le pidió a Mina que se adelantara para pociones, y ella se quedó esperando a Hermes.

.¿Hablaste con Mina?- preguntó el chico algo impaciente ni bien se reunió con su amiga.

-Sí. Dijo que permanecerá en la misma habitación que tu.- dijo Harriet. -Pero no esperes que hable contigo todavía, debes darle un poco de tiempo.-

-Pero, quiero saber que es lo que pasa con ella.- dijo Hermes algo molesto con la situación. -¿Por qué me dejó de hablar tan repentinamente?-

-No quiere hablar de eso.- dijo Harriet. -Y no le preguntes Hermes, no lo tomará bien. Pasaron muchas cosas -

Hermes odiaba no entender que era lo que ocurría. La verdad es que las chicas eran muy complicadas. Repentinamente un recuerdo lo hizo volverse muy pálido.

Sabía que Mina se había enojado con Fred y George por decir que estaba gorda y con Gerald, su hermano menor, por haberse enterado que utilizó la palabra "morsa" para describirla. Hermes tembló ligeramente al recordar que el mismo día que había anunciado que llevaría a Romilda a fiesta, fue el día que llegó un paquete para su amiga. Cuando vio el contenido Hermes le había comentado a Neville que no entendía porque Molly le había enviado una manta de caballo… Al final, resulto ser un vestido fiesta.

Era la única opción: Mina había escuchado su desafortunado comentario.

El chico se sintió muy mal al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que era inútil pedir disculpas a su amiga, era muy orgullosa. Si bien siempre se había sentido muy mal por la falta de dinero de sus padres nunca se había quejado, y había manejado la situación con entereza. Él, inconciente, había traicionado su amistad, se había burlado de la falta de recursos de su familia y era lógico que estuviera enojada con él.

-El vestido… Entiendo… Nunca fue mi intención. No te preocupes Harriet, no le preguntaré nada.- dijo Hermes solemnemente. -Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que se decida a hablar nuevamente conmigo.-

Harriet pestañeo un par de veces pareciendo algo confundida, finalmente cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco a partir de ese momento, si bien Mina y Hermes podían permanecer en la misma habitación sin que hubiera riesgo de que se dijeran cosas horribles. Y finalmente después de un par de semanas empezaron a hablar nuevamente. Harriet observaba de cerca a su amiga, si tenía algún sentimiento por Hermes lo estaba ocultando bastante bien.

A pesar de que el torneo de Los Tres Magos se desarrollaba en Hogwarts, las clases no se habían suspendido y todos los profesores, como era de esperarse, exigían que sus asignaturas fueran tomadas en serio. Harriet y sus amigos debían pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo en la biblioteca. Como era costumbre Hermes terminaba todo en pocos minutos, y corregía las cosas de las chicas una vez que hubieran terminado con todo. Mientras tanto podía seguir adelantando tareas o leyendo. Últimamente aprovechaba para leer diarios mágico, o muggles que le enviaban sus padres para estar al tanto de las cosas que ocurrían en casa.

-Bueno he terminado.- dijo Mina lanzando un suspiro y desparramándose en la silla que ocupaba. -¡Mi cerebro no da más!-

Hermes dejó el diario, tomó los pergaminos y comenzó a analizarlos; marcando faltas de ortografía y errores conceptuales. Eso era lo más que haría por sus amigas era necesario que aprendieran de sus errores para poder tener éxito en las materias.

Harriet mientras tanto corregía sus deberes y observaba a sus dos amigos con algo de alivio. Parecían haber vuelto a ser los mismos de antes. En ese momento vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-Wilhelmina Molly Weasley… me engañan mis ojos o acaso… ¿estás leyendo un libro?- preguntó intrigada Harriet .

Hermes pensó varios comentarios sarcásticos para decir, pero prefirió no arruinar la inestable paz que había alcanzado con su amiga.

-Puedo leer libros Harriet Lily Potter.- se defendió la chica.

Hermes alzó la vista con intriga por ver que estaba estudiando su amiga pero, se decepciono al notar que era un libro de moda y volvió su atención a corregir el trabajo de Mina.

-Estaba leyendo sobre como hacer ropa.- dijo Mina en voz baja. -Podría decirle a mamá que compre la tela y gastaría menos que comprando ropa de segunda mano, solo tendría que aprender a coser.-

Harriet miro a su amiga algo incrédula.

-Hacer ropa no es algo fácil- dijo la niña que vivió.

-Comprar ropa es algo todavía menos fácil… al menos para una Weasley.- dijo la pelirroja y añadió rápidamente. -Además he crecido desde principio de año y la ropa no me queda igual que hace unos meses.-

La chica, sin levantarse de la silla, estiró un poco su falda con sus manos tratando, inútilmente, de bajarla unos centímetros. Harriet se había dado cuenta que su amiga estaba más alta, siempre había sido la más alta de las chicas.

-No me siento cómoda con la ropa tan corta…- susurró mirando hacia los costados con sus ojos azules como si se sintiera observada.

Hermes le devolvió su tarea a Mina en silencio, observó la hora, faltaba poco para que la biblioteca cerrara. Guardó sus cosas en su morral, tomó una gigantesca pila de libros y fue a dejarlos en las estanterías correspondientes. Cuando estaba dejando un libro de transformaciones sintió que alguien se paraba junto a él.

-¿Cómo estas Granger?- dijo una voz que sonaba algo arrogante.

Hermes recoció al chico, era Cormac McLaggen un alumno de Gryffindor un año mayor que él. Era bastante alto para su edad y según decían sería casi con seguridad el próximo Guardián de Gryffindor tras la retirada de Oliver Wood. Hermes, por su parte, esperaba que quien sea que fuese el próximo capitán no lo eligiese para el puesto.

-Siempre rodeado de chicas, Granger.- continuó Cormac sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Hermes y dirigiendo su mirada hacía la mesa en la cual Harriet y Mina estaban terminando de corregir la tarea. -Me imagino que los que se burlaban de ti años atrás no lo hacen tanto ahora.-

-Nunca se burlaron de mi…- dijo Hermes tratando de no mostrarse molesto, no le gustaba el tono del voz de su compañero de casa.

-Tienes un par de bellezas ahí, Granger.- dijo Cormac.

-Son mis amigas.- dijo el chico del cabello castaño remarcando la palabra "amigas". No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Si, claro. A mi también me gustaría tener amigas como esas… - dijo Cormac lanzando una carcajada y a continuación puso su brazo sobre los hombros del chico. -Por cierto leí el profeta, bien hecho al enganchar a Harriet Potter. Y Vane tampoco es una mala cosecha… un poco verde para mi gusto igualmente, se nota que tiene futuro.-

Hermes sabía perfectamente de lo que Cormac estaba hablando. Rita Skeeter había publicado un articulo inventado que existía algo entre él y Harriet… Desgraciada.

-Pero no decía si tenías algo con Weasley.- agregó Cormac. -¿O acaso sí?-

Esa pregunta trajo unos sentimientos difíciles de identificar.

-No tengo nada con Mina.- dijo Hermes ahora sin molestarse por disimular su enojo.

Cormac no se dio por aludido por el tono del chico del cabello castaño pero parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Lindo nombre, Mina. No me molestaría entrar en confianza, para empezar a utilizarlo…- dijo Cormac mientras observaba a la pelirroja de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo y prestando atención a las largas piernas de la chica.

Hermes comenzó a sentir como una furia que nunca había sentido en su vida le empezó a circular por las venas. Sintiendo la necesidad de soltar los libros que todavía tenía en las manos y golpear a ese idiota hasta que no fuera nada más que una masa de carne entre sus manos. No dejaría que pusiera sus sucias manos sobre Mina, no permitiría que la mirara de esa forma, como si fuera un objeto. No dejaría que nadie pensara de esa forma sobre Mina.

-Nos vemos Granger… tengo un par de cosas que hacer.- dijo Cormac despidiéndose y dándole un par de fuertes palmadas en el hombro.

Hermes observó a Cormac alejarse. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en echarle una maldición sintió un par de manos que lo tomaban por los hombros.

-Granger, tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijeron un par de voces poco amistosas al unísono.

Hermes Granger volteó y se encontró frente a Fred y George, los hermanos mayores de Mina, y sus caras combinaban con sus voces. Definitivamente no estaban felices, algo raro en ellos. Lo más extraño era que lo llamaban por su apellido cuando siempre utilizaban su nombre.

-Estoy ocupado. Después hablamos.- dijo Hermes tratando de desembarazarse de ellos sin mucho éxito.

-No vas a ninguna parte Granger.- dijo Fred.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo. Ahora.- dijo George.

Fred y George arrastraron a Hermes a un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué les sucede?- dijo Hermes molesto, sin entender que había pasado con los usualmente simpáticos gemelos.

-Eso es lo que queríamos preguntarte.- dijo Fred molesto. -O mejor dicho ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra hermanita?-

Hermes los miro sin entender la pregunta. Sabía que, a pesar de que no se notara demasiado, todos los hermanos Weasley eran muy sobre protectores con hermana. Malfoy le había dicho el día del baile que parecía una garza con una bolsa de papas y apareció inconciente colgando de uno de los aros de quidditch. El chico de Slytherin no recordaba quien lo había dejado ahí pero, los Gemelos y Gilbert parecían bastante satisfechos después de eso.

-No queremos que andes confundiéndola.- dijo George con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Confundiéndola?- dijo Hermes sin entender nada. -¿De que están hablando?-

-Estamos seguros que fuiste tu el que consiguió dejar a Mina llorando en el baile.- dijo Fred señalándolo amenazadoramente con su dedo. -Ahora quieres hacerte el amigo… es muy bajo.-

Los gemelos parecían a punto de caerle encima en cualquier momento, tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar la pelea pero, Hermes era un Gryffindor y se defendería de ser necesario.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no aprobaba un montón de cosas que hacían los gemelos, les tenía aprecio y no quería pelearse con ellos por ningún motivo. Quizás todavía se podía dialogar.

-Reconozco que tuve algo que ver, fue un muy mal gesto de amistad decir lo que dije sobre su vestido.- dijo Hermes solemnemente.

Los gemelos se miraron intrigados.

-¿No lo sabe?- dijo George.

-¿No lo sabe?- repitió Fred.

-No lo sabe.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermes reconoció la voz del menor de los Weasley, Gilbert.

-Y la próxima vez que quieran amenazar a alguien por Mina.- continuó el menor de los pelirrojos. -Avísenme personalmente, no me dejen una nota. Y a él nunca le interesó llevar a Mina al baile.-

Fred y George lo soltaron.

-¿Mina quería que alguien la lleve al baile? ¿Quien?.- dijo Hermes demandando una respuesta.

Hermes sintió una enorme desazón que no podía comprender muy bien.

-Es tu amiga.- dijo Gilbert mirando a Hermes seriamente con sus ojos castaños. -¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?-

-No me dijo nada.- reconoció finalmente Hermes y agregó después de unos segundos. -¿Pensaron que era yo?-

-Por un momento.- dijo Fred y agregó rápidamente. -¿Y que fue lo que dijiste sobre su vestido?-

-No me pareció bonito y ella me escuchó comentarlo.- dijo Hermes y agregó duramente. -Pero al menos tuve la decencia de querer mantener las apariencias. Ustedes en cambio se portaron terriblemente mal con su hermana y ahora quieren limpiar su conciencia.-

Fred, George y Gilbert enrojecieron pero sabían que el chico tenía razón, una parte de la culpa de que su hermana terminara llorando desconsoladamente era su culpa. Hermes dio media vuelta y retiró sin decir nada más, los Weasley solo observaron como se alejaba.

Harriet, mientras tanto, se preguntaba que había pasado con Hermes que tardaba tanto en volver. Finalmente lo vio salir detrás de unas estanterías y parecía algo alterado. Harriet se imaginó lo que le había ocurrido al ver salir a Fred, George y Gilbert de detrás de una estantería y retirarse discretamente de la biblioteca.

Volvieron a la torre sin decir una sola palabra, el chico del cabello castaño no parecía tener ganas de hablar, y Harriet sabía que era mejor no preguntarle nada de momento. Cuando llegaron Neville y a Seamus le hicieron señas a Hermes desde la mesa que estaba en la otra punta de la sala común para que fuera a socorrerlos ya que estaban teniendo enormes problemas para resolver la tarea de encantamientos.

Mina dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y su espalda contra la pared de la sala común

Harriet se detuvo unos momentos, los gemelos aun no habían llegado. Debía hablar con ellos para asegurarse que no molestaran a Hermes otra vez. En ese momento escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Justo la chica que quería ver, Weasley.- dijo una voz decidida detrás de ella.

Harriet dio media vuelta para encontrar a Cormac McLaggen con una mano apoyada contra la pared sobre la cual su amiga estaba apoyada. El chico era un poco más alto y tenía que bajar la mirada para poder observar a Mina.

-Hola Cormac, ¿qué haces por aquí?.- dijo la pelirroja sonando algo extrañada mientras apretaba contra su pecho el libro de costura que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca.

-Este fin de semana hay salida Hogsmeade, Mina.- dijo Cormac sonriendo descaradamente. -Quería saber si alguien te ha invitado o, tengo la suerte de ser el primero.-

A Harriet por un momento la escena le recordó a uno de esos documentales de la BBC que había visto en la casa de los Dursley en los que se mostraban a los leones acechando gacelas en el Serengeti, en el parque nacional Kruger, o en algún otro lugar de África.

-No…- dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta para donde iba la cosa y agregó lentamente. -Nadie me ha invitado aun.-

-Entonces es mi día de suerte, qué me dices.- dijo Cormac mirando penetrantemente los ojos azules de la chica. -¿Vienes a Hogsmeade conmigo? Te garantizo que nos divertiremos, Mina.-

Mina demoró solo unos segundos en responder pero, por alguna razón pareció mucho más tiempo.

-Me encantaría.- dijo finalmente la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa dubitativa.

En ese momento unas voces llamaron la atención de Harriet desde el otro lado de la habitación .

-¡Wow! Rompiste la pluma Hermes.- se escuchó decir a Neville. -¿Qué pasó amigo?-

-¿Hermes? ¿Estás bien muchacho?- dijo Seamus con su característico acento irlandés.

La niña que vivió volvió su atención nuevamente hacía donde estaba su amiga.

-Entonces nos veremos aquí mismo el sábado a la mañana, no te arrepentirás linda.- dijo Cormac con una media sonrisa a modo de despedida.

Harriet no demoró un segundo tomó el brazo de su amiga y la arrastró a la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó Harriet cuando llegaron al final de la escalera. -¿Desde cuando te interesa ir a Hogsmeade con Cormac McLaggen?-

-Desde que me lo pidió. Además Tu y las chicas dijeron que sería una buena idea que intentara salir con otros chicos, y lo estoy haciendo.- dijo Mina cerrando el tema. -¿Y sabes qué?… se sintió bien que me invitaran.-

Hermes en la sala común todavía seguía sosteniendo la pluma rota entre sus manos, ante la mirada sorprendida de Seamus y Neville. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo: Cormac McLaggen uno de los sujetos más arrogantes que había conocido en su vida había invitado a su dulce Mina a Hogsmeade con vaya a saber uno que intenciones, y ella había aceptado.

El sábado por la mañana Hermes Granger estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común leyendo un diario muggle que su padre le había enviado y esperando.

El diario no había traído buenas noticias West Ham, el equipo que él y su padre seguían, había perdido… otra vez. Parecía que esa semana la mala suerte lo acosaba por todos los frentes.

Uno de los idiotas más grandes de la casa de Godric Gryffindor había invitado a su amiga Wilhelmina Weasley a Hogsmeade. Aunque la verdad debía reconocer que no era cualquier idiota. Cormac McLaggen tenía bastante facha y era un año más grande que él. Era una verdad científica comprobada que las chicas buscaban hombres más grandes.

Además tenía muchas otras cosas en común con Mina. Los dos pertenecían a tradicionales familia sangre pura que llevaban siglos dentro de la comunidad mágica. Él en cambio era solo un hijo de muggles y siempre lo sería. Sabía que Mina nunca lo discriminaría pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que nunca tendría más alcurnia que Cormac. Los dos amaban el quidditch, eran bastante buenos volando y les gustaba jugar en la misma posición. Hermes, si bien le gustaba seguir el deporte más popular del mundo mágico, odiaba volar a menos que fuera en un avión y era un desastre jugando al quidditch.

Lentamente, a medida que pasaban los minutos, la sala común fue llenándose de gente algunos esperaban a sus amigos y se iban, otros esperaban alguna cita. En ese momento una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No te veo preparado para ir a Hogsmeade, Hermes.- Era Gilbert Weasley.

-Eso es porque no pienso ir.- dijo el chico del cabello castaño amargamente dejando el diario que le había enviado su padre sobre su copia de "Hogwarts una Historia".

En ese momento escuchó pasos que descendían de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos acercándose cada ves más. Cuando vio a Cormac con su impecable túnica sintió más ganas de estrangularlo.

-Justo la chica que quería ver.- dijo Cormac con una radiante sonrisa.

Hermes torció la vista y vio a Mina, se veía hermosa con su tunica azul, un boina del mismo color y su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado.

-Hola Cormac.- dijo Mina sonriendo.

Gilbert observó a su hermana, esperaba que McLaggen la tratara con respeto o tendría graves problemas. En ese momento torció la mirada y vio el rostro pétreo del amigo de su hermana… ¿sería posible que…?

-Mi hermana en una cita…- dijo Gilbert queriendo saber como reaccionaría Hermes a sus palabras. -¿Quién lo diría…?-

-¿Por que no…?- dijo Hermes rápidamente. -Es bonita y simpática.-

Permanecieron un par de segundos en silencio viéndolos alejarse.

-Ella se merece a un buen mago… buen jugador de quidditch- dijo Hermes desprendiendo amargura y sin entender bien que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Por la forma que lo dijo Gilbert pudo percibir todas las aprensiones del chico del cabello castaño. El menor de los Weasley lanzó una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por el corazón del amigo de su hermana, esté le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Desde cuándo a mi hermana le interesan esas cosas?- dijo Gilbert simplemente. -Pensé que conocías mejor a Mina.-

Hermes sintió que todavía quedaban esperanzas.

-Y espero que ese sujeto se comporte bien con ella.- dijo Gilbert entrecerrando sus ojos castaños dejando una amenaza pendiente.

Hermes tomó su copia de "Hogwarts: una Historia" y no pudo evitar preguntarse el efecto que tendría el pesado libro al golpear a una persona en la cara.

-Si tienes la más ligera sospecha de que se propasó…- dijo Hermes siniestramente a tiempo que sopesaba el libro en sus manos. -Házmelo saber.-

ooOooOoo

Bueno han llegado al final. Muchas Gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que nos les haya parecido algo demasiado descabellado. Me gustaría mucho que me dejen algunos comentarios diciéndome que les parece.

Saludos

Salvatore


	2. El Quinto Año

Harriet Potter estaba deprimida. Observó por la ventana de su habitación en la casa de los Dursley y lanzó un suspiro. No había tenido noticias de sus amigos ni de nadie del mundo mágico desde que había terminado su cuarto año. La verdad era que no lo estaba pasando nada bien, durante el curso anterior se había visto obligada a participar en el torneo de Los Tres Magos. La mayoría de sus compañeros no se lo habían tomado demasiado bien que entrara, incluso sus amigos desde primer año Hermes Granger y Wilhelmina Weasley habían dudado de ella. Uno de los pocos que se había comportado bien desde un principio era el otro campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Harriet no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos al recordar al caballeresco chico de Huffelpuff. Sin duda él era el verdadero campeón y no ella. Ahora Cedric estaba muerto, el Ministerio se negaba a aceptar que Voldemort finalmente había vuelto y era el culpable de todo.

Los Dursley no estaban haciendo su estadía más grata y lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era poder hablar con Mina y con Hermes, por alguna razón los dos no habían respondido sus cartas.

Ese verano poco después de volver a Hogwarts había estado deambulando por el vecindario cercano a la casa de sus tíos. En un negocio de rubro indeterminado que se dedicaba a vender objetos viejos pero no lo suficiente para ser considerados antigüedades, encontró una vieja maquina de coser a pedal de principios del siglo XX. Inmediatamente se acordó de Mina y de los deseos que había tenido de poder fabricarse su propia ropa para estirar un poco más el ajustado presupuesto familiar y así obtener cosas que fuesen nuevas. Aunque jamás lo admitiría antes sus padres, Mina había pasado un muy mal rato gracias al vestido de fiesta que le habían conseguido para el baile de navidad del año anterior. La maquinaría era ideal para Mina ya que en su casa, al igual que en muchas otras casas completamente mágicas no había electricidad. Enviar el aparato fue un poco complicado Hedwig, no tenía la fuerzo como para llevarlo de un solo viaje, por lo cual utilizo algunas de las herramientas de su tío y lo desarmó. Era una suerte que utilizando un poco de magia podía ensamblarse nuevamente. Quince agotadores viajes después Hedwig entregó el ultimo cargamento.

Nuevamente, no hubo ninguna respuesta. A Harriet le resultó extraño ya que su lechuza siempre volvía sin las partes había transportado la vez anterior, lo que quería significar que alguien las estaba recibiendo. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse algo intranquila por la falta de respuestas. ¿Estarían todos bien? ¿Por qué no le respondía?

Después de unos días llegó la vieja lechuza de los Weasley transportando un paquete. Harriet lo abrió y encontró una pollera corta de verano color azul. Estaba bastante contenta, ya que era una de las primeras prendas muggles que realmente le entraban y no eran las enormes ropas que Dudley había descartado. Pero lo que le preocupaba es que no había ninguna nota. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo?

ooOooOoo

Harriet entró a la oscura y lúgubre casa siguiendo a la chica del cabello color chicle. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía estaba siendo aplastada por el abrazo de sus dos amigos Mina y Hermes. La niña que vivió se dejó abrazar pero estaba muy ofendida con sus amigos. Estaban en Grimmauld Place con su padrino, Sirius Black, y con el resto de la Orden del Fénix mientras ella estaba con sus tíos, para colmos de males su primo y ella casi pierden el alma con un detentor, y ahora el Ministerio la estaba acusado de realizar magia en un área muggle siendo menor de edad.

-¡Harriet!- dijo su amiga del cabello pelirrojo. -No sabes la alegría que me da verte.-

-Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.- dijo Hermes sonando genuinamente preocupado por ella.

Su amigo estaba más alto que la última vez que lo había visto y tenía la misma estatura que Mina. Llevaba una canasta en sus brazos cubierta con un pedazo de tela.

-Me imagino.- dijo Harriet fríamente, ya que todavía estaba bastante ofendida con sus amigos por no mantenerse en contacto cuando ella más los necesitaba.

Mina y Hermes cruzaron una mirada preocupada.

-Ven con nosotros.- dijo Mina tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola por una escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Después de subir varias escaleras se encontraron con una habitación pobremente iluminada y un tanto lúgubre. Era evidente que habían intentado alegrar un poco el ambiente colocando unas flores y frazadas de colores alegres sobre las camas. Junto a la única ventana la maquina de coser una caja de madera llena de hilos y un canasto con telas de varios colores.

Mina tomo el canasto de las manos de Hermes y lo llevó junto a la cama.

-Te preparé algo para que comas.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa dubitativa ya que notaba que su amiga estaba muy enojada.

-¡No!- dijo Harriet firmemente. -He estado todo el verano esperando noticias de ustedes. No saben lo difícil que ha sido este verano con los Dursley. Cada vez que intentaba dormir solo podía ver el rostro de Cedric cuando era asesinado. Quería tener noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo y ustedes ni siquiera se dignaron a escribirme una sola línea.-

-Quisimos escribirte.-dijo Hermes lanzando un suspiro de frustración. -Pero no nos permitieron… este no es un lugar en el cual sea fácil comunicarse.-

-Créeme que quisimos escribirte.- dijo Mina. -Lo único que me permitieron fue mandate esa falda… fue lo primero que cosí.- y agregó con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos -¿te gustó?-

Harriet se cruzo de brazos y sentó. Todavía estaba bastante enojada con ellos y esperaba que las explicaciones fueran buenas.

-Sí. Es muy bonita.- dijo Harriet después de unos segundos.

Mina esbozo una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Bien.- dijo las chica del cabello pelirrojo. -Me imagino que no te deben haber estado alimentado bien tus tíos. Siéntate en la mesa y come, nosotros te contaremos todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo.-

El trío se sentó en una mesa que estaba en la habitación y Mina sacó unos platos para que su amiga pudiera comer.

-Bueno comienza con la sopa antes de que se enfríe.- dijo Mina recordándole mucho a su madre. -Es mi especialidad con ocho vegetales, avena y pollo. Recién salida del fuego… y una hogaza de pan recién horneado para acompañar.-

A Harriet se le hizo agua la boca al sentir el aroma de la sopa que había preparado su amiga. La verdad era que la dieta a la que la sometía su tía era como mínimo insuficiente. En los últimos años había conseguido ganar algo de peso gracias a las abundantes comidas de Hogwarts. Harriet no espero un segundo más, tomo la cuchara y empezó a devorar la comida que le había preparado su amiga.

Sus amigos le fueron contando todo lo que había estado ocurriendo durante el verano. Como el ministerio había intentado mostrar la muerte de Cedric como un mero accidente mostrando al profesor Dumbledore y Harriet como conspiradores para desestabilizar al gobierno. Todo con la ayuda del profeta que los estaban haciendo ver como un anciano senil y una buscadora de fama. Además le contaron como Percy había renegado de su familia por tener un ascenso en el ministerio.

-Segundo plato: Pastel de carne y riñón con ensalada de papas y huevo.- dijo Mina colocando un nuevo plato delante de su amiga.

Harriet jamás había sentido tanto hambre en toda su vida y se lanzó de lleno a comer el nuevo plato. Sus amigos le contaron como Dumbledore había sido expulsado de Wizengamot y como el ministerio buscaba sacarlo de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harriet terminó de comer ya se sentía de mejor humor. Mina sacó una bandeja de Brownies que tenían dibujadas unas caras sonrientes en la parte de arriba.

La verdad era que su amiga y la madre de esta eran las mejores cocineras que había conocido en su vida.

-Y eso es todo.- concluyó Hermes. -Como te darás cuenta las cosas no están bien.-

-La verdad es que no esperaba que estuvieran tan mal.- dijo Harriet. -Voldemort tiene vía libre para hacer lo que quiera.-

En eso momento se escucho un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación y pocos segundos después ingresaron los dos hermanos gemelos de Mina, Fred y George seguidos por el hermano menor de su amiga, Gilbert.

-¡Harriet!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Llegó la buscadora más joven…- dijo George.

-Y no te olvides de bonita…- completo Fred.

-De todo Hogwarts.- dijeron los dos juntos.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos?- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa, esos dos siempre conseguían hacerla reír.

-Ocupados…- dijeron los gemelos misteriosamente.

Harriet les había entregado los mil galeones del premio del torneo de los tres magos para que pudieran comenzar con su negocio de bromas. Evidentemente habían estado buena parte del verano ocupados en este asunto.

-Me alegro que así sea.- dijo Harriet.

Fred y George alargaron sus manos para tomar un par de Brownies, pero justo cuando estaban por alcanzar su objetivo su hermana menor les palmeo las manos.

-¡Quiten sus garras de ese plato!- dijo Mina fulminándolos con la mirada. -Eso no es para ustedes. Pueden encontrar algo para comer en la cocina.-

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Todavía no les estás cocinando?- preguntó Harriet.

-Sí, estuve cocinando un poco.- dijo Mina mientras tomaba un brownie y le daba un gran bocado. -Me prometieron que nunca más me harían algo que me hiciera sentirme mal, y decidí darles una oportunidad… después de todo son mis hermanos.-

La chica parecía desear profundamente que Fred y George estuvieran hablando en serio.

-Bien por ti.- dijo Harriet. -No puedes estar enojada para siempre con ellos.-

En ese momento reparó en la presencia de Gilbert, el chico estaba mucho más alto.

-¿Cómo has estado Harriet?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y una mirada segura en sus ojos castaños que la sorprendió.

-Eh estado bien.- dijo la chica del cabello azabache sonriendo.

Debía reconocer que quedaba bastante poco del niño que se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía. El muchacho que tenía frente a ella parecía mostrar mucha seguridad. Harriet se obligó a controlar esos pensamientos, era el hermano menor de Mina del que estaba pensando.

En ese momento se escuchó una mano que golpeaba suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante, está abierto.- dijo Hermes.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a su Padrino, Sirius Black. El hombre se veía mucho más saludable que la última vez, si bien se notaba que los años pasados en Azkaban habían hecho mella en él.

-¡Sirius!- dijo la chica levantándose y dándole un súbito abrazo al hombre.

-¿Cómo has estado mi niña?- dijo Sirius sonando bastante emocionado a tiempo que le daba un abrazo a la hija de su fallecido amigo.

-Cada vez estás más bella.- dijo el hombre paternalmente. -Me imagino que no deben faltarte candidatos, ahora me alegro de la fama que tengo… nadie se atreverá a rondarte demasiado.-

-¡Sirius!- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu padre me mataría si no hiciera algo para proteger a su hija de los jóvenes aprovechadores de Hogwarts.- dijo Sirius seriamente.

La verdad es que no tenía ningún chico que gustara de ella, su fama era más que suficiente para espantar hasta al más temerario. Estaba Hermes, pero él era como un hermano incluso antes de que Mina empezara a mirarlo con otros ojos.

-Debes venir abajo hay un montón de gente que quiere verte.- dijo Sirius.

Harriet no se hizo rogar y acompaño a su padrino a la planta baja.

Los días que siguieron fueron mucho mejores que los que había pasado en la casa de sus tíos, si bien no le permitían a ninguno de los chicos participar de las reuniones que mantenían a puertas cerradas en la cocina. De cualquier manera Molly se aseguraba de que estuvieran ocupados ayudando a volver la casa de los padres de Sirius habitable, lo cual no era tarea nada fácil.

-Este año van a elegir prefectos.- dijo Hermes mientras estaba aniquilando un nido de doxis particularmente violentos con un rociador lleno de veneno. -La profesora McGonagall ya debe tener los nombres elegidos… me pregunto a quienes elegirá.-

La mente de Harriet no iba tan lejos como para pensar en placas de prefectos. Primero debía conseguir ser absuelta por Wizengamot. Pero la verdad es que debía ser lindo ser reconocida dentro de su casa.

ooOooOoo

-Puedes creerlo.- dijo Mina mientras sus ojos azules centellaban de alegría. -¡Soy prefecta de Gryffindor!-

Las dos chicas estaban en el dormitorio que compartían en Grimmauld Place. La pelirroja se había puesto su nuevo uniforme para poder ver en el espejo como quedaría la placa sobre la ropa que utilizaría en el colegio.

Harriet debía reconocer que la maquina de coser era el regalo más útil que pudo hacerle a su amiga. Se había fabricado un par de uniformes completos para ese año incluyendo camisas, polleras, túnicas, sweater e incluso un par de corbatas. Debía reconocer que tenía talento para la costura y el uniforme que había hecho la hacía verse muy bonita.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Mina.- dijo Harriet esbozando una sonrisa.

Aunque en realidad no lo estaba demasiado, la verdad es que esperaba que ella hubiera sido elegida como la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, después de todo ella había hecho muchas más cosas importantes en esos años. La verdad es que no le había importado demasiado hasta que no vio la placa en la mano de Mina. ¡Por Dios, era su amiga y debía estar feliz por ella!

-Y mamá dijo que me comprarían una escoba.- dijo la pelirroja dando saltitos de alegría. -Mi primera escoba completamente propia y nueva.-

La mente de Mina viajo hacía el futuro próximo, ahora podría finalmente probarse en el equipo de Gryffindor. Siempre había querido ser guardiana en los partidos que jugaban sus hermanos, pero ellos nunca le permitían jugar. Quizás este año podía demostrarles lo que sabía hacer y por una vez podría ver el partido desde adentro del campo de juego.

ooOooOoo

Mientras observaba desde la tribuna el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin Mina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Vicky Frobisher, una alumna de tercero, le había ganado en la selección para ser la nueva guardiana del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Esta ciega arbitro, eso fue falta!- gritó Hermes a su lado completamente compenetrado con el partido -¡Vamos Gryffindor!-

Wilhelmina Weasley se sintió un poco culpable por no estar apoyando a su equipo con más entusiasmo. Después de todo estaban jugando nada más ni nada menos que con Slytherin. Para colmo de males, Draco Malfoy estaba jugando como buscador del equipo de las serpientes claramente enfrentado con Harriet. Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo Frobisher lo estaba haciendo bastante bien defendiendo los aros de su equipo.

El resto del año no había sido demasiado bueno hasta ahora. Ser prefecta tenía sus ventajas, como era tener un baño muy bonito para compartir con muy poca gente, pero también tenía sus desventajas entre ellas estaba tener que controlar nada más ni nada menos que a sus hermanos, además Hermes se tomaba muy enserio su tarea como prefecto y quería que ella también lo hiciera. Las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras eran sencillamente un asco. Además la desgraciada de Umbridge había estado metiéndose en todas las actividades del colegio desde que la habían nombrado alta inquisidora de Hogwarts y casi había desbandado el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¡Harriet ya vio la snitch!- dijo Gilbert, el menor de los Weasley que observaba el partido apoyado en la baranda de la tribuna.

-¡Vamos Harriet!- gritó Mina poniéndose de pie. -Gánale a ese maldito hurón.-

Pocos segundos después su amiga se alzaba con la snitch dorada. El partido había terminado y Gryffindor había derrotado a Slytherin otra vez.

Súbitamente Mina y Hermes se abrazaron, pero se separaron después de unos pocos segundos sintiéndose algo extraños. El año pasado la chica había deseado profundamente que su amigo la llevara al baile de navidad y había hecho todo lo posible para que se diera cuenta de eso. Lamentablemente Hermes no parecía compartir los sentimientos que ella tenía por él y llevó a otra chica. Después del baile había intentado juntar los pedazos de su corazón y continuar con su vida. Incluso tuvo unas cuantas citas con Cormac Maclaggen pero, al final le dijo que no quiso seguir viéndola. Mina creía que la verdadera razón para su alejamiento era que el chico no se conformaba simplemente con besarla y quería llegar un poco más lejos con ella. Unas cuantas veces tuvo que retirarle las manos de lugares con los cuales ella no se sentía demasiado cómoda que estuviera tocando. Cuando le dijo que la relación no iba más, lejos de sentirse desilusionada sintió alivio. Cormac no era alguien que le agradara demasiado. Además, todavía, en lo profundo de su corazón, esperaba que Hermes se interesara por ella. Pero su amigo más allá de parecer particularmente feliz la semana después de que supo que ella y su compañero de casa habían roto su relación no demostró ningún sentimiento hacía ella aparte de amistad.

En ese momento la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que hay problemas.- dijo Gilbert consiguiendo atraer la atención de Hermes y Mina.

En el campo de juego podía verse que Harriet sostenía a George de la túnica mientras las otras chicas del equipo sostenían a Fred. Malfoy estaba a pocos pasos de ellos y se notaba claramente que algo estaba diciendo. Conociéndolo, seguramente no sería nada bonito.

Pocos segundos después Harriet soltó a George y los dos se lanzaron contra Malfoy.

-Eso no está nada.- dijo Hermes observando seriamente la situación con sus ojos castaños.

Al chico no le preocupaba para nada el bienestar de Malfoy sino las consecuencias que tendría para su amiga y para George. Instantes después Madame Hooch llegó a la escena y vieron como los enviaban al castillo. Seguramente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Pocas horas después George y Harriet regresaron a la sala común. El sol ya había descendido y volvía aun más sombría la triste atmosfera que había en la sala común.

-Suspendidos de por vida.- dijo Fred temblando de frustración cuando después del partido se enteraron de cual había sido el castigo dispuesto por Umbridge. A pesar de no haber golpeado a Malfoy la alta inquisidora de Hogwarts considero que tenía intenciones de agredir al chico de Slytherin.

-Escobas incautadas.- continuó George dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Y me he quedado casi sin la mitad del equipo.- concluyo Angelina, que parecía una persona que se está preguntando si está viviendo en una pesadilla -Debo hacer una nueva selección la semana que viene.- Agregó a tiempo que se levantaba de su sillón.

Y sin decir más se retiró de la sala común rumbo a las habitaciones de las chicas.

A la tarde del día siguiente Fred y George estaban tirados en el césped aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol antes de que finalmente cayera el invierno y planeado que es lo que harían para vengarse de Umbridge y de Malfoy. A la alta inquisidora la estaban volviendo loca al saber que estaban haciendo un club de defensa secreto y que no podía encontrarlo. Sin embargo cualquier acción que tomaran no les quitaría la pena de no poder estar en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-No puede ser que no estemos en el equipo.- dijo Fred con furia. -Es nuestro último año.-

-Lo sé hermano.- dijo George la lanzando un suspiro. -Pero sin escobas va a ser un poco difícil y no creo que mamá se ponga muy contenta si hacemos algo que nos expulse.-

-Ha habido Weasley en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor desde que Bill tuvo edad para jugar.- dijo Fred y agregó con desprecio. -Y por culpa de este sapo ahora no queda ni uno ¡Ni uno!.-

En ese momento pasó junto a ellos su hermano menor Gilbert.

-Fred… George.- dijo el chico de los ojos castaños a modo de saludo.

-Como estás enano.- dijeron los dos al unísono con desgano.

Gilbert frunció el ceño pero no le dio mucho importancia al apodo que utilizaron sus hermanos mayores.

-Todavía siguen molestos.- dijo Gilbert. -Yo también lo estoy, me imagino que ya deben haber planeado algo.-

-Aunque te cueste creerlo hermano…- comenzó a decir George.

-Todavía no planeamos nada.- terminó Fred.

En ese momento Fred y George repararon en que su hermano tenía su escoba con él, seguramente pensaba aprovechar el día volando en ella. Gilbert sabía volar y de hecho lo hacía bastante bien, de todos los hermanos Weasley era uno de los que más talento tenía. Era realmente un misterio porque no se había presentado antes para formar parte del equipo de Quidditch. Los se miraron y después miraron a su hermano y se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-Querido hermano.- dijo George súbitamente. -¿Qué te parecería unirte al equipo de Quidditch?-

-Seguro que no lo habías pensado siquiera.- dijo Fred y agregó volviéndose a su gemelo. -Sería un excelente golpeador ¿no lo crees hermano?-

-Tiene el físico y la habilidad.- dijo George. -Evidentemente heredada de sus hermanos mayores…-

-Dejen de decir idioteces.- dijo Gilbert mirando a sus hermanos algo cansado. -Ya pensaba entrar al equipo antes que me lo dijeran.-

-¡Genial!- dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono. -¿Porque no nos dijiste?-

-Por que no es asunto suyo.- dijo Gilbert con simpleza.

El menor de los Weasley era sin dudas uno de los que más carácter tenía dentro de la familia. Evidentemente lo había heredado de su madre.

-Deberías.- dijo Fred.-Podemos darte una mano con esto de ser golpeador…-

-Tenemos mucha experiencia…- continuó George.

Gilbert alzó las manos para que se callaran.

-Me presento como buscador.- les aclaró Gilbert.

-¿Buscador?- dijeron los gemelos mirándose el uno al otro algo decepcionados.

-Voy a servir más como buscador ahora que Harriet no está más en el equipo.- dijo Gilbert con seguridad y agregó. -Sé que puedo hacerlo.-

-Por un momento pensamos que estarías interesado en salvar el honor de tus hermanos en puesto de Golpeador.- dijo Fred simulando estar ofendido. -Queríamos heredárselo a un Weasley.-

-Van a tener que buscar a otro Weasley para ese puesto.- dijo Gilbert decidido. -Yo no pienso hacerlo.-

-Vamos a tener que adoptar a alguien.- dijo George en broma. -Aunque creo que ya somos demasiados en la familia. Quizás tendríamos que empezar a utilizar números.-

-Yo soy el cinco.- dijo Fred. -Tu serás el seis.-

-Yo seré el cinco hermano.- dijo George. -Y tu serás el seis.-

-Podemos usarlo una semana cada uno.- dijo Fred.

-Trato hecho.- dijeron al unísono.

Gilbert no estaba prestando atención al chiste de sus hermanos sino que parecía estar meditando algo.

-No necesitan adoptar a nadie.- dijo el chico después de unos segundos. -Tienen a Mina.-

-Vamos Gilbert.- dijo Fred. -Mina puede utilizar una escoba para barrer, para volar no lo creo.-

-Victoria Frobisher le ganó el puesto de guardiana.- agregó George. -Angelina dijo que voló mejor que ella.-

-Mina estaba bastante nerviosa durante las pruebas, pero no vuela tan mal como creen.- dijo Gilbert y agregó a tiempo que pateaba su escoba y se elevaba. -Esas son sus opciones chicos… ya saben, si quieren un Weasley como golpeador no me busquen a mi.-

Y sin decir más se alejó a toda velocidad. Los gemelos lo observaron alejarse y vieron que a poca distancia de ellos, cerca del limite con el bosque prohibido, Mina estaba volando en su escoba.

-No vuela tan mal…- dijo George.

-Podría ser peor.- dijo Fred.

-Pero ¿tendrá lo necesario para ser golpeadora?- dijo George. -Siempre fue un poco blandita…-

-Más una llorona que una golpeadora.- dijo Fred recordando todas las veces que le habían hecho alguna broma y cuales habían sido sus reacciones.

-Es lo único que hay.- dijo George lanzando un suspiro.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Mina volando. Debajo de ella se encontraban sus dos amigos, Hermes y Harriet. La chica del cabello azabache y ojos verdes estaba echada en el césped y parecía estar bastante deprimida. Y era comprensible jugar al Quidditch era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en la vida y Umbridge se lo había quitado.

-Hola Fred… Hola George.- dijo Harriet sonriendo pero no pareciendo muy feliz.

-¿Como están chicos?- dijo Hermes levantando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Estamos bien.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Venimos a hablar con Mina.- dijo George.

En ese momento la hermana de los gemelos descendió suavemente con su escoba.

-Hola chicos.- los saludó la pelirroja y agregó dirigiéndose a Harriet. -Estás segura que no quieres volar aunque sea un poco, puedes ir hacía el bosque prohibido no creo que Umbridge se entere.-

-Gracias Mina, pero no lo creo. Siempre va a haber alguien de Slytherin para contarle.- dijo Harriet. -Y no quiero que te quiten tu escoba o tu placa de prefecta. Por cierto Fred y George quieren hablar contigo.-

-Así es hermanita, te hemos visto volar y…- dijo Fred.

-Hemos notado que has mejorado mucho.- dijo George. -y no pudimos evitar preguntarnos.-

-Si has pensado en ingresar al equipo de Quidditch.- dijo Fred.

Mina frunció el ceño todavía le dolía no haber podido conseguir el puesto de guardiana a principio de año.

-A menos que Frobisher la golpee una Bludger y no pueda jugar más, no creo que pueda entrar al equipo.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hablando de Bludgers.- dijo Fred. -no has pensado en presentarte como golpeadora, ese puesto tiene que ser para un Weasley.-

-Le preguntaron a Gilbert y les dijo que no. ¿No es así?- dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo porque lo cruzamos primero mientras veníamos aquí.- dijo Fred.

-Nos sugirió que te dijéramos a ti.- dijo George. -Dijo que estabas volando mucho mejor y por lo que vinos parece que es así. Vamos Mina que dices, por el honor de los Weasley.-

-¿No es alguna clase de broma?- dijo la chica con fundada desconfianza.

Harriet observó a los dos gemelos seriamente a tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos. No quería que hicieran algo que lastimara a su amiga.

-Ninguna clase de broma.- dijo George seriamente. -Lo prometemos.-

-Te enseñaremos a ser golpeadora y en una semana estarás dentro del equipo.- dijo Fred. -¿Qué dices?-

Mina realmente quería ingresar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Desde que era pequeña sus hermanos no le habían permitido jugar con ellos, pero la verdad es que le gustaba volar y no era mala, reconocía que le faltaba práctica pero creía que podía hacerlo.

-Ser golpeador es muy peligroso, Mina.- dijo Hermes preocupado. -Puedes lastimarte… de gravedad.-

-En realidad es el trabajo más seguro de todos.- dijo Fred. -Somos los únicos que tenemos manera de sacarnos a los Bludgers de encima con los bastones y mandárselas a algún pobre desgraciado que está volando por ahí.-

-No lo sé.- dijo Mina algo indecisa.

-No tienes nada que perder, no muchos tienen una segunda oportunidad para entrar al equipo.- dijo George.

Los ojos azules de Mina parecían indecisos.

-Está bien.- dijo la hermana de los gemelos después de unos segundos. -Lo intentare…-

ooOooOoo

El miércoles la ronda nocturna les correspondía a los prefectos de quinto de Gryffindor. En general era una tarea bastante monótona y poco emocionante. No era común encontrar alumnos rondando después del toque de queda, especialmente desde que la alta inquisidora se había hecho cargo de la disciplina dentro de Hogwarts.

Hermes observó a su amiga mientras caminaban en silencio. Mina se veía realmente bonita, la ropa nueva hecha a medida la sentaba muy bien, pero también se notaba que estaba bastante cansada, la razón de esto era que había estado practicando con sus dos hermanos para conseguir el puesto de golpeadora en el equipo desde el domingo a la noche.

-¿Cómo han estado las practicas?- pregunto Hermes mientras revisaban un aula vacía.

-Difíciles.- dijo Mina después de unos segundos, las manos le dolían terriblemente después de tanto blandir el mazo pero todo sea por un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch y rescatar el honor familiar. -Golpear personas con esas cosas no es tan fácil como parece. Creo que con un poco más de práctica podré conseguirlo.-

-Sé que lo harás bien.- dijo Hermes. -Pero la verdad es que no me hago a la idea de verte como golpeadora.-

-Yo tampoco.- reconoció Mina. -Me hubiera gustado entrar como guardiana pero si consigo entrar como golpeadora estará bien, todo sea por impedir que Slytherin gane el campeonato. No puedo permitirlo desde que me contaron las cosas horribles que Malfoy dijo de mi mamá.-

Salieron del aula y comenzaron a dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Malfoy va a tener que comerse una quaffle de la frustración- dijo Hermes con una sonrisa. -Estoy seguro que lo harás bien.-

ooOooOoo

-No creo que Mina lo haga bien.- dijo George sentado en la cama de su habitación. -Puede volar bien, puede golpear las Bludgers bastante bien, tolera el clima y las horas montada en la escoba sin quejarse, pero…-

Los dos hablaban en voz muy baja y la lluvia golpeaba sin misericordia el cristal de la ventana.

-Le falta agresividad.- terminó Fred. -Te lo dije… más una llorona que una golpeadora.-

-Que esperábamos…- dijo George tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos. -Le dibuja caritas sonrientes a los Brownies en lugar de ponerles caras de terror porque están a punto de ser devorados.-

Los dos lanzaron un suspiro. Su hermana los había sorprendido, jugaba al Quidditch mucho mejor de lo que pensaban, si hubiera jugado de esa manera durante las pruebas de principio de año sin duda Frobisher estaría observando los partidos desde la tribuna en lugar de Mina. Pero, de cualquier manera, no creían que pudiera superar las pruebas.

-A menos que…- dijo Fred sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿En que es estás pensando hermano?- pregunto George.

-Pudríamos darle un poco más de agresividad.- dijo Fred incorporándose. -¿Alguna idea hermano?-

-Con una poción.- dijo George. -Similares a las pociones de amor pero con el efecto opuesto…-

-Para darle a nuestra querida y pequeña Wilhelmina un poquito más de carácter.- dijo Fred sonriendo siniestramente. -Le podemos dar un poco antes de la prueba y puedes estar seguro que no va a dejar a nadie con huesos sanos en todo el equipo.-

-Mina nunca va a tomar nada que venga de nosotros.- dijo George. -Debemos dárselo encubierto.-

-Sabes que eso no es problema- dijo Fred. -Unas cuantas gotas en el desayuno con efecto retardado y listo.-

-Si se entera nos mata.- dijo George algo preocupado pero no lo suficiente como para desistir del plan.

-Siempre y cuando mamá no le gane de mano.- dijo Fred seriamente.

ooOooOoo

Mina estaba sentada en las tribunas del campo de Quidditch esperando que llegara el momento de las pruebas de guardianes. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba algo nerviosa, casi tanto como cuando se había presentado para el puesto de guardiana. Pero en este caso también temía decepcionar a sus hermanos. Fred y George habían puesto mucho empeño en entrenarla para que pudiera presentarse para reemplazar a alguno de ellos y no quería decepcionarlos. Era una de las primeras veces que había hecho algo con ellos que no había implicado una broma hacía ella y no quería perder eso.

Nuevamente observó el uniforme que su madre le había enviado. Eran partes de los viejos uniformes de sus hermanos pero estaban bastante bien el material era bastante fuerte y no estaba demasiado gastado solo necesitaba corregir un poco el trabajo hecho por su madre y le quedaría perfecto. En ese momento escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Mina!-

La chica torció la cabeza y pudo ver a Hermes que se acercaba a ella acompañado por Harriet. La pelirroja se puso de pie y sonrió a tiempo que agitaba su mano derecha. La verdad era que estaba muy contenta de verlos, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para poder triunfar en las pruebas.

-¡Hermes!¡Harriet!- dijo Mina cuando llegaron junto a ella. -Me alegra mucho verlos.-

-No vamos a dejarte sola hoy.- dijo el su amigo y agregó sin poder evitarlo. -Te vez genial.-

-Gracias.- dijo Mina sonrojándose ligeramente.

En ese momento se formó un incomodo silencio entre los dos

-¿Sabes a quienes se están probando de buscadores?- preguntó Harriet para romper el momento.

-Oh hay unos cuantos.- dijo Mina. -Nadie que pueda superarte, déjame decirte. Pero el que he visto con más probabilidades de quedarse con el puesto es Gilbert.-

-¿Gilbert?- dijo Harriet sorprendida, no sabía que el hermano menor de Mina se estaba presentando para las pruebas.

Harriet levanto la mirada al campo de juego e inmediatamente reconoció al hermano menor de su amiga.

-Así es.- dijo Mina. -Yo también me sorprendí, ya que no había dicho nada. Sé que prefiere jugar de cazador antes que buscador pero, quiere un puesto en el equipo. Y cuantos más Weasley dentro mejor…-

En ese momento aparecieron Fred y George y la llamaron para que se acerque, la chica imaginó que querían hablan con ella antes de que comenzaran las pruebas.

-¿Cómo estás hermanita?, me imagino que no estarás nerviosa.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Solo un poco.- dijo la chica jugando nerviosamente con su trenza pelirroja.

En ese momento vieron que Angelina hacia sonar el silbato. Las pruebas para buscador habían concluido.

-Esa es la actitud.- dijo George y agregó sacando rápidamente una cantimplora y unos vasos. -Un brindis de buena suerte.-

Fred y George se sirvieron un poco de jugo de en sus vasos.

-Por los mejores instructores.- dijeron chocando sus vasos y bajando el contenido de un sorbo y, a continuación volvieron a llenar sus vasos y el de su hermana menor.

Mina los observó con sus ojos azules algo dubitativa. Sabía que era algo riesgoso tomar algo que los gemelos le ofrecieran, especialmente desde que habían inventado todos esas cosas para su tienda de bromas. Pero si el jugo tuviera algo seguramente no lo hubieran tomado en primer lugar.

-Salud.- dijo la chica finalmente.

Los tres brindaron y tomaron lo que había en los vasos. En ese momento Angelina comenzó a llamar a los que se postulaban para golpeadores.

-Las pruebas están por comenzar.- dijo George tomando el vaso de su hermana. -Será mejor que te apures Mina. ¡Destrúyelos!-

La chica largo un suspiro.

-Muy bien, ahí voy.- dijo Mina dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-Muy buena idea la de poner la poción en el vaso y servir el jugo después.- dijo Fred cuando su hermana se alejó.

-Por un momento temí que se diera cuenta.- dijo George. -¿Cuanto crees que tarde en comenzar a hacer efecto?-

En ese momento Hermes se acercó a su amiga para darle unas últimas palabras de aliento. A medida que se acercaba vio como su amiga entrecerraba los ojos, apretaba los dientes en una mueca feroz y cerraba su mano en torno al mazo.

-Buena suerte Mina…- dijo Hermes.

La chica lo miró sin responder y continuó su camino. El chico del cabello castaño frunció el ceño y la observó alejarse muy extrañado.

-Yo diría que ya está actuando.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa. -Tiene suficiente para media hora, no creo que duren más que eso las pruebas. Y en caso de que sea demasiado tenemos el antídoto.-

La chica continuó avanzando con paso decidido. En su camino hacia el borde del campo de juego se cruzó con su hermano menor que se acercó a ella sumamente feliz.

-¡Soy el nuevo buscador!- dijo Gilbert sonriendo. -¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Cuéntale a alguien que le interese.- dijo Mina quitando a su hermano del medio y continuando su camino.

Gilbert la observó alejarse sumamente extrañado. No era común que Mina se comportara de esa manera.

Angelina les explicó rápidamente lo que debían hacer, primero debían volar una vuelta para comprobar que tan bien sabían volar, esa prueba eliminó a la mitad de los postulantes. La siguiente prueba consistió en golpes con una Bludger, Mina la supero sin ninguna dificultad y golpeaba la bola de metal sin piedad mientras la dirigía a los objetivos que Angelina había puesto en el campo de juego. Después lanzó otra Bludger para volver la prueba más difícil aun y agregó unas siluetas de madera flotantes para que sirvieran de blanco. La primera Bludger de Mina le pegó a uno de los blancos en el pecho dejando un agujero circular bastante grande y la segunda le quitó la cabeza. Cuando cayó al suelo Mina envió nuevamente a las dos Bludger dejando la silueta transformada en un montón irreconocible de astillas. Una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de la chica al ver su obra. En ese momento sonó el silbato indicándole que la prueba había concluido. Mina descendió con poco suavidad y arrojó su mazo al costado sin fijarse si había alguien.

-¡Hey! ¿que haces?- dijo un chico apenas esquivando el objeto.

-¡Esto es un deporte de contacto!¡Si no te aguantas unos golpes no te hubieras preocupado en venir!- dijo Mina lanzándole al chico una mirada tan fría que lo hizo cerrar la boca en el acto.

En ese momento apareció Angelina. Se la veía muy feliz.

-¡Lo hiciste genial Wilhelmina!- dijo Angelina con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja seguía observando al chico con algo de furia pero volvió su vista a la capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Ella no creía haber terminado, todavía sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas pidiéndole que destruyera más cosas o personas.

-Espero que juegues así en los partidos.- dijo Angelina inmediatamente. -La única regla es que no le hagas eso a tus compañeros y te encargues de protegerlos del Bludgers del equipo contrario. No espero menos que lo mejor de ti.-

Mina sonrió a medias. Haría puré de Hufflepuff en el próximo partido.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo… ¿Eso significa que estoy dentro?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Así es…- dijo Angelina y agregó. -Bienvenida al equipo.-

En ese momento se acercaron a ella sus tres hermanos y sus amigos.

-Mina lo hiciste genial.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo te fue?-

La chica torció la mirada. Gilbert, Hermes y Harriet observaron algo confundidos la fría ira que despedían los ojos azules de Mina. Pocos segundos después parpadeó un par de veces y los observó algo confundida con su mirada de siempre, sus manos se aflojaron y se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose algo insegura.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Harriet nuevamente. -¿Te sientes bien?.-

-Si. Genial…- dijo Mina apoyando una mano al costado de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. -Entré en el equipo…- y agregó otra vez con algo más de seguridad sonriendo de felicidad. -¡Entré en el equipo!-

-Felicitaciones.- dijeron Fred y George mientras, discretamente, se daban un apretón de manos.

-Y tu también ingresaste, Gilbert.- dijo Mina dándole un súbito y gran abrazo a su hermano. -¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!-

Su hermano respondió al abrazo de su hermana mientras se preguntaba que demonios le había ocurrido a Mina pocos minutos antes.

ooOooOoo

Andrew Kirk fue el otro golpeador elegido esa tarde. Angelina si bien no estaba demasiado conforme con los reemplazos estaba conciente de que podría haber sido mucho peor. Kirk era un golpeador bastante decente, Gilbert Weasley no era Harriet pero era bastante bueno y Mina Weasley había demostrado una ferocidad que había resultado una enorme sorpresa. La selección no había salido tan mal como esperaba y nuevamente tenía un equipo competitivo.

-¿Cómo se siente finalmente estar en el equipo?- le preguntó Harriet a su amiga mientras cosía su uniforme después de haberle hecho unas reformas menores.

Las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones y todavía faltaba un buen rato para tener que irse a la cama.

-Sé siente bien.- dijo Mina mientras daba las puntadas finales a su uniforme. -Debo reconocer que estoy un poco nerviosa con todo esto.-

-Gilbert lo hizo bastante bien.- dijo Harriet sentándose en su cama.

-Juega muy bien.- dijo Mina cortando el hilo con una tijera. -Desde pequeño fue muy bueno.-

Su amiga tenía razón Gilbert era muy bueno jugando al Quidditch.

-Sé lo veía muy guapo en su uniforme.- dijo Harriet sin poder evitarlo.

Mina entrecerró sus ojos y observó a su amiga. Harriet sabía que su amiga aunque no lo quisiera reconocer era particularmente sobre protectora con el menor de su hermanos.

-Quiero decir…- dijo Harriet tratando de recomponer sus ideas. -Sé lo veía muy bien jugando, estoy seguro que llevara bien el uniforme. Y que me reemplazara bien en el equipo.-

Mina frunció el ceño y comenzó a doblar su sweater. No estaba segura de que fuera eso lo que su amiga quisiera decir.

-Sé que lo hará bien.- concluyó su amiga.

-Entonces…- dijo Harriet para cambiar de tema. -Cuando será la siguiente práctica de Quidditch.-

-Dentro de una semana y a partir de ahí todas las semanas un par de veces hasta el segundo partido de la temporada.- dijo Mina. -Angelina esta desesperada por poner en forma el equipo antes de que nos enfrentemos con Hufflepuff. Ahora que perdimos tres jugadores clave todos creen que somos flanco fácil.-

-No lo serán.- dijo Harriet metiéndose en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello. -Estoy segura que tu y Gilbert conseguirán que se olviden de que Fred, George y yo alguna vez estuvimos en el equipo.-

-No lo creo.- dijo Mina sonriéndole a su amiga. -Estoy segura que levantaran tu suspensión y volverás a estar en el equipo.-

La pelirroja se fue a la cama preguntándose como sería la siguiente práctica.

ooOooOoo

Mina ingreso al vestíbulo los vestuarios completamente empapada, el clima había sido un desastre. Había estado lloviendo todo el día y, a medida que se acercaba la noche, se instalo una garúa permanente y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo los ánimos de la chica estaban bastante caldeados. Los músculos del brazo le dolían de tanto golpear la Bludger y seguía con ganas de golpear más aun. Era lo único que le servía de descarga.

-¡Maldita sea Andrew!- le dijo a su compañero golpeador lanzándole una fría mirada cargada de furia mientras descargaba un golpe contra la pared. -¡Te dije que me lanzaras la Bludger a mi! ¡Cómo demonios se supone que voy a practicar! ¡Esta es la última práctica antes del partido con Hufflepuff!-

El chico se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban en la entrada del vestuario de los chicos y dejó su mazo en el suelo. Estaba realmente cansado Wilhelmina Weasley lo había hecho practicar casi hasta que se cayera de la escoba.

-Estabas en una mala posición.- dijo su compañero. -Katie Bell estaba por pasar, no podía arriesgarme a golpearla.-

En ese momento ingresó Angelina, también completamente empapada.

-¡Ey!¡!Tranquilos!- dijo la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. -Sé supone que tienen que trabajar juntos no pelearse, lo estuvieron haciendo muy bien en el campo de Juego.-

-¡No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Johnson!- dijo Mina dándose la vuelta y encarándola.

-Guárdalo para cuando juguemos con Hufflepuff, Weasley.- dijo Angelina firmemente mientras la observaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que tuviera semejante carácter.

Justo en ese momento ingreso un muy cansado Gilbert Weasley. Y se encontró con su hermana que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Angelina.

-¿Mina?- dijo el menor de los Weasley observando a su hermana algo extrañado por la mirada que tenía.

Gilbert estaba algo preocupado por su única hermana. Últimamente estaba teniendo un humor un tanto extraño. De vez en cuando verla con una fría y agresiva mirada por momentos y después, como por arte de magia, volvía a ser la misma de antes.

-¡No me metas Gilbert!- dijo dando medía vuelta e ingresando al sector de los vestuarios reservados para las chicas.

Mina fue hasta a su casillero y comenzó a tratar de abrirlo. Lamentablemente sus manos estaban mojadas y la pestaña de metal no se dejaba destrabar. El rostro de la chica comenzó a ponerse colorado.

-¡Maldita porquería!- dijo Mina a tiempo que apretaba sus dientes, apoyaba sus manos a los costados del casillero y le daba un violento cabezazo a puerta de chapa.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja comenzó a sentir como la cabeza le giraba y se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Rápidamente la furia que sentía comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle, sus piernas se aflojaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo y, casi inmediatamente, escuchó pasos a sus espaldas.

-Mina…- escuchó que alguien decía con voz muy lejana mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la daba vuelta. -¿Estás bien?-

La chica abrió los ojos para encontrar a Angelina Johnson y al resto de sus compañeras observándola bastante preocupadas. Junto a la puerta del vestuario estaban los únicos dos chicos del equipo.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió su capitana. -¿Que ocurrió?-

Era una buena pregunta, la verdad es que no tenía la más minima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. No entendía de donde podía provenir esa ira que estaba sintiendo.

-Me resbale.- mintió algo insegura mientras se ponía de pie. -Me resbale y golpeé mi cabeza con el casillero… pero estoy bien.-

No creía que fuese una buena idea decirle a sus compañeros que había utilizado su frente como un ariete porque su casillero se negaba a abrirse.

-Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.- dijo Angelina no parecía demasiado convencida con la respuesta de su jugadora.

-¡No!. No es necesario. De verdad, estoy bien…- dijo Mina todavía algo insegura pero sin tener ganas de pasar la noche en observación. -Y lamento haberte gritado Angelina… a ti también Andrew… y a ti Gilbert. Estuve fuera de lugar, no sé que me pasó… creo… creo que iré a darme una ducha.-

La chica abrió el casillero, que esta vez se dejo abrir con facilidad, tomó sus cosas y se alejó hacía las duchas.

-Muy bien ya escucharon.- dijo Angelina a los chicos. -Vayan a su vestuario.-

Andrew dio media vuelta y se largo, pero Gilbert demoró unos segundos más mientras observaba, algo preocupado, como su hermana se alejaba.

ooOooOoo

Esa mañana se podía palpar el ambiente de tensión en la mesa de Gryffindor, dentro de una hora comenzaría el partido con Hufflepuff y era necesario ganar para poder demostrarle al resto de las casas que los leones no estaban derrotados a pesar de las bajas sufridas por la acción de Umbridge.

Los siete jugadores estaban reunidos con sus respectivos uniformes en el centro de la mesa. Junto a ellos estaban sus amigos más cercanos y los antiguos jugadores del equipo.

-Creo que más preparados no podemos estar.- dijo Angelina seriamente mientras bebía algo de jugo. -Hufflepuff no nos va regalar el partido de echo, creen que pueden ganarlo. Quiero que todos cumplan con sus posiciones y respeten las tácticas que hemos organizado.-

Angelina daba bastante miedo, parecía estar poseída por el espíritu de Oliver Wood desde que había asumido el mando del equipo.

-Lo van a hacer bien.- dijo Harriet restándole algo tensión a la situación.

-Eso espero…- dijo Gilbert, que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba algo nervioso.

Hermes que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cerró el pesado volumen y levantó la vista.

-Han estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo.- dijo el chico del cabello castaño. -Lo harán bien… especialmente tu Mina-

-G…Gracias Hermes.- dijo la chica enrojeciendo ligeramente ante el comentario de su amigo.

En ese momento los gemelos aparecieron en escena y se sentaron junto a su hermana.

-Realmente extrañaré estar dentro del campo de juego.- dijo George con algo de pesar.

-Yo también hermano.- dijo Fred acompañando el sentimiento de hermano.

George le robo el vaso con jugo a su hermana y le dio un trago.

-¡Ese es mi jugo!- dijo Mina frunciendo el ceño. -¡Devuélvemelo!-

-Ahora te lo lleno hermanita.- respondió George tranquilamente.

-Pueden venir con Hermes y conmigo.- dijo Harriet. -No seremos un grupo demasiado feliz pero, podremos apoyar al equipo juntos.-

-Nos encantaría.- dijo Fred.

Disimuladamente, mientras llenaba el vaso de su hermana nuevamente con jugo, George dejo caer un liquido transparente contenido dentro de una pequeña botella. Afortunadamente para él nadie se percató de la operación. A continuación le paso el vaso a su hermana que comenzó a beber del mismo.

-Vamos a los vestuarios.- anunció Angelina poniéndose de pie y dando por concluido el desayuno.

-Bueno ahí vamos.- dijo Mina terminando el contenido del vaso y poniéndose de pie.

-Buena suerte Mina.- dijo Hermes y antes de que se diera cuenta atrapó a su amiga en un abrazo.

Esta vez la chica enrojeció por completo. Hermes no eran de los que daban demasiados abrazos, especialmente a ella, y este la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

-Gracias.- dijo Mina torpemente y se fue caminando con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro.

Pocos minutos después el resto de las mesas comenzaron a levantarse para poder dirigirse a las tribunas y observar el partido. Fred y George se retrazaron un poco pero prometieron a Harriet encontrarla en la tribuna.

-Debería empezar a actuar ni bien se suban a las escobas.- dijo Fred.

-Tenemos todo perfectamente calculado.- agregó George. -Excepto… cuando terminara el partido.-

La finalización del partido era un problema. Si Gilbert era un prodigio como buscador el partido terminaría demasiado pronto, y si demoraba mucho la poción se consumiría. La segunda opción era la mejor. Mina podría hacer suficientes destrozos y cuando se consumiera la poción seguiría jugando de forma normal.

-Dos horas debería alcanzar.- dijo Fred. -Si el partido termina antes tenemos el antídoto.-

-Esperemos que no sea necesario.- dijo George.

Finalmente los dos muchachos se dirigieron a las tribunas. Cuando llegaron ya todos estaban sentados esperando que el partido diera comienzo. Afortunadamente Harriet les había guardado un par de lugares justo en el borde la tribuna.

-¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes? El partido está a punto de comenzar.- dijo Harriet.

En ese momento salieron al campo de juego los equipos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Los jugadores comenzaron a circular el estadio en sus escobas antes de ponerse en posición para el comienzo del juego.

-Ahí viene Mina.- dijo Hermes poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la baranda de la tribuna.

La chica venía volando a bastante velocidad en una mano tenía su mazo y la trenza pelirroja flameaba detrás de ella. Cuando paso junto a sus amigos no respondió a sus saludos sino que continuo mirando al frente con sus ahora fríos ojos azules antes de ir al centro del campo.

-¡Que cara!- dijo Hermes algo sorprendido. -¿Qué le ocurrirá?-

-Probablemente este algo nerviosa por el partido.- dijo Fred rápidamente.

-Debe ser eso.- dijo George algo nervioso.

Harriet observo a los gemelos y entrecerró los ojos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Madame Hooch dio comienzo al partido atrayendo la atención de la chica al campo de juego. Inmediatamente Mina golpeo con violencia una Bludger lanzándosela a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff que tuvo bastantes problemas para esquivas la esfera de acero. Inmediatamente comenzó a volar junto a Katie Bell que estaba llevando la Quaffle hacia los aros salvándola una Bludger dirigida hacía ella.

-¡Lo esta haciendo muy bien!- dijo Harriet emocionada. -¡Los de Hufflepuff están preguntándose que demonios ocurre!-

Sin embargo el asombro de los jugadores de la casa de los tejones no duro mucho y su capitán consiguió reorganizarlos rápidamente. Además en una de las tribunas que estaba a la izquierda de la que ocupaban Harriet y los chicos comenzó a sonar una canción entonada por los alumnos de Slytherin.

-¿Están diciendo Weasley es nuestra reina?- preguntó Hermes.

-Y algo de que no puede golpearse ni a si misma…- agregó Harriet.

-Y que vive en un basurero.- dijo George enrojeciendo de furia.

-Eso va a hacer enojar a Mina…- dijo Fred sonando algo preocupado pero también intrigado por cual sería la reacción de su hermana.

La cabeza de los cánticos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, se lo podía reconocer con su cabellera rubia en el medio de un mar de túnicas verdes. El chico de Slytherin esperaba destruir la confianza de la chica cantando a lo largo de todo el partido la molesta melodía. El sabía que atacarla con la mugrosa vivienda en la que vivían y lo pobre que era familia la sacaría de quicio en menos de cinco minutos. Si todo salía bien Gryffindor podía olvidarse del campeonato.

En ese momento Draco vio a la pelirroja detenerse junto a la tribuna en la cual se encontraba. La chica levantó la mirada, lo observó fríamente con sus ojos azules y se pasó el dedo índice por debajo de la garganta a tiempo que sonreía malévolamente. Pocos segundos después volvía al juego.

Draco tragó con dificultad y palideció un poco. Sin embargo sabía que la chica no podría hacerle nada Umbridge estaba encima de Potter y de todos sus amigos desde que había comenzado el año. Si hacía algo la castigaría, la expulsaría del equipo y le incautaría la escoba.

El partido continuó veinte minutos más, Gryffindor iba arriba por treinta puntos. Los cánticos contra Mina no cesaban, Angelina decidió llamar a un tiempo muerto. Desde la tribuna Harriet observó que Mina tomaba de la tunica a Andrew Kirk y le decía algo. El chico asintió y los dos levantaron vuelo pero Mina estaba volando demasiado bajo cerca. La chica se dirigió a la tribuna de Slytherin, que seguían cantando y le arrojaban cualquier cosa que tenían a mano.

-¿Que está haciendo?- se preguntó Harriet y no era la única. Angelina le estaba gritando que volviera a su posición.

En ese momento Andrew Kirk golpeó una Bludger enviándosela a Mina, justo por encima de ella estaba avanzando uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff. La chica golpeo la esfera de hierro con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente se lanzó hacía adelante ganando altura. La Bludger, mientras tanto, paso por poco al jugador contrario pero que fue a incrustarse justo debajo de la tribuna.

Harriet observó a lo lejos como una persona de cabello rubio salía despedida un par de metros por el aire de entre el mar de túnicas verdes para volver a caer mientras la Bludger se elevaba en el aire y volvía al campo de juego. Todo el estadio hizo una expresión de dolor. Inmediatamente la tribuna de Slytherin quedó en silencio.

-Que trágica casualidad.- dijo Fred riendo.

Hermes no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el resultado de la maniobra de su amiga. El partido continuó un largo rato esta vez, sin los molestos cánticos por parte de los Slytherin. Finalmente Gilbert atrapó la Snitch y el partido terminó. Los alumnos de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos y gritos de alegría que taparon los abucheos de los Slytherin.

-¡Vamos a buscarlos a los vestuarios!- dijo Harriet poniéndose de pie.

Harriet y Hermes se pusieron rápidamente en camino seguidos de cerca por Fred y George.

-No han pasado dos horas.- dijo George en un susurro -¿Cuanto le queda?-

-Veinte minutos.- dijo Fred en voz baja -Seguramente un poco menos.-

Los cuatro llegaron al cabo de unos minutos a los vestuarios que utilizaba Gryffindor. En la puerta se encontraban festejando todo el equipo. Era lógico que estuvieran felices, prácticamente nadie había tenido fe en ellos.

-¡Felicitaciones!- dijo Harriet abrazando a cada uno de los del equipo. -Lo hicieron muy bien.-

Hermes espero que Harriet terminara de saludar y se acercó a saludar a Mina.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Mina.- dijo Hermes sonriendo feliz por su amiga, sabía lo que significaba para ella ese triunfo.

-Todo salió muy bien.- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada feroz que sorprendió a su amigo. -Incluso le di a ese parasito de Malfoy una buena lección espero que no pueda caminar más, idiota. Eso le enseñara a no meterse con mi familia-

El chico del cabello castaño se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Ella no era así.

-No deberías haberlo hecho Mina, podrías haberte metido en muchos problemas,- dijo Hermes. -No deberías haberle prestado atención a la canción-

La chica junto sus cejas algo confundida.

-¿Qué canción?- dijo Mina sin entender lo que le decía su amigo.

-¿No escuchaste la canción?- dijo Hermes abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Estaba ocupada jugando.- dijo Mina bruscamente. -¿Era sobre mi?¿Qué decía?-

El rostro de la chica comenzó a adquirir un color muy similar al de su cabello.

-Cosas desagradables, no voy a negarlo.- dijo Hermes. -Pero créeme que no la cantaron más después de lo que hiciste con esa Bludger. Parecían bastante asustados.-

-Y deberían estarlo.- dijo Mina apretando su bastón de golpeadora. -Malfoy está en la enfermería pero seguramente todavía estoy a tiempo de encontrar a esa zorra de Parkinson y meterle la cabeza en escusado por un par de minutos.-

La chica blandió su mazo y parecía dispuesta a lanzarse a la búsqueda de su compañera de Slytherin.

-No vas a hacer eso.- dijo Hermes firmemente interponiéndose en su camino. -No vas a meterte en problemas.-

-No voy a dejar que anden por ahí diciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurra sobre mi y sobre mi familia.- dijo la pelirroja -¡Y tu no vas a detenerme!-

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Mina?- dijo Hermes perdiendo la paciencia. -No puedo creer que estés pensando en ir a armar problemas sabiendo que Umbridge está detrás nuestro.- y agregó tratando de serenarse. -Podemos encontrar otra manera solo, cálmate.-

-¡No quiero calmarme! Sabes que se merecen eso y mucho más.- dijo Mina apretando los dientes.

El chico tomó a su amiga suavemente por los hombros.

-Solo quiero ayudarte.- dijo Hermes preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-No puedes ayudarme.- dijo Mina sacándole las manos con rudeza y agregó con furia. -No necesito tu ayuda. Te piensas que tengo once años que tienes que venir a recordarme que no me pelee porque esta en contra de las reglas de Hogwarts ¡Me tienes cansada con tus malditas reglas! ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz antes de que tengas que lamentarlo!-

Hermes observó a su amiga muy apenado En ese momento sintiendo un desagradable dolor en el pecho por el rechazo de ella. No podía entender lo que sucedía con Mina y estaba muy preocupado por ella. Sería posible que estaba sucediéndole algo que nos les estaba contando. Últimamente estaba teniendo un humor muy extraño por momentos era la Mina que conocía desde primer años y después se transformaba en esa desconocida que tenía ahora frente a él. ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado tanto?

En ese momento Mina parpadeó un par de veces y parecía algo confundida. Dejo caer su mazo al suelo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Oh Hermes, lo lamento mucho.- dijo Mina luchando por contener unas lagrimas que estaban comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.- dijo Hermes y sin poder disimular lo apenado que se sentía dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Hermes…- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras observaba como su amigo se dirigía hacia le castillo.

En ese momento se percató que ya no se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. No era necesario darse vuelta para saber que la estaban observando en ese preciso momento. Sin decir una palabra ni atreverse a mirarlos dio media vuelta metiéndose en los vestuarios lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba una ducha urgente parta aclarar sus ideas e intentar sacarse esa horrible sensación de pesar que la embargaba.

ooOooOoo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el partido. Mina, Hermes y Harriet estaban reunidos en la sala común después de la cena su amigo leía un libro mientras ellas dos jugaban con el juego de ajedrez de Gilbert, de cualquier manera la mente de Mina no estaba en el juego. El chico del cabello castaño había aceptado sus disculpas pero todavía parecía estar algo enojado con ella. Y tenía todo la razón del mundo, ella misma no entendía por qué por momentos se sentía tan furiosa. Con un escalofrío recordó el momento cuando discutió con Hermes, realmente lo hubiera golpeado con su mazo de golpeadora sin dudarlo. No entendía como podía haber pensado en hacerle daño a Hermes.

-Deberían estudiar un poco.- dijo Hermes levantando la mirada de su libro. -Este año los exámenes no serán tan fáciles como los anteriores.- y agregó después de unos segundos sonando algo cansado. -Yo cumplo avisándoles.-

Mina recordó con algo de tristeza como extrañaba que Hermes la amenazara para estudiar diciéndole que todo su futuro dependía de eso. Desde su discusión la relación entre ellos había sido un poco distante.

-Nos encantaría.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Harriet observó a su amiga con unos intrigados ojos verdes. Mina nunca había sido una fanática de estudiar, de echo siempre se quejaba hasta que Hermes finalmente la obligaba a sentarse frente a un libro. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que las cosas entre ellos dos estaban mal por culpa de su amiga, que ahora estaba haciendo lo posible por recomponer la situación.

-Solo es una idea no es necesario que lo hagan.- dijo Hermes sin mirar a Mina.

-No, tienes razón…- dijo Mina con algo de pesar. -Los exámenes no serán nada fáciles.-

Los tres se sentaron a estudiar en silencio una hora después habían terminado. Harriet sentía mucha pena por sus dos amigos pero debía reconocer que el comportamiento de Mina durante ese año había sido bastante errático. Por momentos le costaba reconocer a su amiga. Justo cuando estaban guardando los libros llegó Angelina.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- dijo la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor tomando asiento junto a ellos.

En ese momento de las habitaciones de las chicas salió Vicky Frobisher la guardiana del equipo.

-Ven aquí Vicky.- dijo Angelina llamando a la chica. -Esto también te interesa a ti y ya que estás trae a Andrew y a Gilbert.-

La guardiana fue a buscar a sus dos compañeros que estaban un poco más alejados.

-Muy bien.- dijo Angelina cuando finalmente estuvieron reunidos. -Ravenclaw está bastante asustado, su capitán los ha tenido entrenando dos veces por semana desde que vieron nuestro partido con Hufflepuff.-

-Y deberían tenerlo…- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Eso no es motivo para confiarse.- dijo Angelina seriamente. -Los jugadores de Ravenclaw son muy buenos. Y ningún equipo tiene los puntos suficientes como para poder perder el próximo partido, incluidos nosotros… por lo cual vamos a tener que entrenar mucho más duro.-

-Vamos a tener que encargarnos de algunos horarios.- dijo Hermes refiriéndose a los encuentros de Ejercito Dumbledore.

-No creo que haya problemas.- dijo Harriet entendiendo de lo que estaba hablando su amigo.

-Tendré que ver mis horarios del club de encantamientos.- dijo Vicky Frobisher

-Estoy segura que no tendremos problemas de horarios.- dijo Angelina levantándose. -Nos encontraremos mañana definiré el horario y reservare el campo de juego para entrenar…- Y sin decir más palabras se fue su habitación.

En ese momento Vicky observó los libros que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala común.

-¿Estás estudiando encantamientos Mina?- preguntó la chica.

En un principio Mina se había sentido bastante resentida con la chica por haber obtenido el puesto que ella deseaba en el equipo. Después se dio cuenta que no era mala chica y le había ganado de buena fe.

-Sí, este año tenemos los OWLs y Hermes nos está ayudando.- dijo la pelirroja. -El es muy bueno en encantamientos.-

-¿Es verdad que obtuviste un 130 sobre 100 en tu examen de encantamientos de primer año?- le pregunto Vicky a Hermes -El profesor Flickwick siempre lo menciona.-

-En realidad fue 110...- dijo Hermes sin poder disimular cierto orgullo.

-¡Eres muy bueno.!- dijo la chica sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Cómo es que no estás en el club de encantamientos?-

-O no lo sé…- dijo el chico de cabello castaño. -Reconozco que debe ser interesante.-

-Hermes, ya tienes otras actividades extracurriculares.- dijo Mina frunciendo el ceño y sin poder evitar sentirse algo celosa. La verdad era que no le gustaba mucho que aceptara propuestas de chicas con más capacidad para encantamientos, y puntos en común, que los que tenía con ella.

-Bueno debo irme.- dijo Frobisher acomodando su túnica. -Piénsalo Hermes estoy segura que te divertirás y a unos cuantos del club no encantaría aprender algo de ti.-

-Lo pensare, gracias por la invitación.- dijo Hermes amablemente. -Igualmente si quieren preguntarme algo ya saben donde encontrarme.-

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Vicky. -¡Adiós!-

Una vez que la chica de tercero se retiró Hermes observó a su amiga.

-¿Como están mis horarios para el mes que viene señorita Weasley? Tengo espacio para una cita con el Ministro, o tengo demasiadas actividades extracurriculares.- dijo Hermes sarcásticamente. -¿Que tal si tenía ganas de ir al club de encantamientos?-

Normalmente una frase como la que había dicho Hermes sería la excusa perfecta para comenzar una de sus memorables y estupidas discusiones. Pero la pelirroja no quería discutir con Hermes. Dudaba de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar y no quería decirles a sus amigos cosas horribles que seguramente lamentaría.

-Lo siento… solo pensé que…- dijo Mina, pero no pudo terminar la oración. -Creo que será lo mejor que me vaya a la cama.-

La chica dejó abandonado el juego de ajedrez de su hermano y se alejó precipitadamente bajo la mirada atónita de Hermes y Harriet.

Mina subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y cuando llegó a su cuarto se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en la cama cerrando herméticamente los cortinados que la rodeaban. Una vez dentro permitió que las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeran libremente de sus ojos.

ooOooOoo

Hermes caminaba solo hacía los pisos inferiores. El chico estaba de muy mal humor la razón tenía nombre y se llamaba Wilhelmina Weasley. La relación con la chica se había vuelto muy difícil en los últimos meses. Le preocupaba que esta nueva y fría faceta de su personalidad se transformara en algo permanente en ella. Aunque se negara a reconocerlo sus sentimientos con Mina iban más allá de una simple amistad y le aterraba la idea de perderla.

Los últimos meses habían sido algo difíciles. El padre de Mina había sido atacado poco antes de navidad. Harriet no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien y esas visiones relacionadas con estaban haciendo la estaban afectando más de lo que se animaba a admitir. El Ejercito Dumbledore había sido desbandado por Umbridge y el director que había inspirado el nombre del grupo había sido forzado a retirarse de Hogwarts.

Mañana sería el último partido de la temporada: Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Hermes deseaba que ese maldito campeonato terminara de una vez por todas. Por alguna razón creía que el Quidditch tenía algo que ver con el inusual comportamiento de su amiga. Desde que había ingresado en el equipo se había comenzado a comportar de forma tan extraña.

Hermes continuó caminando sumido en sus pensamientos y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cruce de dos pasillos escucho un par de voces que conversaban, el tema no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-Te digo que Ravenclaw no tiene oportunidad.- dijo una voz de un chico. -Angelina consiguió sacar a esos chicos de los años inferiores que están jugando muy bien.-

-Si no hubiera comido esos huevos de doxis tendría el lugar de Frobisher.- Dijo otra voz. -Y conmigo dentro sería otro equipo.-

Hermes reconoció a esta última, era Cormac MacLaggen.

-No lo creo… Y no estás dentro del equipo por realizar apuestas estupidas.-dijo una voz de chica. -Pero es verdad que hay jugadores interesantes: Como los hermanos Weasley.-

-Yo solía salir con la Mina.- dijo Cormac. -No es la gran cosa.-

Hermes, que permanecía escondido a la vuelta de la esquina, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme despreció por Cormac. Mina era demasiado buena como para haber salido con ese idiota.

-Solo la he visto en el campo de juego y déjame decirte que parece una completa lunática.- dijo la chica con algo de desprecio. -No me agrada.-

-Es una estrecha.- dijo Cormac riendo. -Siempre se estaba haciendo la difícil.-

Las palabras de Cormac resonaron en la mente de Hermes. Pudo imaginarse la escena con claridad Mina diciendo claramente "¡No!¡Déjame!" mientras Cormac la aprisionaba contra una pared de un oscuro y desierto corredor diciendo con voz desagradable: "Vamos, sabes que te gusta".

-Alguna vez te dije que eres un cerdo, Cormac…- dijo la chica. -Así nunca vas a poder conseguir novia…-

Pero la chica no terminó la frase ya que un muy enojado Hermes Granger apareció doblando la esquina.

-Uh… Granger…- dijo Cormac sabiendo que se había metido en problemas. -¿Cuántos puntos menos…?-

-"Siempre se estaba haciendo la difícil"- repitió Hermes enrojeciendo de ira mientras dejaba caer su mochila al suelo. -¿Qué le hiciste?-

-No tengo que estarte dando explicaciones a ti, sobre lo que hago o no.- dijo Cormac molesto. -Si vas a restar puntos hazlo, si no lárgate y vuelve con tus amiguitas a tejer o lo que sea que hacen cuando se juntan.-

-¿Que le hiciste?- repitió Hermes. 

Quizás Cormac se había propasado con ella y esa era la razón por la cual Mina se estaba comportando de manera tan extraña. La tensión de tener que convivir con ese cerdo a pocos metros de ella había convertido a su dulce Mina en esa persona fría y desapegada que últimamente estaba viendo.

-Te propasaste con ella ¿no es así?- dijo Hermes cada vez más enojado.

-Si estás molesto porque no conseguiste nada con ella no es problema mío.- dijo Cormac molesto. -Sabes que Weasley es una cualquiera, no entiendo como todavía te haces pasar por el amigo.-

Hermes estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Cormac pero su compañera lo detuvo.

-Cormac puede ser un idiota por momentos.- dijo la chica de cabello castaño nerviosamente. -Pero no es tan idiota como crees, no se propasó con tu amiga, estoy segura.-

Su intento por calmar las cosas no tuvo el efecto esperado.

-No estoy hablando contigo.- dijo Hermes a la chica muy enojado quitándola del medio antes de volverse nuevamente a Cormac.

-Ey cuidado como le hablas.- dijo el otro compañero de Cormac empujándolo molesto porque un chico de un año inferior les estuviera hablando de esa manera.

En ese momento, después de meses de frustración por no poder entender porque su amiga se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña y aguantarse durante buena parte del año pasado verla yendo a citas en Hogsmeade con ese idiota era demasiado, el frágil balance que había dentro de Hermes se quebró. Sacó lentamente su varita y envió al amigo de Cormac contra una pared dejándolo inconciente. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que la chica intentaba sacar su varita pero la desarmo de un rápido movimiento.

-¡Voy a buscar a la profesora McGonagall!- dijo la chica retirándose.

Hermes no le dio ninguna importancia a la amenaza y guardó su varita.

-Nunca te tuve por alguien que se metiera en peleas, Granger.- dijo Cormac guardado su varita, sabiendo que su edad y tamaño le daban la ventaja.

Mientras Cormac se sonaba los nudillos de las manos Hermes tomó de su mochila su copia de "Hogwarts una historia" y antes de que el otro chico pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía lo golpeó en el rostro una, otra y otra vez hasta que consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Cuando lo tuvo firmemente tomado del cuello de la tunica, comenzó a golpearlo con el puño derecho.

-¿¡Que le hiciste a Mina!- dijo Hermes fuera de si. -¡Te aprovechaste de ella!-

El chico descargó un par de golpes contra el rostro del muchacho, jamás se había sentido tan enojado en su vida. Pero, a cada golpe que daba sentía como la furía que tenía dentro iba creciendo más y más.

-No le hice nada.- dijo Cormac finalmente después de que su cabeza rebotara un par de veces contra el duro piso de granito. -Lo juro… por mi magia que no me aproveche de ella.-

Hermes levanto su mano una vez más pero no descargo el golpe. Sabía que Cormac estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo había golpeado sin cesar durante dos minutos y eso era bastante tiempo como para hacerlo hablar. Cormac no se había propasado con Mina. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente.

-¡Hermes Granger!- era la voz de la profesora McGonagall. -No puedo creerlo.-

La mirada de su jefa de casa era de pura decepción. Hermes había roto reglas anteriormente pero nunca de esa manera, nunca se había peleado con un compañero de casa.

-Esta conducta es completamente inaceptable por parte de un prefecto.- dijo la profesora McGonagall pálida de ira.

-Él insultó a Mina.- dijo Hermes apenas conteniéndose. -Dijo cosas que jamás deben decirse de una chica… estaba seguro que se había propasado con ella…-

-Pero te equivocaste, Granger.- dijo Cormac desde el suelo con el labio y la nariz rota.

-Si creyó que el señor MacLaggen había tenido un proceder inadecuado con su amiga debería haber hablado conmigo personalmente y no haber intervenido de esta manera.- dijo la Profesora McGonagall fuera de si. -Lo lamento pero deberé tomar medidas drásticas.-

Hermes sabía lo que significaba eso. Lentamente se desprendió la placa dorada del pecho y se la entregó a la profesora McGonagall.

-No crea que con esto se termina, señor Granger.- dijo su jefa de casa mirándolo seriamente a tiempo que guardaba la placa de prefecto. -Lo espero en mi despacho para que me expliquen más ampliamente a que se debe está deplorable conducta de su parte.-

Hermes lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que, con la situación actual del colegio, los próximos días serían muy difíciles para él… si es que no lo expulsaban.

ooOooOoo

Mina entró a la enfermería sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Esperaba que nadie estuviera con la Madame Pomfrey. La verdad es que no quería tener que explicar a nadie por que se encontraba ahí. Sus pasos resonaron por el silencioso corredor que separaba las camas vacía. La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas personas estarían en ellas después del partido de mañana y cuantas serían por su culpa…

Finalmente llegó a la puerta entreabierta de la oficina de la enfermera y golpeo la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos contra el marco. Sintió un poco de dolor en la mano, cuando volvía de la práctica había descargado un inexplicable puñetazo contra la pared de uno de los corredores y ahora la tenía algo hinchada.

La enfermera se levanto de su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta.

-Pasa querida.- dijo la mujer cuando vio a la chica pelirroja parada en el umbral de su oficina. -¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

Mina paso inmediatamente dentro.

-No me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente.- dijo Mina nerviosamente.

La enfermera la observo un par de segundos, era evidente que la chica estaba bastante preocupada.

-Siéntate en la camilla, por favor.- dijo la enfermera.

La pelirroja obedeció con celeridad.

-¿Has sentido fiebre, cansancio, dolores?- preguntó la mujer.

Mina negó con la cabeza.

-Abre la boca, por favor.- dijo la enfermera.

La chica hizo lo que Madame Pomfrey le indicaba sin quejarse.

-No veo nada anormal.- dijo la mujer después de observar la garganta de la pelirroja. -Por que no me cuentas como te has estado sintiendo.-

-Es un poco extraño…- dijo Mina algo insegura. -He estado teniendo estos cambios de humor repentinos que no puedo explicar es como… si no fuera yo misma.-

Era normal que los de quinto año sufrieran un colapso cuando se acercaran los OWLs y, sabía que la chica estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor lo que podía agregar un poco de tensión extra además, su padre Arthur Weasley había sido atacado poco antes de navidad y había estado internado de gravedad en San Mungo. Pero su instinto le decía que este no era el caso y era mejor escuchar lo que Mina tenía para decirle.

-Por momentos siento que estoy muy enojada y después vuelvo a ser yo misma.- dijo Mina deseando que la enfermera pudiera ayudarla.

-¿Jaquecas, nauseas, antojos…?- pregunto la enfermera.

Mina negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto la enfermera. -¿Algún amigo especial…?-

-No.- dijo la pelirroja sin entender bien a donde iba la enfermera con esas preguntas.

-¿Alguna irregularidad en tu ciclo?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡No!- dijo Mina sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello dándose cuenta, finalmente, por donde venía el asunto. -No estoy embarazada… no puedo estarlo… Además soy demasiado joven, mi mamá me mataría.-

La enfermera levanto una ceja, se había cansado de ver embarazos y supuestos embarazos en sus años en Hogwarts, especialmente durante los años de la guerra cuando los chicos pensaban que no tendrían suficiente tiempo para vivir.

-Es que no entiendo que ocurre conmigo.- dijo Mina dejando caer unas lagrimas y agregó algo asustada. -Po momentos pienso que me estoy volviendo loca… Ya sabe como Bellatrix Lestrange, creo que algún día, si sigo así, me van a enviar al ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo para siempre.-

-Tranquila.- dijo la enfermera maternalmente a tiempo que abrazaba a la llorosa chica. -No vas a terminar como Bellatrix Lestrange, no estás perdiendo la razón… por que no te acuestas en la camilla y me permites realizar algunos exámenes.-

Mina obedeció y la enfermera comenzó a pasar su varita sobre la chica. Rápidamente descartó el embarazo.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey cuando notó la herida.

-Golpeé una pared con el puño.- dijo Mina.

Madame Pomfrey frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y continuó examinando a la chica.

Después de un par de minutos concluyó el examen sin encontrar ninguna dolencia. Sin embargo los miedos de su paciente parecían estar fundados.

-Esto es para tu mano.- dijo la enfermera entregándole una poción. -Y si vuelves a sentirte mal quiero que vengas a verme de inmediato.-

-Lo haré…-dijo la pelirroja tomando la poción que la mujer le entregaba.

Madame Pomfrey acompaño a Mina hasta la puerta. En ese momento apareció un muchacho de Gryffindor llevando a otro de su misma casa.

-¿Cormac?- dijo Mina. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Pregúntale a ese psicópata de Granger.- dijo Cormac mientras sujetaba un pañuelo contra su nariz. -Y aléjate de mi…-

Mina no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts.

ooOooOoo

El rumor de que Hermes Granger había golpeado a Cormac MacLaggen y había perdido su placa de prefecto se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora. Sin embargo los rumores murieron dentro de la casa de los Leones, si Umbridge llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido encadenaría a Hermes de las muñecas durante tres días.

Mina y Harriet no pudieron hablar con él ya que el chico se había ido a dormir casi de inmediato, casi sin responderles a sus preguntas. Harriet creyó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo por un tiempo hasta que se calmara un poco.

Esa misma noche los gemelos estaban reunidos en su habitación.

-Quien diría que Hermes terminaría mandando a Cormac MacLaggen a la enfermería.- dijo George.

-Isobel Hardin dijo que había dicho algo sobre Mina y Hermes lo golpeó hasta que se cansó. McGonagall le sacó su placa de prefecto…- dijo Fred. -Tendríamos que haberlo golpeado cuando la invito a salir…-

-Lo sé.- dijo George.

-Y hablando de Mina.- dijo Fred.

-Mañana es la última dosis.- dijo George. -La verdad que todo esto me está poniendo nervioso…-

-Si todo sale bien nadie lo lamentara.- dijo Fred aunque no parecía demasiado seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Pero me parece que Mina no lo está pasando bien.- dijo George algo preocupado.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo Fred tomando dos botellitas con liquido transparente y observándolas detenidamente. -Mañana utilizaremos una de estás y nos desharemos de la evidencia.-

Finalmente dejó las dos botellas sobre la mesa que tenía junto a su cama y se fueron a dormir.

Fred abrió los ojos a las nueve de la mañana deslumbrado por la luz que ingresaba a raudales por la ventana y sintiendo que alguien lo sacudía.

-Despiértate idiota.- dijo George apresuradamente. -Mina ya debe haber bajado a desayunar.-

-¡Merlín!- dijo Fred mientras ponía apresuradamente la túnica tomaba la solitaria botella de poción que estaba sobre la mesa y seguía a su hermano rumbo al gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor observaron que el humor era algo sombrío. Hermes y Mina parecían estar sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Harriet desayunaba en silencio entre sus amigos que no parecían dispuestos a soltar una sola palabra.

Colocar la poción en el jugo de Mina fue bastante complicado pero finalmente Fred lo consiguió.

Fred y George observaron algo confundidos como la mirada de su hermana paso de ser la que estaban acostumbrados a una completamente feroz. En ese momento Angelina anuncio que debían retirarse.

-Ravenclaw no sabe lo que le espera.- dijo Mina mientras clavaba un cuchillo en la mesa y partía junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Los gemelos se dirigieron algo confundidos a las tribunas, después de buscar lugar consiguieron unos en primera fila junto a algunos de sus compañeros.

-Empezó a actuar rápido.- dijo Fred mientras arrojaba el envase vacío.

-¿Qué era eso?- dijo George.

-El frasco de la poción.- dijo Fred.

-Yo le coloque la poción.- dijo George .

-No, lo hice yo.- dijo Fred.

George sacó de su bolsillo otro frasco idéntico al que su hermano había arrojado su hermano y, al igual que este, completamente vacío. Los dos hermanos se miraron y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Merlín!- dijeron al unísono.

ooOooOoo

Gryffindor había ganado el campeonato. Mina volvía sola hacia la sala común de vestida en su uniforme de Quidditch, el resto del equipo estaba festejando pero ella sentía ganas de golpear a alguien. El partido había sido complicado pero finalmente habían aplastado a Ravenclaw, después de que mandara a esa estupida llorona de Cho a la enfermería con una pierna rota no habían tenido oportunidad. Sin embargo no pudo sentirse algo decepcionada: había estado apuntando a la cabeza de la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común de vio que otra chica vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor caminaba un poco más delante de ella. Era su compañera de equipo y guardiana Vicky Frobisher. Su silueta era perfectamente reconocible, esa era la mosquita muerta que le había quitado el puesto de guardiana. No podía creer que esa cerebritos del club de encantamientos hubiera ganado la selección.

-Miren quien apareció.- dijo Mina con sorna.

-Hola Mina.- dijo Vicky amablemente. -El resto del equipo esta viniendo para sala común con todos los de Gryffindor.-

Mina no respondió y se imagino como sería golpear la cabeza de Frobisher con su mazo de golpeadora. Seguramente armaría un desastre pero valdría la pena.

-Me crucé con Harriet y con Hermes cuando estaba viniendo para acá.- continuo la chica ante la falta de respuesta de la pelirroja. -Te estaban buscando para saludarte… y poco después me encontré con tus hermanos también, parecían algo preocupados y querían saber donde estabas.-

La mente de Mina se detuvo cuando escucho el nombre de Hermes salir de los labios de su compañera. Frobisher lo había invitado al club de encantamientos. Era evidente que era una jugada tratar de enganchar a su amigo.

-Aléjate de Hermes.- dijo Mina con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Vicky.

-Me escuchaste, Frobisher.- dijo Mina . -Sé lo que estás intentando con él. Pero no te creas que te voy a permitir que le andes atrás como la arrastrada que eres.-

-Yo no estoy detrás de Hermes Granger.- dijo Vicky tratando de razonar con Mina. -Sabe mucho de encantamientos y creo que puede explicarnos un montón de cosas interesante.-

-No me vengas con estupideces.- dijo Mina mirándola de arriba a abajo con desprecio. -Te crees que no me dí cuenta como lo miras. No puedes esperar para arrastrarlo a un armario de escobas y abrirte de piernas ¡Zorra!-

Vicky Frobisher abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No entiendo que hace Hermes con una loca como tu, Weasley.- dijo la guardiana de Gryffindor roja de ira. -Si él no esta interesado en una pelirroja psicopata no es mi culpa y tu no puedes venir a erigirte como autoridad moral cuando todos sabemos que hacía cualquier cosa con Cormac MacLaggen.-

Mina no sabía lo que era erigirse pero tampoco le importaba sentía como la sangre golpeaba en sus venas.

-Y por si no sabes lo que es.- dijo Vicky roja de ira e indignación -Erigirse es lo que conseguías que Cormac tuviera en un par de segundos después de meter tu mano en su entrepierna.-

El rostro de la pelirroja se contorsiono en una mueca salvaje.

-Te lo buscaste.- dijo Mina lanzándole el mazo a la cabeza.

Vicky consiguió esquivarlo de un rápido movimiento pero antes de que pudiera plantarse frente a su compañera. Mina le lanzó un puñetazo que impacto en su mandíbula.

-¡Vas a pagar, perra!- dijo Mina fuera de si.

Vicky respondió dándole otro puñetazo en el rostro.

-Eres una desquiciada Weasley.- dijo Frobisher.

Mina se repuso rápido, tomó a su compañera y le dio un violento rodillazo en el estomago. La guardiana de Gryffindor no pudo evitar quedarse sin aire y la pelirroja aprovecho para descargar otro rodillazo esta vez consiguiendo romperle una costilla.

-¡Si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate de Hermes, zorra!- dijo la pelirroja.

Vicky Frobisher cayó al duro suelo de piedra producto de los terribles golpes de su compañera.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte, Frobisher- dijo Mina con desprecio. -Te quedaras en el suelo como la arrastrada que eres.-

Pero Vicky no estaba derrotada aún y era una Gryffindor hecha y derecha que no pensaba quedarse tranquilamente sin pelear. Rápidamente tomó el mazo que estaba sobre el suelo y golpeo a mina en la rodilla consiguiendo tirarla al suelo. Una vez que las dos estuvieron al mismo nivel comenzó nuevamente el combate en el que no faltaron golpes de puño, patadas. Mina consiguió arrancarle un mechón de cabello castaño pero recibió un codazo en el ojo.

-¡Suéltame maldita!- dijo Mina

Vicky la tenía tomada por la trenza tirando para atrás su cabello y Mina apretaba con sus manos la garganta de la otra chica.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos apresurados que se acercaban a donde estaban combatiendo las dos chicas.

-¡No!¡Mina déjala!- dijo George sonado desperado.

-¡Detente!- dijo Fred.

Su hermana si los escuchó no hizo ningún intento por detener la pelea.

Los dos chicos corrieron, tomaron a Mina firmemente por los brazos y la arrastraron fuera de pelea.

-Suéltenme idiotas.- dijo Mina fuera de si.

Antes de que Fred pudiera reaccionar su hermana lo pateó en la entrepierna obligándolo a soltarla. George se sorprendió de ver a su hermana tan fuera de si, ese instante de duda fue aprovechado por Mina darle un violento cabezazo a su hermano dejándolo casi inconciente.

-Si quieren pelear esperen a que termine con Frobisher.- dijo la pelirroja volviendo hacía donde estaba su compañera poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento Mina sintió como una fuerza invisible la aplastaba contra la pared del corredor. El encantamiento provenía de la varita de su jefa de casa.

-¡Señorita Weasley!- dijo Minerva McGonagall pálida de ira acercándose a su alumna.

-¡Suélteme!- dijo Mina con sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre. -¡No termine con esa perra! ¡Me escuchas Frobisher! ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Te voy a sacar el hígado y lo voy cocinar con cebollas!-

En ese momento todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban reunidos observando incredulos la pelea. Harriet y Hermes por su parte no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Que ocurre con usted?- dijo Minerva sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Fred y George se levantaron lentamente.

-Tenemos que darle el antídoto.- dijo George a su jefa de casa.

-¿Qué antídoto?- dijo la profesora McGonagall volviéndose hacia los gemelos.

-Le dimos una poción.- dijo George y se volvió hacia sus compañeros - Hermes, Gilbert ayúdenos a sostenerla, Harriet tu le debes dar esto.-

-¿¡Que le hicieron!- dijo Harriet muy enojada mientras tomaba el frasco que le daba el hermano de su amiga.

-No hay tiempo de explicar.- dijo Fred seriamente.

Los cinco que se acercaron a la chica y la profesora McGonagall la libero del hechizo. Inmediatamente Mina se lanzo contra los cuatro muchachos pero, después de algunos golpes y patadas por parte de la chica, consiguieron sostenerla firmemente en el suelo.

-¡Suéltenme imbeciles!- gritó Mina fuera de si.

Harriet aprovechó cuando abrió la boca para obligarla a tragar el liquido que le habían dado los gemelos. La niña que vivió observo a su amiga forcejear mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina pero, lentamente fue relajándose y sus ojos fueron llenándose de lagrimas.

-¿Qué me hicieron?- preguntó la pelirroja llorando desconsoladamente.

Nuevamente volvía a ser la chica que ellos conocían.

-Mina, ahora estás bien.- dijo George sintiéndose muy culpable.

-Pensé que querían que entrara al equipo, pero todo fue una broma.- dijo la chica hecha un mar de lagrimas. -Prometieron que no me harían nada que me hiriera sentir mal ¡Lo prometieron!-

Los Gemelos no pudieron hacer otra cosas más que mirar el suelo. En ese momento Hermes levantó a Mina en brazos que se abrazo a su cuello y enterró su rostro en la túnica de su amigo.

-Vamos Mina.- dijo el chico del cabello castaño suavemente. -Te llevaré a la enfermería… ahí te sentirás mejor.-

Fred y George observaron a Hermes alejarse lentamente mientras cargaba a su hermana detrás de ella Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet ayudaban a Vicky Frobisher a caminar.

-Son un par de idiotas.- dijo Angelina antes de partir tras sus jugadoras.

-Está vez ser pasaron.- dijo Gilbert sonando decepcionado de sus dos hermanos.

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Que fue lo que hicieron?- pregunto su jefa de casa. -¡Es su hermana!-

Los dos sabían que cualquier chance que hubieran tenido de terminar el año se había esfumado.

-Le dimos una poción para que sea un poco más agresiva.- dijo Fred.

-Ella no sabía nada.- dijo George.

-Cuando vuelva el profesor Dumbledore… y lo hará. Discutiremos su castigo, si se decide su expulsión no me opondré.- dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente antes de dar media vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos Fred la llamó.

-También le dimos a Hermes.- dijo Fred lanzando un suspiro.

-El día que golpeo a Cormac.- dijo George siguiendo la mentira de su hermano.

-Muy bien.- dijo McGonagall. -Me alegra saber que hay una explicación para es comportamiento anormal por parte del señor Granger.-

Sin decir más la profesora se retiró. Seguramente le devolvería su placa al amigo de su hermana, eran lo mínimo que podían hacer después de haberse armado semejante desastre.

-No fue divertido.- dijo George.

-No. No lo fue.- dijo Fred lanzando un suspiro.

ooOooOoo

Hola de nuevo!

Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Spinning Off. Realmente me sorprendió el éxito que tuvo y decidí alargar un poco más la historia. Les comento que pienso escribir un capitulo por cada libro pero aclaro que voy a demorar un poco ya que mi prioridad sigue siendo Un Extraño Lugar. Este fue más largo que el anterior y espero que les guste. Además quiero agradecer a María y a Sofi nuevamente por toda la ayuda que me han dado.

Bueno, dejen comentarios y nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos

Salvatore.


	3. El Sexto Año

Harriet Potter no pudo evitar notar que la noche era ciertamente agradable. La suave y fresca brisa apenas agitaba el césped que rodeaba la casa, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba con su luz plateada y a lo lejos podían observarse las irregulares ventanas de la casa de los Weasley iluminadas desde dentro. Estaba llegando a la madriguera acompañada nada más y nada menos que por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, después de una visita a Horace Slughorn, un antiguo profesor que volvería a unirse a Hogwarts.

La chica agradecía poder dejar finalmente la casa de sus tíos y poder ir a la casa de su amiga, Mina, donde podría reencontrarse con los Weasley, la familia mágica que más le agradaba. Los últimos meses habían sido duros para ella, demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido y demasiados secretos había sido revelados.

Finalmente sabía porque Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y había intentado asesinarla a ella esa fatídica noche de Halloween hacia casi quince años atrás. Todo era culpa de una profecía hecha por Trelawney que la había señalado como la única con el poder para poder derrotarlo, al intentar asesinarla le había dejado su cicatriz y había sellado su destino.

La comunidad mágica Británica finalmente había aceptado que Voldemort había regresado lo que había generado una ola de terror a lo largo y ancho del país. El Profeta la señalaba como la elegida para salvar al mundo mágico del azote de los mortifagos, pero a la chica no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que tuviera para decir ese tabloide que la había defenestrado durante todo un año y había querido reducir el asesinato de Cedric a un mero accidente.

Los recuerdos de la noche en la que Voldemort finalmente apareció estaban grabados a fuego en su mente. Había sido engañada para creer que su padrino estaba siendo torturado dentro del departamento de misterios. Ella, estúpidamente, había acudido a su rescate llevando con ella a Hermes, Mina, Gilbert, Neville y Luna; ninguno de sus amigos había salido ileso. Hermes, el amigo al cual quería como un hermano, había estado en la enfermería de Hogwarts días a causa de una maldición que lo había dejado al borde de la muerte; Mina había sido atacada por unos cerebros además de otros hechizos; y el resto de sus amigos no estaban mucho mejor. Por suerte todos habían mejorado rápido y un par de días después estaban fuera de la enfermería.

Todavía recordaba esa horrible batalla fue una suerte que la Orden del Fénix apareciera y los pudiera salvar de esa debacle. Sirius, su padrino casi muere, todavía recordaba sus palabras mientras lo trasladaban a San Mungo herido de gravedad y fuertemente custodiado por varios aurores "Si fueras un muchacho hubiera luchado junto a ti, pero James me mataría si no hiciera lo imposible por proteger a su niña… Y la próxima vez que creas que estoy siendo torturado usa el espejo que di pequeña." todo eso dicho con una sonrisa ladeada desde la camilla. Durante toda la batalla había estado sobre ella e incluso había evitado luchar contra su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, a pesar de lo mucho que la odiaba. Finalmente había caído por una maldición dirigida a ella y lo había creído muerto. Sintió tanta furia que fue tras Bellatrix y la búsqueda de venganza la llevó al atrio, donde finalmente se encontró con el mismísimo Voldemort. El duelo entre Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro así como la posterior batalla de voluntades para deshacerse de la posesión fueron terribles.

El único punto a favor era, que después de todo lo sucedido, Sirius había sido librado de toda culpa. Unos meses después ya era un hombre libre y mucho más adinerado gracias a la generosa indemnización del Ministerio. Pero, lamentablemente, eso no significaba que podía dejar la casa de sus tíos para ir a vivir con su padrino. Para empezar, al saber Sirius de la protección de sangre que la vinculaba a su tía, se había negado a que dejara la casa de sus tíos (lo cual la había puesto de muy mal humor) además, nadie en el ministerio estaba dispuestos a darle la custodia de una jovencita a un hombre que había estado doce años en confinamiento solitario en Azkaban. Eso significaba que hasta que no comprobaran el estado mental de Sirius y dieran su visto bueno se quedaba con su tía, y como su padrino no quería alejarla de la protección que significaba se quedaría con sus tíos para siempre… o hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años, para lo cual faltaba un año más, o sea una eternidad.

Harriet haría lo posible para que no vieran a Sirius como un pervertido pero le aclaró que quería verlo en Navidad sin falta, ya que sin duda estaría bien repuesto de sus heridas. Aparentemente, esos años de privaciones lo habían dejado debilitado por lo cual debería permanecer en San Mungo bastante tiempo.

Finalmente Harriet y el profesor Dumbledore llegaron a la madriguera. Molly aun se encontraba en la cocina le dio un gran abrazo a la chica diciendo de inmediato lo flaca que la veía y consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa con su maternal preocupación. Junto a ella se encontraba Tonks pero se retiro de la casa bastante rápido. La chica no parecía encontrarse muy bien lo cual era algo extraño en ella ya que siempre era muy alegre. El director se retiró pocos minutos después de Tonks e, inmediatamente, la madre de su amiga, la sentó en la mesa frente a un gran y humeante plato de cremosa sopa de cebollas que acompaño con una gran rebanada de pan casero. Una vez que terminó de comer la envió a dormir a la habitación de Fred y George, la cual se encontraba extrañamente vacía. Ni bien apoyó su cabeza en la almohada se sumergió en un placido sueño.

Harriet fue súbitamente despertada por la deslumbrante luz que ingresaba por la ventana, a su entender se había acostado hacia un segundo pero era evidente que ya era de mañana.

-¿Que ocurre…?- dijo Harriet somnolienta entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí!- dijo la voz de Mina sonando emocionada.

Junto a ella se encontraban sus amigos Wilhelmina Weasley y Hermes Granger. Los dos parecían bastante contentos de verla. Ni bien se incorporó la pelirroja la estrujó entre sus brazos. Hermes, con un poco más de calma, primero le alcanzó sus anteojos antes de darle otro abrazo.

-Nos alegra que estés aquí.- dijo Hermes. -Te esperábamos para hoy a la noche.-

-¿Cómo te han estado tratando tus tíos?- preguntó la pelirroja a la cual no le agradaban mucho después de saber como habían se habían portado con su sobrina.

-Igual que siempre…- dijo Harriet mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba la almohada contra el respaldo de la cama. -Pero estoy contenta de estar aquí ahora.-

Mina se veía muy bonita y evidentemente estaba utilizando un conjunto que ella misma había fabricado. un pantalón color claro y una remera verde con mangas largas blancas. Hacia algo de calor como para estar usando mangas largas pero, Harriet recordó que era posible que los brazos de su amiga aun tuvieran las marcas que los cerebros del ministerio le habían dejado el año anterior.

-¿Sabes algo de Sirius?- le pregunto Hermes.

-Está bien.- dijo Harriet. -Se esta quejando de que no lo dejan salir y de las dieciocho pociones que le dan por día, pero lo mejor es que se quede en San Mungo por ahora.-

-Con esa cantidad de pociones no debe estar en condiciones de ser dado de alta, no sería lógico.- dijo Hermes concienzudamente.

-Sirius no es una persona muy lógica.- dijo Harriet riendo.

-Es verdad.- reconoció su amigo del cabello castaño.

En ese momento una persona se apoyó en el vano de la puerta, era Gilbert Weasley, el hermano menor de Mina. Aunque ya no quedaba nada del pequeño pelirrojo que había visto por primera vez tantos años atrás en el andén 9 y ¾. Frente a ella tenía a un muchacho alto, de espalda ancha y se veía muy pero muy guapo. Harriet lamentó que tuviera que verla con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro hinchados por haberse despertado hacia pocos segundos, seguramente su cabello debería ser un desastre y el pijama que estaba utilizando no era el más presentable de los que tenía.

-Hola Gilbert.- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse mientras se pasaba involuntariamente una mano por su cabello intentando ordenarlo.

Rápidamente se obligó a recordar que era el hermano menor de Mina del que se estaba sonrojando y que eso no estaba bien. Su amiga por su parte la observaba seriamente con sus ojos azules, lamentablemente no se le escapaba nada a la pelirroja. Además, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era muy sobreprotectora con sus hermanos y más de una vez la había escuchado decir que no quería que le anduvieran atrás "zorras arrastradas que no valen ni medio penique muggle".

-Hola Harriet.- dijo el hermano menor de Mina sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la niña que vivió. -Me alegra ver que estás aquí.-

-Yo también estoy contenta de estar aquí.- dijo la niña que vivió sonriendo.

-Mamá va a traerte una bandeja con el desayuno.- dijo Gilbert mientras se sentaba sobre una de las tantas cajas que estaban en suelo.

-No debería molestarse, puedo perfectamente ir a la cocina.- dijo Harriet.

-A Mamá le encanta mimarte Harriet. Le encanta tener una chica más…- dijo Mina y agregó sonando bastante molesta. -Siempre y cuando no sea esa vaca.-

-Mina, no le digas así…- dijeron Hermes y Gilbert conciliadoramente.

-¡No la defiendan!- dijo Mina fulminando a su hermano y su amigo con sus ojos azules.

-¿De quien están hablando?- preguntó Harriet sin entender a quien se referían sus amigos.

-De Fleeeeuuuggg.- dijo Mina con desprecio.

-¿Fleur? ¿Fleur Delacour…?- dijo Harriet frunciendo el ceño. -¿Que hace _esa_ aquí?-

Al igual que su amiga, y casi todas las chicas que conocía, no tenía mucho apreció por la chica francesa de sangre veela. Todavía la recordaba andando por Hogwarts tan pagada de si misma, creyendo que tenía el mundo a sus pies y lo que era peor consiguiendo que todos los chicos la miraran completamente embobados y solo porque tenía sangre veela.

-Esa, está comprometida con Bill, y la trajo a casa para que la conociéramos.- dijo Mina mostrando con sus palabras lo poco que le agradaba la prometida de su hermano mayor. -Mi mamá y yo no la aguantamos, este verano ha sido horrible teniéndola aquí con nosotros.-

-¿Fleur y Bill?- dijo Harriet sin poder creerlo. -¿Comprometidos?-

-Bien por Bill… ¡ese es mi hermano!- dijo Gilbert, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Mina y Harriet a la cual respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mamá no esta resignada aun y creo que invita a Tonks para ver si consigue que Bill cambie de opinión.- dijo la pelirroja. -No es que esté resultando.-

Hermes se mantenía estratégicamente fuera de la discusión, parecía ya haber escuchado suficiente en el tiempo que había estado.

-Vamos, no voy a decir que Tonks no sea bonita.- dijo Gilbert. -Pero comparada con Fleur…-

-Es muy simpática.- dijo Mina demostrando su apoyo por la metamorfomaga. -Y es la mejor opción que tenemos.-

En ese momento ingresó a la habitación Molly con una bandeja cargada de comida.

-Harriet, querida.- dijo Molly con una sonrisa. -Te he traído el desayuno cómelo todo.-

-Gracias señora Weasley.- dijo Harriet muy agradecida con la mujer.

-No hay porque querida.- dijo la mujer. -Mina ven y ayúdame con el almuerzo.-

-Pero, estoy conversado con Harriet Mamá, y además esta ella en la cocina.- dijo Mina que se negaba a decir el nombre de la que sería su futura cuñada.

-Precisamente por eso.- dijo Molly mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano y la llevaba con ella.

Finalmente Harriet se quedó sola con Hermes y Gilbert.

-Entonces… ¿donde están los gemelos?- preguntó Harriet después de unos segundos.

-En su negocio en el callejón Diagon, se están quedando a vivir en el piso de arriba.- le informó Gilbert. -Les está yendo bastante bien con el negocio de bromas… tienen una enorme cantidad de galeones.-

-Tienen talento…- dijo Harriet.

-No lo he visto aun.- dijo Hermes. -Pero por lo que me han dicho que es fantástico.-

-Y Mina… ¿A hecho las pases con Fred y George?- preguntó Harriet.

Hermes y Gilbert cruzaron una mirada.

-No. Aun no les habla.- dijo Hermes.

Harriet recordaba que cuando estuvieron en la enfermería Fred y George le habían enviado una enorme cantidad de golosinas a su hermana. Ella no comió ni siquiera una rana de chocolate y se los dejó todos a Gilbert para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Que Mina dejara abandonada semejante cantidad de dulces hablaba de lo mal que estaban las cosas y, evidentemente, no habían mejorado mucho.

-Mamá y papá estaban muy enojados con ellos por lo que le hicieron.- dijo el hermano de su amiga. -Jamás los vi tan enojados con Fred y George, y créeme que eso es difícil… pero ahora están bien. Pero Mina, no creo que los perdone por mucho tiempo. Además…- agregó lanzando un suspiro. -No quiere volver a jugar quidditch…-

-¿¡Por qué!- dijo la niña que vivió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Malos recuerdos.- dijo Hermes. -No tiene problema en volar en escoba pero no quiere pisar un campo de quidditch otra vez.-

-Estaba jugando bien…- dijo Gilbert y agregó sonando molesto. -Intenté hablarlo con ella pero es muy testaruda.-

-Debes darle tiempo, lo paso muy mal.- dijo Hermes observando seriamente al hermano de su amiga.

Harriet sonrió al ver como el chico del cabello castaño se preocupaba por Mina.

Después de que Hermes recibiera un golpe por parte de un telescopio que los gemelos habían dejado. Descendieron a la cocina para ver si Molly podía ayudar a que el morado desapareciera, sin mucho éxito.

-Normalmente no tengo tantos problemas para sacar un hematoma.- dijo la madre de Mina sin entender muy bien porque sus hechizos curativos no funcionaban bien. -Creo que tendremos que preguntarle a Fred y a George cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon.-

ooOooOoo

El grupo compuesto por Harriet, Hermes y los Weasley caminaba por el callejón Diagon, sin duda la fisonomía de la calle comercial más importante del mundo mágico había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses. La vitrinas estaban cubiertas de anuncios del ministerio indicando como debían protegerse las personas de los ataques mortifagos y había una gran cantidad de vendedores que vendían amuletos de protección que sin duda eran una estafa.

-Entonces ya tenemos los libros, los ingredientes para pociones…- dijo Molly enumerando. -Tenemos los uniformes de Gilbert y Harriet.-

Mina se había negado a que su madre le comprara un uniforme nuevo a pesar de que el presupuesto familiar estaba bastante mejor desde que Arthur había conseguido un ascenso. En cambio quería hacerlo ella tal y como había hecho el año anterior.

-Creo que solo nos queda pasar por la tienda de Fred y George.- dijo Molly finalmente.

Harriet observó el rostro de su amiga hacer una mueca de disgusto. No quería estar ni siquiera cerca de sus dos hermanos.

-Papi podemos ir a la tienda de telas muggles que esta aquí cerca mientras tanto.- dijo Mina tomando el brazo de su padre con su mejor rostro de cachorro abandonado. -Necesito telas, agujas, hilos y unas tijeras nuevas. Por favor…-

-Bueno, claro que si pequeña.- dijo Arthur que sabía que su hija no quería ver por ahora a sus hermanos, además, no perdería una oportunidad de realizar una excursión por el fascinante mundo muggle y lo más importante de todo: le era muy difícil no mimar a su única hija.

-No se tarden mucho.- les recordó Molly a los dos.

Y sin más padre e hija se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante en busca de la conexión con el mundo muggle. El resto del grupo continuó caminando por el callejón Diagon hasta llegar uno de los locales más vistosos de todos, Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Cómo están? Bienvenidos.- dijeron Fred y George alegremente al unísono ni bien el grupo apareció por las puertas del negocio.

-Hola Fred, Hola George.- dijo Harriet sonriendo.

-Vengan los tres les mostraremos el negocio.- dijo George.

-Antes, díganme como sacarme esto.- dijo Hermes señalándose el hematoma que tenía en el rostro.

-Encontraste nuestro telescopio.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa y a continuación le dio una pomada que le aseguro que le quitaría lo morado en una hora.

Los gemelos les dieron una visita por el negocio a los tres chicos.

-Por lo que veo Mina no vino con ustedes.- dijo Fred.

-Si, vino pero se fue a comprar cosas de costura.- dijo Hermes cuyo hematoma había descendido bastante.

-Sigue sin querer vernos.- dijo George lanzado un suspiro. -Al menos ahora no nos devuelve nuestras cartas sin abrir.-

-Dice que no quiere cansar demasiado a Pig y las esta quemando… sin abrir.- dijo Gilbert.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo George sonando algo decepcionado.

-Van a tener que esperar un poco más.- dijo Gilbert tratando de darles esperanzas a sus hermanos. -Es una Weasley y es testaruda pero, al final terminara perdonándolos.-

-Eso espero…- dijo Fred.

Pocos minutos después se retiraron del negocio de Fred y George con algunos productos que habían comprado.

En la puerta encontraron a Arthur y Mina que estaban saludando a una mujer joven que Harriet nunca había visto. La mujer tenía un carrito con un bebé y Mina estaba muy entretenida haciéndole caras mientras jugaba dejándole apretar sus dedos con sus pequeñas manitas. Arthur, mientras tanto, conversaba con la mujer y cargaba un pesado paquete envuelto en papel madera, evidentemente los productos que había adquirido Mina en la tienda muggle.

-No deberías haber venido Janet.- escucharon decir a Arthur en voz baja.

-Lo se.- dijo la joven. -Pero tengo que ir a San Mungo para que le hagan unos controles de rutina a Flora y no podía dejarla sola en casa mientras venía aquí a hacer las compras. Harold está en el Ministerio trabajando horas extra.-

-Es tan bonita.- dijo Mina volviéndose a la joven con una sonrisa. -¿Está comiendo papilla?-

-Así es, todavía le faltan unos meses para el alimento sólido.- dijo la mujer y agregó. -Eres buena con los bebés.-

-Oh no lo sé…- dijo Mina aunque se notaba que le agradaba la idea.

-No creo que debamos demorarte más Janet.- dijo Arthur finalmente. -Envíale mis saludos a Harold y no compres ninguna de las porquerías de protección que están vendiendo aquí traen más problemas de los que solucionan.-

En ese momento Harriet observó como Draco Malfoy entraba en el callejón Knockturn.

ooOooOoo

-¿Me pregunto que estaría haciendo Draco Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes?- dijo Mina mientras se estaban yendo a dormir.

-No lo sé.- dijo Harriet mientras se acomodaba un poco su cabello. -Quería que repararan algo, seguramente… además estoy segura que tiene la marca tenebrosa, fue eso lo que le mostró a Borgin que lo asusto tanto.-

-No lo sé…- dijo Mina.

Viendo que no podía hacer nada más para dilucidar el objetivo de Malfoy, la niña que vivió decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y cuando vas a arreglar las cosas con tus hermanos?- dijo Harriet tentativamente. -Están muy arrepentidos… además hace meses que no hablas con ellos.-

-No lo sé.- dijo Mina. -Estoy muy enojada con ellos por lo que me hicieron. Fue horrible…-

-Lo sé…- dijo Harriet sonando comprensiva.

-No lo sabes.- dijo la pelirroja suavemente sonando algo asustada. -Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, realmente loca, no entendía lo que me ocurría… Durante el último partido terminé de perder el poco control que me quedaba. Y solo quería que alguien sufriera… solo por un entupido partido-

-Dejaste a Cho bastante mal.- reconoció Harriet. -Pero solo le rompiste la pierna, no estabas intentando matarla.-

-Estaba apuntando a su cabeza.- dijo Mina.

Harriet se había quedado sin palabras.

-Y cuando estaba estrangulando a Vicky quería que muriera también…- continuó la pelirroja. -Quería mirar sus ojos y ver como la vida dejaba su cuerpo. Si no se hubiera defendido…- Mina hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Vicky es una buena chica y me perdonó a pesar de todo. Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el que hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieran detenido a tiempo.-

Harriet permaneció en silencio, ahora comprendía porque su amiga no quería perdonar a sus hermanos. Había estado a punto de asesinar a dos personas gracias a la maldita poción que Fred y George habían diseñado. Sin embargo ninguno era mala persona, solo habían cometido un gran error y los tres merecían recomponer la relación que existía antes. Solo esperaba que el tiempo lo permitiera.

ooOooOoo

El inicio de las clases había tenido sus altibajos para Harriet. Severus Snape su más odiado profesor había dejado de enseñar Pociones para pasar a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en su lugar el profesor Slughorn había tomado la cátedra abandonada por Snape. Sin duda era un cambio positivo e incluso había conseguido como premio una porción de Felix Felicis, una de las pociones más difíciles de conseguir, para descontento de muchos de sus compañeros. Nunca se había destacado en pociones pero, con la ayuda de ese viejo libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo estaba mejorando mucho. Las clases con el profesor Dumbledore eran algo extrañas, si bien no le estaba enseñando nuevos hechizos, le estaba mostrando pasajes de la historia personal de Voldemort lo cual era inquietante.

Una de las cosas de la que estaba más orgullosa era que la habían nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch lo que consideraba un gran logro personal, y se preguntaría que diría su padre si pudiera verla. Sirius y Remus le habían escrito una larga carta diciéndole que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella y le comentaban como marchaba la recuperación de su padrino.

Sin embargo mientras estaba parada en el campo de Quidditch esa mañana estaba muy molesta, las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se estaban pareciendo demasiado a un circo y aun no habían comenzado.

-Por favor…- dijo Harriet tratando de llamar la atención por tercera vez, lo cual la estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Cállense!- gritó Gilbert a todo pulmón consiguiendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-Gracias…- susurró Harriet al hermano de su amiga dedicándole una mirada agradecida.

Gilbert le guiño un ojo consiguiendo que la niña que vivió se sonrojara pero se obligó a guardar la compostura.

-¡Muy bien!- grito Harriet volviéndose al grupo que tenía frente a ella. -Los de primer año afuera,- unos cuantos niños se retiraron decepcionados -los que no son de Gryffindor, obviamente, afuera…- algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se retiraron riendo, Harriet no podía entender para que habían venido. No le agrada mucho la gente que se acercaba solo porque era la supuesta elegida para derrotar a Voldemort. -Y si no tienen escobas también se pueden ir.-

Con la purga generalizada Harriet consiguió que los que quedaban la miraran con un poco más de respeto.

Harriet observó como, los que habían sido rechazados, se retiraron lentamente hacia las gradas. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un chica de cabellera pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a un chico de cabello castaño que conversaban tranquilamente.

-Muy bien volarán primero en grupos de diez.- dijo Harriet. -Una vuelta alrededor de la campo.-

La tarea de selección fue ardua y muchos no quedaron muy conformes. Pero finalmente tenía nuevamente un equipo. Katie Bell continuaría como cazadora, pero se le sumaban Gilbert y Demelza Robbins. Como golpeadores tenía a Ritchie Coote y a Jimmy Peakes, lo cuales si bien no tenían el estilo de los gemelos eran bastante buenos. Como Guardiana tenía nuevamente a Vicky Frobisher. Ese puesto fue el más difícil de ocupar pero al final la chica venció a Cormac MacLaggen.

Harriet lamentaba que Mina no se hubiera presentado como guardiana, pero su amiga había perdido el interés por regresar después de su desastroso y sangriento paso por el equipo.

-Bueno eso no estuvo nada mal.- le dijo Gilbert mientras regresaban al castillo.

-Espero que no sea tan complicado el resto del año.- dijo Harriet sonando algo cansada. -Ahora realmente entiendo a Oliver y a Angelina.-

En ese momento se acercaron Hermes y Mina que habían descendido de las gradas para unirse a la pareja.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien hermanito.- dijo Mina que parecía estar realmente feliz por Gilbert.

-Gracias hermanita.- dijo Gilbert consiguiendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño. -No me mires así, desde que soy más alto que tu perdiste el derecho de decirme hermanito.-

-Ya te gustaría enano, aun tengo más años que tu.- dijo Mina.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor que conducía al Gran Comedor los cuatro chicos se cruzaron con el profesor Horace Slughorn.

-Harriet, Harriet. ¡Justo el dama que esperaba ver!.- dijo el profesor de pociones dando una pequeña reverencia a la chica. -Esperaba encontrarte antes de la cena. Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta, en mis habitaciones. Solo unas pocas estrellas ascendentes. Tengo a McLaggen, y Zabini, la encantadora Melinda Bobbin y, por supuesto, espero que los señores Granger y Weasley haga el favor de venir también.-

En ningún momento Slughorn se dirigió a Mina era como si no existiera, era evidente que no la consideraba alguien con futuro dentro del mundo mágico.

-Lamento no poder ir, Profesor.- dijo Harriet rápidamente. -Tengo castigo con el Profesor Snape esto noche.-

-¡Oh querida!- dijo Slughorn, sonando decepcionado. -Contaba contigo, Harriet. Bueno, ahora, tendré que tener una palabra con el profesor Snape para convencerlo.-

Y sin más se despidió de ellos. Entre un castigo con Snape y una fiesta de Slughorn, Harriet no sabía que era peor. Igualmente no había demasiadas opciones, estaba segura de que Snape no permitiría que retrasaran su castigo.

-¿Puedo ir al castigo contigo?- dijo Gilbert una vez que el profesor de pociones se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, consiguiendo arrancarle nuevamente una sonrisa a niña que vivió.

-Tu vas a ir con Hermes y supongo que se divertirán bastante.- dijo Mina que no parecía muy contenta de como Slughorn la había ignorado.

ooOooOoo

El impecable equipo de Harriet no duro demasiado pocas semanas después Katie Bell estaba internada en San Mungo después de haber sido expuesta a un collar maldito que fue obligada a trasladar a Hogwarts después de haber sido puesta bajo la maldición Imperus. Dean Thomas tomo su lugar, pero Harriet estaba más preocupada por lo que le había sucedido a Katie que por encontrarle un reemplazo en el equipo. Sus reuniones con el profesor Dumbledore estaban resultando de lo más intrigantes, finalmente había visto el recuerdo de un Tom Riddle de once años, incluso a esa edad podía verse que había algo muy malo con ese niño.

-Me imagino que la debes haber pasado bien en esa fiestita de Slughorn.- dijo Mina a Hermes mientras intentaba obtener una vaina de una peligrosa planta durante la clase de Herbología.

Mina detestaba a Slughorn y tenía sus razones. El profesor de pociones ni siquiera registraba su existencia.

-Bueno no fue la gran cosa…- dijo Hermes mientras sostenía una ramas con espinas que protegían al vegetal.

-No lo debes haber pasado nada mal.- dijo Mina que apenas podía disimular su interés por saber por como eran las fiestas del profesor Slughorn. -Con la comida exótica… las chicas bonitas.-

-Bueno la comida no estaba mal.- reconoció Hermes.

Mina, que se consideraba una excelente cocinera, no le agradaba ver que Hermes elogiara la comida de otras personas.

-Me imagino que puedo hacerlo mejor, ¿que fue lo que comieron?.- dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba del medio una rama que amenazaba con estrangularla.

-Faisán, langosta, caviar, helado italiano… entre otras cosas.- dijo Hermes rememorando los platos del festín.

-Nunca he cocinado nada de eso.- dijo Mina pareciendo desesperanzada. -Son cosas realmente caras…-

Lo más espectacular que podía llegar a haber en la casa de los Weasley era un pavo para las ocasiones especiales.

-No son la gran cosa.- dijo Hermes tratando de animarla un poco. -El caviar es un asco… no puedo creer la cantidad que comió Gwenog Jones…-

-¡Gwenog Jones la capitán de las Holyhead Harpies!- dijo Mina sin poder creerlo.

-Es una presumida igualmente…- dijo Hermes. -Además, ¿por que te interesa? ¿Acaso dejaste de ser fanática de los Chudley Cannons?-

-Nunca.- dijo Mina seriamente. Y agregó testarudamente. -Estoy segura que antes de Navidad podremos mejorar.-

Harriet sonrío, no podía creer que su amiga tuviera todavía esperanzas después de tantos años de partidos irremediablemente perdidos.

-Lo que me recuerda.- dijo Hermes volviéndose a la niña que vivió. -Slughorn te invitó a al fiesta que organiza por navidad, Harriet. Y no creo que esta vez puedas poner de excusa los entrenamientos de Quidditch… porque me pidió que verificara tus noches libres, para que pudiera estar seguro de realizarla en una que tú puedas asistir.-

-Demonios…- dijo Harriet lanzando un suspiro había esperado poder evitar las fiestas del profesor Slughorn hasta fin de año.

-Y me imagino que esta es una fiesta solo para los favoritos de Slughorn.- dijo Mina sonando molesta y presionando la vaina que habían extraído con toda la fuerza que podía. -Donde podrás comer cosas interesante y conocer más personas interesantes.-

Finalmente dejó la vaina tomó su cuchillo y le dio una puñalada certera, esta vez, el liquido comenzó a manar libremente.

-Es para miembros del club Slug.- dijo Hermes lentamente mientras observaba la vaina apuñalada por la pelirroja.

-Club Slug.- repitió Mina con desprecio. -Es patético. Bueno, espero que ustedes disfruten de su fiesta… y que la pases bien con todas esas chicas bonitas.-

A esa altura Hermes se estaba cansando de la actitud de su amiga.

-Podemos llevar un invitado.- dijo Hermes sonando molesto. -Estaba por invitarte a venir, pero si crees que es estúpido entonces no me molestaré en hacerlo.-

En ese momento se formó un tenso silencio. Harriet no podía creer como sus amigos después de todo lo ocurrido seguían peleando. Y estaba pensando seriamente en encerrarlos en un armario de escobas hasta que se besaran.

-¿Tu… Tu me ibas a invitar?- preguntó Mina evidentemente alterada por las palabras de su amigo.

-Sí- dijo Hermes enojado. -Pero si prefieres que me relacione con algunas de las chicas del club slug… que así sea.-

Harriet por su parte no sabía si molestarse o sentirse aliviada de que sus amigos no la consideraran como una "Chica del Club Slug". Definitivamente aliviada.

-No, yo no preferiría eso.- dijo Mina sonando desesperanzada y bajando la mirada a la vaina la cual apretó para que saliera un poco más del jugo.

Harriet sabía que a pesar de los dos años pasados Mina amaba a Hermes tanto como antes. Y estaba segura de que Hermes también la amaba, lo había demostrado el año pasado al dejar a Cormac MacLaggen hecho pulpa después de que hizo un comentario desagradable sobre su amiga pelirroja. Afortunadamente recuperó su placa de prefecto después de que los gemelos mintieran para salvarlo.

-Lo lamento, no quería enojarme contigo.- dijo finalmente Hermes sorprendiendo a Harriet.

-No hay problema…- dijo Mina que seguía apretando la vaina en el tazón, sin levantar la mirada.

Harriet sabía que, en ese preciso instante, debería estar bastante aflijida por haber perdido una nueva oportunidad con el chico que amaba.

-De echo…- dijo Hermes cerrando los ojos. -¿Quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo?-

Harriet abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Hermes Granger finalmente estaba invitando a Mina a una cita? En realidad no era una cita propiamente dicha pero, era lo más cercano que se podía conseguir por aquí después de que se cancelaran las salidas a Hogsmeade por el incidente de Katie.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Mina sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando mientras sonreía bobamente.

-Claro que si.- dijo Hermes respondiendo a la sonrisa de su amiga. -Iremos, nos divertimos, le vaciamos las bandejas al profesor Slughorn, nos vestimos elegantes.-

-¿Es una fiesta elegante…?- preguntó Mina.

En ese momento Hermes recordó el desastroso incidente con el vestido del baile de navidad de cuarto año. No quería poner a Mina otra vez en una situación incomoda.

-Bueno…- dijo el chico del cabello castaño nerviosamente.

-Es una suerte que me avisaste con tiempo…- agregó Mina sonando aliviada. -Se exactamente lo que vestiré.-

-Genial.- dijo Hermes sonriendo como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima. -Entonces. ¿vienes conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Mina sonriendo ampliamente y evidentemente tratando de controlarse para no sonar demasiado emocionada pero, sin mucho éxito.

Harriet no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba realmente feliz por sus amigos. Pero ahora que Hermes tenía una cita debía conseguirse una para ella.

ooOooOoo

Harriet había ganado su primer partido de la temporada. Le sorprendió un poco que Draco no asistiera al encuentro y tuviera que mandar un reemplazo, de echo todo el asunto le resultaba muy sospechoso pero, seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de cuales eran sus planes. Evidentemente su mente estaba muy lejos del quidditch.

Por su parte Mina estaba dedicando cada minuto que tenía libre a los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, ya que según ella sin la maquina de coser apenas tenía tiempo para fabricarse algo. Durante días había estado mirando revistas de costura, tomando medidas, construyendo moldes con papel de diario y le había pedido a su madre un voluminoso paquete de tela que necesitó dos lechuzas para ser transportado. Por su parte, Harriet, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba fabricando y su amiga no quería contarle.

La chica que vivió finalmente había decidido no llevar una pareja a la fiesta, nadie la había invitado. Aparentemente su fama le había jugado en contra está vez, todos la veían como la salvadora del mundo mágico y no como una chica. Además se suponía que ella tenía que invitar.

-Se avecina la fiesta de Slughorn.- dijo Gilbert a Mina mientras regresaban a la sala común de Gryffindor después de un agotador entrenamiento.

-No podremos evitarla a está.- dijo Harriet mientras intentaba decirle a sus pie que caminaran más rápido ya que deseaba darse una ducha urgente pero, lamentablemente estaba, tan cansada que no podía apurar más el paso.

-Y hay que llevar una cita.- dijo Gilbert.

-Yo no llevare a nadie.- respondió Harriet rápidamente.

-Oh…- dijo Gilbert, Harriet creyó escuchar un tono de decepción en la voz del hermano de su amiga pero seguramente lo estaba imaginando.

-Y deberías cuidarte de los regalos que te dan, Gil.- continuó Harriet después de unos segundos. -Escuché hoy a Romilda Vane y otras chicas piensan darte una poción de amor para que las invites a la fiesta de Slughorn…- y agregó con desagrado -Perras.-

Harriet no podía evitar sentirse molesta. Apenas había podido contenerse de maldecirlas cuando las escuchó comentando sus planes para engatusar al hermano menor de su amiga de esa forma tan baja. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión no le gustaba nada que le anduvieran rondando a Gilbert con esas intenciones. Aunque debía reconocer que las entendía. El pelirrojo se había puesto muy guapo últimamente, además era un excelente jugador de Quidditch y evidentemente era valiente, ya que se había desenvuelto muy bien en la batalla del ministerio lo que le había dado cierta fama dentro de la casa de los leones. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba ni la fama, ni la habilidad para el quidditch, ni que fuera guapo, había visto lo que había detrás de la imagen y le gustaban muchas cosas de él. Como lo decidido que era, o como de alguna manera le inspiraba tanta confianza y la hacía sentir segura con su presencia haciendo que Voldemort y lo mortifagos fueran solo una amenaza muy lejana. Pero rápidamente se obligó a dejar de pensar de esa manera. Debía recordar que solo era Gilbert, el hermano menor de Mina.

-Vicky y Demelza me dijeron, antes de que empezara la practica, que no aceptara regalos que después me explicarían… me imagino que era lo que me querían decir.- dijo Gilbert. -Me pregunto cómo la habrán conseguido, no se puede ir a Hogsmeade a comprar desde que cancelaron las visitas.-

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Fred y a George.- dijo Harriet riendo alegremente.

-Si alguien puede contrabandear cosas con una lechuza son ellos dos.- dijo Gilbert acompañando las risas de la chica. -¡Esos dos desgraciados están haciendo dinero a costa de su hermano!-

Era verdad, los gemelos hacían pasar las pociones como si fueran perfumes o como cualquier otro producto que pareciera inofensivo.

-¿Y donde está Mina?- preguntó Gilbert -Apenas la he visto en estas semanas.-

-Tu hermana debe estar ahora mismo con aguja e hilo en la mano.- dijo Harriet. -Desde que Hermes la invitó a la fiesta de Slughorn ha estado fabricando algo… no se bien que se supone que tiene que ser… solo que es azul y que Mina esta de muy mal humor por no tener su maquina de coser.-

-Quien lo diría…- dijo Gilbert. -No creí que esos dos dejaran las estupidas discusiones de la lado y finalmente hicieran algo…-

-No creo que las dejen del todo.- dijo Harriet riendo. -Recuerda que estamos hablando nada más y nada menos de Wilhelmina Wesley y Hermes Granger, discutir es un hábito para ellos.-

-Lo sé.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Al menos esta vez hizo lo que corresponde e invitó a mi hermana, no como en el baile de Navidad, hace dos años.-

Gilbert se recordó que debía amenazar a Hermes antes de la fiesta para que supiera lo que le ocurriría si se propasaba con su hermana.

-¿Tu sabías?- dijo Harriet sorprendida, siempre había creído que los hermanos de Mina no estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos durante ese año.

-Al principio no.- dijo Gilbert. -Pero al final caí en la cuenta, no era muy difícil si uno tenía en cuenta que Mina evitaba a Hermes como la peste y estaba llorando por los rincones a toda hora.-

-Esta vez todo saldrá bien.- dijo Harriet esperanzada. -Hermes la invitó y ella acepto, ahora no habrá vestidos viejos con costuras que se rompen.- la niña que vivió se volvió hacia Gilbert y agregó observándolo seriamente con sus ojos color verde -Y esta vez no habrá hermanos que hagan bromas de mal gusto.-

-Claro que no…- dijo Gilbert algo preocupado por la mirada que le enviaba la chica del cabello oscuro.

-Así me gusta.- dijo Harriet.

Finalmente llegó la noche en la que deberían ir a la fiesta. Un par de semanas antes Harriet había encargado a Madame Malkins, un vestido. Después de observar un catalogo durante un par de horas se decidió por uno bastante simple de color crema en vez de uno negro que sin duda la haría verse muy bien pero que no le convencía demasiado que fuera tan oscuro. Y además le gustaban los diseños que el primero tenía bordados.

Si bien a Parvati y Lavender les hubiera encantado ser invitadas a la fiesta. Estaban muy entretenidas con la preparación de sus compañeras de habitación, especialmente con la de Mina que después de dos años de esperar había conseguido que Hermes la invitara a salir. Para ellas era como llegar al último capitulo de una novela romántica.

-¿Peinado…?- preguntó Lavender.

-Hecho.- respondió Parvati e inmediatamente preguntó. -¿Maquillaje…?-

-Hecho. las cicatrices de los brazos salieron fácilmente y se aplicó solo un poco en el rostro.- respondió Lavender. -Lo que nos deja sólo con el vestido.-

Harriet, mientras tanto, estaba acomodando su cabello para cubrir su cicatriz y ya había guardado sus anteojos en un pequeño bolso. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a las dos chicas jugando a las hadas madrinas. Estaban muy emocionadas por que su amiga pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad con Hermes. A veces eran un poco superficiales pero tenían buen corazón.

-¡Sal del baño Mina!- gritó Parvati apresurando a su compañera de habitación. -Estamos seguras que estarás muy bonita.-

Se abrió la puerta y salio la chica pelirroja vistiendo un largo vestido de terciopelo azul con los hombros descubiertos.

-No puedo abrocharme el último botón.- dijo la pelirroja

Lavender rápidamente lo pasó por el ojal correspondiente.

-Todo listo.- dijo Lavender. -Da una vuelta así te vemos bien.-

Mina accedió al pedido de su amiga y giró sobre su eje.

-¿Que les parece?- dijo la pelirroja después de dar una vuelta.

Las tres chicas hicieron un gesto aprobatorio.

-Espero que tengas una ropa interior bonita.- dijo Parvati sonriendo. -Porque Hermes no va poder contenerse cuando te vea así y te lo va a querer quitar en menos de un minuto.-

-Oh cállense.- dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose pero, evidentemente, muy satisfecha con su aspecto.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, Hermes y Gilbert esperaban que sus amigas descendieran da las habitaciones de las chicas. Los dos vestían impecables túnicas de gala y el chico del cabello castaño observaba algo nervioso el reloj de sala común.

-Las agujas no se van a mover más rápido si las estás mirando cada dos segundos. Recuerda que son chicas y siempre demoran un poco más.- dijo Gilbert cuando el castaño observó el reloj por décima vez en cinco minutos.

-Debemos estar en quince minutos en las habitaciones de Slughorn.- dijo Hermes bastante nervioso. -Si no salimos dentro de un par de minutos estaremos llegando tarde… no es que me importe mucho pero es mejor llegar a tiempo.-

Hermes llegaba temprano a todas partes. Siempre les guardaba los lugares a las chicas en el expreso de Hogwarts. Lo cual era algo bastante bueno porque los Weasley inevitablemente llegaban siempre pocos segundos antes de que saliera el tren.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que descendían por la escalera de las habitaciones de las chicas. Algo decepcionados notaron que eran Parvati y Lavender, las compañeras de cuarto de Harriet y Mina. Pero antes de que Hermes pudiera preguntarles si les faltaba mucho a sus amigas. Hermes escuchó otros pasos y volvió su mirada hacia la escalera para encontrar a Mina, su aspecto era simplemente deslumbrante.

El chico la observó boquiabierto, ajeno al tiempo, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos y el rojo de su cabello perfectamente peinado hasta que sintió que una mano se apoyaba fuertemente sobre su hombro devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Debo recordarte que si te propasas con mi hermana…- dijo Gilbert sonriendo tranquilamente mientras le apretaba el hombro fuertemente. -Te romperé el trasero a patadas antes de colgarte de la torre de astronomía… después de escribirle a mis hermanos diciéndoles donde encontrarte para que terminen el trabajo ¿entendido?.-

Hermes palideció un poco al escuchar las palabras del hermano menor de Mina, sabía que aunque no lo parecieran los otros Weasley eran bastante sobre protectores con la única hija mujer de la familia.

-Ahora ve y no hagas esperar a mi hermana.- dijo Gilbert retirando la mano del hombro de Hermes.

Detrás de Mina. Harriet observaba la situación muy entretenida. Gilbert hablando en voz baja a Hermes y este pareciendo nervioso con lo que le decía, significaba solo una cosa: Una amenaza Weasley al estilo "Te metes con mi hermana y te envío a la enfermería por tres meses.". Finalmente Gilbert soltó el hombro de Hermes dejándolo ir.

-Te vez hermosa Mina.- dijo Hermes sin poder evitarlo.

Para él la amenaza de Gilbert estaba de más. Él jamás le faltaría el respeto a su amiga.

-Gracias, Hermes.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente muy contenta de haber podido deslumbrar al chico que le gustaba. -Tu también te vez muy guapo.-

Rápidamente el chico del cabello castaño le ofreció su brazo, el cual Mina tomó gustosa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala común.

Harriet sonrió mientras los observó alejarse y terminó de descender los escalones que le quedaban. El hermano menor de Mina seguía a pocos pasos de la escalera y los observaba alejarse también. Finalmente volvió sus ojos castaños a Harriet y le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa. La muchacha del cabello oscuro lo tomó inmediatamente sintiéndose alagada por el gesto y comenzaron a caminar detrás de sus dos amigos.

-Se ve encantadora señorita Potter.- dijo Gilbert.

La verdad era que el vestido le sentaba muy bien.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.- dijo Harriet y agregó levantando la vista hacia los ojos castaños de Gilbert. -Entonces… ¿Amenazaste a Hermes?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Gilbert riendo. -Ese Granger ya sabe lo que le espera si no se comporta como debe con mi hermana… Pero… ¿no llevas tus anteojos?-

-Oh si.- dijo Harriet. -Los tengo conmigo pero no los estoy utilizando.- y agregó sonriendo -Descubriste mi gran secreto, no me gusta demasiado llevarlos. Creo que los uso tanto que no me van a reconocer sin ellos… Eso sería algo bueno excepto que me tropezaría cada dos segundos con algo.-

-¡Tomaste mi brazo porque necesitabas un guía!.- dijo Gilbert riendo.

-Claro que no, me pareció un muy lindo gesto de tu parte.- dijo Harriet enrojeciendo ligeramente. -Puedo ver bastante sin ellos.-

-Y se ven mucho mejor tus ojos.- dijo Gilbert. -Son muy bonitos.-

-Gracias.- dijo Harriet muy satisfecha de que Gilbert hubiera notado sus ojos.

Finalmente después de recorrer varios corredores llegaron a la oficina de Slughorn donde se desarrollaría la fiesta. El tamaño de la habitación había sido mágicamente aumentado para que todos los invitados de Slughorn pudieran entrar cómodamente.

-Mira Hermes, me parece que ese hombre es un vampiro.- dijo Mina a su amigo por lo bajo. -Nunca he visto uno… serán como dicen.-

-Si se te acerca dice algo de "He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte…"- dijo el chico en tono de broma - Aléjate de él, Mina.-

La pelirroja observó a Hermes entrecerrando sus ojos azules sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

-Es una de esas cosas muggles que jamás escuche en mi vida ¿no es así?- preguntó Mina.

-Algo así…- dijo Hermes sonriendo afablemente. -Será mejor que vayamos a ver que es lo que tiene Slughorn en esas bandejas, dije que habría exquisiteces y por lo veo no me he equivocado.

Los ojos de Mina se iluminaron tenía cierta debilidad por la comida y Hermes lo sabía. En ese momento apareció el anfitrión de la fiesta.

-Oh Señor Granger me alegra que haya podido venir.- dijo Slughorn saludando a sus invitados. -Acompañado de la encantadora señorita… Wendolyn.- continuó el profesor errando el nombre de Mina, y agregó dirigiéndose nuevamente a Hermes. -Espero que se esté divirtiendo, hay un montón de gente interesante, no deje a nadie sin conocer.-

La pelirroja dirigió una mirada molesta a Slughorn mientras se alejaba de ellos para ir a conversar con otros invitados.

-No le prestes atención.- dijo Hermes tomando la mano de la chica y presionándola suavemente. -No me importa quien esté aquí además de ti.-

Ante la frase del chico, la pelirroja que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

-Vamos antes de que desaparezca la langosta.- dijo Hermes respondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica.

-Vamos.- dijo Mina muy sonrojada y sin dejar de sonreír.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí Harriet y Gilbert observaban la escena muy entretenidos.

-¡No puedo creer que no la haya besado!- dijo Harriet mientras tomaba un canapé de una bandeja. -En lugar de eso la lleva a comer langostinos… o algo así.-

Aunque, debía reconocer que entrarle a Mina por el estomago no era una mala táctica.

-Me ahorró tener que golpearlo.- dijo Gilbert mientras tomaba una pequeña tostada con Salmón rosado ahumado. -Si le dije que no se hiciera el listo con mi hermana y quince minutos después la termina besando, tengo la justificación para romperle la cara ahí mismo donde está parado.-

-¡Gilbert Weasley!- dijo Harriet volviendo sus ojos color esmeralda al chico y señalándolo amenazadoramente con su dedo índice. -¡Te lo prohíbo! Tu hermana y Hermes se aman desde hace años y está es la primera oportunidad que tienen de demostrar sus sentimientos sin que nadie esté metido en el medio arruinándolo todo. Tu no vas a hacerlo.-

-Solo era broma.- dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente a tiempo que levantaba la manos. -No voy a golpearlo por besarla… pero que no intente nada más que eso. Por cierto que carácter encantador tienes Harriet… Quien-tu-sabes va a estar perdido cuando tenga que luchar contigo.- la niña que vivió no pudo menos que reír al escuchar el comentario de Gilbert -No se de quien lo sacaste.-

-Mi madre por lo que me han dicho Sirius y Remus, dicen que era la única que podía mantener a raya a mi padre.- dijo Harriet. -Me gustaría haber sacado su talento para la magia…-

-Eres buena.- dijo Gilbert sinceramente. -El año pasado manejaste el ED y nos enseñaste a todos un montón de cosas. Además, tienes talento para el quidditch.-

Su habilidad para el Quidditch según decían era algo que había heredado de su padre. Le gustaba pensar que a pesar de no haberlos conocido había salido parecida a ellos.

En ese momento Harriet notó que ingresaba el señor Filch arrastrando a un chico de cabello rubio hacia donde se encontraba el profesor Slughorn, era Draco Malfoy. Rápidamente Snape se acercó a donde estaba su alumno y comenzó a conversar con los hombres y el muchacho que, aparentemente, estaba tratando de ingresar sin ser invitado.

Harriet, inconcientemente, tomó el brazo de Gilbert y comenzó a observar toda la situación desde donde estaban parados, a pesar de no ver demasiado bien podía distinguir perfectamente a los actores de la situación. Pocos segundos después salió Snape llevándose con el al heredero de los Malfoy. La niña que vivió sacó sus anteojos de su cartera y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

-Espérame aquí.- dijo Harriet. -Estoy segura que algo están tramando.-

Y sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo a responder se echó la capa sobre los hombros y desapareció tras los pasos del profesor de pociones.

-No te preocupes… ve a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.- dijo Gilbert viendo como la puerta de salida se abría y cerraba sin que nadie la tocara. -Yo me quedaré cuidando las tostadas con Salmón ahumado.-

Volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermana con su amigo. Los dos reían tranquilamente mientras seguían probando los bocadillos de Slughorn. La verdad es que se los veían muy felices.

Finalmente Harriet volvió y parecía todavía más intrigada que cuando se había ido. El resto de la fiesta transcurrió de forma bastante tranquila pero la mente de Harriet estaba fija en averiguar que era lo que había hecho Snape. Ese juramento inquebrantable que se había mencionado durante la discusión con Malfoy no parecía una juramento común y corriente. Hermes seguramente sabría lo que era pero, no quería hacer nada que lo distrajera de su cita.

Después de un par de horas la fiesta concluyó, y todos comenzaron a retirarse lentamente. Algunos, evidentemente, tenían algunas copas de más pero en general todos se habían comportado bastante bien.

De alguna manera Harriet había terminado tomando nuevamente el brazo de Gilbert para regresar y el hermano de su amiga no parecía nada molesto con la situación. Era una suerte que Mina estuviera muy entretenida con Hermes o seguramente no la estaría mirando con muy buena cara.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Harriet?- dijo Gilbert después de unos minutos de silencio. -Desde que fuiste a escuchar lo que decían Malfoy y Snape has estado de lo más callada.-

La niña que vivió apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo del chico y lanzó un suspiro.

-Sé que Malfoy tiene que estar detrás de lo que le ocurrió a Katie pero no tengo forma de probarlo y sé que está planeando otra cosa pero no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que será.- dijo Harriet. -Además me enteré que Snape hizo un Juramente Inquebrantable a la madre de Malfoy… lo que sea que eso fuera.-

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.- dijo Gilbert sonando muy sorprendido.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunto Harriet muy interesada.

-Juras hacer algo.- dijo Gilbert. -Y si no lo cumples te mueres.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harriet sin poder creer que Snape hubiera hecho eso.

-Fred y George convencieron a Mina de hacer una cuando eran pequeños.- dijo Gilbert seriamente. -Mi padre los encontró justo a tiempo y puedo jurarte que jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan enojado. Fred dijo que su nalga izquierda nunca volvió a ser la misma…-

Para Harriet era imposible imaginarse a Arthur Weasley tan enojado. Aunque por lo que decía Gilbert un juramento inquebrantable no era algo para tomarse a broma.

-Y después se preguntan porque Mina no quiere volver a hablar con ellos.- dijo Harriet.

Gilbert lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno al menos sabes que Snape hizo un juramento… solo queda saber que es lo que juro hacer.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa.- dijo Harriet.

Poco antes de medianoche llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y llegó el momento de despedirse. Harriet estaba muy interesada por ver como se despedían sus dos amigos, aunque seguramente no habría besos apasionados ya que Hermes, parecía estar, decidido a tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero al menos podría haber algún beso.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir conmigo a la fiesta.- dijo Hermes mientras tomaba las manos de Mina.

-A mi me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente. -Realmente la pasé muy bien.-

En ese momento los dos notaron que no estaban solos en la sala común sino que, a pocos pasos de ellos, iluminados por las llamas del hogar Gilbert y Harriet los estaban observando atentamente sin perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que decían.

-¿Parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?¿no?- dijo Mina riendo.

-Parece que no.- dijo Hermes acompañando las risas de su amiga.

-Son el mejor espectáculo que hay por aquí a esta hora.- dijo Gilbert ganándose un golpe juguetón de Harriet en su hombro.

-Cállate enano y déjame despedirme de Hermes.- dijo Mina tranquila pero firmemente y a continuación se volvió a su amigo del cabello castaño. -¿Donde habíamos quedado?-

-Habíamos quedado en la parte en que me despedía.- dijo Hermes y agregó después de lanzar un suspiro. -Desearía tener una despedida espectacular como las de las películas, pero no la tengo… Creo que después de lo tonto que he sido, te mereces hacerme sufrir un poco más…-

-Creo que puedo hacerlo.- dijo Mina.

-Solo espero que no sea mucho.- y a continuación la tomó por los hombros y la beso suavemente en la mejilla. -Hasta mañana Mina.-

-H… Hasta mañana Hermes.- dijo la pelirroja inmóvil en su sitio sonriendo bobamente.

Hermes sonrió dio media vuelta y se alejó por la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Harriet negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que el chico fuera tan lento y que su amiga se pusiera así por un simple beso en la mejilla. Sin duda era el primer beso que Hermes le había dado en su vida pero no era como para parecer tan deslumbrada.

En ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba suavemente por el hombro.

-Bueno creo que ya no tengo que temer que se abuse de la integridad de mi hermana, la he pasado muy bien contigo.- dijo Gilbert y a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica del cabello azabache. -Nos vemos Harriet.-

Y sin más siguió el mismo camino que había seguido Hermes rumbo a sus habitaciones. Harriet por su parte se quedo paralizada tocando con sus dedos el punto donde los labios de Gilbert se habían encontrado con su mejilla. Por un instante pareció que el tiempo se detuvo pero un suspiro que escucho a sus espaldas la hizo salir de su trance. Se dio vuelta en dirección al sonido y vio a su amiga observando soñadoramente hacia el hueco de la escalera por el cual se acababa de ir su amado.

Era claro que habían pasado solo unos segundos que por alguna razón parecía haber durado mucho más. ¿¡Qué demonios le había ocurrido!

-¿Harriet?- preguntó Mina notando que su amiga parecía algo perdida. -¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien.- dijo Harriet parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Mina. -Parecías preocupada por algo.-

-No me preocupa nada… Vamos.- dijo la niña que vivió. -Tienes que contarnos a Parvati, a Lavender y a mi como fue que deslumbraste a Hermes con ese hermoso vestido.-

Sin apurarse demasiado tomó a su amiga por los hombros y comenzó a guiarla hacia las escaleras mientras se preguntaba nuevamente que demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

ooOooOoo

El resto de las vacaciones de invierno transcurrió forma bastante tranquila, por suerte. Al día siguiente de la fiesta Harriet, Mina y Gilbert se dirigieron a la madriguera para pasar las fiestas. Hermes, por su parte, fue a la casa de sus padres. Los dos tortolitos se despidieron con un largo abrazo lo que genero algunas miradas intrigadas por parte de los padres de ambos.

La señora Weasley por su parte estaba muy contenta por su hija y, si bien no lo dijo, se notaba que estaba bastante emocionada por ver a su niña tan crecida y finalmente teniendo citas.

Pero no todo fue tranquilidad durante las fiestas. Ya que recibió la inesperada visita del flamante Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, que le solicitó que demostrara su apoyo al ministerio. A lo que Harriet obviamente le respondió que no pensaba ayudarle a en lo más mínimo a levantar su gestión después de cómo el Ministerio la había tratado durante el año pasado y los lamentables intentos que estaban realizando para contener la situación. Afortunadamente la visita del ministro duro muy poco.

Para Harriet, uno de los mejores momentos de la navidad fueron los días que Sirius pasó en la madriguera. Era increíble lo que había mejorado después de esos meses en San Mungo. Casi no podía reconocerse al hombre que había estado encarcelado durante doce años bajo la constante vigilancia de los dementores y otros dos años prófugo de la justicia.

-No puedo creer que finalmente este fuera.- dijo Sirius. -No es que me molestara demasiado al final.- y agrego dirigiéndose a los hombres presentes -Todas las enfermeras estaban tan… enternecidas con mi historia. "Sirius Black tan golpeado por la vida y sin embargo tan noble".-

-¡Sirius!- dijo Harriet.

-Estoy bromeando.- dijo el padrino de la niña que vivió sonriéndole a su ahijada.

-Más te vale.- dijo Harriet observándolo con sus ojos verdes. -Deberías dejar todo eso de ser un rebelde y dedicarte a conseguir una mujer inteligente con respeto por si misma.-

-Me haces acordar a tu madre.- dijo Sirius intentando parecer molesto con su ahijada pero sin conseguirlo. -No creo que me lleve bien con ninguna mujer así.-

-Vamos debe haber alguna chica que te pusiera en tu lugar como mi madre hacia con mi padre.- dijo Harriet.

Sirius pareció pensar un par de segundos.

-No. No lo creo…- dijo el último de los Black pero agregó. -Pero ahora que lo recuerdo estaba Rydberg, una prefecta de Slytherin con carácter de los mil demonios, muy inteligente.- y agregó riendo. -Nos odiábamos.-

-¿Qué ocurrió con ella?- preguntó Harriet intrigada.

-No lo sé…- dijo Sirius y agregó volviéndose al patriarca de la familia Weasley. -Arthur recuerdas a una chica de mi edad rubia, ojos azules, anteojos que pertenecía a Slytherin llamada Alexandra Rydberg.-

Harriet y Mina cruzaron una mirada. Sirius la recordaba demasiado bien para ser una chica a la cual odiaba.

-Rydberg… recuerdo a un Rydberg que trabajaba en el ministerio.- dijo Arthur tratando de hacer memoria. -Es un apellido poco común debería ser sus padre, era un buen hombre… murió poco antes de que terminara la primera guerra, su esposa también. Aparentemente fue por enfermedad pero en esos momentos todas las muertes eran poco claras nadie puede saber con seguridad. En cuanto a una hija jamás escuche de ella. Sabes como eran esos tiempos puede ser que…-

-Puede ser que también este muerta.- terminó de decir Sirius pareciendo algo desencantado con la conclusión a la que habían llegado sin embargo se obligó a bromear sobre el asunto. -Bueno ahí concluye la búsqueda, si me querían emparejar con esa víbora me mandaban de vuelta a San Mungo con un ataque de pánico. Y no creo que queden muchas mujeres de mi edad ya saben. Están casadas o muertas.-

En eso no se equivocaba el último de los Black. Su generación había sido devastada por la guerra ya sea que fueras mortifago, pelearas por el lado del bien o simplemente intentaras sobrevivir. Los que quedaron intentaron seguir con sus vidas y olvidar todo.

-No te preocupes Sirius.- dijo Fleur con su característico acento francés rompiendo silencio que se había formado. -Sé que eres un soltero empedernido, pero no escaparas tan fácil de esto. Estoy segura que te conseguiremos alguna chica decente la cual te pueda… como se dice en inglés… manejar.-

-¡Antes muerto!- dijo el último de los Black poniéndose de pie indignado.

-Incluso tengo algunos nombres en mente.- agregó Fleur sonriendo guiñándole un ojo a su prometido. -Solo es cuestión de mandar unas lechuzas…-

A pesar de que no le agradaba mucho, Harriet sintió gratitud hacia la prometida de Bill por haber podio cambiar el animo de charla hacia uno más alegre.

-Te lo prohíbo.- dijo Sirius pareciendo realmente preocupado.

-Solo te estaba tomando un poco el pelo Sirius.- dijo Fleur con una encantadora sonrisa.

El último de los Black le dirigió una mirada molesta a la chica.

ooOooOoo

El viernes era la última práctica antes del partido con Hufflepuff y Harriet estaba bastante nerviosa. Tenía un buen equipo pero había perdido a su cazadora de más experiencia y la victoria frente a Slytherin no le garantizaba el campeonato. Por los otros frentes las cosas no andaban demasiado bien. Las personas seguían desapareciendo misteriosamente mientras los mortifagos seguían haciendo de las suyas. Además debía obtener un recuerdo de Slughorn el cual Dumbledore había fallado en obtener y sus primeros intentos no habían sido muy exitosos.

-Te juró que tenía esperanzas de que volvieran las salidas a Hogsmeade.- dijo Mina mientras acompañaba a Harriet y a Gilbert de regreso de una práctica de Quidditch.

-Eso es porque querías que Hermes te invitara a ir con él.- dijo Gilbert tranquilamente.

-Es porque es mi cumpleaños este sábado por si no lo recuerdas.- dijo la pelirroja ligeramente molesta.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Mina.- dijo Gilbert algo intranquilo y a continuación se volvió hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda para decirle la contraseña.

Los tres se sentaron pesadamente en uno de los sofás que estaba junto al fuego. En ese momento Mina observó el sweater de su hermano.

-Dime que no piensas ir con esa cosa al próximo partido.- dijo Mina metiendo su dedo por varios lugares donde las costuras estaban rotas.

-No tiene nada de malo.- dijo Gilbert apartándole la mano a su hermana.

-Te vez como un pordiosero.- dijo Mina poniéndose de pie y tironeando de la prenda para que su hermano se la quitara. -Por lo menos te lo coseré. Mamá no te dejaría salir de tu cuarto si te viera así.-

-Está bien ya me lo quito.- dijo Gilbert sonando un poco molesto mientras se quedaba en remera. -Pero lo necesito rápido el partido es dentro de poco.-

-No te quejes, mañana lo tendrás.- dijo Mina mientras observaba el sweater con ojo experto.

-Gracias mamá.- dijo Gilbert con sorna.

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer Mina necesitaba algo con que distraerse. Hermes había estado desaparecido la mayor parte del día y todavía no había dado señales de vida. ¿Sería posible que no recordara que mañana era su cumpleaños? No lo creía ya que todos los años lo recordaba. Finalmente se fue a su cuarto acompañada por Harriet.

-Donde crees que puede estar Hermes.- le pregunto Mina después de unos minutos de coser el sweater de su hermano menor. -No lo he visto desde el almuerzo.-

-Puede estar estudiando.- dijo Harriet mientras revisaba el mapa del merodeador en busca de Draco Malfoy para intentar averiguar a donde iba cuando desaparecía de Hogwarts. -Sabes que le encanta ir a la biblioteca.-

-Lo fui a buscar ahí y no estaba.- dijo la pelirroja dando otra puntada.

-¿Lo estás acechando?- dijo Harriet tratando de bromear con su amiga. -Eso podría verse mal.-

-No lo estoy acechando.- dijo Mina sonando bastante enfadada. -Es mi amigo… y quería verlo. Y hablando de ver, no te creas que no he visto las miradas que le echabas a mi hermano menor en mi casa mientras pensabas que nadie te veía.- la chica puso especial énfasis en la palabra menor.

-Eso… Eso es completamente ridículo.- dijo Harriet enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. -Es Gilbert, ¡por favor!-

Su amiga la observó seriamente con sus ojos azules como si no le creyera una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Al día siguiente Harriet se despertó escuchando el ruido de paquetes que era abiertos. Mina estaba rompiendo los papeles que envolvían los regalos que su familia le había enviado.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Harriet sonando bastante dormida a tiempo que sacaba un paquete escondido debajo de su cama y se lo pasaba a Mina.

-¡Gracias!- dijo la pelirroja dándole un gran abrazo a su a amiga.

A continuación, contenta como si fuera una niña pequeña, comenzó a abrir el paquete.

-¡Botas!¡Son geniales!- dijo Mina emocionada.

-Sabía que te gustarían.- dijo Harriet entre bostezos a tiempo que tanteaba la mesa de luz en busca de sus anteojos.

-Voy a darle a Gilbert su sweater.- dijo Mina poniéndose de pie. -Espérame en la sala común y bajamos juntas a desayunar.-

-Muy bien…- dijo Harriet desperezándose.

Pocos minutos después la niña que vivió estaba cambiada, había conseguido acomodar su cabello y ya había descendido a la sala común para esperar a su amiga. Los minutos pasaron y Mina no aparecía. Cuando estaba empezando a impacientarse vio que Gilbert ingresaba por el retrato trayendo bajo su brazo un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¡Hola Harriet!- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola Gilbert.- respondió la chica y agregó. -¿Ese es el regalo para tu hermana?-

-Si… Me has descubierto.- dijo el menor de los Weasley. -La verdad es que lo había olvidado y tuve que encargar algo a último momento. ¿La has visto?-

-Fue a tu habitación a dejar tu sweater… pero aun no ha regresado.- dijo Harriet observando hacia el hueco de la escalera.

-¿Quieres venir a buscarla?- le preguntó Gilbert.

Harriet había estado un par de veces en la habitación de Hermes, pero nunca en la de Gilbert. Y debía reconocer que estaba un poco intrigada por verla.

Primero subió por las escaleras que a diferencia de las que conducían a sus habitaciones no se transformaban en un tobogán cuando alguien del sexo opuesto intentaba ingresar. Después de pasar por unas cuantas puertas llegó a la habitación de Gilbert. Era exactamente igual a la de Hermes. Se podían ver algunos pósters de equipos de Quidditch colgados por todas partes. En el sector que debería corresponder a Colin había una enorme cantidad de fotos colgadas por todas partes. Y sentada junto a la ventana se encontraba Mina mirando hacia afuera debajo de una caja de chocolates abierta podía verse el sweater de Gilbert.

-Mina te estaba esperando en la sala común.- dijo Harriet

-Oh lo lamento…- dijo Mina lanzando un suspiro. -Lo olvide.-

Gilbert dejó el regalo que le tría a su hermana sobre su cama y la observó algo intrigado.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- dijo Gilbert sorprendido.

-Sí…- dijo Mina dibujando un corazón con su dedo sobre el vidrio empañado a continuación lanzó un suspiro y mordió otro chocolate. -En realidad no tengo hambre…-

Gilbert y Harriet, lanzaron una carcajada.

-¿Tu? ¿Sin hambre?- dijo la chica del cabello color azabache levantando una ceja y la observo incrédula. -Eso es difícil de creer.-

-Eres una Weasley.- dijo Gilbert. -Eso es imposible.-

-Es que ya nada importa… ni es imposible.- dijo Mina dirigiendo su mirada hacia los jardines.

Harriet y Gilbert cruzaron una mirada preocupada.

-¿Que demonios es lo que te ocurre?- dijo Gilbert perdiendo la paciencia.

Harriet le dio un codazo suave en las costillas. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, algo le había ocurrido desde que se había despertado hasta ahora.

-Estoy enamorada.- dijo Mina finalmente con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- dijo Gilbert perdiendo la paciencia. -Pero normalmente no estás tan idiota.-

-¿Lo sabían?- preguntó Mina pareciendo preocupada.

-No es que fueras muy sutil.- dijo Harriet sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

-¿Y no tienen ningún problema con eso?- preguntó la pelirroja algo aprensiva.

-Claro que no tengo ningún problema.- dijo Harriet como si la pregunta de su amiga fuera una obviedad.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos y observando a su hermana entre intrigado y preocupado.

-Es que ha sido una sorpresa para mi darme cuenta.- dijo Mina seriamente. -Me deja mucho más tranquila saber que me comprenden y me apoyan. Yo tampoco sé muy bien como fue que ocurrió pero de repente me di cuenta que estaba enamora de ella.-

Gilbert y Harriet abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿¡Ella!- dijeron los dos al unísono sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

-Es extraño nunca antes me habían gustado una chica.- continuó Mina mientras abrazaba una almohada. -Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos castaños y en su cabello oscuro.-

-¡Esto es una locura!- dijo Harriet poniéndose de pie y sacándole la almohada. -¡Que estupidez es esto!-

La niña que vivió arrojó la almohada contra la cama de Gilbert y observó a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

-¡No digas una sola palabra más!- dijo Mina amenazando a Harriet con su varita y agregó sonando desesperada. -¡La amo!-

-Tranquila…- dijo Gilbert mientras bajaba lentamente la varita de su hermana. -Harriet es tu amiga y te quiere sin importar nada.-

-Es verdad…- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama de su hermano y abrazando otra vez la almohada agregó con la mirada perdida. -Debo decirle lo que siento…-

-¿Que demonios le ocurre?- le susurró Harriet a Gilbert mientras observaba a su amiga muy preocupada. -Hace menos de veinte minutos estaba normal… ahora tiene la inteligencia de una babosa y dice que ama a una chica… a ella nunca le gustaron las chicas a estado loca por Hermes desde tercer año.-

-Creo que sé lo que paso.- susurró Gilbert tomando la mano de Harriet y llevándola junto a la ventana. -Estos chocolates.-

El menor de los Weasley tomó de la caja un caldero relleno y se lo mostró a Harriet.

-¿Qué tienen?- preguntó Harriet.

-Me los regalo Romilda Vane antes del baile de Slughorn.- dijo Gilbert. -No comí ninguno y lo guardé para dárselos a alguien que lo mereciera… como Crabbe o Goyle.-

La niña que vivió no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en Romilda siendo perseguida por alguno de esos gorilas pero la verdad es que se lo merecía por querer engatusar a Gilbert de esa manera.

-El paquete estaba envuelto para regalo y cuando Mina vino a dejar mi sweater pensó que era para ella.- concluyó Hermes.

-Comió los chocolates y se enamoro de Romilda.- dijo Harriet completando la idea. -Debemos llevarla con Madame Pomfrey o Slughorn antes de que alguien la vea así.- y agregó dando media vuelta. -Vamos Mina debemos ir a ver a alguien… ¿Mina?-

Su amiga ya no estaba más en la habitación.

-¡Oh Demonios!- dijo Gilbert sacando su varita y lanzándose a la búsqueda de su hermana.

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer!- demandó Harriet mientras corría detrás del pelirrojo.

-Si es necesario: Dejarla inconciente antes de que vea a Romilda.- dijo Gilbert seriamente. -No está en sus cabales.-

Harriet sacó el mapa del merodeador y comenzó a rastrearla lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto a varios corredores de distancia Hermes Granger iba llevando una pesada cesta cubierta con un mantel llena con provisiones que había conseguido en las cocinas. Los elfos habían sido bastante amables en darle todo lo que necesitaba para organizar un picnic con Mina. El clima no estaba demasiado bueno por lo cual Neville le había recomendado que utilizara uno de los invernaderos que la profesora Sprout guardaba para las plantas y flores no mágicas. Debía reconocer que estaba algo nervioso. Quería que el cumpleaños de Mina fuera perfecto y esperaba que la sorpresa le gustara. La verdad era que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Mina y estaba tratando de demostrarle que realmente le importaba. Para Hermes no era cuestión de robarle un beso lo más rápido posible sino de dárselo en el momento justo y demostrarle que tan importante era para él Wilhelmina Weasley. Justo en ese momento vio una chica de cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba a él a paso veloz: Era Mina.

-Mina.- dijo Hermes sonriendo. -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-Gracias Hermes.- dijo la pelirroja algo apresurada y distraida.

-Estaba a punto de buscarte.- continuó Hermes poniéndose frente a la chica y cortándole el paso.

La pelirroja parecía algo contrariada por el retraso y su amigo se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría.

-Te vez algo extraña Mina.- dijo Hermes. -¿Está todo bien?-

-Mejor que nunca.- dijo la pelirroja con mucha convicción y sonriendo ampliamente. -Finalmente me he dado cuenta que no hay porque dejar que el reloj corra en el amor…-

Hermes comenzó a sonreír.

-Cuando una esta realmente segura de lo que siente debe seguir a su corazón.- dijo Mina y a continuación dejó caer un par de lagrimas y le dio un súbito abrazo a su amigo.-¡Oh! ¡Hermes! ¡Oh!. Lamento mucho haberte dado la impresión de que algo iba a pasar entre nosotros, creo que ni siquiera yo lo sabía.-

El chico se puso pálido de la impresión al escuchar las palabras de la chica y siento como si le hubieran dado un golpe bien asestado en el rostro.

-Lo que quiero decir es que: no eres tu… soy yo.- dijo Mina liberando el cuello de Hermes. -Pero eres mi amigo y quiero que lo sigas siendo, a pesar de que ame a otra persona.-

Las palabras de Mina le llegaban muy lejana a pesar de que la chica estaba solo a dos pasos de distancia. Por demorarse en demostrar sus sentimientos alguien le había ganado. De echo no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Mina era una chica muy bonita, simpática, divertida y nada arrogante, quien no querría estar con ella.

-Y quien se supone que es… este sujeto.- dijo Hermes con la mirada perdida.

Mina se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-No es un sujeto…- dijo Mina lentamente. -Es Romilda… Romilda Vane.-

La chica sonrió estupidamente al decir el nombre de la chica.

-¿Vane?- dijo Hermes sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando y sintiendo como si lo hubieran golpeado otra vez.

-Sí. Sé que es extraño pero Harriet y Gilbert ya me han dado su apoyo.- dijo Mina pareciendo muy feliz con toda la situación.

Hermes observó a su amiga tratando de detectar algún signo de falsedad y no lo encontró. Pero se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No puede ser.- dijo Hermes sin preocuparse por disimular lo dolido que se sentía. -A ver déjame ver si entiendo bien todo esto que me estás diciendo: Estás enamorada de esa zorra de Romilda Vane. La misma que yo bese en el baile de navidad y tengo entendido que es más fácil que multiplicar por dos.-

Mina enrojeció y comenzó a resoplar violentamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Antes de que Hermes pudiera siquiera reaccionar Mina saco su varita y lo dejó inconciente de un rápido hechizo.

-No vas a faltarle el respeto.- dijo con furia antes de seguir su camino.

Mientras tanto a pocos metros de ahí Harriet y Gilbert corrían lo más rápido que podían para encontrar a la pelirroja.

-Se está alejando de Hermes.- dijo Harriet observando el mapa del merodeador y agregó algo confundida. -Hermes no se mueve.-

Al doblar en la esquina vieron el cuerpo tendido de Hermes y se detuvieron solo el tiempo necesario como para asegurarse que estaba bien. Continuaron corriendo afortunadamente un par de corredores después encontraron a Mina.

-¡Mina espera!- grito Harriet sin aliento.

-Estoy apurada debo encontrar a Romilda.- dijo la pelirroja sin detenerse.

-Yo se donde está.- dijo Harriet.

-¿Donde?- dijo la pelirroja volviéndose hacia donde estaba su amiga sumamente interesada.

Harriet pensó en sus opciones. La oficina de Slughorn era la más cercana.

-Está en la oficina del profesor Slughorn.- dijo Harriet rápidamente. -Yo te acompañare seguramente va a ser más fácil para ti entrar si vienes conmigo.-

-Oh Genial.- dijo la pelirroja muy emocionada. -Hace tanto que la estoy buscando pero no puedo encontrarla.-

Harriet se volvió hacia el hermano de su amiga.

-Ve y despierta a Hermes.- dijo Harriet y agrego observándolo suplicantemente con sus ojos verdes. -Por favor explícale todo lo que sucedió… se que los Weasley son sobreprotectores pero está vez debes ayudar a tu hermana a no perderlo.-

-Sabes que no soy tan malo.- dijo Gilbert sonriendo.

-Lo sé.- dijo Harriet respondiendo a la sonrisa pero no por demasiado tiempo ya que su amiga comenzó a tironear de ella del cuello de su camisa.

-Está bien ya vamos.- dijo dándose la vuelta y guiando a su amiga por los corredores que llevaban a las habitaciones del profesor Slughorn.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a las habitaciones de Horace Slughorn.

-Harriet…- dijo el Profesor bastante dormido y algo molesto por haber sido despertado.

La chica sabía que además, debería estar bastante molesto porque le hubiera pedido el recuerdo de Tom Riddle.

-Profesor, realmente lamento molestarlo.- dijo Harriet lo más callada que pudo, mientras Mina trataba de observar lo que ocurría en el Despacho de Slughorn. -Mi amiga Mina tomó por error una poción de amor ¿Usted le podría preparar un antídoto? Lo llevaría a lo de Madame Pomfrey, pero ya ha hecho suficientes desastre en cinco minutos como para arriesgarme a llevarla hasta allá.-

-No la puedo ver, Harriet.- se lamentó la pelirroja -¿El Profesor la está escondiendo? Quiero verla.-

-¿Estaba esta poción dentro de la fecha?- preguntó Slughorn, mirando a la pelirroja con interés profesional. -Se pueden fortalecer si se dejan más tiempo del que deberían.-

-Está preparada desde Navidad.- dijo Harriet.

-Eso lo explica todo. Disculpa Harriet, tu amiga dijo "quiero verla"- dijo el profesor cayendo en las palabras de la chica. -¿No es la que había venido a la fiesta con el señor Granger?-

-Ese es el problema…- dijo Harriet mientras intentaba detener a Mina. -Es su cumpleaños, acaba romperle el corazón al chico que ama, además de maldecirlo, y está a punto de declararle su amor a una chica.-

-Oh Merlin.- dijo Slughorn. -Pasen rápido. Tengo lo necesario en mi maletín, no es un antídoto muy difícil …-

Ni bien Harriet dejó de sostenerla, la pelirroja, ingresó a la habitación casi atropellando al profesor Slughorn.

-¿Dónde está Romilda?- pregunto Mina algo desilusionada.

-Todavía no llega.- dijo Harriet, observando a Slughorn abrir su set de Pociones. En pocos segundos la mano experta del profesor había preparado el antídoto.

-Que bien.- dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa. -No sé que voy a decirle… ella es tan…-

-No debes preocuparte por eso niña.- dijo Slughorn amablemente mientras le pasaba una pequeña copa. -Ahora bébete esto, es una poción que calma los nervios, así te mantendrás calmado hasta que llegue ella.-

-Perfecto…- dijo Harriet dando saltitos de alegría, y a continuación se tragó el antídoto ruidosamente.

Harriet y Slughorn la observaron. Por unos instantes, continuo sonriendo bobamente. Luego, muy lentamente, su rostro pareció encogerse en una mueca y luego se esfumó, para ser reemplazado por una expresión increíble de terror. Finalmente la pelirroja se dejó caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente luciendo devastada.

-Oh que he hecho.- dijo Mina dijo entre lagrimas. -Hermes… no… Hermes.-

-Gracias profesor.- dijo Harriet aliviada de ver a su amiga siendo ella misma otra vez. -Vamos Mina, Gilbert me prometió que le haría un obliviate a Hermes- mintió Harriet. -Y no paso nada malo por suerte.-

-Gilbert no sabe hacer obliviates.- dijo la pelirroja entre lagrimas.

La niña que vivió lanzo un suspiro.

-Hermes entenderá.- dijo Harriet frotando con su mano la espalda de su amiga. -El te ama.-

-No después de lo que le he dicho y hecho.- dijo Mina desconsoladamente.

-Claro que si.- dijo Harriet. -El es inteligente y sabrá lo que puede hacer una poción de amor.-

Harriet le ofreció la mano a su amiga para que su pusiera de pie.

-Puede ser…- dijo Mina obligándose a sentir algo de esperanzas.

-Creo que necesita que alguien le levante un poco el ánimo.- dijo Slughorn a la niña que vivió. -Tengo cerveza de manteca, vino, y una última botella de Hidromiel con especies… ¿Por qué no la abrimos de inmediato y celebramos el Cumpleaños de la señorita Weasley? Nada como un poco de bebida para festejar la mayoría de edad y ser salvada de un desastre seguro.-

Harriet rió de alivio, la verdad es que era verdad todo había estado a punto de volverse un completo desastre.

-Aquí tienen.- dijo Slughorn entregándoles a las dos chicas una copa de Hidromiel antes de levantar la suya. -Bueno, un muy Feliz Cumpleaños, Winifred.-

-Wilhelmina.- susurró Harriet al profesor de pociones.

-Oh Merlín. Desearía morirme aquí mismo.- dijo Mina sin prestar atención al brindis y tragando el contenido de la copa de un sorbo.

Inmediatamente Mina cayó al suelo temblando descontroladamente. Caía espuma de su boca y sus ojos se salían de órbita.

-¡Mina!- grito Harriet desesperada. -¡Profesor haga algo!-

ooOooOoo

La luz de la mañana ingresaba a raudales por las ventanas de la enfermería. La estancia estaba bastante alborotada a pesar de que había solo una cama ocupada. Madame Pomfrey les permitió el despliegue de abrazos y saludos ya que había buenas razones para festejar. Wilhelmina Weasley había despertado después de dos días de estar inconciente. Junto a ella estaban sus padres, sus hermanos: Bill, Charlie, Gilbert; y su amiga Harriet.

-Estoy tan contenta que estés bien.- dijo Harriet abrazando a su amiga en la cama del hospital. Y agregó sin preocuparse por contener las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. -Por un momento temí que… iba a perderte.-

Mina era como una hermana para Harriet. Nunca había tenido ningún cariño por parte de sus tíos y la relación con la chica y con Hermes era lo más cercano a una familia que conocía.

-Nunca más beberé.- dijo Mina consiguiéndole arrancar algunas sonrisas a los presentes.

-Mi niña estaba tan preocupada por ti.- dijo Molly acariciándole el cabello a su hija y agregó como a quien solo comenta. -Hermes no se alejó de tu lado desde que ocurrió todo esto.-

-No quiero verlo.- dijo enrojeciendo profundamente y cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana. -Si vuelve díganle que no he despertado y que no lo hare.-

-Vamos Mina.- dijo Harriet. -Solo fue a dormir porque Madame Pomfrey lo amenazó con no volverle a permitir la entrada a menos que descansara un poco. Él esta realmente preocupado por ti y quiere verte.-

-Me moriría de vergüenza.- dijo la chica desde debajo de las sabanas. -Ustedes no saben lo que le dije.-

-Le dijiste al amor de tu vida que estabas enamorada de una chica llamada Romilda Vane.- dijo Gilbert simplemente.

Ahora Mina quería morirse realmente de vergüenza no podía creer que Gilbert hubiera dicho eso delante de sus padres y a sus hermanos. Pero la falta de sorpresa del grupo le indico que ya era algo conocido. Eso no lo hacia menos humillante.

-Cállate enano.- dijo la pelirroja incorporándose. -Todo esto es tu culpa por dejar esos chocolates ahí.-

-Ese no era tu regalo.- dijo Gilbert sin inmutarse por el tono de su hermana. -Era un perfume. Y tienes suerte de que te encontráramos antes de que te le declararas.-

-Es verdad…- reconoció Mina palideciendo ante la idea.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta de entrada se habría.

-¡Hermes!¡Mina esta despierta!- dijo Gilbert a voz de cuello ganándose una reprimenda de Madame Pomfrey. Pero impidiéndole a su hermana simular que estaba dormida.

-¡Traidor!- susurró Mina muy molesta con su hermano.

Bill y Charlie se pusieron en su mejor postura de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores y rostro de pocos amigos frente al candidato de su hermana.

-Recibí tu mensaje Gilbert, gracias por avisarme.- dijo Hermes acercándose a la cama de la pelirroja sin darle importancia a los rostros ceñudos de los Weasley de mayor edad.

Mina no tenía el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que había sucedido. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar la inestable voz del chico, por lo que se obligó a recordar que era una Gryffindor y levantó la mirada. Hermes se veía pálido y cansado, como si no hubiera comido o dormido en días. Vio que sus ojos castaños la miraban de una forma que conseguían hacerla sentir muy bien y que todo lo malo parecía muy lejano. Eso fue suficiente para la chica sintiera un enorme alivio.

Hermes se sentó junto a la chica y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-No sabes lo mal que me siento por lo que te dije.- dijo Mina apresuradamente sin ppoder evitar que unas lagrimas de angustia cayeran de su rostro. -Te aseguro que no era yo misma… y tampoco quise maldecirte. Es solo que esa maldita poción…-

-Gilbert y Harriet me lo explicaron todo.- dijo el chico del cabello castaño. -Nada de esto fue tu culpa… Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.-

-Yo lamento todo lo que te hice. No se como voy a superar esto… estos tres parece que tienen suficiente para entretenerse por años recordando lo que sucedió.- dijo Mina observando a sus hermanos.

-Y que recuerden esto también.- dijo Hermes antes de besar súbitamente a la Mina.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero después los cerró para, finalmente, besar y abrazar al chico del cual había estado enamorada desde hacia años.

-Estás muerto Granger.- dijo Gilbert entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente y ganándose un puñetazo de Harriet en el hombro.

ooOooOoo

Harriet caminaba debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre a través de los oscuros y desiertos corredores de Hogwarts. Realmente había tenido un día muy productivo. Mentalmente fue enumerando sus éxitos: Participar del funeral de Aragog. Hecho. Emborrachar a Slughorn para que le entregara el recuerdo de Tom Riddle. Hecho. Mostrarle el recuerdo a Dumbledore. Hecho. Y todo gracias a una pequeña medida de Felix Felicis.

Por alguna razón que no sabía estaba segura que debía apresurarse para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era el efecto de la poción que todavía seguía actuando y que lamentablemente no lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo más.

La señora Gorda estaba en su puesto y, afortunadamente, la dejó pasar sin darle ningún problema. La sala común estaba algo oscura y solo algunos troncos estaban ardiendo en el hogar.

Harriet escuchó unos pasos que provenían de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos indicando que alguien descendía por ellas. En vez de dirigirse hacía su habitación y escapar de quien sea que estuviera descendiendo, Harriet se quedó de pie bajo la capa de invisibilidad esperando a quien sea que viniera.

Finalmente apareció al pie de la escalera un chico pelirrojo de ojos castaños que Harriet conocía muy bien. La chica lo observó acercarse hacia ella iluminando sus pasos con un hechizo Lumos. Como era de esperarse el chico no la vio y Harriet sintió que era un buen momento para cerrar los ojos.

Como era de esperarse Gilbert chocó contra Harriet y los dos terminaron en el piso uno sobre el otro.

-¡Pero que demonios!- sin entender que lo había golpeado y que era lo que se encontraba entre él y el piso.

De la nada apareció una mano que corrió un invisible velo y unos ojos color esmeralda lo observaron.

-¡Harriet!- dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-Hola Gilbert.- dijo la niña que vivió sonriendo.

Los dos se observaron un par de segundos sin mover un solo músculo. Harriet intentó pensar algo inteligente para decirle al chico pero, lamentablemente ninguna idea vino a su mente. Era claro que el felix felicis ya había agotado su efecto. Y estar tan cerca de Gilbert la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, a esta hora y con tu capa de invisibilidad?- dijo Gilbert después de unos segundos.

-Nunca se sabe quien puede estar siguiendo a una chica.- dijo Harriet no muy segura de querer contarle que es lo que había estado haciendo.

-Entonces eres Harriet la misteriosa chica que recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo su capa de invisibilidad.- dijo Gilbert muy entretenido.

-Así es.- dijo la niña que vivió. -No quería ser descubierta.-

-Si te quitas los anteojos y te cubres tu cicatriz no te reconoce nadie. Pero bueno, parece que te he atrapado.- dijo Gilbert. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que reveles tus secretos? Si no me dices lo que sabes… Podría entregarte a un prefecto…-

-Eres realmente maligno Gilbert Weasley.- dijo Harriet muy entretenida -Si viene un prefecto pondré mi mejor rostro de victima y diré… que intentaste abusar de mi decencia.- terminó de decir la niña que vivió con voz afectada.

A Gilbert no le gusto nada la idea de la chica y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-No creo que valgan la pena tus secretos.- dijo Gilbert algo molesto y pareciendo dispuesto a volver a su cuarto y mascullo. -Al final uno se preocupa porque desapareces…-

-¡Espera!- dijo Harriet poniéndose de pie y envolviendo a Gilbert con su capa de forma que los dos quedaron debajo y el pelirrojo no pudo escapar. -Estuve fuera buscando algo que me pidió el profesor Dumbledore… es sobre Voldemort y… ¿de verdad estabas preocupada porque desaparecí?-

Gilbert sonrió levemente.

-Sabía que debía ser algo relacionado a Voldemort.- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Harriet con su valor para decir el nombre del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. -No te puedo imaginar yendo a la cocina a buscar un refrigerio. Además Mina y Hermes parecían algo preocupados.-

-Lo del refrigerio hubiera sido una buena idea.- dijo Harriet después de unos segundos apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Gilbert y lanzando un suspiro.

Si bien estaba muy feliz, por sus amigos, últimamente los extrañaba un poco. Hermes y Mina estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta que estaban comenzando una relación que debía haberlo hecho años atrás. Por suerte, los dos seguían pasando tiempo con Harriet, pero era poco comparado con los años anteriores.

En ese momento Harriet sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban y ella hizo lo mismo con Gilbert. Se sentía muy bien y lamentaba que el efecto del Felix Felicis hubiera terminado. Se había dado cuenta de que realmente amaba a Gilbert, y ahora sabía lo que había sentido Mina teniendo a la persona que amas tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca, deseando que te mire y te diga que te ama. Era extraño como el muchacho había entrado en su corazón con sus conversaciones entretenidas y su facilidad de hablar.

En ese momento Gilbert dejo de abrazarla, se separa un poco de ella, le levanto suavemente la barbilla con una mano, con la otra le quitó sus antejos y la beso suavemente en los labios debajo de capa de su padre. Por un momento Harriet no podía creer lo que había sucedido ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Pero no. No era un sueño Gilbert Weasley estaba besándola. Y ella no tenía ningún problema con eso.

ooOooOoo

Harriet estaba presenciando el funeral de Albus Dumbledore y no podía creer que las cosas hubieran terminado tan mal. El hombre que había sido un guía para ella durante tantos años estaba muerto. Snape lo había matado, cuando Draco no tuvo el coraje para cumplir con lo que Voldemort le había encargado. Ahora no había nadie a quien el señor oscuro temiera y solo sería cuestión de meses o quien sabe si días para que todo se fuera al infierno.

Pero ese sería su infierno y por ninguna razón arrastraría a Gilbert con ella. Lo amaba demasiado y esos meses con el habían sido los más maravillosos de que habían tenido en su vida. Y por eso mismo fue que terminó con él, porque no podía ponerlo en peligro. Hermes y Mina estaban demasiado involucrados pero él tenían una oportunidad.

La gente lentamente se fue retirando del entierro. Harriet se acercó lentamente hacía la tumba del profesor Dumbledore para dejar unas flores. Cuando llegó dejó su ramo junto a la tumba y permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

Junto a ella estaba una mujer rubia de unos treinta años vestida de impecable luto que estaba completamente ajena a su presencia. Harriet se sintió intrigada. Sabía que no pertenecía a Hogwarts, ni que pertenecía al ministerio, ni a la Orden del Fénix.

La niña que vivió se cubrió su cicatriz con el flequillo y se quito sus anteojos.

-Disculpé.- dijo Harriet esperando ser confundida con una anónima estudiante de Hogwarts. -¿Usted lo conocía?-

La mujer levanto la mirada, era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y utilizaba anteojos. Pero se la veía realmente triste.

-Sí. Hacía años que no veía a Albus.- dijo la mujer con un dejo de acento extranjero.

La forma de hablar que tenía le recordaba a la de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre sin los anteojos.- dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente.

-¿Usted la conoció?- preguntó Harriet sin poder evitarlo.

-Fuimos al mismo año y compartíamos clases de Runas.- dijo la mujer. -Era en la única materia que le podía ganar.-

En ese momento Harriet sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas que se acercaban. Torció la mirada y vio a su padrino, vestido con un traje de color oscuro, que caminaba hacia ella.

-Harriet, querida- dijo Sirius suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Creo que deberíamos ir volviendo al castillo.-

En ese momento el padrino de la niña que vivió reparo en la presencia de la mujer que estaba junto a su ahijada.

-¿Rydberg?- dijo el hombre sorprendido.

-Black.- dijo la mujer levantando la barbilla.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Harriet intrigada.

-Lamentablemente.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Los ojos grises de Sirius se fijaron en los ojos azul de la mujer y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a retirar la mirada. Esa era la mujer de la cual Sirius había hablado en Navidad, la prefecta de Slytherin que lo mantenía a raya. Harriet observó la mano izquierda de la mujer y notó que, afortunadamente, no había ninguna alianza.

-Creí que estabas muerta.- dijo Sirius finalmente observándola desafiante.

-Creí que estabas preso.- le respondió Rydberg cruzándose de brazos igual de desafiante.

-No discutan.- dijo Harriet. -Es el velorio del profesor Dumbledore.- Y agregó tomando el brazo de Sirius y poniendo su mejor rostro de cachorro abandonado. -Por favor…- Sabía que su padrino no podía resistirlo.

-Está bien.- dijo Sirius finalmente.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la chica extorsionaba emocionalmente al hombre.

-Lamento lo que dijo mi padrino.- dijo Harriet sonriendo a la mujer y agregó extendiendo su mano. -Harriet Potter un gusto.-

-Alexandra Rydberg.- dijo la mujer respondiendo a la sonrisa y tomando su mano. -Un gusto conocerte.-

Los tres comenzaron a regresar al castillo.

-Disculpe que pregunte señora Rydberg.- dijo Harriet. -Pero noté que tiene un acento extranjero.-

-No me digas señora, por favor… me haces sentir vieja, llámame Alexandra o Alex.- dijo la mujer afablemente. -Estuve viviendo diecisiete años en Dinamarca, es imposible que no se me pegue un poco la forma de hablar.-

-Debe ser muy interesante.- dijo Harriet.

-Es un lindo país.- dijo Alexandra. -Albus me pidió que fuera para que estuviera más segura, esa.-

-Y porque haría eso.- bufo Sirius.

-Porque soy su sobrina bisnieta.- dijo la mujer observándolos con esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto al difunto director.

Harriet y Sirius se quedaron sin palabras.

-Ahora no tiene mucho sentido callarlo.- continuó la mujer. -No tiene sentido atacarme si Albus no está más aquí.-

En ese momento llegó Abeforth Dumbledore para confirmar sus palabras.

-Alex mi niña.- dijo el hombre. -Debemos retirarnos… ya cerraran las puertas del colegio.-

La mujer se volvió a Harriet y le dio un abrazo.

-Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido- dijo Alex.

-Yo también estoy contenta de haberte conocido.- respondió Harriet.

-Lamento haber pensado que estabas muerta, Rydberg.- dijo Sirius ofreciéndole una tregua a la mujer.

Alexandra no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del último de los Black.

-Algún día me tienes que decir porque pensaste que estaba muerta.- dijo Alex.

-Creeme que hay una buena explicación.- dijo Sirius.

Y sin más Abeforth y Alexandra se alejaron hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. Harriet no pudo evitar pensar en la cantidad de desazón y pánico que había traído la muerte de Albus había, además del enorme vacío de liderazgo para la Orden. Pero sería posible que algo bueno podía surgir de todo eso.

-Definitivamente me gusta para ti- dijo Harriet seriamente a tiempo que tomaba el brazo de su padrino.

-¡No digas tonterías Harriet!- dijo Sirius muy nervioso.

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos.

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Spinning Off. Este es el más largo hasta ahora y pasan bastantes cosas. Para los que no la conocen, Alexandra Rydberg es un OC que recicle de mi fic Un Extraño Lugar que es pariente de Dumbledore y el interés amoroso de Sirius. En cuanto a Sirius… en los libros veía a James en Harry más que al propio Harry. En este universo, al estar Harriet en lugar de Harry, Sirius se vuelve un poco más protectivo y se preocupa más por sacar a la chica del ministerio que en pelear con Bellatrix.

Como siempre voy a dejar mis agradecimientos a María y a Sofi que me aguantan bastante con todo lo que les paso para que lean.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si quieren pueden dejarme comentarios y criticas.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	4. El Septimo Año: Parte 1

El Séptimo Año (Parte 1):

Era de mañana en la Madriguera y la casa estaba envuelta en los frenéticos preparativos para la próxima boda entre Bill y Fleur, en ese momento Harriet Potter se encontraba barriendo una de las habitaciones de la casa, tal y como Molly se lo había pedido, así como había realizado cualquier tarea que le había pedido. La verdad era que la madre de Mina estaba bastante molesta con que no le contaran los planes que tenían para este año y estaba haciendo que trabajaran todo el día separados seguramente con la intención de que tuvieran el menor contacto posible.

Los hermanos de Mina estaban bastante satisfechos con la decisión de su madre, no tanto porque quisieran participar de lo que sea que ellas dos y Hermes estuvieran planeado sino; porque todavía no se acostumbraban a la idea de que su hermana tuviera novio y que pasara demasiado tiempo a solas con él.

Molly sin embargo estaba encantada con que Hermes estuviera saliendo con Mina, y Harriet estaba segura que, en su mente, ya estaba planeando la boda de su única hija. Harriet también estaba muy contenta por los dos aunque debía reconocer que era un tanto difícil acostumbrase a encontrarlos besándose detrás del cobertizo de Arthur cuando hace unos meses atrás lo único que podían hacer era discutir y discutir. Afortunadamente los dos parecían haber decidido pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran con ella lo cual a Harriet llenaba de gratitud y hacia que todo fuera menos incomodo.

Harriet junto el polvo con una pala, dejo la escoba a un costado, se limpió el sudor de la frente y aprovecho para mirar unos segundos por la ventana. La verdad es que no podía creer que estuvieran preparando una boda justo ahora, pero la verdad es que no podía haber mejor momento todos necesitaban algo que alegrara sus vidas.

Voldemort estaba más fuerte que nunca gracias a la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Lo había demostrado durante su traslado desde la casa de sus tíos a la Madriguera. Su mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de ese fatídico día en el que Ojoloco había muerto y George había perdido su oreja durante la batalla aérea.

No podía creer la cantidad de gente que había aparecido para ofrecerse a pasar por ella para desviarla del peligro: Hermes, Mina, los gemelos, Fleur (cuya opinión había mejorado bastante desde que demostró estar realmente enamorada de Bill), además de Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Bill, Arthur, Hagrid y ese cobarde de Mundugus Fletcher.

Debía reconocer que el plan era realmente bueno, múltiples Harriet Potter volando en diferentes direcciones para despistar a los mortifagos. Pero de alguna manera Voldemort estaba al tanto de la fecha en la cual la trasladarían colocando a sus mejores seguidores para terminar con su vida.

La niña que vivió se obligó a dejar de pensar en los hechos del pasado y volver al presente. Continuó observando por la ventana, en ese momento vio que Gilbert de dirigía al cobertizo de su padre, seguramente su madre le había encargado que cortara el pasto o alguna otra tarea. Harriet no pudo evitar sentir que el pecho se le estrujaba teniéndolo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

En ese momento escuchó unos pesados pasos que se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba. Harriet se dio vuelta y vio aparecer en el marco de la puerta a su padrino, Sirius Black.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Harriet abrazando a su padrino, definitivamente se veía muy bien como si nunca hubiera estado en esa horrible prisión.

-Como has estado mi niña.- dijo Sirius afectuosamente. -Tengo entendido que Molly los ha tenido trabajando como elfos domésticos.-

-Sí, no quiere que estemos planeando nada.- dijo Harriet.

-No me gusta nada que vayas por ahí tu sola…- comenzó a decir Sirius.

-Mina y Hermes vendrán conmigo.- agregó Harriet. Pero ella haría lo posible para que sus amigos no la acompañaran en esta misión suicida.

-Es lo mismo…- continuó Sirius. -No me gusta que andes por ahí sola, pero Dumbledore creía que lo que sea que te encargo debías hacerlo por tu cuenta y por más que no me agrade demasiado creo que lo mejor es dejarte ir.- y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Tu padre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba después de lo que dije.-

-Creo que lo entendería.- dijo Harriet dando otra abrazo a su padrino.

-No, no lo haría.- sentencio Sirius.

Harriet no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las palabras de su padrino.

-¿Entonces has estado disfrutando de la libertad?- preguntó Harriet mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Esperaba poder conducir mi motocicleta por las rutas muggles…- dijo Sirius sonriendo. -Pero tu y Hagrid me arruinaron el proyecto.-

-Lo lamento…- dijo Harriet poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Está bien…- dijo Sirius riendo. -Arthur cree poder ponerla a funcionar de nuevo… solo le pedí que no le hiciera mejoras al estilo Arthur Weasley.-

Harriet dudaba que Arthur no pusiera un poco de su magia en la moto. Pero seguramente Sirius se las arreglaría.

-Además estuve haciendo un poco de investigación para la orden…- continuó Sirius. -Bueno en realidad no me lo encargo la orden pero le concierne.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harriet intrigada. -¿Qué has estado investigando?-

-Nada importante.- dijo Sirius algo nervioso. -Solo a esa mujer que apareció en el entierro del profesor Dumbledore.-

-Has estado investigando a Alexandra Rydberg.- dijo Harriet esbozando una sonrisa. -Me imagino que debió ser algo muy interesante… ¿no es casada? No vi ningún anillo en su mano la última vez que la encontramos.-

-Harriet…- le advirtió Sirius sabiendo a que quería llegar la chica.

-¡Vamos padrino!- dijo la niña que vivió deteniéndose al pie de la escalera. -La navidad pasada te quejabas de que no quedaban mujeres de tu edad solteras y finalmente encontraste una bastante bonita.-

-Es verdad que es bonita.- reconoció Sirius. -Pero estuvo en Slytherin.-

-Es sobrina nieta de Albus Dumbledore.- dijo Harriet. -Y no parece ser malvada.-

-Bisnieta.- la corrigió el último de los Black. -Y no encontré nada turbio en su pasado pero… nos odiábamos.-

-Justamente por eso, me di cuenta que se odian… pero en realidad no se odian.- dijo Harriet emocionada. -Es perfecta para ti, alguien con mano firme, como dijo Fleur.-

-No pienso seguir discutiendo esto.- dijo Sirius bastante nervioso dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al día siguiente Harriet consiguió zafar de tener que realizar tareas domesticas ya que Molly le había pedido que preparara la habitación de los padres de Fleur, cosa que ya había realizado dos días atrás. Pero no había necesidad de recordarle a la matriarca de los Weasley que tenía tiempo libre.

Cuando volvió a la habitación que compartía con Mina en el ático. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Mina sentada sobre la falda Hermes besándose apasionadamente. Las manos de chico recorrían el cabello de su amiga, los dos completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía. Harriet comenzó a dirigirse sigilosamente a la trampilla del ático pero una tabla crujió sacando a los dos enamorados de su trance.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- dijo Mina levantándose apresuradamente pareciendo algo asustada. -Ah Harriet eres tu, pensé que era alguno de mis hermanos… no paran de meterse donde no los llaman-

Los dos estaban bastante sonrojados y el cabello de su amiga estaba algo despeinado.

-No se preocupen, volveré luego.- dijo Harriet con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario.- dijeron sus dos amigos al unísono.

-De verdad…- dijo Harriet. -Sé que quieren tener tiempo a solas.-

-Mamá nos encontró besándonos detrás de la casa el otro día y no dijo nada… creo que sabe que no hablamos mucho.- dijo su amiga acomodándose el cabello y sonrojándose un poco. -El problema lo tiene cuando estamos los tres y lo que podamos estar planeando.-

-Sobre eso…- dijo Harriet. -Se que dijeron que querían acompañarme.-

-Harriet…- dijo Hermes con un tono que no admitía replica. -No te dejaremos sola en esto.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Mina sentándose junto a su novio entrelazando su mano con la de él. -Estamos juntos en esto desde primer año no te vamos a abandonar cuando más nos necesitas.-

-Incluso si no quieres que te acompañemos.- completo Hermes observando a su amiga seriamente con sus ojos castaños.

Harriet los observó y no vio ni un ápice de duda en los dos.

-Si lo han pensado bien…- dijo Harriet sintiéndose muy culpable.

-Lo hemos pensado bien.- dijo Mina.

-Además no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo Hermes. -Les di recuerdos nuevos a mis padres y los envíe a Australia.-

-¡Hiciste qué…!- dijo Harriet abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Era la única forma de protegerlos.- dijo el muchacho con pesar. -Ellos no son magos y no pueden protegerse… Voldemort intentaría llegar a ti a través de mi, y a mi a través de ellos. Era la única forma…-

Mina estrecho al muchacho para darle su apoyo.

-Lo lamento mucho Hermes.- dijo Harriet.

No era justo lo que les había ocurrido a los padres de Hermes. Tenían derecho a poder vivir sus vidas sin temer por lo que pudiera ocurrirles.

-Es lo mejor, además no es algo permanente.- agregó Hermes. -Cuando se termine todo esto los iré a buscar y les devolveré sus recuerdos.-

-No te preocupes.- dijo Harriet. -Terminare con todo esto… no sé bien como pero lo haré… lo prometo.-

Harriet sabía que era una promesa muy difícil de cumplir. Pero la cumpliría o moriría intentándolo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

ooOooOoo

Finalmente llegó el cumpleaños de Harriet. La chica despertó esa mañana siendo sacudida por su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harriet!- dijo Mina mientras la niña que vivió hacia un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos.

Sentada en el suelo, junto a su cama, se encontraba su amiga que parecía haberse despertado hacía un buen rato.

-Hola Mina…- dijo Harriet somnolienta tanteando para encontrar sus anteojos. -Gracias…-

En ese momento Harriet se dio cuenta de que finalmente tenía diecisiete años y que ahora podía hacer magia sin que nadie le enviara molestas cartas desde el ministerio.

-¡Tengo Diecisiete!- dijo Harriet incorporándose.

-Por eso justamente te desperté.- dijo Mina y agregó con una sonrisa. -Además… tengo tu regalo.-

La pelirroja sacó un paquete de debajo de su cama y se lo entregó a su amiga. Harriet desató la cinta y abrió el papel, y tuvo frente a sus ojos uno de los vestidos más bonitos de los que hubiera visto en su vida. Era color verde en una tonalidad que era exactamente igual a la de sus ojos, era bastante liviano lo que lo hacía ideal para el verano.

-Necesitabas un vestido nuevo para el casamiento de Bill.- dijo Mina y agregó sacando otro paquete. -Viene con zapatos también.-

-Es hermoso.- dijo Harriet después de abrir el otro regalo. -¿Cuándo lo hiciste? No tienes mucho tiempo libre. Cuando no estás limpiando, estás conmigo o besándote con Hermes en algún rincón de la madriguera.-

-Lo hice antes de que vinieran.- respondió Mina. -Pero anda, pruébatelo.-

Harriet se puso de pie inmediatamente. Menos de un minuto después ya estaba dentro de su nuevo vestido y zapatos observándose frente al espejo. Debía reconocer que se veía muy bien.

En ese momento escucharon un golpe en la trampilla de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Soy yo, Hermes .- escucharon decir del otro lado.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una muy sonriente Wilhelmina Weasley fue a abrir la trampilla y recibió a su novio con un beso en sus labios que el chico respondió sin poder evitarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harriet, te ves genial.- dijo el chico cuando estuvo dentro del altillo entregándole un paquete con su regalo y agregó dirigiéndose a Mina. -Te dije que tenías talento.-

Mina abrazó el brazo de Hermes feliz con el cumplido de su novio.

Harriet abrió el paquete de Hermes y encontró un chivatoscopio, sin duda le sería muy útil en los próximos meses.

-Deberíamos ir a desayunar.- dijo Mina. -Por qué no vamos bajando y dejamos a Harriet para que se cambie tranquila.-

Hermes tomo la mano de Mina y se dirigieron a la trampilla dándole a la niña que vivió la privacidad necesaria.

Una vez que Harriet se hubiera puesto unos vaqueros, una remera abandono el altillo. Cuando descendió encontró a sus amigos sentados al pie de la primera escalera Mina tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Hermes mientras el chico la tomaba con un brazo por los hombros. Los dos parecían muy felices.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y en el marco apareció Gilbert, el hermano menor de su amiga, y antiguo novio de Harriet hasta que esta por la seguridad de este hubiera roto la relación. Hermes y Mina se dieron media vuelta y observaron la situación por unos segundos.

-Puedo hablar contigo Harriet.- dijo Gilbert observando a la chica con sus ojos castaños.

-Claro…- dijo Harriet sin poder negarse.

La niña que vivió entro a la habitación de Gilbert.

-Pensé que te irías hoy.- dijo Gilbert tranquilamente una vez que cerro la puerta. -Ahora que no pueden rastrear tu magia.-

Debía reconocer que era algo incomoda toda la situación, pero debía hablar con él.

-Tu madre me mataría si me voy antes de la boda.- dijo Harriet. -Fleur y Mina también… todas han trabajado mucho todas para que salga perfecta.-

-Quiero ir con ustedes.- dijo Gilbert observando seriamente a Harriet.

-Gilbert…- dijo Harriet tratando sin éxito de alejar sus ojos verdes de los castaños de Gilbert.

-No quiero que me dejen afuera.- dijo el muchacho tomando a Harriet por los hombros. -Quiero ir contigo a lo que sea que planeas, no tiene sentido ir a Hogwarts si tu no estás ahí y toda mi familia está luchando contra Voldemort.-

Los pocos centímetros que los separaban era tan poca pero al mismo tiempo tan grande que resultaba doloroso.

-No puedes venir con nosotros.- dijo Harriet, lamentando sus palabras. Lo que más deseaba era que estuviera junto a ella. -Dumbledore me pidió que solo involucre a Mina y a Hermes, si era necesario…-

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?- dijo Gilbert sonando algo dolido.

-Confió con mi vida.- dijo Harriet sabiendo que necesitaba mostrar mejores argumentos si quería disuadir a Gilbert de acompañarla, no quería ponerlo en peligro, lo amaba demasiado.. -Pero aun rastrean tu magia…-

Esas palabras terminaron por desanimar al menor de los Weasley. Gilbert era valiente, nadie lo ponía en duda, pero no quería ver en peligro a la chica que amaba por su culpa. Era verdad, si podían rastrear su magia podían encontrarlo a él, y por lo tanto a ella también. No quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Los dos se observaron unos largos segundos sin decir nada, no eran necesarias las palabras podían entenderse solo mirándose. Harriet podía ver que a pesar de que lo hubiera dejado antes de las vacaciones aun la amaba. No había mucho más que decir Gilbert acercó sus labios a los de Harriet y la besó. La chica no podía creer cuanto había extrañado al chico y el dolor casi físico que le traía la separación desaparecía al estar nuevamente junto a él. Harriet no pudo menos que responder sintiendo que el mundo se reducía hasta que solo estaban ellos dos, no existían mortifagos, no existía Voldemort y era completamente feliz.

-Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido.- dijo Harriet antes de abrazarse al cuello del chico y besarlo como si no quedara nada más en este mundo.

Era tan fácil perderse mientras sentía esos brazos que la abrazaban y la hacían sentirse segura entre ellos, que Harriet no quería terminar de besarlo jamás. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento Gilbert…- era Charlie el hermano mayor de Harriet dando media vuelta.

-Esta bien.- dijo Harriet agradeciendo la interrupción. Esto hacía mucho difícil alejarse aun, pero debía hacerlo.

La chica salió de la habitación de Gilbert y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando llegó Mina la tomo por el brazo y la llevó fuera.

-¡Pensé que habías roto con Gilbert!.- dijo Mina que no parecía nada contenta.

-Lo hice…- dijo Harriet.

-No parece…- dijo Mina observando el cabello inusualmente ensortijado de su amiga y agregó seriamente señalándola. -Gilbert estuvo destruido cuando lo dejaste.-

-Yo también.- dijo Harriet. -Y no lo hice porque quisiera.-

-Pero se va a hacer ilusiones.- dijo Mina que no le gustaba nada que estuvieran jugando con el corazón de su hermano menor.

-El sabe que no terminaremos casándonos, ni nada.- dijo Harriet.

En ese momento la imagen de Gilbert alto, viéndose muy guapo en el altar junto a una desconocida sin rostro extremadamente bonita y desagradable entro a su mente. Él tenía todo su futuro por delante y ella solo tenía a Voldemort y una misión casi imposible en su futuro. Otra imagen la golpeo, Gilbert y la chica anónima con unos cuantos niños alrededor. No era justo, ella quería vivir junto a él casarse y tener sus bebes. Un par de lagrimas cayeron por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Harriet?- preguntó Mina ahora algo preocupada.

-El tiene toda su vida para vivir.- dijo Harriet sin preocuparse por contener sus lagrimas. -Es verdad que dije que no terminaremos casándonos, pero lo amo. Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz en la vida que pasar el resto de mi vida con Gilbert y tener un montón de niños con él.-

-Oh Harriet.- dijo Mina abrazando a su amiga. -Vamos a salir de esto… no sé como pero lo haremos y todo terminara bien.-

La niña que vivó se estrujó a su amiga entre sus brazos sintiéndose un poco mejor, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo saldría bien.

-Además yo también quiero casarme cuando todo esto termine.- dijo Mina con una sonrisa. -Se que es un poco temprano para pensar en eso pero no esta de más soñar.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Harriet sonriendo. -Wilhelmina Granger, me gusta como suena. Me imagino que incluye niños el sueño.-

Harriet tomo el brazo de su amiga y las dos se sentaron en el escalón de la puerta que conducía a la atestada cocina de la madriguera.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Mina soñadoramente y agregó rápidamente. -Aunque, no tantos como tuvo mamá… pero si unos cuantos.-

Harriet sonrío y estrujó a su amiga con su brazo derecho. Siempre había imaginado a Mina completamente feliz en una casa atestada de niños pelirrojos. Controlando a un par de revoltosos que sacaron los genes de sus tíos maternos mientras le daba de comer papilla a un bebe de mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y ya has hecho las paces con Fred y George?- le preguntó la chica del cabello azabache.

La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro antes de responder.

-No aun…- dijo Mina. -Cuando regrese de lo de los Dursley y vi a George… la sangre… pensé que había…- la chica no pudo terminar la oración. -Le dije que lo lamentaba mucho, y es verdad, es mi hermano y lo quiero… los quiero a los dos.- y agrego con algo de esperanza -Creo que vamos por buen camino igual.-

Según lo que tenía entendido Harriet era la primera vez que Mina hablaba con sus hermanos desde hacía más de un año. Su amiga tenía razones para estar molesta con ellos, pero no eran malos muchachos y estaban realmente arrepentidos de lo que le habían hecho.

Esa misma tarde Harriet se sorprendió de ver que iba a tener una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. La verdad es que no esperaba que los preparativos de la boda le permitieran a Molly organizar algo, pero de alguna manera apareció una gigantesca torta con forma de Snitch sobre la mesa. Por la red flu aparecieron Remus, Tonks y Sirius para incorporarse a la fiesta.

Harriet estaba muy feliz de ver a los amigos de su padre y a la metamorfomaga. Junto con los Weasley eran las personas que más apreciaba. Pero a mitad de la tarde llegó una visita no esperada, era el ministro de magia que venía a hablar no solo con Harriet sino también con Mina y Hermes. Lo que resultó más extraño aun fue ver que traía la última voluntad de Albus Dumbledore, en la cual les había dejado una Snitch para Harriet, su Desiluminador para Mina y un libro de cuentos para Hermes. Ninguno de los tres tenía idea de para que podían llegar a servir esas cosas. Además le dejaba a Harriet la espada de Gryffindor la cual el ministro se negó a entregar porque no pertenecía a Dumbledore en primer lugar. El ministro esperaba algo de cooperación por parte de los tres para saber que eran esos artefactos pero no la obtuvo y después de una corta pero acalorada discusión con Harriet sobre su forma de gobierno, se retiró de la madriguera.

A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente la boda estaba a punto de comenzar. Los invitados estaban llegando y Hermes, Fred, George y Gilbert estaban ayudando a ubicarlos a todos en sus respectivos lugares.

El día era luminoso y la temperatura era perfecta para una boda de verano.

Después de saludar a Sirius, que lucia muy bien en su ropa de gala, Harriet se acerco a la puerta de la carpa para ver como llegaban el resto de los invitados. La verdad es que se sentía algo incomoda, la razón era simple, no era ella… al menos no físicamente, ya que estaba utilizando poción multijugos para verse como una muggle del pueblo. Una chica pelirroja que podría pasar desapercibida entre la masa de Weasley presentes.

-Harriet.- dijo Hermes al verla. -Como se siente. Es raro verte pelirroja, pero te queda bien.-

-Bastante bien por suerte, y que no te escuche tu novia.- dijo la niña que vivió. -Es algo incomodo pero podría ser peor.-

-Te ves genial.- dijo Fred. -No te das una idea de lo que nos costo encontrar una chica pelirroja que pudiera entrar en ese vestido.-

-Gracias chicos.- dijo Harriet agradecida.

En ese momento Harriet vio que se acercaba a la carpa una mujer bastante bonita que había visto un par de meses atrás en el entierro de Albus Dumbledore. Harriet no pudo menos que sonreír, seguramente había sido idea de Molly invitar a Alexandra Rydberg a la boda, y sin duda la matriarca de los Weasley tenía un sexto sentido para algunas cosas.

-Esa mujer era familiar del profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Hermes intrigado.

-Encárgate de que este junto a Sirius.- le dijo Harriet, tomando fuertemente el brazo de su amigo, en un tono que no aceptaba negativas.

En ese momento la mujer llego a donde se encontraban Gilbert, Fred y George.

-Mi nombre es Alexandra Rydberg.- dijo la mujer amablemente con ese suave acento extranjero. -Ustedes deben ser los hijos de Molly.-

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Hermes formalmente antes de que alguno de los tres hermanos pudieran ubicar a la mujer. -Hermes Granger, un gusto ¿Viene por parte del novio o de la novia?-

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Alexandra. -Por parte del novio.-

-Sígame por favor.- dijo Hermes en un tono sumamente profesional, pero al darse la vuelta le guiño un ojo a su amiga.

Harriet observó desde la entrada como Hermes le indicaba el lugar junto a Sirius que afortunadamente estaba desocupado y su padrino estaba distraído conversando con Remus. La mujer le agradeció y se sentó sin percatarse de quien estaba junto a ella. En ese momento Sirius se dio vuelta y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. La mujer estaba igual de sorprendida al ver junto a quien estaba sentada pero no se levanto, lo cual era una buena señal. Su padrino giro su cabeza y la observo seriamente a Harriet con una mirada que le daba a entender que sabía perfectamente que ella había estado moviendo los hilos.

La boda fue una de las más bonitas que Harriet hubiera presenciado, la verdad es que no había visto ninguna pero esta fue de lo más bonita. Y no pudo evitar disfrutar de toda la ceremonia de principio a fin. Su opinión de Fleur había cambiado bastante desde que había demostrado que amaba realmente a Bill y no canceló la boda después de que Fenrir le dejara esas horribles cicatrices, además se había puesto en la línea de fuego por ella durante su huida de Privet Drive.

Sin embargo Harriet no pudo evitar observar a Fleur y sentir un poco de envidia, ya que ella deseaba estar en la misma situación con Gilbert, pero sabía que no debía soñar con esas cosas.

ooOooOoo

Hermes, Harriet y Mina estaban en la cocina de Grimauld Place. Los tres estaban bastante agitados, habían conseguido escapar dos veces en la misma noche de los mortifagos, primero durante la boda y después en el Londres muggle. No sabían si el antiguo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix era el mejor lugar para esconderse teniendo en cuenta la traición de Severus Snape, pero no tenían ningún lugar mejor a donde ir. Hermes había encantado un pequeño morral en el cual antes de que Harriet llegara a la madriguera había metido toda clase de cosas que pudieran necesitar, entre ellas bolsas de dormir, lo cual era una suerte ya que la casa de noble familia Black estaba muy sucia desde que había dejado de ser utilizada hacia más de un año. Sirius, había preferido alquilar un departamento antes de regresar a la casa paterna.

-Creo que una taza de té nos vendrá bien todos.- dijo Mina encendiendo el fuego de la cocina y colocando un poco de agua para calentar.

En ese momento un patronus ingreso a la cocina. Era de Arthur Weasley informando que todos estaban bien, a pesar de la fiesta arruinada. Después de tomar unas tazas de té con bastante azúcar, los tres se tiraron las bolsas de dormir en la sala y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Harriet se despertó temprano. Hermes y Mina seguían durmiendo. Los dos sujetaban sus manos por fuera de sus bolsas de dormir y Harriet no tuvo el coraje para despertarlos. En cambio decidió explorar la un poco la casa para ver como estaba todo desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Harriet entró al cuarto de Sirius, era evidente que la decoración consistente en banderas de Gryffindor, pósters de motocicletas y fotos de chicas muggles en bikini estaba destinada a sacar de quicio a su familia. Sobre una mesa encontró una carta, era de su madre dirigida a Sirius. A Harriet le pareció la cosa más increíble del mundo, nunca había visto la letra de su madre y notó algo emocionada que hacían la letra D de la misma manera.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y al voltearse vio aparecer a Mina en la puerta de la habitación de su padrino.

-¡Harriet!- dijo Mina al verla y a continuación gritó. -¡Hermes ya la encontré! ¡Estaba arriba!-

Desde abajo se escucho la voz de Hermes que decía algo que Harriet no pudo entender del todo.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti.- dijo la pelirroja. -Cuando despertamos y vimos que no estabas pensamos que habías huido.-

-No había huido.- dijo Harriet. -No quise despertarlos, solo me pareció una buena idea explorar un poco la casa… mira lo que encontré.-

Mina observó la carta que le tendía su amiga.

-Es de tu mamá…- dijo la amiga de Harriet después de leerla.

La chica del cabello azabache asintió emocionada. Mina observó a su amiga entendiendo lo importante que era para ella y se la devolvió.

-Ven a la cocina.- dijo la pelirroja suavemente. -Estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno.-

Las dos bajaron las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba Hermes que estaba buscando algunos suministros dentro de su morral. Aparentemente traído bastantes cosas dentro.

Mina comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Hermes leía un libro de tapas negras y Harriet releía la carta de su madre.

La primera semana paso sin novedades. La cicatriz de Harriet le molestaba bastante seguido pero solo un par de veces tuvo algunas visiones sobre lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo. De cualquier manera prefirió no contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que ocurría. Además un par de hombres encapuchados aparecían durante las noches observando hacia donde debería encontrarse el numero doce. Eran mortifagos, sin duda, ningún muggle se vestiría de esa manera.

-En cinco minutos comemos.- dijo Mina sentándose en el regazo de su novio y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -Estoy algo preocupada por Harriet.-

La chica estaba usando un delantal floreado y en la cocina burbujeaba una olla de hierro de la cual salía un exquisito aroma. Harriet estaba dándose una ducha y era el mejor momento para hablar sobre ella sin que supiera nada.

-Yo también estoy preocupado.- dijo Hermes estrechando la cintura Mina.

-Sigue teniendo visiones sobre quien tu sabes.- susurro Mina. -No nos ha dicho nada pero lo sé…-

-Además no sabemos donde buscar el relicario.- dijo Hermes. -No hay pistas sobre quien es R.A.B. y no he encontrado nada en los libros que he leído.-

-Te has estado quemando las pestañas día tras día, amor.- dijo Mina apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Hermes cerró sus ojos y dejo que el aroma floral de la cabellera de Mina lo embargara mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tengo que seguir intentando cariño.- dijo el muchacho después de unos segundos.

Los dos habían preferido mantener los apodos afectuosos para cuando estaban solos, imaginaban que para Harriet debía resultar algo extraño verlos a ellos como una pareja para además de eso tener que escuchar esas cosas.

-Nunca dejaremos de intentarlo.- dijo Mina lanzando un suspiro.

En ese momento apareció Harriet con el cabello húmedo por la ducha y pareciendo algo pálida.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Harriet esbozando una sonrisa. -¿Cómo marcha todo?-

-En diez minutos comemos.- dijo Mina.

-Me dijiste cinco minutos.- dijo Hermes riendo.

-Esto es un arte Hermes, no puedes ponerle tiempo.- dijo Mina dándole un beso fugar en los labios a su novio antes de levantarse de su regazo para controlar la comida.

En ese momento escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la cocina. No eran los característicos pasos arrastrados del viejo elfo domestico de los Black, que solía vagar por la casa de vez en cuando. Harriet sacó su varita, Hermes se puso de pie sacando la suya apuntando hacia la puerta de la cocina y Mina abandono la comida para tomando la su varita también.

-¿Esa era tu madre?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Si, como puedes ver no es muy amable.- dijo una voz de hombre. -Es una suerte que consiguiera silenciarla.-

-Hay luz más adelante.- dijo otra voz masculina.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más tres hechizos provenientes de las varitas de Hermes, Harriet y Mina iluminaron la oscuridad del corredor.

-¡Quien esta ahí!- grito Harriet. -Muéstrense.-

Lentamente tres figuras avanzaron hacia la luz que se proyectaba desde la cocina. Eran Remus, Sirius y Alexandra Rydberg. Remus vestían como mago pero Sirius y Alexandra vestían como muggles.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.- dijo el licántropo. -Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Ninphadora Tonks y te enseñe a hacer tu patronus, que es una cierva como el de tu madre durante tu tercer año.-

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black.- dijo su padrino. -Y yo te regale tu saeta de fuego mientras estaba huyendo de los dementores, la navidad pasada estabas buscándome novia… sin ningún resultado.-

-Yo no diría lo mismo.- dijo Harriet esbozando una sonrisa.

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos y observó seriamente a su ahijada sin que le hiciera ninguna gracia las palabras de la chica.

-Soy Alexandra Rydberg.- dijo la mujer sin percatarse del intercambio de miradas entre ahijada y padrino. -Y te dije mi parentesco con Albus Dumbledore durante su funeral.-

-Parece que hemos confirmado quienes somos.- dijo Mina finalmente y agregó en un tono que recordaba mucho al de su madre. -Es una suerte que haya hecho comida de más. Qué esperan, tomen asiento.-

Y con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar la pesada olla de hierro sobre la mesa, con otro movimiento los platos, copas y cubiertos salieron volando de las estanterías y cajones para colocarse en el lugar de cada comensal.

-Nosotros no hemos tenido noticias desde que llegamos aquí después de que aparecieron los mortifagos.- dijo Harriet. -¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Los mortifagos han tomado el ministerio.- dijo Remus. -El aviso de Kingsley nos dio tiempo suficiente para que la mayoría de los invitados pudieran irse. Los que vieron aparecer eran mortifagos y personal del ministerio… ahora son los mismos. La verdad es que no sabían si estabas ahí, nos llegó el rumor de que torturaron a Scrimgeour para que les diga tu paradero pero no cedió y terminaron por matarlo, la versión oficial es que se ha retirado del ministerio y ha sido reemplazado por Pius Thicknesse, que está bajo la maldición imperus.-

Harriet permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, nunca le había agradado Scrimgeour. Pero al final había demostrado de que estaba hecho.

-¿Funcionó el espectro?- preguntó Mina mientras repartía un poco más de comida en todos los platos.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Remus esbozando una sonrisa. -Ni siquiera quisieron acercarse, creen que estás en tu casa sufriendo de Spattergroit-

Mina lanzó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras del licántropo.

-Pero no todo fue tan tranquilo.- dijo Sirius. -Cuando me vieron ahí supusieron que yo podría decirles donde te encontrabas.-

-Podrías simplemente haberte desaparecido, Sirius.- dijo Alexandra.

-No iba desaparecerme cuando ese idiota estaba intentando te estaba arrastrando como si fueras una criminal, Alex.- dijo Sirius observando a la mujer.

-Lo golpeé con una botella de Champagne en la cabeza.- dijo la mujer del cabello rubio acomodando sus anteojos. -Puedo defenderme por mi misma.-

-No digo que no. Fue un lindo golpe y la patada en la barbilla para dejarlo inconciente fue genial.- dijo Sirius. -¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-Danza clásica. Mi madre me envío de niña. - dijo Alex sonrojándose ligeramente. -Pero eso no importa, como ves puedo defenderme.-

-Recuerda que tuve que desmayar a ese otro que iba a atacarte por la espalda.- agregó Sirius sonriendo.

-Y yo te salve de esa bruja que casi te tira un sectumsempra.- dijo la mujer con su característico acento escandinavo.

-Y cuando se lanzaron dos magos sobre ti, yo le prendí fuego a la tunica de uno de ellos.- dijo Sirius.

-La verdad es que nos arreglamos los dos bastante bien- dijo Alex sonando satisfecha.

-Les dimos unos cuantos problemas ¿Quién lo diría?.- dijo Sirius sonriendo consiguiendo que Alex también le sonriera.

En ese momento los dos notaron que los Harriet, Mina y Hermes los observaban.

-Y después de eso tuvimos que desaparecer.- dijo Sirius acomodándose el cuello de su camisa nerviosamente.

La mujer acomodo sus anteojos sonrojándose ligeramente.

-No pude regresar a mi apartamento…- dijo Sirius.

-Ni yo a Hogsmeade.- completó Alex -Por lo que tuvimos que ocultarnos en mundo muggle. Afortunadamente pudimos mimetizarnos bastante bien en Londres.-

Era verdad, los dos Lucian como dos muggles comunes y corrientes. Sirius usaba una chaqueta de cuero, jeans y un sweater que lo hacía ver como un motociclista. Alexandra tenía un aspecto distinguido como una muggle que tenia un trabajo importante en una oficina del centro de Londres con su sobretodo, pantalón gris y blusa blanca.

-Veo que se llevan bastante bien.- dijo Harriet sonriendo.

-Tuvimos que solucionar un par de diferencias.- dijo la mujer del cabello rubio sonrojándose ligeramente -Pero hay cosas un poco más importantes ahora, como deshacernos de estos sujetos.-

-Y los encontré cuando estaba viniendo hacia aquí.- dijo Remus.

-Casi nos matas del susto lunático.- dijo Sirius.

-Pero ellos vinieron para lo mismo que yo.- dijo Remus. -Para ayudarte con lo que sea que tienes que hacer.-

Algo en las palabras del amigo de su padre no la convencían, algo más estaba sucediendo.

-Pero que ocurrió con Tonks…- dijo Harriet. -Donde está ella. Esta todo bien entre ustedes.-

-Ella está con sus padres.- dijo Remus. -Estará bien… Todo está bien.-

Sirius observó a su amigo muy serio.

-Remus ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harriet recordándole a los dos hombres por un momento a su madre. -No creo que Tonks esté bien sabiendo que tu estás aquí.-

-Ella esta embarazada.- dijo finalmente el licántropo.

Harriet permaneció unos largos segundos en silencio.

-¡Y tu la dejaste sola!- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Sirius espera.- dijo Alex suavemente tomándolo del brazo.

-Cometí un error casándome con ella.- dijo Remus cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos -Los hombres lobo no tienen hijos… y es por una razón…- Remus levanto la vista y parecía trastornado. -Será como yo, lo sé. No puedo haberle hecho eso a un niño inocente. Si por algún milagro no lo es, será mejor que no me tenga un padre como yo del cual avergonzarse.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio después de las palabras de Remus. Los hombres lobo eran seres despreciados dentro de la sociedad mágica, las personas rehuían de ellos e incluso los padres de Tonks no habían estado muy satisfechos con el esposo de su hija.

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo Harriet finalmente. -La única razón que tendrá ese niño para avergonzarse de ti es si no regresas porque creías que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para él. No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes largarte. Yo sé lo que no es tener un padre, ni una familia. No puedo aceptar que vengas con nosotros, no lo permitiré.- y agregó firmemente -Tienes otro trabajo Remus Lupin y es asegurarte de que tu esposa y tu hijo estén a salvo y sean felices.-

Remus lanzó un suspiro y cubrió su rostro nuevamente con sus manos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Remus después de un par de minutos en silencio. -Debo regresar con Tonks.-

El licántropo parecía estar bastante mejor que antes. Quien podía culparlo de sentirse sobrepasado por la realidad, todos lo estaban en ese momento.

-Bien.- dijo Harriet sonando aliviada.

-Me ahorró tener que golpearte hasta que recobres el buen sentido Lunático.- dijo el último de los Black sonando bastante más tranquilo que antes.

-¡Sirius!- lo reprendió Alex golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

-No es necesario que se vaya ahora profesor Lupin.- dijo Mina cuando Remus se levantó de la mesa. -Termine de comer.-

-Hay lugar para que duermas aquí y vuelvas mañana con Tonks.- dijo Harriet sin querer echar por la puerta al amigo de su padre.

-Aceptó la comida pero no el quedarme.- dijo Remus. -Prefiero moverme de noche de esa forma pasare más desapercibido.-

-Bueno entonces…- dijo Harriet sintiéndose aliviada de saber que todo había salido bien. -¿Alguna noticia más?-

Remus sacó un diario de su bolsillo. Era el profeta y en su portada estaba la foto de Harriet. Según el titulo estaba siendo buscada para ser cuestionada por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

-No te preocupes Harriet.- dijo Sirius. -Yo he vuelto al profeta también-

A continuación su padrino dio vuelta la pagina el ella podía verse dos fotos una de una mujer de cabello rubio y anteojos que sonreía a la cámara y otra de un hombre de rostro agobiado, ojeroso, de piel marchita que sostenía una placa con números.

-Podrían haber puesto una foto más reciente.- dijo Sirius sonando algo molesto. -¡Alex se ve genial!-

-Gracias Sirius. Pero no creo que estar dentro de las más buscadas del Ministerio de Magia Británico sea algo de que alegrarme.- dijo Alex. -¡Merlín, hace un par de días estaba buscando un vestido para la boda y nadie sabía que existía! ¡No entiendo como terminé metida en todo esto!-

La mujer lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

-A la larga lo hubiera hecho de todos modos.- reconoció finalmente.

-Fíjate los cargos.- dijo Sirius. -Resistencia a la autoridad, atacar a un oficial del ministerio, atacar a un una bruja sin provocación, ocultar a una fugitiva, uso de encantamientos prohibidos, intentar desestabilizar al gobierno…- y la lista seguía. -No te preocupes Alex pronto se olvidaran de ti cuando sepan que no eres de la orden del fénix, pero yo seguiré ahí…-

Después de cenar Remus se retiró por la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place tras asegurarse de que ningún mortifago estuviera observando. Ni Sirius ni Alex hicieron comentarios sobre unirse a la misión de Harriet, sabían que no era el momento.

-Lamento que no tengamos nada mejor para ofrecerte Alexandra.- dijo Mina mientras con Harriet la acompañaban hacia las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Las luces provenientes de sus varitas proyectaban sombras siniestras a lo largo del corredor

-No es su culpa.- dijo la mujer observando la lúgubre casa. -Es culpa de Sirius, después de todo es su casa.-

-Tenemos la antigua habitación de Sirius… o la del hermano de Sirius.- dijo Mina abriendo la puerta de la habitación de este último.

-Creo que prefiero la de Régulus.- dijo Alex observando los decorados verdes y plata de la habitación. -Me sentiré como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts.-

En ese momento Harriet vio sobre la puerta de la habitación un cartel que decía el nombre completo del hermano de su padrino.

-Régulus Arcturus Black.- dijo Harriet para si misma. -R.A.B.-

-¿R.A.B.?- dijo Mina

Harriet abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¡Sirius!- gritó la niña que vivió lanzándose escaleras abajo.

A mitad de camino se cruzó con su padrino y Hermes que subían precipitadamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el último de los Black.

Rápidamente Harriet les explico sobre el relicario que habían encontrado en la caverna, y que tenía un mensaje de un tal R.A.B.

-Tu dijiste que a último momento tu hermano se arrepintió de haberse unido a los mortifagos.- dijo Harriet. -Qué tal si al final intento hacer algo contra Voldemort.-

El grupo se encontraba sentado alredor del fuego de la chimenea. Sirius sostenía un vaso con Whisky de fuego, sin poder creer lo que su ahijada le estaba contando.

-No sabría…- dijo Sirius. -Yo ya no tenía contacto con él… Merlín… incluso durante Hogwarts apenas cruzamos palabra.-

-Kreacher.- dijo Hermes. -El estuvo aquí todo este tiempo. Debe saber algo al respecto.-

-No lo creo…- dijo Sirius sin parecer del todo convencido.

-¿Quien es Kreacher?- pregunto Alex.

-Es el viejo elfo domestico de los Black.- dijo Harriet. -A estado viviendo aquí desde que la madre de Sirius murió hace años. Odia a Sirius por haber renegado de su familia que eran todos Slytherin fanáticos de sangre pura.-

-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de saber que es lo que ocurrió.- continuó el muchacho.

-Está bien lo intentaremos… no hay nada que perder.- dijo Sirius -¡Kreacher!-

Ni bien Sirius termino de decir las palabras el viejo elfo domestico hizo su aparición. Se lo veía igual que siempre, vistiendo un sucio pedazo de tela.

-El amo llamo…- dijo Kreacher desagradablemente.

Sirius tomo el relicario de manos de Harriet y lo alzó para que el elfo domestico pudiera verlo.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- dijo Sirius.

El elfo parecía muy contrariado por ver el relicario en manos de Sirius.

-Es una pieza de joyería que ha estado años en la casa.- dijo el elfo eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Sirius arrojando el relicario sobre la mesa. -Este lo recupero Harriet con el profesor Dumbledore de una caverna infestada de Inferis. Dentro tenía un mensaje que creen que pertenecía a mi hermano. Ahora, ¿tienen razón o no? Habla.-

-Kreacher prometió al amo Regulus no decir nada.- dijo Kreacher intentando evitar hablar.

-Estoy segura que Regulus hubiera querido que lo ayudáramos.- dijo Alex interviniendo en la conversación. -Yo fui con él a Slytherin, se que era un buen muchacho.-

-El amo Regulus era un digno sucesor de la casa de los Black.- dijo Kreacher.

Era evidente que no consideraba

-El intento hacer algo al final para luchar contra Quien-tu-sabes.- dijo la mujer amablemente. -Y nosotros estamos intentando hacer lo mismo. Por eso necesitamos saber que es lo que sucedió con el hermano de Sirius.-

-¿De verdad conocía a Regulus?- preguntó el elfo con algo de desconfianza.

Sirius parecía un poco cansado de la actitud de Kreacher y estaba a punto de ordenarle que hablara, pero Alex lo tomo suavemente de su brazo para que aguardara unos instantes.

-Así es.- dijo la mujer tranquilamente. -Estaba un año atrás de mi, yo era prefecta y conocí a todos los alumnos de Slytherin en ese momento. Y era imposible no conocer a Regulus fue una suerte mientras estuvo, era un excelente buscador.-

-El amo Regulus era muy hábil y noble.- dijo Kreacher con orgullo.

-Por eso necesitamos saber lo que sucedió.- dijo Alex. -No podemos permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano, si falleció intentando destruir al señor oscuro es necesario que el mundo sepa que finalmente intento hacer lo correcto.-

Todos aguardaron unos instantes. El elfo parecía en un dilema, pero gracias a la orden de Sirius y a las palabras de esa amable señora que había formado parte de la gran casa de Slytherin el elfo parecía más dispuesto a hablar.

-El amo Regulus deseaba formar parte de los mortifagos.- dijo Kreacher. -Era su gran ambición…-

A continuación Kreacher contó todo lo sucedido, desde que Voldemort había pedido un elfo domestico para obligarlo a beber la poción de la cueva, para dejarlo por muerto una vez que el trabajo hubiera sido hecho. Después contó el trágico fin de Regulus y como el había traído el relicario a la mansión Black para intentar destruirlo.

Sirius no dijo una sola palabra mientras duro toda la historia, y cuando terminó no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Jamás había creído que su hermano hubiera tenido el coraje para hacer lo Kreacher contaba.

-Tenemos que destruir ese objeto.- dijo Sirius finalmente. -¿Donde se encuentra ahora?-

-Fue robado…- dijo Kreacher. -Por ese hombre que robo todas las otras cosas, Mundugus Fletcher-

-Has sido muy amable al contarnos todo esto.- dijo Alex.

-Voy a buscar a Mundugus…- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Sirius, no es seguro volver ahí ahora.- dijo Alex algo preocupada. -Recuerda lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí, apenas pudimos escapar en Bath. Debemos esperar a que la situación se calme un poco.-

En ese momento Harriet tuvo una idea.

-Kreacher puede ayudarnos.- dijo la niña que vivió. -Él puede encontrar a Mundugus y traerlo, nadie lo busca a él… y podríamos darle un presente por sus servicios.-

Harriet le entregó el relicario falso a Sirius y le hizo una seña para que se lo diera a su elfo domestico. Sirius observó a su ahijada como si no entendiera muy bien lo que quería que hiciera.

-Sirius quiere que tengas esto por tu inapreciable ayuda.- dijo Alex tomando el objeto y poniéndolo sobre la mano del elfo. -¿No es así Sirius?-

La mujer observó seriamente al último de los Black con sus ojos azules, diciéndole que con la mirada que no se atreviera a contradecirla.

-Así es.- dijo el hombre.

Consiguiendo con esas simples palabras que el elfo se derrumbara en un mar de lagrimas por haber recibido semejante honor.

ooOooOoo

Kreacher finalmente trajo a Mundugus para que pudieran interrogarlo. Lamentablemente el no tenía más el relicario que buscaban sino que se lo había dado a una empleada de alto rango del ministerio que se parecía mucho a su antigua profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La actitud de Kreacher había cambiando bastante desde que salido a la luz la verdad sobre Regulus, de cualquier manera a Sirius no le tenía mucho aprecio y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo el elfo estaba encantado con Alex, a la cual llamaba Ama Rydberg. Lo cual resultaba un poco desconcertante para la mujer pero le dejaba pasar la extravagancia.

El trío comenzó a merodear las entradas del ministerio recolectando información sobre quienes podían llegar a ser los posibles candidatos para suplantar utilizando la poción multijugos. Sabían Umbridge no se estaba apareciendo en las afueras del ministerio por lo que debían ir a buscarla personalmente dentro, y con Harriet teniendo una recompensa de diez mil galeones eso era un poco difícil.

Una noche, Harriet regreso de una ronda tardía por el ministerio. En la cocina Mina y Alex estaban frente a la mesada cortando vegetales para la cena, Hermes leía un libro y Kreacher se dedicaba a poner la casa en orden después de años de desidia.

-Harriet.- escuchó que la voz de Sirius que la llamaba a sus espaldas.

-Hola Padrino.- dijo Harriet sentándose en un sillón junto al fuego.

-Quería hablar contigo Harriet.- dijo Sirius seriamente. -Me parece muy bien todo lo que han estado haciendo recolectando información para ir al ministerio. Pero es una locura que lo intenten solos… demonios… no pienso permitir que lo intenten solos, Alex tampoco.-

Harriet se vio venir eso desde que debió confiarle a su padrino la verdadera naturaleza del relicario.

-Sé que no quieren dejarnos solos en esto.- dijo Harriet. -Pero es la mejor opción.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Sirius.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dejo está misión a mi, a Hermes y a Mina.- dijo la niña que vivió intentando explicarle a su padrino su posición lo mejor que podía. -Y fue por una razón… creo que nadie las entiende del todo, pero esta batalla será finalmente solo mía y no puedo estar dependiendo de ustedes, por mejores intenciones que tengan.-

Sirius lanzó un suspiro y pareció contar mentalmente hasta diez.

-Está bien.- dijo finalmente. -Pero estaré cerca por si llegas a necesitar una huida apresurada.-

-Pero nada de ponerte en peligro.- dijo Harriet sonriendo. -No quiero volver a pasar por lo del departamento de misterios.-

Sirius frunció el ceño sin que le agradara mucho la idea de dejar a su ahijada sola en una misión tan difícil. Harriet en respuesta puso su mejor rostro de cachorro abandonado, con el resultado esperado.

-Y prométeme que cuando termine esto invitaras a Alex a cenar.- dijo Harriet.

-No te aproveches…- le advirtió Sirius.

ooOooOoo

Era un día bastante luminoso en Londres, el verano estaba terminando pero los rayos del sol aun entregaban algo de calor. Los grises edificios que rodeaban al ministerio de magia se encontraban en calma. Pero en la azotea de uno de ellos una mujer y un hombre observaban atentamente la entrada del ministerio, a través de los baños públicos.

-Se están demorando demasiado.- dijo Sirius, que había vuelto a utilizar su atuendo de muggle.

La mujer que lo acompañaba observó su reloj de pulsera por décima vez.

-La poción debe estar actuando aun.- dijo Alex palpando su varita por encima de su sobretodo gris.

-Pero que tal si los han descubierto.- dijo el último de los Black.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos más sin quitar la vista de su objetivo. Sabían que podrían salir tranquilamente si todo salía como lo habían planeado, o con un batallón de mortifagos detrás si sus planes se iban por el drenaje.

-Ya casi es hora.- dijo Alex mientras se ataba el cabello rubio para formar una coleta y sacaba su varita.

-Un buen día para morir.- respondió Sirius.

-No planeo morir.- dijo la mujer aunque se podía ver algo de resignación en su mirada.

-Me gusta esa actitud.- dijo Sirius sacando su varita. -¿Por qué nos llevábamos mal en Hogwarts?-

-Porque eras un idiota.- respondió Alex sonriendo. -Me alegra que hayas cambiado.-

Sirius observó a la mujer lamentando no tener más tiempo.

-Entonces…- dijo Alex. -Entrada espectacular o nos ocultamos.-

-Espectacular- respondió Sirius.

-Siempre fuiste un poco exhibicionista- dijo Alex.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Sirius tomando a la mujer por la cintura y saltando al vacío. Pocos segundos antes de llegar a la dura acera de cemento el último de los Black agito su varita deteniendo su caída.

Los dos permanecieron un par de segundos observándose y finalmente se separaron. Ningún muggle los había visto, pero no les importaba demasiado. Con paso seguro se dirigieron a los baños, utilizaron los retretes y salieron por una de las chimeneas del ministerio. Ningún mago les presto demasiada atención a pesar de sus vestimentas. Los dos se dirigieron a la mesita en la cual estaba el mago controlando varitas, a pocos pasos de él se encontraban un par de mortifagos riendo a carcajadas comentando como habían arrastrado a un nacido muggle a la comisión de registro.

Sirius le entregó su varita, la cual examino sin siquiera mirarlo y se la devolvió después de unos segundos.

-¿Razón para ingresar al ministerio?- preguntó el mago con poco interés mientras leía el diario.

-Tengo a la mujer esa que apareció en el diario.- dijo Sirius. -Escuche que estaban ofreciendo dinero.-

-Eso no es verdad.- se quejó Alex. -Yo te traigo a ti.-

El mago levantó la mirada de su diario sin entender la conversación y palideció al ver a quien tenía frente.

-No… no puede ser.- dijo finalmente dando una mirada hacia el costado.

Alex se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un par de oficiales del ministerio que los observan, evidentemente su atuendo ya había llamado la atención.

-¡Dejen de mirarme el trasero!- dijo Alex sonando indignada.

-No puedes culparlos.- susurró Sirius.

Los dos levantaron la mirada y al darse cuenta que estaban frente a una fugitiva abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos e intentaron manotear sus varitas con desesperación, lamentablemente la bruja fue más rápida que ellos y en menos de un segundo.

-¡Son Black y esa mujer!- dijo uno de los mortifagos que había estado pavoneándose segundos antes.

Pero antes de que pudieran actuar ya habían sido aturdidos. Una multitud de magos comenzó a correr para esconderse de la inminente lucha.

-Creo que ya llamamos su atención.- dijo Sirius observando como el atrio se vaciaba rápidamente.

-A la poción no le quedan más que unos minutos.- dijo Alex. -Les compraremos un poco de tiempo-

-No me gusta mucho la nueva decoración.- dijo Sirius señalando la estatua del mago.

La varita de Alex se agitó y la cabeza del mago salio volando.

-Un par de hechizos anti-reparo y algunas sorpresitas más.- dijo Alex sonriendo mientras unas runas se dibujaban sobre la estatua y sobre el suelo alrededor de la fuente para desaparecer después de unos segundos.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder un hechizo impactó muy cerca de ellos.

-No debemos permitir que lleguen a las chimeneas.- dijo Sirius mientras se ponían a cubierto detrás de unas columnas.

Evidentemente las reglas habían cambiado mucho ya que todas las maldiciones que llegaban a ellos eran de color verde, indicando que era maldiciones asesinas.

Una lluvia de maldiciones los obligó a permanecer a cubierto durante un largo rato. Justo cuando cesaron desde el otro lado de la columna Alex vio aparecer la cabeza de un mortifago, evidentemente había olvidado que ella estaba allí e iba directamente hacia Sirius. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde ya que la bruja levanto su pierna y descargo una terrible patada en la barbilla del hombre haciéndolo tambalear. Cuando trastabillo quedo justo en la línea de fuego de los mortifagos recibiendo una maldición asesina que lo dejo inmóvil, muerto, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¡Bastardos!- gritó uno de los mortifagos fuera de si.

-¡Gracias!- grito Sirius. -¡Sigan así!-

Un grupo de cinco mortifagos se lanzó sobre ellos. Decididos a terminar de una vez por todas con la resistencia de los dos fugitivos.

El primero cayó decapitado por un hechizo cortante del último de los Black. El segundo siguió su destino gracias a un sectumsempra de Alex. Un tercero fue lanzado por Sirius en el camino de una maldición asesina dirigida a Alex y el quinto al ver el destino de sus colegas dio media vuelta para huir.

-¡Somos menos que ustedes!- grito Sirius. -¡Acaso los temibles seguidores de Voldemort tienen miedo a un par de traidores de sangre!-

-Pagaras por decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro.- dijo uno de los mortifagos que se cubría en uno de los corredores. -Somos sus seguidores haces mal en no temernos.-

-No es tan fácil cuando no están atacando a magos sin varitas.- grito Alex. -Son unos cobardes que se escudan detrás de un nombre.-

Hasta ahora no había señales de los chicos y Sirius estaba empezando a temer lo peor. Si bien estaban resistiendo más de lo que espera, los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar, seguramente con mortifagos que representaran un desafío mucho mayor que esos sujetos.

En ese momento vieron unas luces rojas que venían desde unos de los corredores y mortifagos que caían. Eran Harriet, Mina y Hermes que venían con un grupo de personas corriendo como si e mismísimo diablo los persiguiera. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad por al ver a una decena de mortifagos y unos cinco dementores que venían pisándoles los talones.

Un cisne plateado salio de la varita de la mujer y paso por encima de las cabezas del trío deteniendo a los dementores, lamentablemente no tuvo el mismo efecto con los mortifagos. Era momento de retirarse.

-¡Vamos corran!- gritó Sirius. Lanzando un par de hechizos para cubrir la retirada de su ahijada y los amigos de esta.

Lamentablemente más mortifagos y algunos oficiales del ministerio comenzaron a aparecer por los corredores.

Lo más rápido que pudieron se dirigieron a la chimenea más próxima y comenzaron a salir del ministerio. Cuando estuvieron todos en los baños le dijeron a los nacidos muggles que habían rescatado que huyeran del país lo antes posible.

-Misión exitosa.- dijo Harriet a su padrino mientras salían de los baños. -Ahora larguemos de aquí.-

-¡Ahí vienen!- gritó Sirius al ver como eran rodeados por hombres y mujeres de tunica negra. -¡Vamos Alex, a casa, ahora!-

Siete mortifagos se lanzaron sobre ellos con tanta mala suerte que consiguieron asirse al grupo junto cuando estaban desapareciéndose. Al llegar a la entrada de Grimmauld Place todos, incluidos los mortifagos se colapsaron en el suelo. Algunos se habían escindido, y les faltaban dedos o sangraban por las extremidades.

-Vamos adentró rápido.- dijo Hermes ayudando a Mina a levantarse.

Sirius tomo a Harriet que se había desvanecido y abrieron la puerta de la casa de los Black.

-Ahí es donde se están escondiendo.- escucharon decir a uno mientras entraban.

Alex fue la última en entrar y cerró la puerta firmemente tras de si.

-No va a aguantar demasiado.- dijo la mujer mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sirius la observó y sabía lo que quería decir. Le habían mostrado a los mortifagos donde vivían. Desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore Sirius y el resto de los que conocían la dirección de la casa Black habían pasado a ser los guardianes secretos. En ese momento escucharon un hechizo que impactaba contra la puerta.

-Hermes…- dijo Sirius observando al muchacho. -Hasta aquí llegamos, llévate a las chicas. Yo me quedare aquí.-

Hermes asintió sabiendo que no era momento de discutir.

-Alex.- dijo a continuación el último de los Black. -Intenta llegar a Dinamarca, tienes familia que puede ayudarte.-

-Me alegra ver que te preocupas por mi.- dijo Alex. -Pero me quedare… no se discute.- y agregó esbozando una sonrisa. -Sin mi ni siquiera podrías atarte los zapatos Black.-

Sirius intentó responder a la sonrisa de la mujer pero solo puedo hacer una mueca. Un nuevo hechizo impactó contra la puerta, el próximo terminaría por derribarla.

-Lárgate Hermes.- dijo Sirius. -Nosotros los entretendremos. Después les enviaremos un patronus para hacerles saber que estamos bien.-

El muchacho asintió tomó las manos de sus dos amigas y desapareció. En ese instante la puerta fue derribada. Alex y Sirius se adentraron en la casa buscando un lugar para montar su defensa. En la cocina encontraron a Kreacher que sin entender que sucedía.

-Kreacher ponte a cubierto.- dijo Alex. -Los mortifagos nos encontraron.-

El elfo siguió las indicaciones de la mujer justo a tiempo ya que una maldición verde ingreso por la puerta de la cocina. Sirius se abalanzó sobre Alex quitándola del camino de otra y los dos quedaron a cubierto mientras el resto de las maldiciones seguían entrando por la puerta con la esperanza de poder encontrar una victima.

-Han montado hechizos antiaparición.- dijo Sirius después de intentar desaparecerse junto con la mujer. - Parece que es el final.-

Sirius observó los ojos azules de Alex y deseó haber podido tener más tiempo con ella. El rostro de la mujer despedía cierta tristeza y resignación.

-Pero antes de eso, voy a hacer algo que debería haber hecho desde el primer momento que te vi.- dijo Sirius sintiéndose más seguro sobre algo de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

Y sin agregar nada más besó a Alex como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y está respondió al beso del último de los Black con igual pasión. Cuando se separaron Sirius observó unas lagrimas que caían de los ojos de los ojos que lo observaban.

En ese momento algo extraordinario sucedió los hechizos dejaron de impactar contra su escondite pero una serie de gritos comenzaron a escucharse desde el otro lado del comedor. Sirius se asomo y vio como un mortifago gritando de dolor mientras intentaba quitarse un cuchillo de cocina que tenía clavado en la pierna. A pocos pasos podía verse como Kreacher, con una agilidad que no había creído posible en el anciano elfo esquivaba hechizos mientras intentaba clavar otros cuchillos en el resto de los magos.

Inmediatamente el último de los Black aprovecho la distracción que había creado Kreacher para poder cargarse al resto de los seguidores de Voldemort. No se contuvo ni se preocupó por preservar sus vidas, sabía que ellos no tendrían esa consideración. Una bruja cayo por un hechizo de Sirius, otro mago pereció bajo la varita de Alex y después de unos largos minutos el resto de los magos habían caído.

La sala se quedo sumida en un profundo silencio en cual solo era perturbado por la respiración agitada de Alexandra Rydberg y Sirius Black. Los dos se observaron sin poder creer que hubieran sobrevivido. En ese momento escucharon voces agitadas provenientes del exterior. Rápidamente se acercaron a la ventada y observaron como el un grupo bastante grande de hechiceros estaba reunido intentando penetrar las defensas de la casa. Lo cual seguramente conseguirían.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y Sirius entrelazó su mano con la de Alex.

-Si los amos me permiten.- dijo Kreacher tomando las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

Antes de que pudieran responder sentían como eran transportados. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo Sirius observó sus alrededores. El cielo estaba nublado, estaban sobre una colina y podían ver no demasiado lejos una ciudad con algunas casas de techos de tejas rojas, el campanario de una Iglesia color verde, un brazote mar y a lo lejos una fabrica muggle.

-¿Donde nos encontramos?- preguntó Sirius sin poder creer que hubiera escapado.

-Aalborg.- dijo Alex estrechando más fuerte la mano de Sirius. -¡Estamos en Aalborg! ¡Estamos en Dinamarca!-

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo Sirius.

-La magia de los elfos no funciona de la misma manera que la de los magos, amo.- dijo Kreacher. -Ahora debo regresar al noble hogar de la familia Black a arreglar lo que esos mortifagos hicieron.-

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia a Alex. Y otra un poco más simple a Sirius.

-Kreacher…- lo llamo Sirius antes de que desapareciera. -Si eres tan amable, podrías sacar los cuerpos de esos mortifagos de mi casa, y déjalos en algún lugar visible… el callejón Diagon… Hogsmeade… el Ministerio. En algún lugar que les cueste bajarlos y mucha gente pueda saber que estamos peleando.-

-Como el amo ordene…- dijo Kreacher pareciendo contento con la orden.

Y sin más se desapareció.

-Es extraño.- dijo Alex intrigada. -Cómo sabía a donde traernos.-

-Te adora.- dijo Sirius riendo. -Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Alex sorprendida.

-No se de que te sorprendes.- dijo Sirius besando nuevamente a Alex. Esta vez sabiendo que nadie los interrumpiría, la mujer de la cabellera rubia lo abrazo al último de los Black sin que nada más le importara.

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Spinning Off. Decidí desdoblarlo en más de un capitulo al séptimo año para que no se hiciera tan largo. En este se ve un poco más a Sirius y a Alex, la última un personaje reciclado de mi otro fic "Un Extraño Lugar".

Bueno eso sería todo por ahora. Supongo que el próximo capitulo tardara un poco en salir ya que tengo otros fics que necesitan actualizarse.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	5. El Séptimo Año: Parte 2

El Séptimo Año (Parte 2):

El mago avanzó con paso seguro a lo largo del largo corredor con su capa negra ondeando tras él. Detrás de el otros dos magos de rostro siniestro avanzaban como si cubrieran sus espaldas. Las amplias ventanas permitían ver el exterior, y nadie podía dudar que, a pesar del cielo nublado, era una vista espectacular. Podía verse el Reichstag, el parlamento de la ahora Alemania unida, con su cúpula de cristal y un par de gigantescas banderas alemanas ondeando sobre el mismo.

El mago llegó a una gran puerta de roble que fue abierta inmediatamente para darle paso. Dentro pudo ver una larga mesa en la cual estaban sentados más de diez hombres todos con cabello algo canoso. El hombre los observó sin mostrar la más mínima impresión de respeto. Estaban reunidos los ministros de los principales países de Europa. Detrás de ellos había un amplio ventanal por el que podía verse una imagen más espectacular aun del Reichstag.

-Veo Lars que has decidido esconderte detrás de tus… colegas.- dijo el hombre.

-El asunto quedó zanjado en Copenhagen, embajador Urquhart.- dijo uno de los hombres que evidentemente no tenía mucha simpatía por el embajador. -Y es ministro Rasmussen para ti.-

La sala quedó en completo silencio tras las palabras del ministro mágico de Dinamarca.

-Alexandra Rydberg y Sirius Black son fugitivos buscados por el ministerio mágico Británico.- dijo el embajador enrojeciendo de furia. -No sabe con lo quien se está metiendo… ministro.-

El embajador dijo el cargo del hombre con un profundo desprecio.

-Como le dije Alexandra Rydberg es ciudadana Danesa.- dijo el ministro. -Y creemos que no se le dará un juicio justo si regresa a Inglaterra. En cuanto a Sirius Black no tenemos noticias de su paradero.-

Los ojos del ministro brillaron, era evidente que sabía donde se encontraban los dos fugitivos pero no pensaba entregarlos.

-Apreciaría que no amenazara a nadie mientras se encuentre aquí.- dijo muy molesto el ministro de magia Alemán, un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro perfectamente peinado.

Urquhart resopló con desprecio.

-Pero ya que se encuentra aquí.- continuó el ministro. -Tenemos asuntos que tratar con usted.-

El hombre se colocó unos anteojos para leer y tomo una serie de pergaminos que estaban sobre la pulida mesa de Roble.

-Y que asuntos podrían ser.- dijo el embajador esbozando una sonrisa nada amigable.

-Hemos confirmado que el Ministerio de Magia Británico está cercando a los hijos de muggles.- dijo el ministro seriamente, no había ningún espacio a dudas en la acusación.

-Meros rumores.- respondió el embajador. -Instigados por Rydberg desde su llegada al continente para desestabilizar al gobierno Británico.-

-Si bien las declaraciones de la señorita Rydberg a la prensa atrajeron el interés público, no son rumores.- dijo el ministro de magia italiano hablando por primera vez. Y agregó con despreció. -Están entregando a los dementores a todas las personas que no alcanzan sus requerimientos de pureza de sangre.-

-Han vuelto a institucionalizar la caza de muggles.- dijo el ministro de Lichtenstein.

-Los asuntos internos de ministro de magia de Inglaterra no son asunto suyo.- dijo el embajador. -No vengan a sermonearme sobre como debemos tratar a nuestros criminales.-

-Tengo en mi despacho en Madrid un informe de seiscientas paginas de mis agentes sobre la situación actual en las islas británicas.- dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños que era el ministro mágico de España. -Apenas estamos empezando con estas acusaciones.-

-Así que ahora tiene agentes operando en nuestro territorio, ministro Abarrategui.- dijo Urquhart. -Ha cruzado el limite.-

-Hay un limite para todo.- agregó el ministro de magia alemán. -Y ustedes lo han cruzado desde hace tiempo. Todas nuestras investigaciones han llegado a la misma conclusión.-

-No me gusta mucho su actitud Heisenberg.- dijo el embajador observándolo seriamente con sus ojos negros como un abismo. -Convocando esta reunión… lanzando acusaciones.-

-Me importa muy poco lo que le guste o no.- dijo el ministro. -Su gobierno carece de cualquier legitimidad, sabemos a ciencia cierta que han asesinado a todo el que se le ha opuesto incluido el anterior Ministro.-

-No creo que quieran desafiar la buena voluntad del señor oscuro.- dijo Urquhart. -Se creen muy importantes en sus sillones altos deliberando y demandándome respuestas. No son nada comparados con el que no debe ser nombrado.-

Se hizo una pausa de un par de segundos. Urquhart creía que con eso bastaría para poner en línea a esos idiotas ministros de Europa continental.

-La última vez que se levanto un señor oscuro fue aquí mismo en Alemania.- dijo el ministro Heisenberg lentamente. -Muchos lo siguieron inflamados por sus palabras de devolver a la comunidad mágica su verdadero lugar en el mundo, otros no hicieron nada esperando que si se mantenían alejados pudieran evitar problemas y solo unos pocos intentaron hacer algo para evitarlo. La gran mayoría de esas personas que lucharon contra él terminaron muertas pero, son los únicos que no tienen que soportar sobre sus hombros la vergüenza de saber que no hicieron nada para evitar lo que sucedió. El resto de nosotros heredamos ese estigma y solo podemos esperar una oportunidad para redimirnos. Habló por todo el pueblo mágico de Alemania al decir que no permitiremos que algo así vuelva a ocurrir ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado.-

-No sabe en lo que se está metiendo.- dijo Urquhart fríamente. -No es nadie para cuestionarnos.-

-En lo que nos estamos metiendo, no nos deje fuera.- dijo el ministro italiano. -Creo que puedo hablar en nombre de todos los presentes al decir que apoyamos completamente la decisión de los ministros Rasmussen y Heisenberg.-

-En síntesis.- dijo el ministro de Dinamarca. -No reconocemos el actual gobierno británico y haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que un gobierno legitimo sea elegido y los culpables de estos crímenes sean entregados a la justicia.-

-Deberías haberte quedado escondido en tu paisucho Lars.- dijo Urquhart con desprecio y agregó volviéndose a todos. -Acaso no se dan cuenta que el señor oscuro no puede morir.-

Urquhart culpaba al ministro danés de toda la situación. El le había dado asilo a esos fugitivos y había permitido que contaran lo sucedido en Inglaterra.

-Incluso si no pudiera morir.- dijo el ministro mágico de Polonia hablando por primera vez.

-"La única cosa necesaria para que triunfe el mal es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada."- dijo el ministro mágico de España. -Es una frase de un compatriota suyo, no creo que lo conozca ya que era muggle. Ahora, no sé si somos tan buenos como el ideal de la frase pero haremos algo para evitar todo esto.-

El embajador resopló furioso. Esos imbéciles no tenían idea de con quien se estaban metiendo.

-Ahora saque su mugrosa cara de mi ministerio.- dijo el ministro Alemán fríamente.

El embajador le dirigió una mirada asesina a todos los presentes dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta del despacho.

-Esto significa que estamos en Guerra.- dijo el ministro italiano una vez que se cerró la puerta. -Es verdad que tienen al señor oscuro, no voy a decir que no me asusta la idea, pero somos diez veces más que ellos. Sin embargo tienen gente en nuestros países que simpatiza con sus ideas, debemos encargarnos de eso antes.-

-No se equivoca ministro Fontana, nos tomara como mínimo un par de meses movilizarnos.- dijo Heisenberg. -Y no podemos actuar solos, los países americanos seguramente nos ayudaran, y Rusia no se quedara fuera.-

En ese momento el ministro de magia francés, Francis Beaufort, un hombre de bigote y gran estatura, se puso de pie se dirigió a la ventana, encendió un cigarrillo y observó el Reichstag durante unos segundos.

-Los aurores de Francia están colocando campos antiaparición mientras hablamos… desde Biarritz a Dunkerque.- dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. -Además de ocupar las islas Anglonormandas, eso no le dejara punto de apoyo a este lado del canal de la Mancha, el resto de los gobiernos deberían hacer lo mismo. Eso nos ayudara a que no se infiltren… por ahora.-

-Esperemos que la resistencia británica los mantenga ocupados ministro Beaufort.- dijo el ministro de Dinamarca y agregó sombríamente. -Y que lleguemos a tiempo para salvar algo de lo que quede de las islas Británicas.-

ooOooOoo

Harriet Potter observó a su amigo Hermes mientras realizaba los encantamientos necesarios para poder proteger el lugar en el cual erigirían su tienda de campaña. A pocos pasos de ella yacía sobre un colchón de hojas caídas su amiga, Wilhelmina Weasley. La chica se había escindido, había perdido bastante sangre y se encontraba bastante pálida. Afortunadamente una poción de Hermes había reparado el daño a su cuerpo pero la perdida de sangre permanecía.

Harriet tomó el morral de su amigo y convocó la tienda de campaña. Afortunadamente una vez que la colocó en el suelo y la golpeó con su varita comenzó a levantarse por si misma.

Cuando termino de colocar los hechizos protectores Hermes tomó a su novia en brazos y la cargó dentro de la carpa. La pelirroja no se opuso a las cuidadosas maniobras del chico, que la depositó en una de las camas, la cubrió con una frazada y corrió un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de su pálida frente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Hermes a la chica pareciendo bastante preocupado.

-Sí. Me siento mejor.- respondió Mina sonriéndole débilmente a su novio.

-Quizás una taza de té nos venga bien a todos.- dijo Harriet mientras sacaba los elementos necesarios para realizar el brebaje y agregó observando a su amiga. -Con mucha azúcar para ti, Mina.-

Después de beber el té todos se sentían un poco mejor. Lentamente fueron comentando lo sucedido horas atrás. La entrada en el Ministerio, el escape y todo lo que habían visto.

-La situación está realmente mal.- dijo Hermes después de unos minutos. -No es el mejor momento para ser hijo de muggles. Al menos conseguimos liberar a todos los que estaban allí…-

En ese momento el chico recordó cual había sido su objetivo original para entrar al ministerio.

-¿Lo conseguiste Harriet?- preguntó Hermes

Harriet sacó de su bolsillo el relicario y lo mantuvo en el aire, sosteniéndolo por la cadena.

-Tenemos otro pedazo del alma de Vold…- comenzó a decir Harriet sonriendo.

-¡No digas su nombre!- la interrumpió Mina sonando algo aprensiva.

-¡Mina!- dijo Hermes observando a la chica con sus ojos castaños y pareciendo algo sorprendido de ver a su novia en esa postura.

-Díganme paranoica, supersticiosa o lo que sea.- dijo la pelirroja arrebujándose bajo su frazada. -Pero creo que solo traerá mala suerte…-

Harriet estaba a punto de decirle que era muy tonto temerle miedo a un nombre que Voldemort se había inventado para sí. Pero, la verdad es que Mina no se veía demasiado bien y lo mejor era dejar que descansara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el relicario?- preguntó Hermes después de que hubiera pasado por las manos del trío. -No sabemos como abrirlo; incluso, si pudiéramos hacerlo, no tenemos forma de destruirlo.-

-Lo mantendremos con nosotros mientras descubrimos como destruirlo.- respondió Harriet mientras tomaba nuevamente el relicario.

-No me gusta.- dijo Mina observando el relicario en la mano de su amiga. -Parece latir…-

La niña que vivió cerró su mano sobre el objeto y notó el suave palpitar que provenía del relicario. Era como si de alguna forma estuviera vivo. Sin embargo dejó esa idea de lado y lo colgó de su cuello.

-Tomare el primer turno para vigilar…- dijo finalmente Harriet.

Harriet se sentó fuera de la tienda de campaña sola, viendo como el sol lentamente recorría el cielo hacia el oeste. La verdad es que necesitaba algo de tiempo consigo misma para poder pensar. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo continuar a partir de ahí. Ya tenía un horcrux, pero no tenía forma de destruirlo, ni la más mínima idea de donde encontrar a los demás. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no se había explicado más?

Mina le encargó a Hermes que buscara algunos hongos en los árboles cercanos, ya que no tenían ningún tipo de comida. Y después, a pesar de las quejas de su novio, preparo una sopa. Un poco de leche en polvo, harina, manteca y sal hizo una sopa de hongos que estaba deliciosa. Harriet no pudo evitar pensar que con los mismos ingredientes ella solo conseguiría engrudo.

Sin darse cuenta las horas fueron pasando y lentamente Harriet fue quedándose dormida. Sus sueños la llevaron sin querer a la mente de Voldemort y a como este tortura al fabricante de varitas Gregorovich. La chica despertó precipitadamente mientras Hermes sacudía su hombro y su cicatriz ardía en su frente.

Harriet levantó la mirada y vio el rostro molesto de su amigo.

-Debo haberme quedado dormida.- dijo Harriet simplemente.

-Sé que fue tu cicatriz.- dijo Hermes molesto. -Y también sé que estuviste mirando en la mente de Volde…-

-¡No digas su nombre!- se escuchó decir a Mina enfadada desde las profundidades de la tienda de campaña.

El chico del cabello castaño envió a la niña que vivió a dormir. No fue una sugerencia si no, más bien, una orden. Harriet podía entender que estuviera molesto, no quería que ocurriera lo del Ministerio años atrás. Lentamente cato dormida mientras pensaba en que era lo que podía estar buscando Voldemort del fabricante de varitas.

A la mañana siguiente cambiaron de posición para quedar más cerca de una ciudad donde podrían conseguir todos los víveres que necesitaban. Pero lamentablemente estaba saturada de dementores. En ese momento, Hermes se dio cuenta que el Horcrux que cargaba su amiga le impedía conjurar su patronus. Después de una corta discusión decidieron llevarlo cada uno de los tres por turnos.

-Genial…- dijo Mina una vez que su novio tuvo el Horcrux colgado en su cuello. -Ahora podemos buscar algunas provisiones…-

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Mina estaba algo molesta. Se había puesto en sus hombros la responsabilidad de mantener bien alimentado al trío. Además era una Wesley y su estomago estaba gruñendo desde hacia horas.

-Pero las buscaremos en otro lado.- dijo Hermes mientras se sentaba en una silla. -No volveremos donde están esos dementores.-

La niña que vivió jamás había creído que extrañaría a Grimmauld Place y a Kreacher. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. En la casa de su padrino se encontraban bien protegidos. Después de la charla con Sirius, Kreacher se encargaba de conseguir provisiones y ayudar a Mina a preparar la comida. Pero ahora la situación era diferente.

El humor en el campamento lentamente fue decayendo, a medida que el éxito de la captura del Horcrux se fue disipando con el correr de las semanas. Muchas veces, pasaban tardes enteras tratando de saber cuales serían sus pasos a seguir. El aislamiento con el mundo exterior estaba empezando a hacer mella en el trío. Especialmente en Mina. La chica tenía la mente puesta en su familia. Muchas veces Harriet la encontraba observando al horizonte con sus ojos azules completamente absorta y pareciendo bastante preocupada.

La verdad es que era la única del trío cuya familia estaba realmente en riesgo. Eran una conocida familia de traidores de sangre que siempre se habían manifestado en contra de todo tipo de discriminación y eran bastante cercanos a Harriet. Ya dos de sus hermanos habían sido heridos de gravedad, y toda su familia estaba en la mira de las nuevas autoridades del Ministerio.

La aprensión y el malhumor de la pelirroja solo aumentaban cuando tenía el Horcrux colgado de su cuello. Y podía vérsela mascullar mientras cocinaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Mina?-dijo Hermes suavemente rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras la chica estaba pelando unas papas.

En ese momento se encontraban acampando a orillas de un río en Gales. Hermes había conseguido un poco de pescado y Mina estaba intentando fabricar algo con los elementos que tenía.

-Nada…- dijo la pelirroja sin quitar la vista de las reducidas porciones y agregó algo molesta. -Quizás no debería haberlas pelado… quizás consiga unas hongos y pueda poner algo decente en la mesa.-

La chica tomó las cáscaras y sin siquiera mirar a su novio salió de la tienda.

Harriet sentada en la mesa observó a Hermes. La verdad que a veces su amiga tenía un humor que no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

-No estoy seguro que sea algo bueno que tenga el Horcrux.- susurró Hermes sonando algo preocupado. -Creo que la afecta más.-

Hermes se sentó a la mesa y lanzó un suspiro.

-No creo que sea bueno para ninguno de nosotros.- reconoció Harriet. -Esa cosa solo te quita todos los buenos sentimientos que puedas tener… y deja lo malo. Pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a perderlo de vista.-

La verdad es que muchas veces Mina era sencillamente insoportable. Y Harriet debió resistirse las ganas de estrangularla en más de una ocasión. Solo se había contenido al ver que su amiga estaba usando el horcrux.

-Lo sé… solo piénsalo… No se cuanto más pueda soportarla, no es ella…- comenzó a decir Hermes pero se detuvo al ver que Mina volvía a entrar en la tienda.

Hermes y Harriet permanecieron en silencio. La pelirroja entrecerró sus sombríos ojos azules mientras observaba a su novio y a su amiga. Estaba convencida que habían estado hablando de ella, y por alguna razón estaba segura de que no era nada bonito. O quizás incluso peor… quizás se estaban interesando el uno por el otro… quizás…

-Dame el horcrux.- dijo Harriet antes de que pudiera completar la idea en su mente. -Ya ha terminado tu turno.-

Pero antes de que pudieran tomar el relicario que colgaba del pecho de su amiga unos ruidos provenientes de fuera llamaron su atención. Todos se preocuparon pensando que podían ser mortifagos que, a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas, habían conseguido rastrearlos hasta Gales. Los tres salieron fuera de la tienda y se acercaron todo lo que los hechizos protectores les permitían.

Fue una gran sorpresa ver que los que merodeaban no solo no eran mortifagos, sino que eran magos y duendes prófugos. Entre ellos se encontraban el padre de Tonks y su compañero de año Dean Thomas. Los tres permanecieron escondidos escuchando todo lo que comentaban. De esa forma se enteraron que Gilbert, Neville y Luna habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor, y que la espada que Snape había escondido en la bóveda de los Lestrange era falsa.

Finalmente el trío regreso a la carpa, mientras unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer pesadamente. Después de una charla con el cuadro de Phineas Black. Hermes y Harriet llegaron a las siguientes conclusiones: el Profesor Dumbledore había utilizado la espada para destruir el Horcrux del anillo, había fabricado una copia y había escondido la verdadera con la esperanza de que Harriet pudiera encontrarla.

Sin embargo no tenían la más mínima idea de donde buscarla.

En ese momento Harriet notó que Mina no había estado participando de la charla. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa donde la luz de las lámparas no llegaba demasiado.

-No se preocupen por que estoy aquí.- dijo la pelirroja observándolos fríamente desde su posición envuelta en sombras. -Continúen planificando y hablando entre ustedes… como siempre…-

-Tu también puedes participar.- dijo Harriet algo molesta.

Mina lanzó una carcajada.

-Para lo único que me quieren cerca es para que este cocinando.- dijo la pelirroja clavando sus uñas en la mesa de madera.

-Quítate el Horcrux Mina.- dijo Hermes seriamente.

Pero la pelirroja no hizo caso. En cambio se puso de pie y observó seriamente a su amiga.

-Parece que solo para eso servimos los Weasley.- dijo Mina fuera de sí. -Para hacerle la vida más cómoda a Harriet Lily Potter.- y agregó con desprecio -Ni siquiera te importa Gilbert.-

Ahora podía escucharse el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre la lona del techo.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Harriet muy molesta observando a su amiga con sus ojos verdes. -¡Te piensas que no me preocupa!-

Ella amaba a Gilbert y solo quería que estuviera seguro.

-¡No me callaré!- dijo la pelirroja con desprecio. -¿Acaso para eso lo besaste en casa? ¿Para que te consiguiera la espada de Gryffindor por ti? Ahora que lo atraparon no te importa un condenado demonio lo que pase con él. Dices que ha pasado por cosas peores, que un castigo en el Bosque Prohibido, como si las cosas que están ahí fueran inofensivas.-

-¡Lo bese porque lo amo!¡No porque quise que hiciera algo así!- dijo Harriet enrojeciendo de ira. -¡Y Hagrid estaba con ellos!-

-Somos todos descartables ¿no es así?- la acusó Mina con una mirada desagradable. -A ti no te importa porque no tienes familia.-

Las palabras de la chica golpearon a Harriet como una bofetada.

-Pero a mi si me importa.- continuó la pelirroja. -Toda mi familia esta luchando por ti. Pero eso no te importa…-

Hermes se interpuso entre Harriet y Mina.

-¡Por Merlín, Mina debes calmarte!- dijo el chico del cabello levantando sus manos. -No eres tu misma.-

La chica observó a su novio mientras intentaba tranquilizarla y se cruzo de brazos.

-Tu no puedes entenderme Hermes.- dijo la chica lentamente. -No después de lo que le hiciste a tus padres. A veces me pregunto si tienes sentimientos. Desmemorizaste a tus padres como se abandona a un cachorro que molesta.-

-Detente.- dijo Hermes enrojeciendo ligeramente. Era evidente que las palabras de la chica lo habían lastimado profundamente.

Pero Mina no había terminado aun.

-Di la verdad. Te da vergüenza que no sean magos.- sentencio la pelirroja. -Eres un hipócrita, dices enorgullecerte de ser hijo de muggles pero siempre te comportas como si hubieras nacido mago. ¿Cuantas veces rechazaste verlos durante las vacaciones? Y ahora los desapareciste para siempre.-

El rostro de Hermes enrojecido de furia. Los ojos del chico parecían nublados por unas lagrimas contenidas, y tenía los puños apretados fuertemente.

-Hermes…- dijo Harriet tomando a su amigo del brazo. -Calma…-

Mina observó la mano de Harriet sobre el brazo de su novio pareciendo dolida e iracunda. Con el Horcrux creando dudas donde no debían haberlas y trasformándolas en certezas.

-¡Me largo!- Mina mientras se sacaba el Horcrux del cuello si se lo arrojaba a Harriet.

Hermes se adelantó y la tomo del brazo.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó Mina. -No quiero estar cerca de ti. Hipócrita. ¡Destruiste a tus propios padres!-

El chico del cabello castaño cayo en la cuenta de que Mina no tenía el Horcrux colgando sobre su pecho. Y sintió una terrible decepción.

-¡Entonces lárgate! ¡Vuelve con tu familia!- gritó Hermes. -¡Vete al demonio! Y no te preocupes por regresar.-

-Ni creas que lo haré…- dijo Mina con desprecio dando un par de pasos y desapareciéndose.

Hermes se sentó en una silla y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Detrás de él Harriet sostenía el Horcrux en su mano sin atreverse a moverse. Mina los había abandonado.

ooOooOoo

Las semanas después de la partida de Mina habían sido muy tristes para Harriet y Hermes. El invierno cayó con fuerza, congelándolo todo a su paso. Había visitado Godric Hollow, el lugar en el cual los padres de Harriet habían muerto tratando de salvarla de ese desgraciado de Voldemort. Lamentablemente no encontraron ninguna pista que pudiera encaminarlos. Solo habían encontrado a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, de la cual apenas consiguieron escapar. Pero el precio de la huida había sido demasiado alto. Harriet había roto su varita.

Ahora la niña que vivió se encontraba a las orillas de un congelado estanque observando la espada de Gryffindor que yacía en el fondo. Se encontraba lejos del campamento que habían montado con Hermes en las profundidades del Bosque de Dean. Había caminado un largo trecho sobre el suelo congelado siguiendo un patronus, un cierva. Exactamente igual a su patronus, pero ella no lo había producido. Le resultaba imposible no sentir una enorme añoranza por esa figura. Sabía que el patronus de su madre era una cierva pero era imposible que fuera de ella… ya había pasado por eso años antes, cuando los dementores habían intentado absorber el alma de Sirius.

El patronus había desaparecido, pero no sin antes mostrarle el estanque y la espada que yacía sobre su cubierta de hielo.

Harriet exhaló y su aliento fue iluminado por la blanquecina pero débil luz que provenía de la varita de Hermes. Escudriño la oscuridad del bosque con sus ojos verdes. No había nadie a la vista. Los hechizos convocadores no tuvieron ningún resultado. Finalmente Harriet vio que solo quedaba una opción: Romper el hielo e ir a buscarla.

Con sus pequeñas manos entorpecidas por el frío, Harriet comenzó a quitarse las muchas capas de ropa que la cubrían. Estaba tiritando, sus dientes se entrechocaban horriblemente, pero no se detuvo. Después de un par de largos minutos estaba parada descalza, en ropa interior y con el relicario colgando sobre su pecho. A continuación utilizó la varita de Hermes para romper el hielo. Finalmente tomó coraje y se lanzó al estanque. Antes de que se diera cuenta que ocurría sintió como la cadena del relicario se cerraba sobre su cuello tirando firmemente hacía abajo llevándola inexorablemente hacía el fondo del estanque, donde perecería bajo el peso de las gélidas aguas.

Justó cuando estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento sintió que unos brazos se cerraban sobre ella tomándola firmemente. Después de unos segundos se encontró tosiendo sobre la margen del estanque, tiritando de frío y tratando de respirar con desesperación.

Harriet no sabía quien podía ser ese extraño que la había sacado del estanque. Era posible que fuera un mortifago, si era así estaba perdida.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?- dijo una voz femenina jadeante junto a ello.

Sin saber de donde Harriet encontró fuerzas para levantar su mirada. Era Mina. Empapada y temblando de pies a cabeza, con su largo cabello rojo lleno de escarcha. En su mano izquierda colgaba balanceándose el relicario con la cadena rota y en la derecha la espada de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué demonios no te quitaste está maldita cosa antes de meterte dentro?- dijo la pelirroja levantando el Horcrux.

A continuación dejo el relicario y la espada en el suelo junto a Harriet, y se quitó su empapado sobretodo azul que cayo sobre el suelo produciendo un sonido sordo.

-Eras tu…- dijo Harriet con voz débil.

-Era yo.- respondió Mina ahora pareciendo un poco preocupada por como la recibiría su amiga -Seguí a tu patronus.-

-No era mi patronus…- dijo Harriet. -Yo no lo hice…-

Mina la observó con sus ojos azules sin entender bien que había sucedido.

-Lo que quiero saber…- dijo Harriet. -¿Es cómo es que estás aquí?-

No había reproche en la voz de la niña que vivió estaba demasiado agradecida con su amiga. Pero pudo ver una gran culpa y aprensión en la mirada de su amiga.

-Bueno, yo… he vuelto.- dijo Mina con voz algo temblorosa. -Si todavía quieren que vuelva con ustedes.-

Mina observó a Harriet muy apenada.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?- dijo Harriet que todavía le constaba creer que su amiga estuviera de vuelta.

-Bueno es un poco complicado.- respondió Mina -Los he estado buscando durante horas… este bosque es enorme. Y cuando pensé que iba a tener que dormir y esperar a la mañana vi a la cierva.-

-¿No viste a nadie más?- preguntó Harriet mientras se vestía con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus entumecidos miembros.

La pelirroja demoró unos instantes antes de responder.

-Creo que vi algo moverse entre esos árboles…- respondió la chica. -Pero no preste demasiada atención. Estaba corriendo hacia aquí…-

Harriet dejo Mina donde estaba y se lanzó a correr rumbo a los árboles. Lamentablemente no encontró ninguna pista sobre la presencia de alguien en el lugar y volvió a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-No había nada…- dijo la niña que vivió ni bien estuvo de vuelta.

-Entonces cómo llegó la espada hasta aquí.- dijo Mina intrigada. -¿Creer que sea de verdad?-

-El que lanzó el patronus la dejó aquí para que la encontráramos.- respondió Harriet. -Y para saber si es la verdadera; solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-

El Horcrux todavía se balanceaba en la mano de Mina a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. La cosa de dentro estaba de nuevo agitada. Porque sabía que estaba en peligro.

Harriet tomó el relicario de la mano de su amiga y lo colocó sobre una roca. A continuación Mina le alcanzó la espada. Pero Harriet no la tomó.

-Tu debes destruirlo Mina.- dijo Harriet observando seriamente a su amiga con sus ojos color verde.

-¡¿Yo?- dijo la pelirroja abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Por qué?-

-Porque tu obtuviste la espada.- respondió Harriet. -Yo lo abro tu lo golpeas. No lo pienses dos veces. Esa cosa va a resistirse, sabe que vamos a destruirlo.-

-¡No!- dijo Mina pareciendo aterrada. -¡No lo abras! No puedo hacerlo… esa cosa me afectó más que tu y a Hermes. Cuando lo tenía conmigo me hacia pensar cosas. Cosas que quizás pensaba pero las retorcía en mi mente para que pensara lo peor de ustedes… Fue horrible. Cuando me fui pude volver a pensar con claridad… pero ya era tarde. No quiero tener esa cosa delante mío otra vez Harriet, no puedes hacerme esto.-

Harriet no sabía que era lo que esa cosa había hecho con la mente de su amiga. Pero sabía que tenía dentro de ella lo necesario para destruirla.

-Se supone que debes ser tu, Mina.- dijo Harriet decidida. -Tu obtuviste la espada, y no creo que puedas vengarte de mejor manera de esta cosa que mandándola al infierno.-

Mina dudo por unos instantes más pero finalmente tomo firmemente la espada entre sus manos.

-Tu me das la señal.- dijo la pelirroja con voz algo temblorosa pero decidida.

-A la cuenta de tres.- dijo Harriet.

A continuación comenzó a contar y finalmente dijo en parsel la palabra "ábrete".

Inmediatamente el relicario se abrió con un pequeño chasquido dentro podían verse detrás de los cristales que recubrían el interior los oscuros ojos de Tom Riddle.

-He visto dentro de tu corazón Wilhelmina Weasley.- siseó una voz que surgió del relicario.

-¡No lo escuches!- grito Harriet. -¡Golpéalo!-

-He visto tus sueños…- continuó la voz. -He visto tus miedos.-

-¡Golpéalo!- gritó Harriet nuevamente. -¡No dejes que entre en ti otra vez!-

Mina miraba fijamente a los ojos de Riddle y la espada temblaba en sus manos.

-Siempre la decepción de tu familia. La hija que llegó demasiado tarde cómo para que pudieran amarla realmente.- dijo el Horcrux. -Nunca querida por tus hermanos que te ignoraron o simplemente te martirizaron para convertir tu vida en una broma a costa de la cual divertirse.-

Harriet podía sentir al relicario sacudiéndose entre sus manos. Algo malo se avecinaba. Mina alzó la espada y cuando lo hizo los oscuros ojos del relicario se volvieron rojos como la sangre. Unas elásticas esferas salieron del relicario que se había puesto al rojo vivo obligando a Harriet a soltarlo.

Unas figuras comenzaron a formarse frente a Mina. Harriet reconoció la figura de Molly apareciéndose pero era una figura imagen comparada con la matriarca de los Weasley. La siguieron Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Gilbert, Hermes y Harriet.

-La pequeña Mina.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Eres una pequeña cosa graciosa.- continuaron los dos a siniestro coro. -Siempre queriendo formar parte de nosotros. ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta? No importa que tanto lo intentes ni cuantas veces nos perdones. No te queremos. No queremos verte feliz, siempre será más divertido verte llorar. Es para lo único que realmente nos sirves.-

El siguiente en hablar fue el espectro de Charlie.

-Siempre fuiste una pequeña molestia.- dijo el espectro del hermano de Mina. -¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta que realmente nunca me intereso saber nada de ti? Simplemente eras una mocosa, que solo decía estupideces cada vez que volvía a casa.-

-Sobras en esta familia.- dijo el espectro de Bill. -Y tu lo sabes, siempre lo supiste. Recuerdas todas las veces que nos interrumpías para pedirnos jugar al quidditch, siguiéndonos a donde fuéramos y arruinándolo todo con tu presencia. Recuerda que siempre terminaste llorando y yendo a molestar a mamá.-

-¡Mina golpéalo de una vez!- grito Harriet.

Todas las cosas que decían eran horribles y de alguna manera eran cosas que su amiga pensaba. La relación con algunos de sus hermanos estaba fracturada y el horcrux se aprovechaba de eso.

En ese momento se adelanto la falsa Molly. Harriet pudo ver algunas lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga.

-Siempre quise una hija.- dijo el espectro de Molly. -Pero fuiste una completa decepción. Siempre mediocre… simple, sin gracia ni ningún talento. Todos tus hermanos llevan en alto el apellido de la familia pero nunca me has hecho sentir orgullosa de ser tu madre. Preferiría no haberte tenido. Preferiría que Harriet hubiera sido mi hija, ella si lo vale.-

La espada temblaba en las manos de la pelirroja y sus piernas parecían tener dificultada para sostener su peso. En ese momento la versión mucho más bella y terrible de Harriet se adelantó.

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre Mina.- dijo el espectro de la chica. -Y a tus hermanos. Todos me prefieren a mi. No entiendo porque volviste. Estábamos mejor si ti. Siempre fuiste la que nos retraso, la que no fue digna de ser una Gryffindor, la que siempre camino a mi sombra para poder conseguir algo de gloria. Sabes que no vales, y sabes que si me lo hubiera propuesto hubiera obtenido a Hermes.-

-¡No la escuches, Mina!- grito la verdadera Harriet desesperada.

Pero su amiga parecía no estarla escuchando. El ese momento apareció la figura de Hermes alzándose imponente frente a la pelirroja.

-No eres lo suficientemente buena como para estar conmigo, nunca lo serás.- dijo el espectro de Hermes y agregó con desprecio. -Eres la bruja más falta de inteligencia y de habilidad que he conocido. Eres torpe y mediocre. Solo me serviste para pasar el rato. Sabes que eres descartable… sabes que sobras.- los espectros de Harriet y Hermes entrelazaron sus manos -Nunca podrás recuperarme, no eres nada comparado con Harriet, nunca lo serás.-

La espada de Gyffindor colgaba inútil en la mano de la pelirroja mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Los labios de Hermes y Harriet comenzaron a acercarse.

-¡No los escuches!- grito Harriet. -¡Golpea de una vez!-

Mina levanto la espada temblorosamente y observó a Harriet. La niña que vivió palideció creyendo ver un reflejo dorado en los ojos azules de su amiga. La espada centelló, y un agónico grito se escuchó proveniente del relicario.

Las versiones monstruosas de sí misma, Hermes y los Weasley habían desaparecido. Solo estaba Mina, inmóvil, con la espada en la mano, mirado a los restos esparcidos del relicario con lagrimas en los ojos. La chica dejó caer la espada y cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

Harriet se acercó a su amiga muy apenada.

-Tu familia te ama…- dijo Harriet abrazándola. -Más que nada en el mundo… no lo dudes por un momento. Puede ser que tus hermanos se comporten como unos idiotas muchas veces, pero te quieren.-

-Lo sé…- murmuró Mina.

-Nada fue lo mismo después de que te marcharas.- continuó Harriet. -Hermes lloró durante las noches… no quería que lo viera, pero lo sé. Te extraña.-

-Siento haberme marchado…- dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la nariz ruidosamente. -Sabía que… sabía que…-

Pero Harriet no quería seguir escuchando su amiga había vuelto.

-Ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.- dijo la niña que vivió estrujando a su amiga. -Me salvaste, obtuviste la espada de Gryffindor y destruiste un Horcrux.-

-Haces que suene mucho más espectacular de lo que fue.- respondió Mina.

-Siempre suena más espectacular de lo que es.- agregó Harriet mientras se ponía de pie. -Vamos debemos volver.-

La caminata de regreso le pareció a Harriet menos larga de lo que había sido cuando siguió a la cierva. Mina avanzó detrás de ella pareciendo algo aprensiva. La tienda parecía increíblemente cálida después de el helado bosque y el gélido estanque. Hermes estaba bien dormido sobre sus mantas.

-¡Hermes!- dijo Harriet.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico despertándose precipitadamente. -¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás bien?-

-Todo está más que bien.- dijo Harriet. -De hacho hay alguien conmigo…-

Harriet retrocedió un par de pasos, detrás de ella se encontraba Mina. Su sobretodo azul goteaba sobre la raída alfombra y en su mano tenía la espada de Gryffindor. Hermes la observó durante unos largos instantes sin decir absolutamente nada. Mina lo observó esperanzada con sus ojos azules sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

Lentamente el rostro de Hermes se fue volviendo escarlata mientras se trasfiguraba en una expresión de furia.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?- dijo finalmente el chico.

La pelirroja sintió como si las duras palabras del chico le hubieran golpeado en la cara.

-V…volvi…- dijo Mina con algo de dificultad.

-Ahora somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti.- dijo Hermes duramente. -Qué paso con no nos importaba tu familia y que había arruinado a mis padres.-

-El horcrux…- comenzó a decir Mina con algunas lagrimas.

-¡Te quitaste el horcrux y seguiste diciendo cosas horribles sobre nosotros!- gritó Hermes consiguiendo sobresaltar a la pelirroja. -Ahora te sientes culpable y vuelves. Bien, puedes dar la vuelta y regresar con tu familia.-

-¡Hermes!- dijo Harriet interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión.

-No Harriet.- dijo el chico furioso. -No puedes esperar que la perdone. No después de lo que hizo y de las semanas que pasamos.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Mina entre lagrimas.

-Te crees que se arregla con unas disculpas.- dijo Hermes furioso. -Nos dejaste… me dejaste.-

-Quise volver.- dijo la pelirroja llorando a lagrima tendida. -Quise hacerlo… pero me atrapó una banda de merodeadores… son sujetos que se dedican a cazar nacidos muggles y traidores de sangre para el ministerio. No eran muy brillantes. Para cuando conseguí escapar ya se habían ido. Nunca quise dejarlos. Nunca quise dejarte Hermes, el horcrux me afectó más que a ti.-

Hermes la observaba sin que sus explicaciones parecieran afectarlo.

-Esto me ayudo a encontrarlos.- dijo Mina sacando de su bolsillo el desiluminador que le había dejado Dumbledore. -No sé como funciona pero no solo enciende y apaga luces. Estaba en la casa de Bill y los escuche… en Navidad… tu dijiste mi nombre y que la varita de Harriet se había roto. Cuando lo accioné una luz azul… tome mis cosas, seguí la luz y entró en mi pecho. - la pelirroja señaló donde se encontraba su corazón. -Me llevó a una colina nevada… pero no los encontré y después aquí…-

Hermes observó a la chica fríamente. Harriet decidió que era momento de intervenir y le contó a su amigo lo sucedido con el Horcrux, pero omitió la parte de cómo Mina fue torturada.

-Hermes…- dijo Mina temblando. -Por favor, perdóname… te amó.-

La chica estiro su mano tentativamente y se acercó a Hermes. Pero este retrocedió un par de pasos manteniendo la distancia. La pelirroja retiró su brazo profundamente dolida.

-Si Harriet quiere, puedes quedarte.- dijo Hermes dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su cama. -Pero por mi te puedes volverte por donde viniste.-

Sin más se metió en su cama y volvió su espalda a su antigua novia.

Harriet abrazó a su llorosa amiga y la llevó fuera.

-Solo está enojado…- susurró Harriet. -Ya veras que todo sale bien.-

Mina simplemente enterró su rostro en el pecho de su amiga y lloró desconsoladamente.

ooOooOoo

Harriet observó el mar desde la puerta de Shell Cottage. El viento salino golpeaba su rostro y las olas se agitaban bajo un cielo plomizo. Parecía increíble que solo un par de horas atrás eran prisioneros en la mansión Malfoy. Habían escapado pero a un precio muy alto. Dobby había muerto y Hermes había sido torturado por Bellatrix Lestrange. Peter Pettigrew había encontrado la muerte bajo la mano de plata que Voldemort le había obsequiado.

Ahora estaban a salvo. Habían conseguido rescatar a Luna, Dean, Olivander y a Griphook, un duende de Gringotts. Los que sin duda habían sufrido la ira del señor oscuro fueron los habitantes de la mansión Malfoy. No quería estar en sus zapatos.

Harriet dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa. En el pequeño salón encontró a Bill, Fleur, Dean, Luna y Mina. El mayor de los Weasley estaba explicándoles los últimos sucesos y como habían evacuado con seguridad a todos los Wesley a la casa de la tía Muriel. Los mortifagos sabían que Mina se encontraba con Harriet y eso había comprometido a toda la familia.

Harriet se sentía apenada de pensar que los Weasley estaban en peligro y obligados a dejar su casa.

-No es tu culpa.- dijo Bill al observar la expresión de la niña que vivió. -Solo era cuestión de tiempo, es sabido que somos la mayor familia de traidores de sangre que ha habido. La casa de la tía Muriel tiene bastante espacio así que una vez que Olivander y Griphook estén lo suficientemente bien iremos ahí… probablemente podamos ponernos en movimiento en una hora.-

-No.- dijo Harriet con determinación. -Voy a necesitar hablar con ellos.-

Sin decir nada más Harriet dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la pileta de la cocina. Necesitaba lavarse la sangre de Dobby. La chica escucho que varias sillas se movían en la sala. Volvió su cabeza y vio que solo quedaban Mina y Fleur.

-Desde que te fuiste me he estado preguntando si has podido arreglar todo con Hermes.- dijo en tono suave la esposa de Bill comprensivamente. -¿Has hablado con tu él?-

Parecía que Mina le había comentado a Fleur algo de lo sucedido durante su estancia previa.

-No.- dijo Mina apesadumbrada. -Lo he intentado; pero no quiso hablar conmigo… no creo que quiera perdonarme.-

Era extraño ver a Fleur y Mina conversando sobre algo así. Su amiga recién comenzó a perderle antipatía después de que demostró que amaba realmente a Bill. Harriet debía reconocer que no era mala chica, había aceptado participar de la misión suicida para sacarla de la casa de sus tíos.

-Estoy segura que te perdonara.- dijo Fleur pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

-Fui a verlo recién… pero no me dijo nada.- continuó Mina conteniendo unas lagrimas. -Pensé que moriría…-

Harriet decidió que Griphook y Olivander podían esperar un par de minutos más. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa situación. Había visto a Hermes ignorar a Mina durante semanas, y ya había tenido suficiente.

La chica se secó sus manos y se dirigió decidida a la habitación en la cual estaba reponiéndose Hermes. La chica abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo sentado en la cama, evidentemente, ya repuesto de las maldiciones sufridas a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Harriet…- comenzó a decir Hermes.

-¡Muffliato!- dijo la niña que vivió antes de que pudiera continuar.

El chico del cabello castaño observó a su amiga extrañado por la maniobra.

-¡Sé puede saber que demonios estás haciendo!- dijo Harriet furiosa. -Mina a estado intentando que la perdones durante semanas, aguantándose tus continuos desplantes, porque estás ofendido. Lo entiendo, dijo cosas horribles, sobre ti y sobre que desmemorizaste a tus padres. Pero no era ella realmente la que hablaba era un maldito Horcrux. Ahora estaba muerta de preocupación por ti y cuando viene a verte; solo porque quiere saber si estás bien. Porque le preocupas y porque te ama ¡Le das vuelta la cara!-

-Escúchame…- dijo Hermes.

-¡Escúchame tu sabandija!- dijo Harriet dándole un manotazo en la nuca. -¡No he terminado! Si querías hacer sentir miserable a Mina ya lo has conseguido. Ahora se hombre, y ten el valor de ir a decirle que no la quieres más. No la dejes aferrarse a la esperanza de que puedas perdonarla. Ella se merece más que esto…-

Harriet hizo una pausa y dio unos pasos por la habitación antes de volverse a su amigo.

-Tu no estabas en el calabozo cuando escuchábamos tus gritos.- continuó la chica del cabello azabache -Mina sufrió cada segundo que estuvieron torturándote. Realmente pensó que morirías ¡Estaba devastada! Hubiera saltado al cuello de Bellatrix Lestrange solo con una cuchara si la hubiera tenido.-

Hermes lanzó un suspiro y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Yo creí…- comenzó a decir Hermes. -Que podía romper el hechizo de Horcrux, que nos amábamos lo suficiente como para que todo estuviera bien… cuando regresó estaba tan enojado… Pero todavía la amo… no creo que pueda dejar de amarla nunca. Creo que mi parte es peor, no tengo la excusa de un Horcrux para comportarme como un idiota.-

Harriet observó a su amigo por unos segundos.

-Hablaré con ella.- dijo Hermes. -Cuando estemos a solas… hablare con ella. Yo también le debo una disculpa.-

-Bien.- dijo Harriet simplemente. -Hazlo rápido.-

Hermes observó a su amiga retirarse. Él amaba a Mina, no podía seguir comportándose de esa manera. Lentamente se puso de pie, ya se sentía mejor.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. En ella encontró a Mina con un largo delantal blanco cocinando unos huevos y preparando té.

-Mina…- dijo Hermes.

La pelirroja se sobresalto y observó sorprendida a su exnovio. Parecía algo aprensiva. Tenía sus razones, no había tenido una conversación con él en semanas.

-Me he comportado como un idiota…- dijo Hermes observando los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

Mina parecía bastante aliviada. Y se quitó lentamente el delantal. En ese momento vieron aparecer a varios de los actuales residentes de Shell Cottage en la sala. Hermes se volvió y se encontró con la nada amistosa mirada de Bill Weasley, afortunadamente Fleur lo tomó por el brazo y lo alejó de la escena.

-Hablaremos más tarde.- dijo Hermes. -Cuando estemos más tranquilos… solos. Aunque tengamos que arrojarle una maldición a Harriet.-

El chico tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la estrujó suavemente. La chica le sonrió levemente pareciendo muy aliviada.

-No seas malo con ella.- dijo Mina. -Después de todo es la que consiguió que tengas un poco de sentido común… sé que fue a hablarte.-

Hermes enrojeció ligeramente, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubieras venido a hablar tu mismo.- continuó la pelirroja sin poder ocultar algo de decepción. -Pero sé que es difícil abrir tu corazón alguien y que te lastimen. Y más difícil querer arriesgarse otra vez sabiendo lo que puede pasar. Por eso hablaremos, para no lastimarnos más y continuar donde dejamos.-

Hermes sabía que el camino a la reconciliación no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirlo.

La estadía en Shell Cottage se alargó un tiempo más Harriet conversó con Ollivander sobre la varita que estaba buscando Voldemort. Y Con Griphook al que finalmente convenció de que los ayudara a entrar a Gingotts. Pero el precio del duende fue demasiado alto, nada más y nada menos que la espada de Gryffindor. Harriet aceptó aunque tenía sus dudas, no confiaba en duende.

Al día siguiente llegó Remus Lupin con el anuncio de que Teddy su hijo había nacido y le pidió a Harriet si quería ser la madrina del niño. La chica aceptó sumamente honrada con el pedido de su antiguo profesor, y amigo de su padre. Aunque dudaba seriamente que llegara a ejercer sus roles de madrina. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que planeaba hacer al día siguiente.

Finalmente tenían todos los preparativos listos. Harriet esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Dumbledore aparentemente les había dejado dos caminos a seguir el de la búsqueda de los horcruxes y el misterio de las reliquias de la muerte. Harriet había decidido no competir con Voldemort por la varita de saúco. Creía que era realmente más importante destruir todos los horcruxes y volver a ese desgraciado mortal nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Harriet, Hermes, Mina y el duende Griphook se reunieron en la puerta. Hermes había transfigurado su rostro para parecer un mago de algún país extranjero, Harriet entraría bajo la capa de invisibilidad con el duende sobre su espalda y Mina tendría la peor parte: usar poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Esto es horrible.- dijo Mina con desagrado una vez que se hubiera transformado en la seguidora más fiel de Lord Voldemort.

-Solo estarás interpretando un papel.- dijo Hermes suavemente.

-La poción sabía asquerosa.- dijo Mina observándose en un espejo. -Es peor que cuando terminé transformada en gato en segundo año.- y agregó después de unos instantes. -Y está varita… es la que utilizó para matar a tanta gente…-

-Por eso…- dijo Harriet. -Debes pensar en que por una vez será utilizarla contra ella. ¿Están Listos?

-Listos.- dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

ooOooOoo

Hermes, Harriet y Mina estaban caminando hacia Hogwarts siguiendo a su amigo Neville Longbottom por un corredor que unía la posada del hermano de Dumbledore con el colegio. Tenían un Horrcrux más, habían conseguido escapar de una forma espectacular de Gringotts. Pero el precio había sido bastante alto habían perdido la espada de Gryffindor y Voldemort sabía ahora porque Harriet había estado evitándolo realmente. Ahora el señor oscuro estaba comprobando si los demás fragmentos de alma se encontraban bien.

A pesar de haber perdido el elemento sorpresa un vistazo en la mente de Voldemort le había permitido saber exactamente donde se encontraba oculto el último Horcrux que buscaba: Hogwarts. Ahora estaban embarcados en una carrera despiadada para poder encontrar el fragmento del alma antes que Voldemort pudiera recuperarlo.

-Todos se alegraran mucho de verlos.- dijo Neville cuyo rostro estaba amoratado e hinchado. -Esto ha estado peor que cuando Humbridge estaba a cargo.-

-¿Realmente está tan mal?- preguntó Hermes.

-Así de mal.- dijo Neville mientras continuaba caminando. -La disciplina esta a cargo de los hermanos Carrow, son un par de bestias. Utilizan la maldición cruciatas en alumnos, castigos corporales, grilletes…-

-¡Merlín!- dijo Mina.

-Intentamos mantenerlos ocupados.- dijo Neville. -No es que hiciéramos mucho pero intentamos darle esperanzas a la gente, para que supieran que seguíamos luchando. Por eso intentamos robar la espada de Gryffindor… igualmente después de que Luna desapareció y Gilbert no volvió después de navidad. Todo se volvió mucho más difícil. Ahora estamos escondidos en el colegio… En la sala de los requerimientos. Es el único lugar seguro.-

Harriet no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tan mal para sus amigos.

Finalmente después de caminar unos largos minutos llegaron a la sala de requerimientos. Una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban dentro, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Todos compartían el mismo espacio y podían verse una gran cantidad de hamacas colgando.

-¡Ey!- dijo Neville ni bien entro a la sala de los requerimientos. -Miren a quien he encontrado.-

Rápidamente, se elevaron una serie de murmullos y finalmente todos se acercaron a saludar a Harriet. Rápidamente la niña que vivió se dio cuenta que todos esperaban que los condujera una batalla.

-Lo lamento… de verdad… pero no podemos quedarnos.- dijo Harriet. -Solo estamos de paso, tenemos que encontrar algo aquí, que nos ayudara a destruir a quien ustedes saben.-

Todos parecían algo desilusionados. Especialmente Neville, pero el chico se recupero rápidamente.

-Entonces te ayudaremos.- dijo decidido.

En ese momento la puerta de sala de menesteres se abrió. Cuando se volvieron vieron a aparecer a unas personas que no esperaban eran Dean y Luna.

-Recibí tu mensaje.- dijo Luna a Neville.

-¿Qué mensaje?- dijo Harriet observando al chico sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Le prometí a ella y a Gilbert que les haría saber si estabas aquí.- dijo Neville levantando el galeón falso del ejercito Dumbledore.

Ene ese momento vieron aparecer detrás a Fred, George y a Gilbert. El chico le dirigió a Harriet una gran sonrisa. Y la niña que vivió simplemente se permitió sentir esa agradable sensación que sentía, sin poder evitar notar lo guapo que se veía.

-Abeforth está un poco molesto.- dijo Fred. -Parece que quería descansar y su taberna está más atestada que una estación de tren.-

Harriet volvió su atención a Fred con la boca abierta detrás de el chico seguían apareciendo más y más personas.

-Pueden ayudarnos Harriet.- susurró Mina. -No tenemos que decirles que es un horrcrux, así nos podremos largar más rápido.-

A Harriet no le agradaba mucho la idea pero no parecía que hubieran muchas opciones. Igualmente evitaría cualquier enfrentamiento que fuera innecesario. No quería atraer a Voldemort a un combate mientras fuera inmortal. Y cuando lo fuera sería entre ellos dos o, al menos, eso esperaba.

ooOooOoo

Las cosas no habían salido como Harriet esperaba después de aceptar a regañadientes la ayuda de sus compañeros, el primer movimiento de Harriet fue dirigirse a la torre de Ravenclaw con Luna. Se había enfrentado con los Carrow, y ahora Voldemort sabía que estaba en Hogwarts.

Pero había conseguido ganar importantes batallas. Hermes y Mina habían bajado a la Cámara de los Secretos y habían destruido el Horrcrux contenido dentro de la copa de Hufflepuff con uno de los colmillos de basilisco. Además habían traído suficientes colmillos como para no necesitar depender de la espada de Gryffindor. Que ahora se encontraba en poder de Griphook.

Harriet por su parte había conseguido descubrir donde se encontraba la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, después de haber hablado con la Dama Gris. Lamentablemente no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo tenía las fuerzas de Voldemort se preparaban para descargar toda su furia sobre el colegio. Al menos habían evacuado a todos los alumnos más pequeños. Todos los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor, la mayoría de Hufflepuff y una gran parte de Ravenclaw habían decidido quedarse para ayudarla.

-Muy bien.- dijo Hermes. -¿Estás segura que el Horcrux está aquí adentro?-

-Sí.- dijo la niña que vivió. -Voldemort conocía demasiado bien el colegio… cuando vino a solicitar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no solo estaba detrás de la espada de Gryffindor. Vino a esconder la Diadema en uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo y de mayor importancia para él: El lugar que realmente sintió como un hogar por primera vez. El sabe de esta sala, sabe que se pueden esconder lo que sea y que nadie le daría importancia en el cúmulo de cosas.-

-O sea que escondió un Horcrux debajo de las narices de Dumbledore.- dijo Mina.

-Así es…- respondió Harriet simplemente.

Harriet camino tres veces delante de la pared y una puerta apareció. Cuando entraron la sala en cual habían estado residiendo el Ejercito Dumbledore desapareció para transformarse en la sala para esconder cosas. El trío caminó entre las montañas de basura inútil. Los tres se separaron. Harriet busco durante unos minutos hasta que la vio. Un busto con una peluca y encima la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Cuando estaba a punto de alargar su mano escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Quieta Potter.-

Harriet no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber a quien pertenecía. Era Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy…- dijo Harriet volviendo su mirada hacia el chico. -Deberías haberte ido mientras tuviste oportunidad.-

El chico se encontraba, como siempre, entre Crabbe y Goyle.

-Esa es mi varita…- dijo el chico con desprecio.

-La que la gana se la queda.- dijo Harriet simplemente.

-Cállate Malfoy.- dijo Crabbe. -Y tu también Potter.-

Era la primera vez que Harriet había escuchado a uno de los lacayos de Malfoy hablarle de esa manera. Evidentemente la familia de Draco había caído en desgracia.

-Debemos llevarla viva.- dijo Malfoy. -Y a la diadema también… el señor tene…-

-¡Tu no das más ordenes aquí!- dijo Crabbe.

En ese momento Hermes apareció dando la vuelta por uno de los montones de cosas. Goyle fue el primero en verlo y le lanzó un Avada Kedabra. El chico del cabello castaño esquivó el hechizo y antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría estaban envueltos en un feroz combate. Mina apareció desarmando a Goyle. Rápidamente, el trío se reunió para poder llegar nuevamente a la diadema.

-Necesitamos un plan.- dijo Mina. -Rápido-

-Aquí tienes tu plan traidora de sangre.- dijo Crabbe mientras llamas surgían de su varita.

-¡Aguamenti!- gritó Mina sin ningún resultado.

-¡Corran!- gritó Hermes abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños.

En ese momento Crabbe pareció empezar a tener problemas con su varita. Malfoy y Goyle comenzaron a correr seguidos de cerca por Harriet, Hermes y Mina. Crabbe pasó junto a ellos corriendo aterrorizado. Las llamas los perseguían sin darles tregua y fueron tomando forma de vestías como serpientes, quimeras y dragones. El trío se desvió y Harriet vio un par de escobas de apariencia sólida.

-Yo volaré.- dijo Mina a Hermes. -Tu eres terrible con una escoba.-

Hermes no dijo nada y se montó sobre la escoba a toda velocidad. Las llamas estaban cercándolos. Cuando levantaron vuelo vieron que Malfoy y Goyle estaban trepados a una pila de objetos intentando escapar de las llamas. Por un momento Harriet estuvo tentada de continuar hacia la puerta pero torció el rumbo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos enemigos. La niña que vivió tomo a Malfoy, mientras Hermes y Mina tomaron a un ahora inconciente Goyle. Inmediatamente comenzaron a dirigirse a salida. Pero, a mitad de camino, la niña que vivió vio elevarse de entre las llamas juntos a otros objetos incombustibles a la diadema de Ravenclaw. La niña que vivió descendió peligrosamente y la tomo con su mano pese a las protestas de un desesperado Malfoy.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y los cinco cayeron en duro suelo de granito. Harriet observó la diadema mientras emanaba un liquido espeso como el alquitrán. Otro Horrcrux había sido destruido.

A su alrededor la batalla estaba en pleno apogeo.

-Vamos, rápido.- dijo Harriet obligándose a poner de pie.

Hermes y Mina se lanzaron detrás de su amiga. Pocos segundos después alcanzaron una escalera y comenzaron a descender cuando estaban a mitad de camino vieron que un mortifago debajo de ellos lanzaba una maldición. Harriet se lanzó hacia delante pero Hermes y Mina no tuvieron tanta suerte y la escalera explotó debajo de ellos. Hermes tomó Mina mientras caían al vacío. Agitó su varita y perdieron velocidad hasta tocar el suelo suavemente. Cuando alzaron la vista vieron que Harriet peleaba para descender hasta donde estaban ellos. Pero a su alrededor la situación era un completo desastre mortifagos, estudiantes y miembros de la Orden del Fénix luchaban sin cuartel. Ante de que se dieran cuenta estaban luchando por mantenerse con vida.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Hermes mientras levantaba un escudo a Mina.

Una maldición rebotó pero en ese momento vio como un Avada Kedabra se dirigía justo a donde estaba él. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Mina se lanzó sobre él tumbándolos a los dos y salvando la vida de Hermes.

-Hermes…- dijo Mina observándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas. -Prometí que hablaría con contigo pero no sé si tengamos tiempo. Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que dije… y que te amo.-

El chico sabía que Mina era valiente. Muy valiente. Pero lo que temía realmente era que algo les sucediera y que no pudieran arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Sabía que una buena parte de todo lo sucedido era su culpa. Debía haber perdonado a su novia cuando se lo pidió. No debía haber demorado meses perdiendo el tiempo de una manera estúpida.

-Fui un idiota…- dijo Hermes decidido. -Yo también te amo, más que a nada en el mundo.-

Mina esbozó una sonrisa aliviada.

Justo en ese momento Hermes vio como una mandíbula se cerraba sobre el hombro de Mina. La pelirroja ahogó un gritó. El chico pudo ver como la sangre manaba por entre unos largos colmillos; mientras unos ojos amarillos lo observaban con una mezcla de furia y deleite. Era Fenrir Greyback reconocía perfectamente a ese maldito a pesar de su forma lobuna. Ningún licántropo disfrutaba tanto como él, el dolor y la sangre.

Los ojos de la pelirroja dejaron caer una lagrimas sobre su pálido rostro y comenzaron a cerrarse.

Hermes observó como el licántropo se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras, sacudió violentamente a su presa un par de veces antes de lanzarla contra el muro de piedra del corredor, donde permaneció inerte.

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo de Spinning Off. Como pueden darse cuenta la historia esta girando hacia algo más dramático. El próximo capitulo es el último de la serie y con eso sería el primer fic de muchos capítulos que termino. Bueno, ya saben. Dejen Reviews y nos estamos leyendo.

Saluditos

Salva.


	6. El Séptimo Año: Parte 3

El Séptimo Año (Parte 3):

Hermes observó el cuerpo inerte de mina mientras yacía contra la pared del corredor. De alguna manera su varita lanzó un hechizo enviando al hombre lobo a una decena de metros de metros de distancia. Con paso inestable se acercó a donde se encontraba el larguirucho cuerpo de su novia.

Se arrodilló junto a ella sintiendo que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo y con sus manos temblorosas volteó su cuerpo. Estaba muy herida. Tenía profundos cortes en sus hombros, y estaba muy golpeada. La sangre manaba libremente desde su hombro cubriendo lentamente el piso de roca debajo de ella.

La batalla continuaba a su alrededor con toda su furia. Hermes agitó su varita pero nada sucedió, las heridas de hombre lobo no se curaban con ninguna magia que conociera. Y había tanta sangre.

-No puedes dejarme, Mina.- dijo Hermes con voz temblorosa mientras gruesas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Hermes apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho intentando escuchar algún sonido, intentando sentir alguna respiración. Cualquier indicio que le dijera que todavía quedaban esperanzas.

El ruido de la batalla era ensordecedor, las explosiones, los gritos y los lamentos. Pero no escuchó ningún sonido, tampoco ninguna respiración.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo.- dijo Hermes observando el rostro Mina mientras esperaba que volviera en si. -Despierta Mina por favor. Por favor Dios no te la lleves.-

El chico pasó su mano sobre el rostro de la chica que había adquirido un color bastante similar a la ceniza. Pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción.

-¿Mina?- susurró Hermes con incredulidad sintiendo como un vació iba creciendo dentro de sí a cada segundo que pasaba.

Hermes paso nuevamente su mano sobre el rostro de la pelirroja.

No era justo.

La angustia empezó a apoderarse de él, quemando como si de agua hirviendo. Sentía como se corazón se retorcía dolorosamente dentro de él.

En ese momento Hermes, escuchó un gruñido cerca de él. El muchacho levantó la vista y vio como el hombre lobo comenzaba a recuperarse de la maldición.

Hermes fijo sus ojos castaños en la criatura. Y sintió como la angustia era reemplazada por una furia como nunca había sentido. Greyback no era un ser humano, no era un animal. Era algo retorcido que causaba dolor a cada paso que daba y a cada segundo que seguía con vida. Jamás había odiado tanto algo en su vida. No le interesaba detener a Greyback, no le interesaba que fuera llevado a Azkaban, no le interesaba la justicia. Solo quería verlo muerto y lo haría aunque debiera morir él también.

Hermes se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre lobo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar su varita.

El licántropo fijó sus amarillentos ojos en el y mostró sus dientes, todavía manchados con la sangre de Mina y se relamió. Lentamente comenzó a voltearse hacia Hermes y, en un instante, se lanzó hacia él.

El muchacho lo observó acercarse sin moverse. Pero una décima de segundo antes de que lo alcanzara se lanzó hacia un costado. Unas garras lo alcanzaron en el costado del torso abriendo su carne, pero no le importó.

-¡Sectumsempra!- gritó Hermes.

Un aullido lastimero se escuchó y una de las patas delanteras yacía en el piso. Antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera reponerse Hermes lo lanzó contra una pared.

-No te creas que te lo voy a hacer fácil, basura.- dijo el muchacho con tono calculado pero con una mirada cargada de profundo odio.

Pero Greyback no estaba derrotado y antes de que pudiera lanzar otro hechizo el licántropo se lanzó sobre él. Un ataque feroz, pero poco calculado, que tuvo como resultado que los dos salieran volando por una de las ventanas cubiertos por una lluvia de vidrios rotos.

Hermes rodó sobre el césped de los terrenos aferrando su varita. Cuando se detuvo levantó la vista y vio a Greyback poniéndose de pie. Pero dos nuevos hechizos cortantes le cortaron las patas traseras.

El licántropo comenzó a arrastrarse intentando alejarse a tiempo que daba aullidos lastimeros.

-No te iras a ninguna parte.- dijo Hermes mientras se ponía de pie.

El muchacho levanto su varita y le lanzó una maldición rompe huesos. La primera a lo que quedaba de sus piernas y la segunda al brazo restante.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Hermes mientras se acercaba. -No vas a necesitarlas más… ¿A dónde irías? ¿A quien tocarías? Hoy se acaba para ti Greyback.-

Hermes levantó su varita apuntando al cuello de la bestia. Greyback lo miro con sus ojos amarillos suplicando misericordia. No tendría ninguna. Una maldición cortante salió de la varita de Hermes… seguida de otra, otra y otra… hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Finalmente bajo su varita y sintió su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho. Ajeno a la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor dio media vuelta y comenzó a regresar al castillo. No podía dejar a Mina allí.

Hermes sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía. Era como si fuera una marioneta de la cual movían los hilos para que caminara. Volvió a entrar por la ventana y observó el lugar donde se encontraba Mina. La chica yacía exactamente donde la había dejado. Junto a ella se encontraba otra chica.

-No la toques.- dijo Hermes mientras se acercaba con pasos veloces.

-Si quieres que se salve Granger, vas a tener que dejarme ayudarla.- respondió la chica volteándose para mirarlo.

La chica era pelirroja, tenía ojos azules y vestía uniforme de Hufflepuff. Con seguridad había visto mejores momentos. Su cabello estaba manchado y parecía algo quemado; tenía un labio roto, un par de cortes mal cicatrizados y unos moretones en todo el rostro. La imagen común de cualquiera que hubiera estado en Ejercito Dumbledore ese año. Hermes la conocía era Susan Bones, nunca había hablado demasiado con ella. Pero ahora, era difícil reconocerla.

-¿Salvarla?- dijo Hermes abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos a tiempo que sentía como si su cuerpo volviera a pertenecerle.

-Apenas vive.- respondió la chica. -Debemos llevarla al Gran Comedor, con Madame Pomfrey, ahora… no puedo hacer nada por ella y no se cuanto aguante. Perdió demasiada sangre.-

Hermes no esperó más tomó a Mina en brazos y comenzó a dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Su único objetivo era llegar, no importaba nada más.

Al llegar vio una imagen de desastre. A lo largo de todo el improvisado hospital de campaña heridos, yacían por todas partes mientras intentaban ayudarlos. Otros que no habían tenido tanta suerte. Hermes intentó buscar a la enfermera con vista.

-¿Dónde está?- murmuró el muchacho buscando a la enfermera desesperadamente con sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos segundos la encontró y comenzó dirigirse hacía Madame Pomfrey con toda la velocidad que le permitía su carga.

-¡Necesito Ayuda!- gritó Hermes cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros.

-¡Mina!- gritó una voz desesperada que Hermes conocía. Era Molly Weasley.

La enfermera se acercó a toda velocidad y le indicó al muchacho que la dejara sobre una camilla. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más se encontró rodeado por un mar de cabelleras pelirrojas.

-¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Molly llorando mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella. -Mi niña… mi bebé.-

Arthur se arrodillo junto a su mujer sin poder contener sus lagrimas. Hermes se quedo de pie dejando caer las propias.

-¡Que es lo que sucedió!- dijo Bill tomando al chico castaño por los hombros.

Hermes miró al hermano de Mina primero y después al resto de los Weasley. Las palabras no salían de su garganta.

-Greyback la mordió.- dijo finalmente, las palabras ásperas en su boca.

Los rostros de todos los Weasley se ensombrecieron ante las palabras del muchacho.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- grito Molly temblorosa a tiempo que su esposo la abrazaba.

-Voy a matar a ese bastardo.- dijo Bill a tiempo que su rostro se contorsionaba con furia.

-Ya me encargue de eso.- dijo Hermes sintiendo que no era él quien decía esas palabras.

-¿Lo mataste?- preguntó Charlie buscando confirmación.

-Sí.- dijo Hermes. -No queda demasiado pero está tirado en los jardines… no va a lastimar a nadie más.-

En ese momento llegaron Kingsley y Abeforth Dumbledore.

-Arthur… Molly.- dijo el auror con su voz profunda. -Permítanle a Madame Pomfrey trabajar… vengan conmigo.-

El hombre tomo suavemente los hombros de los dos afligidos padres y los acompaño un poco más lejos.

-No podemos perder a Mina.- dijo Percy pálido mientras respiraba agitadamente. -No puedo perder a mi hermana. No puedo perder otro hermano.-

Hermes escuchó las palabras del muchacho y vio a los Weasley que los rodeaban.

-¿Fred?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos sin poder creerlo.

George no respondió.

-Sí.- dijo Gilbert al cabo de unos segundos sin poder contener unas lagrimas.

Hermes observó la fila donde estaban los que habían muerto y reconoció al hermano de Mina.

-No debe estar solo.- murmuró George dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su gemelo.

Hermes observó a su alrededor muchos se habían reunido a su alrededor. Apenas podía reconocerlos debajo de todas esas heridas. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abott, Susan Bones, Michael Corner y algunos más del Ejercito Dumbledore. En ese momento vieron aparecer por la puerta una chica de desordenado cabello azabache y ojos color esmeralda. La chica observó la escena y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos a tiempo que palidecía.

-¡Oh Mina…! ¡No!- dijo a tiempo que se lanzaba corriendo hacia donde yacía su amiga.

-Seamus…- dijo Neville a su compañero.

Los dos chicos tomaron a la niña que vivió por los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Harriet furiosa mientras forcejeaba con sus dos compañeros de casa.

-Debes dejar que Madame Pomfrey haga su trabajo.- dijo Neville firmemente y agregó dirigiéndose al chico del cabello castaño. -Hermes ven y acompáñala.-

Cuando Hermes estuvo junto a Harriet los dos chicos la soltaron.

-Ernie… Seamus… Dean.- dijo Neville. -Vamos a revisar el castillo… puede que haya más heridos.-

Los tres compañeros de Harriet se retiraron en completo silencio y los restos del Ejercito Dumbledore los siguió.

-¿Que sucedió…?- dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

-Greyback la mordió.- dijo Hermes sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a inundarse con lagrimas. -Pensé que estaba muerta… no podía escuchar su corazón… y lo mate…- Harriet pareció tranquilizarse un poco al escuchar estas palabras -cuando volví estaba esta chica y dijo que estaba viva…-

Hermes palideció.

-Debería haber sido yo.- dijo el muchacho con la mirada perdida. -Estaba cubriéndome. Greyback la mordió porque me protegió…-

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa.- dijo Harriet firmemente.

-Lo es.- dijo Hermes quedadamente.

Harriet lo tomó firmemente por el rostro y lo obligó a volverse hacia ella.

-¡Hermes!- dijo la chica observándolo con sus ojos verdes. -Necesito que estés entero. No tengo mucho tiempo… Voldemort volverá en una hora.-

En ese momento el chico cayo en la cuenta de la inusual paz que reinaba en el castillo y observó a Harriet intrigado. Harriet lo observó unos instantes con calma, entendiendo que su amigo no hubiera escuchado el mensaje de Voldemort.

-Me dio una hora para entregarme.- explicó Harriet. -Estuve en la casa de los gritos mientras los perdí. Voldemort mató a Snape, llegue a tiempo como para que me pudiera dar estos recuerdos.- la chica levantó un frasco que contenía una sustancia plateada. -Creo que…- Harriet hizo una pausa. -Creo que esto nos ayudara a derrotarlo.-

Hermes observó a su amiga intentando asimilar lo que le decía.

-No vas a entregarte.- dijo Hermes. -No puedes.-

-No lo voy a hacer.- dijo Harriet. -Quédate con Mina. Yo iré a la oficina de Dumbledore a utilizar su pensadero.-

-Pero vuelve aquí.- dijo Hermes firmemente. -Y no hagas nada estúpidamente heroico.-

-No lo haré.- dijo Harriet dando media vuelta.

ooOooOoo

Hermes, Gilbert y el resto de los defensores de Hogwarts estaban de pie frente a Hogwarts. Delante de ellos se encontraba Voldemort y sus fuerzas. Junto a él se encontraba Hagrid, capturado seguramente durante la noche, y en sus brazos se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Harriet.

-¡No!- Grito Gilbert antes de lanzar un alarido de furia.

Hermes se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo. El dolor llenó nuevamente su cuerpo. Harriet era como su hermana. Y ahora estaba muerta.

La multitud que los acompañaba empezó a lanzar insultos a los mortifagos.

-¡Silencio!- grito Voldemort.

El hechizo consiguió acallar los sonidos, pero no la furia de los defensores de Hogwarts.

-¿Ven? -dijo Voldemort, a tiempo que se paseaba junto al lugar donde su amiga yacía. -¡Potter está muerta! Lo entienden ahora, ¿verdad, ilusos? ¡No era nada, nunca lo fue, más que una niña que confiaba en que los demás se sacrificaran por ella!-

-¡Eso es basura! -gritó Gilbert, el hechizo se rompió, y los defensores de Hogwarts gritaron y chillaron de nuevo hasta que una segunda y más poderosa explosión proveniente de la varita de Voldemort extinguió sus voces una vez más.

-Murió mientras intentaba salir a escondidas del castillo -dijo Voldemort, todos sabían que mentía -Muerta mientras intentaba salvarse a sí misma...

Junto a Hermes escuchó a Neville forcejear con Dean y Seamus. El chico se libero de sus compañeros y se lanzó hacia Voldemort. Pero el mago oscuro, con un suave movimiento de su varita, lo lanzó al suelo cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a él.

-¿Y quien es este?- pregunto Voldemort pareciendo divertido. -Que se ha ofrecido a demostrar que es lo que ocurre con los que pelean por una causa perdida.-

Bellatrix Lestrange rápidamente le informó de quien se trataba.

Junto a Hermes, Hannah Abott susurró el nombre de su amigo entre lagrimas. Ernie la sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Hermes hubiera sonreído si hubiera sido otra ocasión.

-Muestras espíritu y valor, y provienes de un linaje noble. Serás un mortifago de gran valor. Necesitamos gente como tú, Neville Longbottom.- dijo Voldemort lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

-Me uniré a ti cuando el infierno se congele, -dijo Neville-. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!-

A su alrededor todos sus compañeros se alzaron en gritos, y hubo vítores entre la multitud, a la que los Encantamientos Silenciadores de Voldemort parecían incapaces de contener.

Voldemort formo una sonrisa siniestra. Muchas cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Voldemort trajo el sombrero seleccionador, lo colocó en la cabeza de Neville. Pero en ese momento se escuchó el rugido de una multitud proveniente de la entrada.

-Más publico…- dijo Voldemort genial.

Pero en ese momento la multitud se detuvo. Hermes los observó, no estaban con Voldemort vestían ropas similares a los aurores. Parecían provenir de todos los lugares de Europa. Y eran muchos. Un hombre de cabello rubio se adelantó un par de pasos, Hermes pudo distinguir una bandera sueca

-¡Soy el comandante Ericsson! ¡Esta es la Fuerza Expedicionaria de Europa Continental!- dijo con algo de acento sueco. -¡Entreguen sus varitas ahora!-

Algunos mortifagos palidecieron. Eran demasiado incluso para ellos.

-Como pueden darse cuenta.- dijo una voz conocida. -Traje algunas personas a la fiesta… espero que no se enojen.-

Era Sirius Black.

-Llegaste tarde primito.- dijo Bellatrix riendo. -¡Tu ahijada está muerta!-

Sirius simplemente sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- dijo el último de los Black sonriendo. -¿Y donde está el cuerpo?-

Voldemort volvió su vista a sus pies con el rostro contorsionado de furia.

En ese momento de un movimiento veloz y fluido, Neville se liberó de la Maldición lanzada sobre el Sombrero. El llameante sombrero cayó y Neville extrajo de sus profundidades algo plateado, con una brillante empuñadura de rubíes.

La cuchillada de la hoja de plata no pudo oírse sobre el rugido de la multitud que se aproximaba. Con una sola estocada, Neville partió en dos la gran cabeza de la serpiente, que giró alto en el aire, la boca de Voldemort se abrió en un grito de furia que nadie pudo oír, y el cuerpo de la serpiente cayó pesadamente al suelo a sus pies.

El único pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Hermes fue: "El bastardo puede morir."

ooOooOoo

Harriet se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas. Todo había terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto; había caído bajo su propia maldición asesina. Pero no todo había terminado. Todavía quedaban decenas de muertos que enterrar y heridos que atender, entre ellos su amiga: Mina.

El personal de San Mungo había llegado para asistir a la enfermera en su tarea y estaba transportando a los pacientes más graves.

En una de las camas yacía su amiga. La chica estaba vendada pero nada había cambiado desde que había llegado herida en brazos de Hermes. Junto a ella se encontraba el resto de los Wesley y Hermes. George permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida, observando por una de las ventanas. La perdida de Fred había sido un golpe muy duro para él. También lo había sido para Harriet, que no pudo evitar que sus ojos color esmeralda se llenaran de lagrimas al recordar al muchacho.

Debían hacer un funeral para Fred, pronto. Pero nadie quería dejar el lecho de Mina.

Al cabo de unos segundos se acercó una chica pelirroja, en un manchado uniforme de Hufflepuff, que tenía su misma edad, pero que Harriet no reconoció. Seguramente debería haber sido bonita en algún momento, quizás lo volvería a ser una vez que la curaran. La chica se acercó a Mina controló su pulso y observó las vendas. Evidentemente esta asistiendo a Madame Pomfrey.

-Será la próxima para San Mungo.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos dirigiéndose a los padres de la chica.

Arthur y Molly parecían aliviados. En ese momento llegó un medí mago.

-Bueno que tenemos aquí.- dijo el hombre para si observando el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

-Traumatismo de cráneo, múltiples fracturas y fue mordida por un hombre lobo en el hombro.- respondió la chica que Harriet no reconocía.

-¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?- dijo el hombre sonando algo molesto.

-Preocúpate por llevarla al hospital antes que por saber quien soy.- respondió la chica mirandolo con desprecio.

El hombre observó a la chica, sus ropas manchadas con sangre, las heridas, pero no dijo nada simplemente se volvió hacia uno de sus asistentes.

-Aquí tenemos una mordida por un hombre Lobo.- dijo el medimago. -Va directo a Mordeduras Serias.-

Su voz no sonaba muy prometedora.

-Su nombre es Wilhelmina Weasley.- proporciono Molly sonando aun algo aturdida.

La chica de Hufflepuff anotó el nombre rápidamente en un papel y lo colocó en el bolsillo de su amiga. Viendo que no hubiera nada más que hacer se dirigió a otra de las camas.

Dos enfermeros retiraron a Mina en una camilla seguidos por Molly y Arthur.

En ese momento Harriet vio a que un hombre de cabello oscuro se acercaba a ella, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio.

-Sirius…- dijo Harriet esbozando una sonrisa a pesar del agotamiento que sufría.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba atrapada en los brazos del hombre.

-Temí que algo malo te pasara.- dijo el hombre. -Pero veo que estas entera… Traje un poco de ayuda del continente. Hubiéramos llegado antes pero no fue nada fácil. Lamentó mucho lo que le sucedió a Mina…-

Harriet sintió nuevamente que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Es que no es justo…- dijo la chica. -Y Remus… Tonks… Fred…-

-Yo también los extrañare…- dijo Sirius con dificultad acariciando el cabello de su ahijada.

Harriet se obligó a componerse.

-Veo que conseguiste un poco de todos lados.- dijo la chica cambiando de tema.

-Sí.- dijo Sirius. -Los alemanes tienen un mal recuerdo de Grindelwald y el resto de los países también, no querían que eso volviera a ocurrir. Tenemos aurores de todas partes… Alemania, Dinamarca, Polonia, España, Italia, Francia… los ministros del continente fueron muy comprensivos.-

En ese momento Harriet se percató de la presencia de la mujer que estaba junto a él.

-Me alegra volver a verte Alex.- dijo Harriet.

En ese momento la chica reparó en el anillo que yacía en su dedo anular. Era una delgada banda de platino con un pequeño diamante. Harriet sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente, aunque esta vez de felicidad.

-Por favor dime que fue el idiota de Sirius quien te dio ese anillo.- dijo Harriet esperanzada.

-Fue ese mismo idiota.- dijo Alex sonriendo con su voz marcada por ese leve tono extranjero, pero evidentemente muy feliz.

Harriet abrazó a la mujer y se permitió tener ese momento de alegría. Sabía que no tendría muchos más por un largo tiempo.

ooOooOoo

Harriet estaba frente a la sala de Mordidas Serias de San Mungo, a su lado, tomando su mano se encontraba Gilbert. A pocos pasos de ellos se encontraba Hermes. Y un poco más lejos se encontraban el resto de los Weasley. Todos parecían con expresiones sombrías, cansados y con barba de varios días. Fleur se encargaba de susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras al oído de su esposo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la guerra había terminado y no habían sido fáciles. El funeral de Fred había sido casi inmediatamente después de finalizar la batalla. Pero todavía no se hacia a la idea de que el muchacho ya no estaría más. Y los reporteros no habían sido muy compresivos mientas buscaban una noticia. Lo único bueno era que Mina había estado mejorando mucho y hoy le quitarían las pociones que la mantenían dormida.

En los días anteriores se habían turnado para montar guardia frente a la puerta de la sala. Molly y Arthur habían permanecido allí la mayor parte del tiempo acompañados por alguno de sus hijos.

Hermes había sido forzado a ir a la madriguera a dormir, comer y darse un baño en varias oportunidades. Incluso Bill parecía haber perdido sus recelos sobre el muchacho, que había elegido quedarse ahí antes que ir a buscar a sus padres a Australia.

Harriet escuchó que la puerta de la sala se abrió y vio salir al medí mago que había estado atendiendo a Mina. Un hombre bastante bondadoso, afortunadamente y que no temía a los hombres lobo.

-Señor y Serñora Weasley.- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Inmediatamente se vio rodeado por todos los presentes.

-Vamos a despertar a Wilhelmina.- continuó el hombre. -Creo que sería bueno que estuvieran algunos familiares… es una falta a las reglas pero, si prometen comportarse entraran todos. Y se retiraran cuando se los pida.-

Todos asintieron y entraron a la sala.

Su amiga se veía mucho mejor, el color de su piel y labios era muy blanco, aunque se la veía mucho mejor y solo le quedaba una gran venda que le sujetaba el hombro. Su cama se encontraba detrás de un Biombo junto a una de las ventanas. En la mesa que estaba junto a ella había un ramo de flores. Arthur y Molly se colocaron junto a ella mientras que el resto de los Waesley y los que no pertenecían a la familia se ubicaron a los pies de la cama.

Nadie comentó lo que debían decirle cuando despertara. Ya verían si estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir noticias.

Todos aguardaron en silencio y finalmente vieron como los parpados de la chica se empezaron a mover. Lentamente abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar antes de que estuvieran completamente abiertos. Charlie, rápidamente, corrió un poco más las cortinas para que no le molestara la luz.

-¿Mina?- preguntó Molly suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de su hija.

-¿Mami?- dijo la chica pareciendo atontada mientras entrecerraba los sus ojos y agregó tras una pausa. -La batalla… estaba…-

-Todo terminó.- dijo Molly rápidamente. -Ganamos. Pero no te esfuerces, aun estás herida.-

-Mi hombro…- dijo la chica mientras abría los ojos. -Me duele…-

La chica observó el rostro de sus padres y sonrió. A continuación volvió lentamente la mirada al resto de los presentes.

-Como estás pequeñita.- dijo Charlie con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hola Charlie…- dijo la chica suavemente. -Tienes barba… no te queda mal.-

La chica intento levantar su brazo izquierdo hacia el rostro de su hermano pero hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a bajarlo. Más lagrimas corrieron por los ojos del más fortachón de los Weasley, y no era él único.

La pelirroja volvió a observar al resto. El rostro de la chica parecía intrigado.

-¿Donde está Fred?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Todos sus hermanos bajaron su mirada sin saber muy bien que responder.

-¿Dónde está Fred, Mamá?- repitió la chica dirigiéndose a su madre con voz temblorosa.

Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lagrimas y su rostro reflejó una expresión de dolor.

-Freddie murió cariño.- dijo Molly.

-¿Mamá?- dijo la chica mientras sus ojos enrojecían y se inundaban de lagrimas.

Su madre no podía responderle.

-¿Papá?- dijo a continuación.

-Es verdad calabacita.- dijo Arthur con mucha dificultad, mientras pasaba una mano sobre el cabello de su hija. -Fred no está más con nosotros.-

-No…- dijo la chica sin poder contener sus llantos. -No puede ser verdad…-

Harriet sentía que su corazón se estrujaba dentro de ella y lo peor era que no había terminado con las malas noticias. Hermes se adelanto a reconfortar a la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo. No dijo ninguna palabra de aliento. Sabía que no servían simplemente estuvo junto a ella.

Todos aguardaron a que Mina pudiera recomponerse. Atrás de ellos el medico espero, en silencio, sin dejar de observar a la chica.

-Pero no es todo hija.- dijo Arthur media hora después, cuando la chica se recuperó un poco.

El tono de voz del hombre daba a entender lo difícil que le resultaba decir todo eso. Pero todos sabían que no ganaban nada ocultándole la verdad. El médico había dicho que sería muy difícil pero que necesitaba llegar a la próxima luna llena sabiendo que era lo que sucedería y eso sería dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Qué… sucedió?- dijo la pelirroja entre lagrimas.

-Tu herida en el hombro…- comenzó a decir Arthur pasando su mano sobre el cabello de su hija.

La chica observó a su padre con sus ojos azules inundados de lagrimas. Observó a su madre que la miraba como si estuviera presa de un gran Sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que no era una simple herida. Y su expresión revelaba que sabía exactamente de que se trataba.

-Es una mordida de hombre lobo.- dijo finalmente Arthur.

La chica escuchó las palabras de su padre, su rostro se contorsiono, primero en una expresión de incredulidad, después en una de devastación y finalmente pánico. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Su rostro palideció y nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-Estaremos junto a ti cariño.- dijo Molly.

Pero su hija no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Harriet sintió que las piernas no la sostenían y se apoyó sobre los pies de la alta cama. Hermes se mantenía junto a Mina sin preocuparse por ocultar su propias lagrimas.

-¡No!- gritó la pelirroja sollozando desconsoladamente. -No… no… no… aléjense de mí… puedo lastimarlos, aléjense.-

Permaneció así, completamente destrozada durante varios minutos llorando sin parar. Solo cuando el medimago inyecto algo en su línea de suero los llantos fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente, se apagaron completamente.

-Fue demasiado para Wilhelmina.- dijo el Medimago seriamente -Creo que será mejor que la dejemos descansar… pueden volver mañana. Seguramente, se encontrará más repuesta. -

Y agregó volviéndose a todos los presentes.

-No hace falta que les diga que está pasando por un momento muy difícil.- continuó el hombre. -Necesitara su apoyo para poder… superar lo sucedido.-

Con pasos pesados la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. Solo Molly y Arthur permanecieron sentados junto al lecho de su hija. Harriet se encargo de llevar a Hermes afuera, si no se cuidaba terminaría él en cama.

Los rostros de todos los Weasley eran de una completa frustración y dolor.

-¿Dónde quedo el cuerpo de Greyback?- preguntó Percy.

Todos sus hermanos lo observaron seriamente pareciendo tentados por la idea, excepto el mayor de los Weasley.

-Lo incineré…- dijo Bill. -No queda nada… No iba a tener el privilegio de que alguien le cavara una tumba.-

-Bien…- dijo Percy fríamente.

ooOooOoo

Harriet estaba sentada junto a su amiga en una de las sillas de San Mungo. La pelirroja estaba acostada dando su espalada a la ventana. El color había vuelto a su rostro pero parecía estar bastante deprimida. Desde que había llegado a visitarla no había dicho una sola palabra, excepto responder a su saludo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harriet finalmente.

-Bien.- respondió la pelirroja.

Harriet hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Te traje algunas cosas.- dijo finalmente. -Un camisón nuevo y algunos dulces.-

-Gracias.- dijo la chica.

-Neville estuvo hace poco en la madriguera.- continuó Harriet. -Los chicos del Ejercito Dumbledore quieren venir a visitarte.-

En la mesa que tenía junto a ella habían flores, tarjetas y ositos de peluche, que habían enviado en señal de apoyo.

-No tengo ganas de recibir visitas Harriet.- dijo Mina.

La amiga de la pelirroja no dijo nada, sabía que sería difícil.

-Hermes está preocupado por ti.- dijo finalmente. -Ha venido a visitarte todos los días…-

-La verdad es que no me siento bien.- dijo la chica sonando cansada. -Realmente aprecio que venga… es más fácil con él. Pero es muy difícil… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-

Harriet colocó sus manos sobre su falda y lanzó un suspiro.

-Sirius y Alex van a casarse.- dijo la chica del cabello azabache.

-Un boda…- dijo Mina sonriendo ligeramente y agregó con voz soñadora. -Qué romántico… esos dos están completamente locos el uno por el otro desde Hogwarts.-

-Lo sé…- dijo la niña que vivió sabiendo que había conseguido la atención de su amiga. -Están planeando todo para dentro de un par de meses.-

-No se puede demorar menos si quieres planear una boda decente.- dijo Mina incorporándose ligeramente. -Me encantaría ver su vestido.-

-Yo también quiero verlo.- dijo Harriet. -Supongo que para entonces ya van a darte de alta y podremos colarnos. Después de todo, soy la ahijada del novio y tengo derecho a estar allí.-

-Creo que podrías echarte una siesta en el asiento del Ministro y nadie te diría nada.- dijo Mina pareciendo haber olvidado temporalmente sus problemas.

-Kingley es el Ministro.- dijo Harriet levantando sus cejas. -Y, afortunadamente, no me da ningún tipo de trato especial. Simplemente, me echaría a patadas.-

Harriet abrió una caja de bombones y se lo ofreció a su amiga. Mina tomó uno inmediatamente.

-Y a que no sabes quien ha enganchado a Neville.- dijo Harriet como no quiere la cosa.

-¡Neville con novia!- dijo la pelirroja volviendo sus ojos azules hacia su amiga. -¿Quién? ¿Luna? No… no creo… son amigos pero nada más.-

-Hannah Abott.- respondió Harriet.

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer.- dijo Mina mientras tomaba otro bombón. -¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?-

-En estos meses.- dijo Harriet.

A pesar de la afable charla la niña que vivió notó con algo de pena que los ojos de su amiga no brillaban como lo hacían antes. Parecía mucho menos alegre. Y eso le rompía el corazón.

-Bien por Neville.- dijo la pelirroja. -La verdad es que se tenía escondidas un montón de cosas… Y hablando de parejas ¿Qué tal están tu y me hermano menor? No estarás intentando corromperlo ahora que lo tienes a mano en mi casa.-

-¡Mina!- dijo Harriet enrojeciendo de vergüenza. -Sabes que jamás haría eso en tu casa. Me gusta mucho Gilbert, pero recién estamos retomando nuestra relación y creo que lo mejor es que nos tomemos las cosas con calma.-

-Más te vale.- dijo Mina entrecerrando sus ojos.

La chica hizo una pausa y miró sus manos.

-Estoy preocupada…- dijo finalmente.

Harriet la observó esperando que continuara.

-Sé que el profesor Lupin se lo tomó muy bien…- prosiguió Mina. -Pero estoy tan asustada… no puedo siquiera imaginarme como será… todavía tengo una semana hasta la Luna llena… pero recuerda su Boggart era la Luna.-

-Eso era porque no sabía nada de lo que hacía durante esas noches.- dijo Harriet. -Pero la poción matalobos le había conservar su conciencia.-

-No sé si quiero conservar mi conciencia.- dijo Mina en voz imperceptible. -No sé si quiero recordar convertirme en…- pero dejó el resto de la frase pendiente.

-Estaré contigo.- dijo Harriet. -Y Hermes también estará…-

-No quiero que esté allí…- dijo Mina sonando atemorizada. -No quiero que nadie esté conmigo. Si la poción no funciona todos estarán en peligro. Y no voy a escuchar quejas. Es mi última palabra, no estarán allí.-

Jamás había visto a su amiga tan decidida en su vida.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo Harriet sin que la agradara en lo más mínimo lo que planeaba. -Pero nos vamos a esperar afuera y una vez que estemos segura de que eres tu, entraremos.-

En ese momento el medí mago que estaba a cargo de Mina apareció. A Harriet le agradaba el hombre.

-Wilhelmina… Señorita Potter.- dijo saludando.

-Buenos días Doctor.- dijeron las dos chicas.

-He contactado a una investigadora en hombres lobo, la doctora Drake.- dijo el medico sin perder un segundo. -Le pedí que viniera a hablar contigo. La verdad es que no creo que haya alguien más que sepa sobre el tema, y me imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas.-

-Así es…- dijo Mina sonando algo nerviosa. -¿Se encuentra aquí?-

-Cuando quieras la hago pasar.- dijo el hombre.

-Ahora estaría bien.- dijo Mina.

El medico hizo una seña a alguien que no era visible por el biombo y una mujer de unos sesenta años con cabello canoso apareció.

-Wilhelmina un gusto conocerte.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-Un gusto doctora Drake.- dijo la pelirroja.

Viendo que la mujer parecía no querer tratar a su amiga como si fuera una criatura peligrosa. Decidió darle un poco más de privacidad.

-Creo será mejor que las deje conversar solas.- dijo Harriet poniéndose de pie. -Esperaré afuera.-

Harriet salio de la Sala de Mordeduras serias y espero durante largos minutos. Finalmente la mujer salio.

-Espero que haya podido hablar con ella.- dijo Harriet.

La mujer la observó con un poco de pena.

-No le di las respuestas que esperaba a la pobre chica.- dijo la mujer. -Ser un licántropo es duro, mucho más de lo que los mismos que tienen esa condición se atreven a admitir. Pero es bueno saber que tiene familia y amigos que estarán junto a ella… creo que será lo mejor que vayas a verla puede necesitar una amiga.-

-Pero qué…- comenzó a decir Harriet sin entender nada.

-No puedo mencionar nada, no sería ético.- la cortó la mujer con todo el tacto que pudo.

Por una vez deseó encontrarse frente a un fan de Harriet Potter, la niña que vivió. Pero no perdió más tiempo e ingreso nuevamente a la sala. Cuando llegó junto a la cama de su amiga vio que por sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas.

-¿Mina?- preguntó Harriet acercándose a ella. -¿Qué sucedió?-

La chica no respondió nada y simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

ooOooOoo

Harriet se encontraba de pie junto a la cama de Mina. Su amiga estaba sentada sobre el borde de la cama preparada para partir. Molly había terminado de guardar todas las pertenencias de su hija en una maleta pareciendo muy contenta de poder llevarla, finalmente, a la madriguera.

La niña que vivió estaba preocupada por su amiga. Si bien su recuperación física había sido completa, la chica se veía bastante deprimida. Harriet podía entenderla, en los últimas semanas había tenido pruebas muy duras. Los días anteriores a la luna llena no fueron fáciles. La pelirroja habían estado agotada y asustada. Había estado muy sensible a los olores y a los ruidos fuertes. Hermes había estado junto a ella todo el tiempo, pero su amiga había estado distante con él.

Todavía podía recordar como le había temblado las manos cuando bebió la poción mata lobos.

Harriet había estado afuera esperando que le permitieran entrar a la habitación especialmente preparada que tenían para esas ocasiones. No podía borrarse de su mente el momento en el cual había entrado. La imagen no había sido bonita, tu mejor amiga transformada en una bestia con garras y dientes del tamaño de navajas no era algo que uno pueda asimilar con rapidez. Su cabello en forma lobuna era color castaño rojizo y sus ojos habían retenido el azul que tenían en su forma humana. Pero lo que más le impresiono como esquivó sus mirada cuando la fijo en sus ojos, y como yacía sobre su cama como si no tuviera fuerzas para levantarse. Harriet simplemente, se acercó a ella y abrazó su cuello obligándose a no dejar caer lagrimas. Se quedó toda la noche junto a ella. Era su amiga y no dejaría que pasara por eso sola.

Hermes no había estado, Mina se lo había prohibido de una manera tan fría que había dejado al chico apesadumbrado. Harriet sabía que no solo era que temiera que pudiera herirlo, sino que, tampoco quería que la viera así. Pero la niña que vivió sabía que su amigo la amaba y que eventualmente le demostraría que no importaba como se viera en las noches de luna llena.

Sus padres habían estado ahí, no tenía sentido intentar disuadirlos.

Y ahora finalmente regresaban a la madriguera.

-Creo que no olvidamos nada Mina.- dijo Molly sonriendo.

Su hija sonrió levemente no pareciendo anda animada por nada de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos.- dijo la madre acomodando la boina azul con la que su hija cubría su cabeza. -Siempre me gustó como te queda el azul cariño.-

En ese momento llegó el médico que había estado a cargo de Mina durante esas semanas. Junto a él estaban Hermes y Arthur, esté último empujando una silla de ruedas.

-Solo una formalidad.- dijo el medico señalando la silla y agregó acercándose a la chica. -Cualquier cosa solo envíame una lechuza o ven a visitarnos.-

-Lo tendré en mente Doctor.- dijo Mina estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

Pocos minutos después todos estaban en la madriguera. Ni bien terminaron de aparecerse todos los hermanos y su cuñada, Fleur, fueron a recibirla.

Mina recibió abrazos de todos los presentes. Incluso habían colgado un cartel de bienvenida. Solo George permaneció un poco más apartado, aunque la verdad es que no había sido el mismo desde la batalla de Hogwarts.

-No se ve bien.- susurró Gilbert tomando la mano de Harriet.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que habían llegado. La pelirroja estaba ayudando a su madre con la comida.

-No…- respondió Harriet. -También me preocupa Hermes.-

-Se ha portado bien con mi hermana.- dijo Gilbert sonando satisfecho. -Cualquier otro idiota hubiera salido corriendo con lo que le sucedió. Pero sé lo que quieres decir… Mina está distante. Pero no es solo con él. Creo que necesita tiempo.-

-Eso espero…- dijo Harriet observando a su amigo.

ooOooOoo

-Realmente esto es Grimmauld Place.- dijo Harriet sonando sorprendida mientras observaba a su padrino con sus ojos color esmeralda.

Sirius había regresado de su Luna de Miel. Solo había pasado una semana desde la boda y dos desde que Mina había salido del hospital.

-Realmente.- dijo Sirius despeinando la oscura cabellera de su ahijada.

Harriet estaba de pie en la sala de la casa de los padres de Sirius. El piso de madera brillaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color durazno, extremadamente agradable.

-Pero parece una casa completamente distinta.- dijo la chica. -¿Y que pasó con los muebles?-

Parecía increíble la cantidad de luz que entraba sin las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo.

-Esos… tendría que comprarlos…- dijo Sirius. -Estaban bastante viejos y me entretuve destrozándolos…-

-¿Y Kreacher?- dijo Harriet sin creer posible que el elfo domestico hubiera permitido semejante destrucción.

-Alex lo tiene comiendo de su mano.- dijo Sirius sonando muy complacido. -Deberías haberla visto cuando le pidió que la ayudara a quitar el cuadro de mi madre.-

-¡El cuadro!- dijo Harriet cayendo en la cuenta de lo que decía. -¡No está!-

En ese momento vio aparecer a una mujer de cabello Rubio desde la cocina, vestía un sencillo vestido castaño y tenía un delantal floreado.

-Estaba esperando que vinieras a visitarnos Harriet.- dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo a la chica. -Me hubiera gustado tener algunos muebles más… pero no tuve tiempo de comprarlos y Sirius se entretuvo demasiado destruyendo todo. Al menos pude salvar la mesa de la cocina.-

-Y sacaste el cuadro de la madre de Sirius.- dijo Harriet. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Solo le dije a Kreacher que sería un buen lugar para poner una fotos familiares en el futuro.- dijo la mujer del cabello rubio. -Y se terminó de convencer cuando la madre de Sirius me insulto…-

Harriet estaba sorprendida.

-Me encanta tener esa pared libre.- dijo Sirius. -Igual no creo que tengamos muchas fotos todavía… un par nuestras, alguna de mi famosa ahijada.-

Harriet observó a su padrino y levanto una ceja. No porque quisiera colocar su foto sino porque no podía creer que se le hubiera escapado la indirecta.

-Es para cuando tengamos hijos, cariño- dijo Alex -Kreacher capto la idea al segundo que se lo dije.-

-Sabe lo que dicen de estar enamorado señora Black…- dijo Sirius dándole un fugaz beso a los labios de su esposa.

Harriet tomo té en la reluciente cocina junto a Sirius y su flamante esposa. Estaba tan feliz por su padrino. No podía creer que hubiera conseguido desterrar los fantasmas de su pasado como para poder volver a vivir a esa casa.

Finalmente, regreso a la madriguera utilizando la chimenea.

La casa estaba bastante silenciosa, a pesar de que la mayoría de los hermanos Weasley estaban ahora en casa. Charlie había pedido tiempo en la reserva de dragones, George había vuelto hasta que pudiera decidirse a reabrir el negocio, Percy había regresado también, Gilbet estaba en casa hasta el año proximo, solo Bill había decidido quedarse en su casa con Fleur, pero los dos pasaban más tiempo en la madriguera que allí. Harriet había ocupado el ático y se encontraba muy a gusto. Hermes había regresado a su casa, ahora vacía, para intentar poner todo en orden antes de ir a buscar a sus padres a Australia.

La sala se encontraba tal y como siempre había estado y por una de las ventanas ingresaba algo de luz del atardecer.

La niña que vivió intentó aguzar el oído para percibir algún sonido y finalmente escuchó un par de voces apagadas desde la cocina. Inmediatamente dirigió sus pasos hacia las voces y encontró a Molly conversando junto a Fleur mientras tomaban té.

-Es una chica fuerte…- dijo la francesa compresivamente. -Pero lo que le ha sucedido es muy duro.-

Su Inglés había mejorado muchísimo desde la primera vez que la había conocido años atrás.

-Pero me cuesta tanto ver a mi niña así.- dijo Molly.

En ese momento se percataron de la presencia de Harriet.

-Ven cariño.- dijo Molly sonriendo. -Sírvete una taza de té y siéntate con nosotras.-

Harriet sonrío aceptando la propuesta de la madre de su amiga, si bien había tomado té recién con Sirius y Alex este era un tipo diferente de reunion. Desde la ventana de la cocina podía ver a Gilbert y a Charlie practicando algunos tiros en los aros de Quidditch, pero podía ver que no estaban demasiado concentrados.

-¿Cómo estaba todo en lo de Sirius?- preguntó Molly intentando cambiar de tema.

-Genial.- dijo Harriet. -El cuadro de la señora Black ya no está más en la pared. Parece que ser la nueva señora Black tiene sus ventajas…-

-Sabía que esa chica podía hacerse cargo de Sirius.- dijo Molly satisfecha. -Es increíble que esté casado.-

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- dijo Harriet después de tomar un poco de té. -Pero se los ve muy bien a los dos.-

Molly lanzó un suspiro.

-Estoy preocupada por Mina.- dijo la madre de su amiga finalmente. -Sé que es difícil… pero no sé que decirle… no sé por lo que está pasando… y la única persona que podría haberle dado algo de esperanzas está muerta.-

El corazón de Harriet se contrajo un poco al recordar a Remus.

-Bill habló con ella…- dijo Fleur sonando apenada. -Pero no tuvo mucho éxito… no es lo mismo. Creo que solo podemos esperar a que se recupere y estar junto a ella.-

-Lo hará.- dijo Harriet.

Finalmente Harriet decidió ir a su habitación al pasar por la de su amiga observó dentro. Estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo, con su ropa puesta. La chica abrió la puerta y, con paso sigiloso, entró. Pero no tuvo el coraje para despertarla. Simplemente encendió algunas de las lámparas que se encontraban en la habitación para que la oscuridad no la invadiera cuando despertara. Cuando estaba saliendo vio que el cubo de papeles que estaba junto al escritorio que Arthur había hecho muchos años atrás estaba lleno de papeles. La curiosidad invadió a Harriet que se acercó y tomo algunos de los papeles. Algunos eran pedazos del profeta cortados en varias formas, eran moldes que Mina utilizaba para hacer ropa. Y los otros era recetas de cocina, muy simples, como por ejemplo como hacer diferentes tipos de purés de fruta. Harriet observó arriba de la mesa y vio que el libro en el cual copiaba sus recetas le faltaban varias paginas. Pero muchas seguían allí.

La niña que vivió deposito los papeles nuevamente en el cesto y salio sigilosamente, de la habitación sin poder sacarse una sombra de preocupación de su mente.

ooOooOoo

Hermes salió de la chimenea de la madriguera y se sacudió la ceniza de su ropa antes de continuar caminando. Finalmente había dejado la casa de sus padres en condiciones. Había requerido de un poco de ayuda pero había conseguido desactivar todas las trampas que los mortifagos habían dejado en caso de que regresaran. Pero ahora la casa era nuevamente segura. Solo le quedaba ir a buscarlos. Kingley había conseguido su paradero y mañana mismo saldría para Australia.

Pero había otra persona que ocupaba su mente: Mina.

No había sido la misma desde que había sufrido la mordida de Greyback. Lo cual era comprensible. Pero le preocupaba que no pudiera llegar a ella. Estaba dispuesto a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Buenos tardes.- dijo Hermes asomándose por la cocina de los Weasley.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- dijo Molly acercándose a él para darle un aplastante abrazo. -Te ves algo pálido… seguro que no has estado comiendo bien desde que estás solo en lo de tus padres.-

Casi todos los Wesley y Harriet se encontraba allí conversando. Su amiga siguió a Molly dándole un gran abrazo.

-La verdad es que la cocina no es lo mío.- dijo Hermes sonriendo.

-No te preocupes tengo comida de sobra.- continuó Molly. -Te preparare un tente en pie y algo para que puedas comer más tarde.-

Hermes sonrío al imaginarse a si mismo comiendo un enorme sándwich y llevando un caldero lleno de guiso con el cual podría comer un mes seguido.

-Me encantaría.- dijo el muchacho y agregó tras una pausa. -¿Dónde está Mina?-

-Está afuera tomando un poco de aire.- le indicó Arthur. -Es una hora bastante bonita para mirar el atardecer.-

Hermes no esperó más y salió por la puerta de la cocina. Al salir una fresca brisa lo golpeó en el rostro, a pocos pasos de él vio sentada a su novia. La chica tenía una tunica azul y un sweater que seguramente tendría una gran W en el frente.

El muchacho se acercó a la chica que estaba volteada.

-Hola Hermes.- dijo sin darse la vuelta.

El chico levantó una ceja y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- dijo Hermes intrigado.

-El olor. Faltan pocos días para la Luna llena.- explicó Mina manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte. -El perfume de Fleur es insoportable, el de mamá también, y la colonía de papá lo mismo. Todos huelen a una mezcla de cerveza rancia, colillas de cigarrillo y orina de varios días… Es una suerte que no lo estén usando ahora. Les pedí que no lo usaran.-

Hermes simplemente sonrió tristemente. Sabía que sería difícil acostumbrarse a esas cosas pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Me imagino que aquí afuera debe ser más fácil.- dijo Hermes.

Mina no respondió simplemente miró a Hermes, con la mirada triste que la acompañaba desde que había despertado semanas atrás.

-Venía a decirte que voy a buscar a mis padres.- dijo Hermes. -No demoraré mucho… una semana como máximo. Kingley los localizo en Australia y voy a ir por ellos.-

-Bien…- dijo Mina formando una línea con sus labios. -Van a estar contentos de volver a verte.-

-No estoy tan seguro de eso…- dijo Hermes. Le preocupaba realmente lo que pudieran decir, sabía que estarían sumamente decepcionados.

Nuevamente, se formó una pausa. El sonido de la brisa agitando las hierbas y las voces apagadas provenientes de la cocina llenaron el silencio y el sol continuó descendiendo hacia el horizonte.

-Hermes…- dijo Mina mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules. -Creo que será lo mejor que no nos veamos más.-

El chico sintió como si hubiera recibido el golpe de una gran roca directamente en el pecho.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- susurró Hermes frunciendo la cara en una mueca de dolor. De alguna manera sabía que estaba hablando en serio. No era algo para querer alejarlo. Su tono era tan definitivo.

-No quiero que nos veamos más.- dijo Mina tranquilamente. -Estoy rompiendo contigo.-

Hermes inconscientemente, se puso de pie a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban.

-¿Es una especie de broma?- dijo el muchacho sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Se negaba a creer que después de pensar que la había perdido ella terminara dejándolo.

-No.- dijo Mina con el mismo tono controlado. -No quiero seguir contigo.-

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Acaso crees que por lo que pasó no te quiero más?- preguntó Hermes llevándose una mano a la frente ahora sumamente pálida.

-No. Sé que no te importa.- dijo la pelirroja observándolo seriamente. -Pero yo no quiero seguir más contigo, Hermes. Yo cambié, más de lo que crees. Puedes suplicar, puedes llorar, pero no cambiare de parecer.-

Hermes la observó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos y dio unos pasos inseguros.

-Yo te amo Mina.- susurró el chico. -Con todo mi corazón. Cuando pensé que habías muerto, no sabía como haría para seguir.-

-Yo no te amo, más.- dijo Mina mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, diciendo cada palabra con deliberada lentitud. Sin emoción alguna. -Lamento mucho que las cosas entre nosotros hayan tenido que terminar así.-

Hermes sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia la Madriguera.

-Puedes venir a visitar a Harriet…- dijo Mina antes de que se alejara. -Solo no me busques más.-

Hermes se detuvo unos segundos y continuó caminando hacia la madriguera. El muchacho abrió la puerta y se encontró con los rostros intrigados de todos los Wesley y de Harriet.

-Mina rompió conmigo.- dijo finalmente cuando encontró la forma de sacar las palabras de su garganta.

Inmediatamente se alzó un coro de exclamaciones asombradas. Hermes no sentía ganas de dar explicaciones, simplemente continuó caminado hacia la chimenea. Tenía un avión que tomar.

ooOooOoo

Gilbert estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Era domingo, todos sus hermanos estaban allí. Su madre estaba haciendo levitar una pesada olla mientras Fleur ayudaba a terminar de preparar la mesa. Era un buen día para volar. Quizás después de almorzar saliera un rato con Harriet. Necesitaba distraerse un rato.

Cuando todo estuvo servido todos se sentaron a la mesa. Solo faltaban llenar dos lugares, el de su hermana y el de su novia. En ese momento Harriet entró por la puerta pareciendo algo triste. No era extraño todos estaban tristes.

-¿Donde está Mina, cariño?- le preguntó su madre a Harriet.

La chica demoró unos instantes en responder.

-Dijo que no tenía hambre.- murmuró finalmente. -Estaba acostada…-

Su madre dejó la olla sobre la mesa y permaneció ahí unos segundos en silencio sin soltar las asas. Gilbert vio como el rostro de su madre enrojecía a un ritmo alarmante. Finalmente arrojó el repasador con el que había estado sosteniendo la olla.

-¡Fue suficiente!- dijo la mujer sonando muy enojada. -Perdí a un hijo y no me quedaré sentada viendo como uno se consume.-

Sin perder un instante comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la escalera sin prestar ninguna atención a ninguno de los llamados de sus hijos.

A Gilbert le costaba mantener el paso y llegó a tiempo para ver como su madre habría la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-¡Te vas a levantar ahora mismo!- dijo su madre arrancando las sabanas de la cama sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar. -¡Y bajaras a almorzar!-

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Mina molesta.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Molly. -No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí un minutó más.-

Y acto seguido tomó a su hija de sus brazos y la obligó a levantarse. Mina forcejeó pero su madre no permitía dejarla ir.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras tranquila!- grito la chica ya de pie pero intentando escapar de su madre con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos los Weasley, Harriet y Fleur observan la escena en silencio, sin atreverse a intervenir.

-¡No!- dijo Molly con lagrimas en sus ojos. -Ya perdí a un hijo y no dejaré que otro muera. ¡Por que eso es lo que estás haciendo!-

Mina se colapsó sobre sus piernas sin parecer tener más fuerzas para luchar.

-¿Y que sentido tendría?- dijo la chica dejando caer gruesas lagrimas. -¿Qué sería tan malo de morir?-

En ese momento George estallo.

-¡Fred está Muerto! ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo rojo de ira. -¡Tu estás viva! ¡Tu estás desperdiciando todo! ¡Sabes cuantas veces soñé que volvía a estar con nosotros. Murió por ti también.-

-Que sentido tendría seguir viva.- dijo Mina llorando sin tener fuerzas para ponerse de pie. -Yo también quería a Fred, yo tampoco quise que muriera, yo también tenía sueños. Nunca quise ser jugadora de Quidditch, no realmente; nunca quise poner un negocio de bromas, nunca quise ser empleada del ministerio. No era buena para nada de eso… lo único que quería es tener bebés… cocinarles comida… hacerles pequeño ropa… ayudarlos con sus deberes… y ya no puedo hacerlo. Es lo único que realmente quise en la vida y me lo quitaron.-

Todos los presentes escucharon a la chica abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, incluso George había acallado su furia.

-¿Mina?- dijo Molly palideciendo.

-No puedo tener hijos.- continuó Mina entre sollozos. -No más… no desde la batalla… por la maldición.-

Gilbert sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y no era el único. Conocía a su hermana sabía que era verdad, todo era verdad. Lentamente, se acercó a su hermana y la tomó suavemente por sus brazos ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Tranquila Mina…- susurró mientras la abrazaba sin preocuparse por ocultar sus lagrimas. -Tranquila…-

Gilbert quería decirle que todo estaría bien. ¿Pero como podía hacer eso?

ooOooOoo

Mina y Harriet estaban sentadas en los jardines de la madriguera. Las dos estaban observando como los pájaros volaban de un lado a otro.

La niña que vivió observó a su amiga. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que supieron la verdad y a su amiga se la veía mejor. La había ayudado poder hablar, poder confiar finalmente a su familia cual era su pesado secreto. Con el pasar de los días les dijo lo que sabía. Durante las trasformaciones el cuerpo cambiaba demasiado, y los hombres lobos siempre se comportaban de manera de violenta muchas veces, y para obtener control se necesitaba la poción matalobos, que era bastante tóxica. Eso explicaría que los hombres lobo no se reprodujeran.

También explicaba porque Mina había hecho todo lo posible por sacar del medio a Hermes. Si bien no lo había dicho, sabía que era por que no podría tener hijos.

-Me alegra que estés mejor.- dijo Harriet. -Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.-

-Lo sé…- dijo la pelirroja. -Me hubiera quedado ahí… Pero estaba matando a mamá y a papá.-

-Están mejor ahora.- dijo Harriet sabiendo que así era.

-Los veo mejor.- reconoció Mina y agregó sonando incrédula. -Incluso yo me siento mejor…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -Es solo que no sé que hacer con mi vida… no volveré a Hogwarts el año que viene, eso está decidido… pero no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día sin hacer nada. Me volvería loca.-

-Puedes pensar en algo.- dijo Harriet. -Te gusta cocinar y coser…-

-Sí.- dijo quedadamente.

ooOooOoo

Mina volvió a cocinar, al cabo de unos días. Unos Scones para el té. Ninguno de sus hermanos hizo como que fuera la gran cosa, sabían que no le gustaría. Pero se devoraron todo sin poder evitarlo.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja ni bien despertó se puso una blusa blanca, una pollera azul, un sweater, su boina azul. Después del desayuno, habló con su madre y le dijo que planeaba salir. Tomó algo de polvo flu y se transportó al Caldero Chorreante. Del otro lado de la barra su compañera de año Hannah Abbot agitó su mano y sonrió mientras atendía a unos parroquianos. Mina respondió el gesto, no se detuvo para charlar, evidentemente estaba superada de trabajo. Todos los clientes parecían bastante felices. Tenían razones, Voldemort estaba muerto y sus mortifagos estaban siendo atrapados, juzgados y encerrados. En una de las paredes había un gran cartel de buscado, con todas las caras de los más buscados. Algunos tenían cruces encima indicando que habían sido atrapados o muertos. No quedaban demasiados libres.

El callejón estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Aun faltaba que abrieran algunos de los antiguos negocios pero se veía que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Finalmente llegó al negocio de bromas de sus hermanos. Abrió la puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada con llave y observó la escena. El lugar estaba destruido. Habían cajas por todos lados, polvo, cosas que ya no servirían más.

Vio una escoba en un rincón. Evidentemente había buenas intenciones para limpiar solo faltaban ponerlas los elementos de limpieza en uso.

Dejó su boina colgada en un perchero y comenzó a barrer. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos apresurados que bajaban desde la escalera. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con George. Su hermano parecía medio agitado, medio dormido y la apuntaba con su varita.

-Hola George.- dijo Mina mientras continuaba barriendo.

El muchacho la observó sin entender que era lo que sucedía mientras bajaba su varita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró el hermano de la chica.

-Ayudándote a poner este lugar en condiciones.- respondió la pelirroja. -Hace semanas que volviste aquí y no arreglaste nada.-

A continuación dejó de barrer agitó su varita. Unos sándwiches medio comidos y botellas de whiskey a medio beber salieron del mostrador y fueron a parar a un tacho de residuos.

-Todavía pensaba beber eso…- susurró el muchacho mientras se sentaba en el primer escalón.

-Me imaginaba.- fue la respuesta de la chica antes de continuar barriendo. -Tienes dinero de sobre ve a tomar en el Caldero, aunque esta un poco concurrido ahora.-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos. La pelirroja barriendo y el muchacho observándola.

-¿Por qué viniste?- dijo George rompiendo el silencio mientras pasaba su mano sobre su barba. -Fred y yo nunca fuimos amables contigo. Nos burlamos siempre de ti, te dimos esa poción en quinto para que fueras más agresiva sin decirte nada… casi matas a Vicky Frobisher por nuestra culpa…. Además, me comporte horrible contigo los otros días.-

Mina dejó de barrer y levantó su mirada.

-Tu no lo sabías.- dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa. -Además… ya perdí a un hermano. No pienso perder a otro porque no encontramos las palabras adecuadas para decir.-

George observó a su hermana durante unos instantes. Finalmente se puso de pie, tomó otra de las escobas y comenzó a barrer.

ooOooOoo

Mina estaba trabajando detrás de la caja. Hoy era el día libre de Verity y no podía haber sido en un momento peor. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban haciendo sus compras antes de partir para el colegio. Que finalmente había abierto sus puertas.

La pelirroja recibió una visita personal de la Profesora McGonagall que quería saber si estaba interesada en regresar, pero más que nada interesada en ver como estaban. Las dos tomaron té y su antigua jefa de casa aceptó la negativa de la chica. Recordándole que podía rendir sus exámenes de séptimo cuando quisiera.

-¿George quieres encargarte de la caja?- dijo la pelirroja que ya no podía hacer una sola cuenta más.

-Como digas querida hermana.- respondió George mientras se sentaba detrás del mostrador.

Mina se colocó un delantal granate y comenzó a recorrer el local.

-Las pociones de amor son peligrosas chicas.- les recomendó a un par que deberían estar en cuarto año.

-¿Pero son efectivas?- preguntó una intrigada.

-Mis hermanos siempre decían que… dependía del peso del chico y de que tan fea se la chica.- dijo Mina. -Ustedes no son feas, cómprense un vestido bonito y les dará más resultado. Y si no funciona… el chico es un idiota que no las merece.-

Las chicas se fueron bastante satisfechas a continuar mirando el resto del local.

-Eres una pésima vendedora Mina.-

La chica se quedó congelada en su sitió al escuchar la voz. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Hermes. Su antiguo novio se veía bien, vestía de traje y tenía un piloto para la lluvia.

-Mírate…- dijo Mina sin poder evitar sonreír. -Todo un empleado del ministerio.-

El traje tenía un buen corte y se veía muy guapo, pero Mina sabía que era mejor no pensar en eso.

-Así es.- dijo Hermes. -Control de Criaturas Mágicas… Pero quiero llegar a aplicación de Leyes Mágicas.-

-Contigo allí puedo sentirme más segura.- dijo Mina.

-¿Te han estado dando problemas?- preguntó Hermes seriamente.

-Solo algunos idiotas…- dijo la chica. -El otro día estábamos almorzando con George en el Caldero y uno le preguntó a Hannah por qué le servía comida a criaturas peligrosas… Hannah le sacó su plato y lo echo a la calle.-

Hermes parecía satisfecho.

-Llevará tiempo cambiar la mentalidad de la gente.- dijo Hermes. -Pero no quedan más hombres lobos peligrosos… conseguí que se ofreciera la poción matalobos a todo el que quisiera… también hay un refugio para que puedan ir los que no tienen donde quedarse durante la luna llena.-

-Escuché…- dijo Mina. -Supe que era obra tuya desde que lo leí en el diario…-

Los permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos solo observándose.

-Harriet habló conmigo…- dijo Hermes. -No me dijo nada en realidad… solo que debía venir a hablar contigo y que tu sabrías que debes decirme.-

Mina sintió que el mundo se le iba a los pies… pero estaba tan cansada de ocultar cosas. En ese momento desde la caja, George le hizo una seña, que fuera al deposito.

Los caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al lugar. Estaban en completa soledad, solo rodeados de cajas.

-Una de las consecuencias de ser mujer lobo.- dijo Mina. -Es que no puedo tener bebes… eso no es un problema para los hombres. Pero no hay casos documentados de mujeres lobo que den a luz. Los bebes no pueden sobrevivir a los cambios… se supone. En realidad nadie sabe demasiado. No quería arrastrarte conmigo… si alguna vez llegábamos a algo más serio no podríamos ser una familia real.-

El muchacho puso sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Entonces pensaste en dejarme libre para que pudiera seguir adelante.- dijo Hermes sin sonar sorprendido.

-Sí.- dijo Mina. -Y adoptar no es una opción…-

-Lo sé…- dijo Hermes tranquilamente mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de su amada. -Pero déjame decirte que este tiempo sin ti fue lo peor que he tenido que pasar en mi vida. Solo quiero estar contigo… No me importa si no tenemos hijos. Si no los tengo contigo, no los quiero tener con otra mujer. Así que Wilhelmina Molly Weasley, se te han acabado las excusas.-

"Uno en un millón." pensó Mina.

-Es verdad…- dijo Mina sacándose unas lagrimas de sus ojos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo eran de felicidad.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban besándose.

ooOooOoo

Mina estaba sentada detrás del mostrador hojeando una revista. No había demasiado trabajo, ya se había hecho cargo de las ordenes por correo. Seguramente el señor Filch tendría muchos problemas este año. En ese momento George abrió precipitadamente la puerta del negocio y dio vuelta el cartel que decía Abierto para ponerlo en Cerrado.

-Vamos Mina, no te quedes ahí.- dijo su hermano nerviosamente. -Fleur está en San Mungo, el bebé va a nacer.-

Mina tomó su abrigó y siguió a su hermano tras cerrar la puerta.

La verdad es que se sentía algo dividida. Desde que Fleury y Bill había dicho que esperaban un hijo. Se había sentido terriblemente feliz, y terriblemente mal. Era un recordatorio de lo que ella no podía tener. Ni siquiera había pensado en un regalo. Podía hacerle ropa, ropa muy bonita… pero no podía sentarse en su maquina y comenzar a coser.

Finalmente llegaron a San Mungo. Comenzaron a avanzar por los corredores hasta llegar al ala de maternidad. En la puerta se encontraba un nervioso Bill y Percy le daba unas palmadas en el hombro mientras lo felicitaba.

-Una niña, Bill. Felicidades.- dijo Percy.

-¿Ya nació?- dijo Mina sorprendida.

-Hace unos minutos.- dijo Bill feliz. -Pero vamos pasa a verla…-

Bill abrió la puerta y entró. Mina lo siguió caminando lentamente. Fleur se encontraba en una cama, pareciendo agotada pero al mismo tiempo radiante.

Mina se sentía culpable con su actitud. Fleur se había comportado muy bien con ella y no era justo que no se emocionara con su primera sobrina.

-Papá vino a verte, Victoire.- dijo Fleur suavemente. -Y trajo a la tía Mina para que te conozca.- y agregó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. -¿Quieres sostenerla?-

-Oh no lo sé.- dijo Mina sintiendo bastante pánico.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar una escusa Fleur había puesto a la bebe en sus brazos. Mina la tomó mientras pensaba a toda velocidad que no debía dejarla caer y tampoco debía apretarla demasiado. Pero se veía tan tierna con sus ojitos cerrados, ese gorrito rosa y sus manitas rechonchas.

La chica no pudo evitar acercar su dedo índice a la niña que lo tomó y apretó fuertemente de él.

-Es tan hermosa…- dijo Mina con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esa misma noche se sentó frente a su maquina de coser y preparó el regalo para su primera sobrina.

ooOooOoo

Wilhelmina Granger estaba acomodando algunas casa en el negocio que compartía junto a su hermano. Esté estaba sentado detrás del mostrador intentando determinar los faltantes y como reponerlos.

-George…- lo llamó Mina sin obtener respuesta. -¡George!-

-Qué…- dijo quedadamente sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que revisaba.

-Renunció…- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tu nunca haces bromas…- dijo George levantando la vista de su trabajo y con algo de pánico en la mirada. -¿Estás hablando en serio?-

Mina se sentó junto al muchacho.

-Así es…- dijo Mina. -Tu ya tienes a Angelina para que te ayude…-

-Pero este es tu negocio también.- dijo George incrédulo. -Eres socia…-

-Sabías que me quedaría hasta que estuvieras otra vez de pie.- dijo la pelirroja. -Además… Madame Malkin se retira… voy a alquilar su local. Estaré al lado… Vigilandote para que no prendas fuego el negocio.-

-¿Hermes sabe de esto?- dijo George.

-Claro que lo sabe.- dijo Mina. -Es lo que siempre quise hacer… solo espero que me den una oportunidad.-

George sabía que algunas personas todavía temían a su hermana por ser licántropo.

-Te irá bien…- dijo el muchacho. -Nadie se metería contigo sabiendo que tienes suficientes hermanos como para molerlos a golpes. Además de un esposo, y tus amistades con la niña que vivió, Harriet Weasley. Además… tendrá sus puntos a favor… podrá venir Angelina a visitarme en horarios de trabajo… ya sabes.-

Mina simplemente lanzó una carcajada y negó con su cabeza.

-No quiero enterar… Solo recuerda que no escaparas de ayudarme a armar el negocio, George Weasley.- dijo Mina sonriendo.

-Trato hecho.- dijo George sonriendo.

ooOooOoo

Harriet caminó lentamente por el callejón Diagon. Muchas personas la miraban mientras pasaba, vistiendo su uniforme de auror con orgullo. La mayoría la seguía llamando "señora Potter" a pesar de que hacía años usaba el apellido de Weasley. La chica era feliz. A sus veinticuatro años estaba casada y nada parecía poder salir mal. Pero ahora debía hablar con Mina, debía ser ella quien le llevara las noticias.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta del local. Levantó la mirada y sobre la puerta podía verse el cartel que decía "Wilhelmina Granger. Ropa para toda ocasión. Hacemos a medida." Sin demorarse más Harriet abrió la puerta y entró.

Una campanilla sonó y desde atrás se escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-Ya estoy con ustedes.-

El local era un éxito. La mejor decisión que podía haber tenido era haberlo abierto. Si no se equivocaba estaba consiguiendo más galeones de los que alguna vez había soñado. La mayoría de la gente sabía que era una mujer lobo. Era algo difícil de ocultar teniendo en cuenta en que era una heroína de guerra. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando un pelirroja apareció desde atrás.

-¡Harriet!- dijo Mina dándole un abrazo.

Se veía algo cansada sin duda.

-Dejame poner el cartel de cerrado.- continuó la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la puerta -De cualquier manera ya está anocheciendo y no va a venir nadie más. Acabo de poner agua hervir…-

Las dos fueron a la parte de atrás del local y se sentaron en una sillas. Mina había dejado un sector libre para poder tomar el té cuando llegaban visitas.

-Sirius y Alex vinieron hoy.- dijo Mina. -Iban a hacerle una túnica a Cassandra, es una cosita tan bonita. Se parece mucho a la madre, ¡y es tan educada!-

-Sí.- dijo Harriet feliz. -Sirius va a tener problemas cuando sea adolescente, sin duda va a tener mucho éxito entre los chicos.-

Mina sonrió.

-Pero no viniste solo para tomar té.- dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente.

-No.- dijo Harriet. No sabía como lo tomaría, pero debía decirle. -Estoy embarazada.-

Mine levanto la mirada y sonrío feliz.

-Lo sé.- dijo la pelirroja.

Harriet la miro intrigada.

-Lo supe desde que entraste… Falta poco para Luna llena.- explicó Mina. -Con Fleur, Audrey y Angelina ya tengo suficiente experiencia en reconocer el olor a mujer embarazada a un kilómetro.-

Harriet sonrió, como podía haberlo olvidado. Lentamente sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Su amiga le paso una caja de pañuelos.

-Malditas hormonas…- dijo Harriet tomando un pañuelo.

-Tranquila…- dijo Mina sonriendo y tomando su mano y agregó a continuación. -Me imagino que no saldrás a perseguir magos oscuros ahora.-

-Tengo que hablar con Kingley…- dijo la muchacha secándose las lagrimas. -Pero me imagino que me darán un bonito escritorio por unos meses.-

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo la pelirroja. -No harás nada peligroso. Gilbert puede seguir deteniendo Bludgers con la cabeza pero tú te tomaras las cosas con calma. Y dejaras que te haga algo de ropa. Serás la futura mamá más linda del mundo mágico.-

Harriet no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada y ya sin lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Con Gilbert queremos que tu y Hermes sean los padrinos.- dijo Harriet súbitamente. -No hay nadie mejor para el puesto.-

-Me encantaría…- dijo Mina sonriendo.

ooOooOoo

Mina estaba sentada en la cocina de su silenciosa casa. Había terminado de preparar un pastel de chocolate para Harriet. Su amiga necesitaba energías ahora que su hijo había nacido. Era un bebé hermoso, de seis meses ya. Se parecía bastante a Gilbert, era pelirrojo pero tenía ojos verdes como su madre. Le había sorprendido que decidiera llamarlo Arthur. Siempre había pensado que se llamaría James, como su otro abuelo. Pero Harriet dijo que no tenía cara de James y que Arthur era el nombre perfecto para él.

Pero no podría visitar a su amiga y a su ahijado hoy. No se encontraba bien, hoy era Luna llena.

Mina dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y lo observó satisfecha. No le tentaba en lo más mínimo, no en estos días. Pero un poco de carne cruda le resultaba irresistible. En ese momento volvió su mirada a un vaso humeante que estaba sobre la mesada. Hermes le había dejado su poción para hoy, antes de ir a trabajar.

Lentamente tomo el vaso y se sentó en la mesa observándolo un largo rato. Siempre había tenido malas experiencias con las pociones. En su segundo año había terminado convertida en una especie de mujer gato a causa de una poción multijugos mal hecha. En Quinto había querido asesinar a una compañera de curso por una poción de sus hermanos y, en sexto, había terminado perdidamente enamorada de otra chica al comer unos bombones con una poción de amor. Ahora esta condenada a tomar esa porquería el resto de su vida si quería que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo.

Finalmente tomó coraje y la bebió.

Pero no había llegado a tragarla cuando sintió que su cuerpo la expulsaba. Rápidamente, se acercó a la pileta para vomitar. Era extraño, nunca le había pasado. Intento con otro trago, pero sucedió lo mismo. Rápidamente, una sensación de pánico la invadió.

-¡Oh Merlín!- susurró palideciendo.

Algo estaba mal con la poción. Con toda la velocidad que pudo se dirigió a la chimenea de su pequeña casa y tiro un puñado de Polvo Flu.

Pocos segundos después estaba apareciendo en la casa de Harriet y Gilbert. En el sofá de la sala estaba sentado su hermano jugando con su pequeño hijo.

-Mina.- dijo Gilbert poniéndose de pie y tomando a su hijo en brazos. -Mira quien vino Arthur… la tía Mina.-

Pero el muchacho se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Gilbert seriamente.

Su hermana rápidamente le explicó lo sucedido.

-Debe haber algo malo con la poción…- concluyó la pelirroja para ese entonces Harriet se había unido a su marido. -Hermes debe haber cometido algún error o…-

Pero dejó la frase pendiente.

-Te conseguiré una nueva.- dijo Harriet. -Tu te quedas aquí.-

Las horas pasaron y la noche estaba llegando. Mina le envío una carta a Hermes explicándole la situación y pocos minutos después apareció por la red Flu.

-No cometí ningún error…- dijo el muchacho desconcertado. -A menos que alguno de los ingredientes no estuviera en condiciones… pero los revise…-

En ese momento apareció Harriet, trayendo consigo una poción matalobos recién fabricada.

-Aquí tienes, recién hecha.- dijo Harriet pasándole un frasco cerrado.

Mina abrió el frasco con toda rapidez y comenzó a beber el contenido. Pero antes de que llegara a la mitad de la garganta. Sintió que vomitaba nuevamente.

-¡Que ocurre conmigo!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. -Debo salir de aquí, casi no queda tiempo…-

-La casa de los gritos…- dijo Harriet súbitamente. -Debemos ir ahora.-

Hermes, Harriet y Mina se aparecieron a las afueras de la casa de los gritos. Gilbert prometió unirse con ellos después de dejar a Arthur con su abuela.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de entrar antes de que la Luna saliera.

Hermes y Harriet esperaron afuera, los dos invadidos por la preocupación. Lentamente fueron pasando los minutos y los gritos de Mina fueron acallándose. Hasta que finalmente todo quedó en silencio. Estaba demasiado silencioso.

En ese momento Gilbert apareció frente a la casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó inmediatamente el menor de los Weasley.

-No lo sé…- dijo Harriet. -No hay ningún sonido… debería estar destrozándolo todo ahí adentro.-

Lentamente los tres se acercaron a la puerta. Hermes abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa de los gritos y entraron con sus varitas en alto. En un costado vieron a Mina en su forma lobuna. Estaba inusualmente tranquila para ser un licántropo.

Sin darse cuenta de su presencia Mina comenzó a dar vueltas y se echo en el suelo. En ese momento los vio con sus ojos azules. Sería posible que estaba reteniendo su conciencia.

-¿Cariño?- susurró Hermes.

Como toda respuesta gruño y enseño sus dientes mientras comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente. El mensaje era claro. No los reconocía y los quería fuera.

Lentamente los tres comenzaron a retroceder y salieron de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Gilbert, Hermes y Harriet permanecieron toda la noche fuera, esperando a que saliera el sol.

Cuando finalmente amaneció abrieron la puerta. Harriet y Hermes entraron. Encontraron a Mina donde la habían dejado por última vez, ya era humana nuevamente.

Hermes se adelantó con una frazada que había traído y envolvió.

-¿Qué paso…?- dijo la pelirroja. -No me siento tan mal como esperaría…-

-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Hermes.

El muchacho acomodó la frazada sobre los hombros de su esposa.

-No.- dijo Mina pareciendo desorientada. -Lo último que recuerdo es sentir que me transformaba y después despertarme aquí… Creo que debería ir a San Mungo… creo que estoy enferma.-

Después de pasar por su casa a buscar algo de ropa y calmar a los preocupados padres de la chica. Los cuatro se fueron para San Mungo. Esperaron un largo rato, aparentemente el médico que había atendido a Mina cuando fue mordida años atrás, se había ido de vacaciones.

-Granger…- dijo una mujer pelirroja de su edad llamándola.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Mina sintiendo que la reconocía.

Con algo de aprehensión entró al consultorio acompañada por Hermes.

-Ah sido un largo tiempo.- dijo la doctora dándoles la mano a ambos.

La miraron durante unos largos segundos y finalmente reconocieron a quien había sido compañera suya en Hogwarts: Susan Bones.

-Es verdad.- dijo finalmente Mina. -No sabía que trabajabas aquí.-

-Afortunadamente no han tenido demasiada necesidad de venir.- respondió la muchacha y agregó tras una pausa. -Creo que las personas deben venir acá lo menos posible. Pero bueno… que te trae por aquí.-

Rápidamente Mina le explicó lo que había sucedido. Hermes llenó los vacíos en la historia de su esposa.

-Acuéstate en la camilla por favor.- dijo la doctora.

Mina obedeció con rapidez.

-No entiendo que puede haber sucedido.- dijo Mina. -Nunca me había sucedido… las dos pociones tenían el mismo sabor que siempre… inmundo… pero el mismo.-

La varita de la doctora se seguía agitando. Frunció el ceño intrigada y repitió un encantamiento.

-¿Encontró algo?- preguntó Mina preocupada.

-Sí.- respondió la doctora.

Hermes y Mina aguardaron a que les dijera que era.

-Estás embarazada, Mina.- dijo después de unos segundos.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que la joven pareja se convenció de que no era un error o una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no era así. Mina siempre se había cuidado, no quería quedar embarazada para tener que pasar por perder a un bebé. No lo soportaría. Excepto semanas atrás…

-Creo que eso es justamente porque no pudiste tomar la poción.- dijo la doctora. -Tu cuerpo la rechazó porque es sumamente tóxica para los fetos… a veces el instinto gana sobre la razón.-

-Pero me dijeron que no había casos registrados.- dijo Mina que ya había tomado una poción sedativa leve.

-Justamente eso. No hay casos registrados.- dijo la doctora. -Por lo que sé eres el único caso… Pero explica que no estuvieras en un estado violento. Tu forma lobuna no quiso hacerle daño al bebé. Y sobrevivió porque se encuentra adentro de la placenta aislado del resto de tu cuerpo.-

-Pero que tal si le heredo mi condición.- dijo Mina con algo pánico.

Sabía que el hijo de Remus había salido completamente normal. Pero su madre no era un licántropo.

-Va a ser un poco difícil que lo muerdas dentro de ti.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Y esa es la forma en la cual se transmite la maldición… no de otra… ni siquiera por la sangre.-

Mina tomó la manó de Hermes y la presiono fuertemente. A continuación la doctora sacó una lapicera muggle y anotó en un papel.

-Tienes que dejar de tomar la poción matalobos.- dijo mientras escribía. -Nada de alcohol, nada de tabaco, volar en escoba ni aparecerte… consíguete estas vitaminas. Y aquí te anoté cuando debes venir a verme por tu próximo control prenatal.-

Mina y Hermes se retiraron del consultorio. Afuera los esperaban Harriet y Gilbert muy preocupados. Los dos observaban a sus amigos como si esperaba que le dieran la peor noticia.

Después de unos largos segundos la pelirroja encontró las palabras que buscaba. Todavía estaban resonandole las palabras de la doctora… vitaminas… controles prenatales… y todo se refería a ella. Había pasado siete años pensando que no podía tener hijos.

-Estoy esperando un bebé.- dijo finalmente sin poder creer que esas palabras salían de su boca. -Vamos a ser papás.-

ooOooOoo

Nueve meses habían sido una larga espera. Pero estuvo acompañada durante su embarazo. Harriet también estaba esperando a su segundo hijo. Las dos se reunían en la madriguera para dejar que Molly las malcriara, en especial a su hija.

Parecía que su forma lobuna sabía cuidarse bastante bien. Algo sumamente increíble. Pero al final todo salio bien y pudo tener en sus brazos al bebé más hermoso del mundo: Henry Granger, tenía el cabello de su padre, sus ojos y era perfectamente normal. Sin ningún rastro de maldición.

Finalmente, Hermes y Mina, tenían una familia completa como nunca lo habían imaginado ni en sus más delirantes sueños.

Pocos meses después Harriet tuvo a su segundo bebé, una niña esta vez, que se llamó Virginia. Era una niña hermosa con cabello azabache, ojos verdes y era increíblemente parecida a la misma Harriet.

Pero ese no fueron los únicos bebés. Dos años más tarde, llegaron dos más. Harriet tuvo otra niña llamada Victoria que tenía características de la familia Weasley, como cabello pelirrojo. Aunque, a medida que creció, les recordaba bastante a la madre de Harriet, Lily.

Mina tuvo su último hijo, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se llamó Belle. Nombre extraño, se lo escuchó decir a Fleur una vez y eso la decidió. Significaba bella en francés, y creía que le iba muy bien a su hija.

ooOooOoo

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas Henry.- dijo Mina mientras acomodaba la tunica de su hijo ajena a las personas que pasaban a su lado por el andén.

Había hecho esas túnicas especialmente para la ocasión. Nada estrafalarios como la seda que recordaba que Malfoy había utilizado en su primer año. Pero si nuevas, muy resistentes y con buena caída.

-Tengo todo mamá.- dijo el chico.

-¿La comida que te preparé?- preguntó la mujer pelirroja incorporándose y acomodando su sobretodo de paño de lana.

-También.- dijo su hijo pareciendo algo cansado.

Hermes, tomando la mano de su hija observaba toda la escena.

-Entonces.- dijo Mina sonriendo. -Solo debes recordar escribirnos. Nosotros te escribiremos todos los días si quieres.-

Henry parecía algo apenado de si mismo.

-Me encantaría…- susurró el chico. -Solo no se lo digan a los demás… pensaran que soy un bebé.-

Mina rió y abrazó a su hijo.

-Ya me gustaría…- dijo la mujer pelirroja.

En ese momento vieron que del final del anden aparecían Gilbert, Harriet y sus tres hijos: Arthur, Virginia y Victoria. Todos los que estaban en el andén observaron como se aproximaban. Harriet permaneció unos instantes hablando con Virginia, era su primer año también y seguramente estaba algo nerviosa.

Finalmente todos los Weasley se acercaron a donde estaban los Granger.

-Gilbert consiguió manejar bastante bien esta vez.- dijo Harriet cuando llegaron sonando muy orgullosa de su marido.

-Todo salio bien.- se quejó el menor de los Weasley. -No necesite ayuda de ningún hechizo esta vez.-

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de los mayores. No muy lejos de ellos podían ver a Draco Malfoy, su esposa. Junto a él estaban sus dos hijos, una niña y un niño. Evidentemente era el primer año de la chica.

-Mira quien está…- dijo Mina. -Draco Malfoy… es el primer año de su hija…-

-Narcissa.- agregó Hermes.

-Recuerda vencerla en todo Henry.- dijo Mina y agregó al ver a los niños a su alrededor. -Y recuerden escribirnos para decirnos en que casa están.-

-Ninguna presión.- agregó Harriet.

-Claro que no.- dijo Mina seriamente. -Pobrecitos, recuerdo lo aterrorizada que estuve en mi primer viaje.- y agregó volviéndose a los menores. -Los querremos estén donde estén.-

Finalmente el expreso partió. Mina, Hermes, Harriet y Gilbert, junto sus hijas menores lo observaron partir mientras agitaban sus manos. Sin duda algo tristes por no tener a uno de sus hijos en casa, pero felices porque al final, todo había salido bien.

FIN

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Bueno se termino. El primer fic que termino.

Debo reconocer que estuve posponiéndolo un poco, justamente porque era el último capitulo. Y también porque era bastante duro de escribir como se puede haber dado cuenta.

Es increíble como fue derivando de ser algo un poco cómico a ser algo no tan cómico. Creo que para otros fics voy a tratar de mantener mejor el genero, pero la historia fue evolucionando de esa manera sin que me diera cuenta. En cuanto a cuando decidí que Mina fuer mordida por Greyback… creo que fue después de publicar el segundo capitulo.

Ahora algunas aclaraciones que creo que debo hacer. Para empezar pueden darse cuenta que los hijos no son los mismos que los que tuvieron sus contrapartes de los libros. En realidad es porque no son ellos, serían como los hermanos gemelos que nunca tuvieron… así que nada de un James, Albus, Lily, Rose y Hugo. Lo que si respeté son las edades en las cuales nacieron pero nada más. Con los nombres… creo que estuve un poco falto de creatividad, pero no lo iba a demorar más al cap.

Sé que no ha conseguido atraer demasiado público esté fic, es raro, lo reconozco, hasta yo lo pensaría dos veces leerlo al leer la descripción. Así que muchas gracias a los que le dieron la oportunidad y a quienes dejaron sus comentarios. Realmente aprecio que me acompañaran y me tuvieran paciencia a lo largo de este tiempo con mis caóticos tiempos de actualización. Y si alguien lee esto mucho tiempo después de publicado, si le interesa puede dejar su firma en los comentarios. Sin obligación.

Ahora, alguno quizás se pregunta si está realmente terminado, si hay alguna segunda parte. Si, está terminado. Volqué todas las ideas que tenía para este fic. Eso, también es satisfactorio para mi.

Para terminar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de que fue bastante dramático al principio. Pero como dice la última frase. Al final todo salió bien.

Saludos

Salvatore.


End file.
